Aimantés
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Balthazar est enfin parvenu à fuir la Tour rouge, ce soir il veut donc fêter ça dignement sans penser à la moindre conséquence. Il va alors faire une charmante rencontre... (Thelthazar, présence de Lemons /!\ )
1. Chapter 1

Oha-yooo !

Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais je pense en faire une petite fanfic, pas sur xD On verra bien ! Après une belle frayeur, le CROUS m'a répondu, j'ai donc envoyé mon dossier le jour même où j'ai eu les documents par mails xD Comme ça, je suis sûr que c'est fait le plus tôt possible ! J'espère maintenant que la suite va se faire et non que mon dossier soit encore "perdu" dans les limbes administrative... Croisons les doigts~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ (oh, et, prévoyez un fapalin~ )

* * *

La fête des moissons battait son plein sur la place du village. Le large feu au centre de cette dernière réchauffait les danseurs en cette soirée précédent l'Été. Un jeune homme semblait terriblement heureux, ses longs cheveux brun ondulés possédant des reflets de feu prononcés à la lueur du brasier. Ses prunelles noisettes pétillaient de joie comme de malice. Il n'avait que peu de chose sur lui, une longue tenue rouge et or étant certainement la seule chose de valeur qu'il possédait. Quelques bagues ornaient ses doigts, mais c'était autant du toc que son collier. De par son apparence, il semblait plus fait pour parader devant les demoiselles afin d'avoir une couche gratuite pour la nuit, que pour de dangereuses pérégrinations.

Les gens ne se trompaient pas tant que ça sur ce garçon faisant étalage de ses connaissances avec une vantardise sans pareille. Il était évident qu'il était mage, mais personne ne se doutait qu'il venait tout juste de fuir le courroux de la Tour rouge. Leur échapper n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais maintenant qu'il avait passé les frontières d'un autre dirigeant, l'archimage allait avoir du mal à lui mettre la main dessus. Il fêtait donc sa victoire, aussi lâche pouvait-elle être.

Il trinqua avec une jolie paysanne, lançant une petite drague au passage. La jouvencelle -si elle l'était toujours, il n'était pas sûr - sourit en se figeant, puis souffla en le trouvant visiblement ridicule, et partit sans un mot. Le jeune homme pressa ses lèvres contre ses dents, digérant son échec. Bon, ce n'était pas grave. Il aura bien une conquête pour cette nuit, sinon il ne serait pas Balthazar Octavius Barnabe Lennon.

Un boucan provenant d'un groupe de personne attira son attention. Visiblement une famille avec des amis, un homme fêtant son anniversaire et riant sous la chanson appropriée pour l'occasion. Le mage se dandina un peu, entourant son ventre d'un bras, l'autre se relevant, le goulot de sa choppe se posant sur son menton. Avec une petite moue il réfléchit à son dix-neuvième anniversaire qui arriverait le mois prochain. Il serait sûrement seul ce jour là, ou qui sait, il pourrait être surpris. Un rire le pris en pensant qu'il pourrait avoir un plan à trois avec un peu de chance. Peut-être qu'en utilisant l'excuse que ce serait son anniversaire, il pourrait parvenir à ses fins !

Un visage féminin revint dans son esprit, mais il le chassa avec amertume, son rire se cassant dans une expression furieuse. Il but une gorgée de sa bière, ne voulant plus repenser à cette vipère qui était son ex. C'était sa faute s'il devait fuir aujourd'hui. Cette histoire lui aura au moins appris à ne plus faire confiance à une femme pour une relation sérieuse. Comme un con il était tombé amoureux, avait baissé sa garde, et révélé plus sur lui qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Elle avait semblé l'accepter, nullement surprise. Cette réaction l'avait rassuré, et il avait été persuadé de pouvoir enfin s'installer, avoir une famille comme tout le monde.

Cependant, il n'en était rien. Cette garce savait qu'il cachait quelque chose, et avait attendu le moment fatidique pour le trahir afin d'avoir une place privilégié auprès de l'archimage. La seule chose qu'elle avait oublié est que si une mage couche avec un diable ou un démon, elle passe au statue de sorcière. Le châtiment allait toujours de paire avec le titre.

Il était malade des femmes à l'heure actuelle, préférant se servir d'elles plutôt que d'être trahi de nouveau. Ce soir son cœur était en fête, et il avait envie de folie. Il voulait trouver une cruche pas trop farouche, attendre qu'elle s'endorme, la voler autant que possible, et partir comme un vaux-rien. Il ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences ce soir, et commettre ce qu'il considérera sûrement comme une grave erreur plus tard. L'excitation de l'interdit déferlait tant d'adrénaline en lui que ça le rendait fou, presque accro à ce mode de vie.

Derrière lui un conflit éclata, et deux personnes se levèrent brusquement dans l'intention de se battre. Balthazar fut bousculé, et renversa son verre sur le dos d'une femme devant lui. Le crie qu'elle poussa le fit rire, plus encore lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui avec son air outré, les bras écartés. Elle s'éloigna avec ses deux amies, le laissant pivoter sur lui même pour voir qui l'avait poussé. La demoiselle avait coupé les deux hommes dans leur début de bagarre, le responsable de cette réaction en chaîne fixant le mage droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci écarquilla les siens une seconde. De toute sa vie, du moins le peu qu'il avait eu, il n'avait jamais vu des prunelles aussi bleues ! Elles étaient hypnotiques et d'un clair électrique, ressortant avec les cheveux de jais. Leur propriétaire ne semblait pas plus vieux que lui, et était, il l'avouait, très séduisant. Sur l'instant il se sentit agacé, persuadé que toutes les femmes allaient se détourner de lui pour cet homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mattes, bite de buffle ?!

Balthazar se redressa, aussi surpris que rassuré que son éloquence soit en totale opposition avec son apparence d'Apollon. Finalement, il avait peut-être une chance. Se reprenant après cette petite seconde de silence, qu'il trouvait déjà trop longue, il prit la parole, coupant l'élan de l'autre qui s'énervait plus encore. C'est qu'avec cette expression, il faisait peur à voir !

\- Tu m'es rentré dedans, je m'attendais plus à des excuses.

\- Eh puis quoi encore ?

Poussant le bouchon plus loin, le mage secoua son verre pour que quelques gouttes atterrissent sur l'armure immaculée que portait son vis-à-vis. Il avait reconnu le symbole de l'ordre de lumière. C'était donc une raison supplémentaire pour être un trou du cul avec lui. Le garçon bondit légèrement en arrière, presque choqué par ce qu'il avait osé faire. La rage se lit alors sèchement sur son visage, et il empoigna le col du brun hilare. Voir qu'il n'avait pas du tout peur de lui le mettait plus encore hors de lui.

\- Sais-tu au moins la valeur de cette armure, espèce de merdeux ?

\- Plus chère que ton éducation je présume, répliqua le mage, plus insolent que jamais en laissant sa choppe tomber au sol pour rouler plus loin.

Poussé à bout, l'homme leva le poing, mais fut stoppé par la protestation verbale de plusieurs paysans crachant que c'était une fête de joie, et non un piloris. Visiblement encore en période d'essai, et donc surveillé, le paladin lâcha sa précédente cible, la contrainte l'agaçant profondément.

\- Oh merde, rit Balthazar. T'as l'air puceau comme la mort !

\- Me pousse pas si tu veux garder tes dents !

\- En même temps, j'ai entendu dire que vous l'étiez tous dans l'église de la lumière ! Il y a tellement de rumeurs qui cours sur vous..., railla-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- Autant que ce soit avec toi, ce serait drôle à voir !

Le jeune homme recula sa tête, qu'il avait avancé dans une posture agressive, pour le dévisager avec surprise et un léger dégoût. Le mage avait déjà explosé de rire après sa phrase. Il en avait cure de s'attirer les foudres de ce guerrier, ce soir il ne voulait pensé à rien d'autre qu'à s'amuser.

Le soldat claqua de la langue, agacé par le comportement infantile de son interlocuteur qui ne semblait connaître que l'insolence comme seul forme de discussion.

\- Rit autant que tu voudras, mais je suis sûr qu'une fois à poil tu vaux pas un rond !

Le fugitif siffla, admiratif devant la répartie acérée, bien que nullement impressionné. Pour le montrer il sortit qu'il faudrait déjà qu'il soit capable de l'embrasser. Il se fit pousser sèchement par l'épaule, le faisant rire tandis que les mêmes paysans que plus tôt avertirent pour la dernière fois le garçon. Ne pouvant visiblement rien faire ici, le paladin attrapa le poignet du mage, et le tira à sa suite d'un pas rapide. Il ne fit pas attention à la protestation de Balthazar qui se moquait en disant qu'il devrait d'abord lui offrir un verre.

Une fois éloigné de la foule, l'homme lança l'autre contre le mur. Il n'eut qu'un rire en réponse, alors il lui attrapa la mâchoire dans une poigne pourtant douloureuse, mais le sourire insolent ne se brisa pas. Même face au poing levé, l'autre ne changea pas. Allant plus loin, il rapprocha son visage du sien, le souffle court par la colère tandis qu'il le fixait droit dans les yeux, baissant sa main inutile. L'autre ne se laissa pas démonter, continuant de le défier du regard. L'envoyé de la lumière se sentit décontenancé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'était pas redouté. Normalement, les gens le fuyaient en tremblant juste en le voyant du coin de l'œil. Il n'était familier ni avec la situation, ni avec le type de menace. Il utilisait ses poings, son bouclier, pas la séduction.

\- Bah alors ? On se dégonfle ? Rien dans le futal, j'en étais sûr ! pouffa le mage en haussant un sourcil, continuant d'insulter l'ego du membre de l'ordre.

Poussé à bout, le soldat se rapprocha encore, penchant légèrement la tête pour passer son nez à côté de l'autre. Il se figea alors qu'un pauvre millimètre séparaient leurs épidermes. Balthazar se sentit moins confiant qu'à ce moment là, il n'avait fait que le titiller un peu, il ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait vraiment. Un coup dans son épaule fut assez puissant pour le faire rebondir légèrement contre le mur, la faible douleur loin de le gêner.

Un sourire s'étira alors sur son visage, son regard passant de l'inquiétude à une curiosité lubrique. Après tout, ce soir il voulait faire n'importe quoi, ses bavures n'auront qu'à être regrettées plus tard. La brutalité que lui promettait ce servant de la lumière gonflait une excitation étrangère dans son estomac, et embrouillait son esprit. Ce serait une grande première dans son palmarès.

Il leva le menton, venant effleurer les lèvres du soldat des siennes, le défiant d'un regard invitant au plus grand péché d'après son ordre. Le jeune homme le fixa, d'abord choqué, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Peu à peu, il se laissa envahir par la passion brûlante que lui offrait l'autre, et fondit sur sa bouche. Ils fermèrent les yeux, échangeant rudement des baisers brutaux. La main sur l'épaule de Balthazar se referma pour serrer sa robe, sa jumelle plaquée sur le mur à côté de sa tête. Il leva les siennes pour capturer le visage altier entre elles, approfondissant l'échange pour parfaire la leçon qu'il donnait.

Son partenaire était complètement novice, sa maladresse le trahissant, mais sa méthode était étonnement bonne, rendant ses baisers agréables malgré leur agressivité. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs bien loin de lui déplaire. Le fugitif sourit en jouant de sa langue contre celle de l'autre ; c'est que ce con embrassait bien. Pris dans l'ambiance, le paladin plongea dans le cou entre deux mèches ondulées. Ses attentions furent repoussées par une poigne tirant ses cheveux derrière sa tête, l'éloignant. Il se dégagea de force en bougeant la tête, attrapant le col de l'insolent face à lui, et le tira à sa hauteur, profitant de ses quelques malheureux centimètres supplémentaires.

Nez à nez, le mage avança le menton pour passer le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres. Leurs souffles brûlants et courts se percutaient avant de s'éparpiller sur leurs visages. Ils résistèrent inutilement à l'attraction, le soldat les plaquant à nouveau contre le mur, collant son visage au sien en le foudroyant d'un regard obscurcit par le désir. Balthazar vint l'embrasser, ré-engageant un ballait enflammé. Ses lèvres lui faisaient mal, mordue et frappées avec une telle rudesse, mais il n'en avait cure, il aimait ça.

Son corps écrasé par l'armure lourde était une sensation nouvelle, surtout par l'envie qu'elle lui procurait. Il avait l'impression que l'autre pourrait fusionner avec son corps, sa présence déjà profondément ancré en lui. Son vis-à-vis l'écrasa un peu plus, passant une jambe entre les siennes pour se rapprocher. Son érection compressée contre le pantalon molletonné sous les cuissardes en métal blanc, un soupire lui échappa.

Sa réaction fit rouvrir les yeux au soldat qui le dévisagea en quittant ses lèvres. Il réfléchit rapidement avant de le tenter de baiser et lâchant son col. Sa paume glissa le long de son corps jusqu'à son entre-jambe qu'il empoigna sans ménagement. Le mage tressaillit en serrant les dents, continuant de soutenir le regard de l'autre. Un sourire s'étira à nouveau sur son visage, insolent, impatient, séducteur.

En l'embrassant de nouveau, il fut incapable de penser s'il voulait vraiment aller aussi loin. Il fit monter sa jambe pour entourer le bassin de son partenaire embrasé de luxure. Une main se posa sur le dessus de sa cuisse, l'hésitation rompant à nouveau les baisers. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard, l'un ne réfléchissant pas au lendemain, et l'autre ne sachant pas s'il pouvait vraiment se laisser aller. Le soldat ne resta pas longtemps dans la confusion, empoignant le dessous de la cuisse pour la presser contre sa hanche, et fondit à nouveau sur les lèvres de son partenaire.

Ce dernier, la réponse étant on ne peut plus claire, sourit et le repoussant aussi fort qu'il put. Il dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois, manquant à la fois de force physique comme de volonté. Il tira ensuite sa future conquête nocturne par la main, les sortant de cette ruelle pour le pousser à l'emporter vers une auberge. C'était hors de question que cela se passe dans un endroit aussi crasseux. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune paladin avait déjà réservé une chambre, ils pressèrent donc le pas, se touchant en chemin, s'embrassant chaque fois qu'ils tournaient.

La chaleur loin d'être redescendue pendant le trajet, ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre en échangeant des baisers fiévreux, retirant leurs propres vêtements. L'armure fut récalcitrante, alors son porteur dû se séparer de son prochain amant pour s'y consacrer entièrement, non sans râler. Manquant de force sous ses émotions, Balthazar perdit l'équilibre et recula de quelques pas avant de buter dans le pied du lit. Il chuta, atterrissant sur les fesses sur le matelas, le soldat l'ayant suivit pour rester emmêlé à ses jambes comme si son corps était aimanté au sien.

De par sa hauteur, le mage se retrouva nez à nez avec l'érection du paladin, et loucha dessus. En dehors des quelques types qu'il avait pu surprendre à uriner n'importe où, il n'avait vu que son propre pénis. Il humecta ses lèvres avant de déglutir en sentant sa bouche devenir subitement sèche. Une dangereuse curiosité s'emparait de lui, et son désir de commettre l'irréparable comprimait sa raison dans une prison étouffante.

Ses mains se jetèrent presque sur la ceinture du guerrier qui sursauta en le sentant faire, mais qui ne le repoussa pas pour autant. Le pantalon fut ouvert après une légère bataille, les tremblements d'impatience du pyromage ne l'aidant en rien à parvenir rapidement à ses fins. En baissant le sous-vêtements sombre, il tira dessus, rapprochant le bassin de l'autre qui monta sur le lit d'un genou pour garder l'équilibre. Le claquement du métal sur la jambe produisit un son à côté de son oreille, gonflant son désir toujours plus grand. Il sursauta lorsque l'érection, une fois libéré, frappa sa joue.

La taille et la grosseur le fit loucher, et s'inquiéter un peu. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à l'important dénouement, même s'il avait déjà donné son accord et indiqué la place qu'il aurait. En réalité, son corps avait agit à sa place. Il leva les yeux sur son partenaire qui était trop occupé à se battre avec une épaulette pour le voir. Jusqu'à maintenant, le paladin n'était parvenu qu'à retirer ses bottes, tout comme lui, et une épaulette. Sa robe de mage gisait également au sol, dévoilant sa chemise noire dont il avait ouvert quelques boutons. Il était donc loin d'être nu lui non plus.

Son sang se bloquait dans sa tête, bouillant à l'intérieur à l'image de son esprit confus et agité. Incapable de réfléchir correctement, il ne pouvait que savourer les tumultes qu'ils ressentait. Replongeant donc dans l'ambiance licencieuse, et se laissa doucement aller en attrapant le sexe gonflé contre son visage. La chaleur qu'il dégageait était incroyable, à croire qu'un véritable brasier résidait à l'intérieur. Le jeune adulte aux cheveux sombres frissonna lourdement, lui jetant un regard obscurcit par ses envies. L'approbation donnée silencieusement, Balthazar garda ses yeux dans les siens en commençant à caresser la verge plus dur qu'un roc.

Il découvrit les veines gonflées, les longeant avec amusement, afin de remonter jusqu'au gland perlant déjà un peu. Il glissa son pouce dans un contact appuyé sous la tête du sexe, et lapa le liquide gluant. C'était amère, et la texture glissante et collante était de son avis répugnante, mais le souffle rauque qu'il eut en retour effaça d'un revers tous ces côtés négatif. Il vit les joues rosies du guerrier aux muscles contractés, sa peau commençant à briller par son début de transpiration, son souffle court, et sa visible attente frémissante d'une suite : il était beau à en crever, ça le rendait fou.

Balthazar quitta ses yeux pour engloutir le pénis, luttant contre ses aversions et apprenant sur le tas. Tout ce qu'il savait sur cette pratique était les quelques expériences où il avait pu la recevoir. Il fit au mieux, mais comprit rapidement que c'était bien trop gros pour sa bouche, ses dents passant régulièrement sur le membre turgescent. Les plaques d'armures tombèrent, le son de leurs chutes retentissant dans la petite pièce avec le soupire rauque du soldat qui se dépêchait de plus en plus.

Voulant l'aider, le mage essaya de passer ses doigts sous les plaques de la jambe appuyée sur le lit, cherchant les sangles pour les desserrer. Il mordit plusieurs fois son partenaire en tournant la tête par réflexe pour voir ce qu'il faisait, et la dernière fut de trop. Il se fit attraper une poignée de cheveux au dessus du front afin de tirer sa tête en arrière. Sous la surprise il geignit. De douleur ou de plaisir ? Il ne sut pas très bien. Un filet de bave reliait encore sa bouche au sexe couvert de sa salive, tombant lentement alors qu'il était à nouveau hypnotisé par le magnifique regard revolver de l'autre.

Le paladin plongea sur ses lèvres en fermant les yeux, échangeant rapidement avant de le repousser presque brutalement. L'érudit se réceptionna sur les coudes, regardant le plastron être retiré après tous ces d'efforts. Les cuissardes et genouillères n'allaient pas tarder à suivre le même chemin. Il devait trouver un moyen de faciliter les prochains événements, alors il se tira plus loin dans le lit pour fouiller les tiroirs de la table de nuit à côté de lui. Sans surprise, ils étaient vides. En dernier recoure, il attrapa le sac qu'il vit juste devant le meuble. Son bras fut attrapé, et il fut retourné vivement avant que son poignet ne soit plaqué contre l'oreiller.

Son amant le dévisageait, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, un genou entre ses jambes. Le reproche dans ses yeux n'avait que peu de place sous la brillance de son malerage. Le mage sentit un frisson rouler sous son épine dorsale, envoyant des vagues brûlantes dans tout son corps. C'était bien la première fois qu'on le désirait à ce point.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, merdeux ?

La voix du paladin était rauque, vibrante d'une émotion bien loin de la colère. Balthazar sourit, levant les jambes, dégageant celle bloquée, pour encadrer les hanches de son compagnon avec elles. Celui-ci l'observa en silence, déglutissant et guettant sa prochaine action avec attention.

\- Y'a des règles à ce jeu là, j'ai besoin de préparation...

Perdu et brutalement coupé dans l'ambiance, le guerrier le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Le mage connaissait la méthode, plus par rumeurs que par réelle expérience. Toutes les pratiques déviantes qui se passaient à la Tour rouge, et dont tout le monde parlaient allaient finalement lui servir. Il était intimidé de devoir demander du lubrifiant, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Les baisers profonds qu'il reçu ne l'aidèrent pas non plus.

Passant au plan B, il retira son pantalon, laissant la main gantée batailler avec sa chemise. Le soldat finit par s'écarter de lui pour retirer les dernières pièces d'armures sur ses bras, ainsi que ses gants. Il était finalement enfin en blouse et pantalon, mais c'était encore trop pour sa peau qui semblait développer une allergie subit à tout textile. Alors que Balthazar engouffra trois de ses propres doigts dans sa bouche, il retira son haut rapidement. Tous deux se figèrent, dégustant la vue délicieuse qu'ils s'offraient. Le mage fit longer ses prunelles sur les muscles parfaitement dessinés, se sentant ébranlés de la tête au pieds par son excitation de plus en plus intenable.

Il leva la tête, ses doigts sortant de sa bouche à cause du mouvement, et remonta enfin son regard dans celui de l'autre. Le temps fut suspendu alors qu'ils se fixaient intensément, la pression montant plus si cela était possible. Le fugitif plongea sa main à son entre-jambe, caressant son entrée alors qu'il reçut brutalement les lèvres de son partenaire qui se contenait difficilement. Ce dernier termina de les déshabiller pendant qu'il se préparait. Balthazar passa au delà de l'humiliation au fond de lui qui lui susurrait qu'il était un homme, et non une femme. Il fit taire cette petite voix, n'écoutant que la tension de l'atmosphère ambiante qui les consumait l'un comme l'autre, leurs corps effectuant une friction savoureuse mais insuffisante pour apaiser la pression.

Une fois qu'il se sentit près, Balthazar retira ses doigts, et attrapa la cuisse de son amant. La main de ce dernier, qui caressait le torse pâle jusqu'à présent, alla repousser la sienne pour la mettre à côté de sa tête. Puis, le soldat attrapa son sexe et se redressant, se plaçant comme il le put. Il avait du mal à trouver l'entrée, l'émotion l'empêchant d'y parvenir correctement. Le mage vint à son secoure, leurs efforts combinés portant leurs fruits après plusieurs essaies. Dès qu'il sentit son gland s'introduire à l'intérieur, le paladin poussa un soupir distinct et donna un coup de reins par un réflexe millénaire, entrant complètement d'un coup sec. L'érudit se raidit de douleur, poussant un son étranglé pour l'exprimer en serrant les draps dans ses poings.

Son partenaire était perdu dans un plaisir encore jamais connu, gémissant une ou deux fois alors que les muqueuses soyeuses palpitaient contre lui. Il ressentait l'autre d'une manière si intime qu'il eut la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il se doutait qu'il était mage, mais cela apportait un interdit grisant de plus à cette savoureuse erreur ; c'était outrageusement bon.

Le soldat commença à bouger, hypnotisé par ce qu'il ressentait, se laissant consumé par l'acte de chair. L'érudit n'eut pas longtemps à combattre sa douleur, car bien que toujours présente, elle se mélangea au plaisir et embrouilla son esprit. Ses jambes se faisaient emporter par le mouvement toujours plus rapide et puissant, sa voix échappant à son contrôle. Il agrippa l'oreiller derrière sa tête, ses gémissements et geignements passant de la souffrance à la délectation. Son poignet était si serré dans la main du dominant qu'il crut bien que ses os allaient se disloquer. Les sensations inconnues d'un genre nouveau de sexe l'envahit, et il les accueillit à bras ouvert, dégustant chacune d'entre elles.

Tous deux découvrir la chose à leur façon, peinant à s'embrasser correctement alors qu'ils étaient fébriles. La tête du lit cognait rageusement contre le mur, produisant un boucan du diable. Les gémissements et grognements des amants réchauffant la pièce pour la rendre plus brûlante que l'enfer. Un cri, provenant du fugitif, perça dans un sursaut, suintant d'un plaisir incomparable. Juste après, un profond grognement fut produit par le guerrier. Balthazar avait sentit quelque chose se faire frapper à l'intérieur de lui, déferlant dans son corps plus de sensations délicieuses que tous ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. L'exiguïté étouffa le paladin, le lançant dans les volutes éthériques de la luxure.

Après plusieurs coups de reins, la prostate du mage fut à nouveau touchée, les foudroyant encore. Le dominé se cambrant involontairement tordit le pénis à l'intérieur de lui. La douleur stoppa son partenaire qui le mordit à la nuque, le faisant geindre de douleur, sa voix soumise ne parvenant même pas à ses oreilles, mais envoûtant l'autre.

L'envoyé de la lumière lui tint le bassin d'une main, l'empêchant de recommencer, puis finit par appuyer derrière le genou en trouvant que c'était plus pratique. Dans cet angle, il sentit de nouveau cette bosse qui était le puits du paradis. Il comprit donc comment faire. Dès lors, il fit en sorte de toujours la toucher, les spasmes interne et externe du mage faisant monter son propre plaisir.

Ils n'étaient plus que conscient de leurs corps emmêlés de la plus intime des façons, le monde ayant complètement disparu autour d'eux. Balthazar agrippa les épaules de son amant, ses doigts se crispant et glissant sur le torse, autant par les mouvements rapides et brutes, que par la sueur couvrant le corps du paladin. Il passa donc ses mains à côté de la taille, et essaya de s'accrocher aux reins, ses ongles griffa la peau en laissant des marques rougies piquées de sang par endroit.

Le soldat se cambra un instant, un lourd frisson le secouant alors qu'il serrait les dents, son geignement rauque s'écrasant dans sa gorge serrée. Il plongea sur les lèvres de son amant, échangeant des baisers fiévreux alors que de la salive coulait sur le côté de la bouche du mage. Ils se raidirent, connecté par une force mystérieuse qui leur permettait de se comprendre d'un regard. Ils se synchronisèrent, et atteignirent un orgasme puissant ensemble, le plaisir décuplé par le simple fait qu'ils le savaient partagés.

Le corps de Balthazar fut secoué par des sensations inconnues, les vagues de chaleurs et de sueurs froides déferlant et lui revenant en pleine face, comme bloquées dans l'étroitesse de son corps. Le délice ne s'extirpait pas, il se baladait et fouettait chaque recoin avec violence, tel un hurlement passant par delà un ouragan. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle puissance. Le bien-être qui le submergea par la suite laissa son corps alangui, mais tremblant et vulnérable. Il fixa le plafond, les yeux écarquillés luttant pour rester ouvert.

L'envoyer de la lumière se sépara de lui, tous deux cherchant leurs souffles. Il jeta un œil à son partenaire, voulant voir s'il avait été aussi satisfait que lui. Sa respiration se coupa sèchement, et un lourd frisson désormais connu chuta brutalement de sa nuque à son bassin. L'érudit était rouge, les bras repliés contre le lit, les mains lâches à côté de sa tête. Il était également couvert de sueur, et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, collant à sa peau brillante de sueur. Ses iris pétillaient de mille feux, et restaient dans le vague, leur propriétaire se remettant difficilement de ses émotions. Bien qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu cela de sa vie, le guerrier pouvait assurer que c'était la chose la plus érotique qui pourrait lui être donné de voir.

Son regard fut insistant, et il ne le détourna pas lorsqu'il croisa celui de l'autre. Ils remarquèrent alors un détail, chacun le ressentant de manière différente, et jetèrent un œil au bassin du soldat. Fièrement dressée, son érection laissait comprendre que rien n'était finit. Balthazar sourit, son expression licencieuse charmant son amant déjà séduit jusqu'à la moelle. Il se redressa comme il le put, son corps encore étonnement faible mais étrangement mué d'une force nouvelle. Il reprit le dessus, à califourchon sur l'autre, et mena la danse pour un deuxième tour. La nuit allait être aussi longue qu'ils le décideront, et elle promettait d'être délicieuse.


	2. Chapter 2

Oha-yooo !

Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! :3 Finalement, je pense en faire une histoire courte, je sais pas trop encore ce que ça va donné mais on verra bien xD

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

Un mouvement secoua Balthazar, le sortant des songes qui avait bercé sa courte nuit. Il prit une profonde inspiration, allongé sur le ventre, reprenant conscience avec la réalité en combattant l'état brumeux du sommeil. Son dos l'élançait, ses reins plus précisément, et bordel que son cul lui faisait un mal de chien.

Le bruit de froissement de tissus de l'autre côté du lit attira son attention. Il tourna la tête en combattant ses douleurs, découvrant son amant qui se rhabillait, assit sur le lit le temps de serrer l'armure sur ses jambes. Il était encore torse nu, montrant donc son dos comportant plusieurs griffures dû à la passion de la veille.

Comme il l'avait prédit, le mage regretta son geste, sa fierté d'homme ayant pris un sacré coup. Plus par le fait qu'il est réellement apprécié l'acte, que parce qu'il s'était laissé prendre avec un plaisir curieux. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'il ne reverra jamais cette conquête qui était bien l'un de ses nombreux ennemis mortel à la base.

Il pouffa en pensant à cela. C'est vrai qu'ils auraient plutôt dû se pendre à leurs gorges dans le feu et le sang, et non se retrouver dans le même lit. Son rire attira le regard du paladin qui se retourna légèrement. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une seconde, tous deux rassurés que l'autre ne soit pas blessé que cette histoire soit sans suite. L'homme se rassit sur le lit, et serra ses jambières. L'autre l'observa, la couverture ne passant que sur le bas de son corps, dévoilant sa chute de reins.

\- T'es matinal, lança Balthazar en se réinstallant pour mieux le voir sans se tordre le cou, le faisant doucement pour ne pas trop raviver ses courbatures.

\- J'ai à faire. Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais être là à ton réveille, cracha le soldat, le faisant rire.

\- Nan, en fait, je croyais que je serais le premier à partir. C'est toujours moi qui me réveille avant, habituellement.

Son amant ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se levant pour ramasser sa blouse au sol et l'enfiler. Il passa ensuite au pied du lit pour prendre le reste de son armure. Le mage procéda à la délicate manœuvre de se lever également, les sensations gluantes sur lui le faisant rêver d'une toilette rapide. Son corps craqua de nombreuses fois, et les douleurs le fit grimacer. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu dire que s'il était préparé, il n'aurait pas mal le lendemain. Seulement, la brutalité des coucheries revint en sa mémoire, et il dépita. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas été des plus tendre l'un avec l'autre.

Après un grand effort, il parvint à se mettre à genoux, se tournant vers le guerrier pour voir où il en était. Il écarquilla les yeux en le surprenant à invoquer sa lumière pour soigner la morsure, qui saignait à nouveau, sur son trapèze. Les guérisseurs n'étaient normalement pas sur les routes, ou aux combats, ils étaient plutôt précieusement gardés à l'abri et étudiaient leur art. Cet homme était loin d'être ordinaire.

Plus à l'aise, ce dernier put donc enfiler son plastron, le serrant tellement que le métal grinçait avec le cuir. Hypnotisé, l'érudit le regarda faire. Il avait déjà vu une femme retirer, et remettre ses vêtements, mais jamais un homme, et encore moins un guerrier. Une robe c'était facile et rapide à enfiler, mais pas une armure. Le temps que cela prenait pour placer, et bien accrocher chaque plaques rendait presque l'instant érotique, baignant dans les faibles lueurs de l'aube naissante.

Le mage réalisa alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient demandé le nom de l'autre. Devait-il le faire ? C'était une histoire sans lendemain, et il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il avait quand même envie de marquer le coup, et de connaître l'identité du seul homme à avoir été capable de le séduire. Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre pour lancer sa demande sans qu'elle ne soit prise de travers. Oh, eh puis, peu importe. Il oublierait très certainement ce nom dans quelques mois de toute façon.

Balthazar parvint enfin à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, domptant sa douleur, mais fut incapable de se mettre sur ses pieds, une faiblesse faisant trembler ses jambes manquant de force. Il soupira désespérément, laissant son amant prendre le ballot qui traînait à côté de lui et la table de nuit. En le voyant s'éloigner vers la porte d'entrée, il l'interpella.

\- Hey, passe-moi le bol de toilette avant de partir.

\- Et ta mère, elle suce des nains ? pesta l'autre en lui jetant un regard en coin, irrité, avant de quitter la pièce.

Sa réplique le fit exploser de rire. Bon, ne pas avoir les quelques tendresses après l'amour lui manquait peut-être un peu, mais le conflit était vivifiant. Il se calma rapidement, continuant de fixer la porte, réalisant que le soldat était bel et bien parti. Ses yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers le bol de toilette sur pied à un mètre de lui, la distance lui paraissant infranchissable. Il pressa ses lèvres entre elles, sentant que la bataille allait être longue.

Sans surprise, il mit bien une heure à parvenir à ses fins, réchauffant l'eau de sa paume pour un minimum de confort. Les suçons sur son corps étaient sensibles, les ecchymoses présentes de ci, de là, même sa lèvre inférieure en avait une. Un sourire victorieux s'étala sur son visage en se disant qu'il n'avait pas laisser l'autre en reste, le dos profondément marqué du plaisir qu'ils avaient eu.

Propre, il s'habilla afin de sortir de la pièce, y jetant un dernier coup d'œil avec un sourire malicieux. Ses sentiments étaient complètement partagé entre la honte, la fierté, et l'euphorie. Il était in-foutu de savoir s'il regrettait vraiment ou non son geste. Préférant ne pas y penser, il traversa la grand-salle. Une main le stoppa dans son élan, l'obligeant à se retourner. La douleur de ses reins le foudroya à nouveau alors il se dégagea en se cambrant vers l'arrière et se baissant, sifflant de douleur. C'était le propriétaire de l'auberge visiblement, et il semblait contrarié. Le vieil homme racla sa gorge et tendit sa main. Le mage pâli, comprenant subitement pourquoi le paladin était partit si tôt, et surtout, si rapidement : l'enfoiré n'avait pas payé.

Ses fonds de poches réussir à combler les dettes, mais désormais il était totalement fauché, et une fois dehors, il maudit le soldat en tapant du pied dans un cailloux. Il alla dans un coin de la ville et récupéra son sac qu'il avait caché avant de prendre son courage à deux mains, et de continuer sa route. Il avait dans l'idée d'aller à l'Est, ayant entendu dire que du travail pourrait lui ouvrir les bras. Il passa donc dans la foule, ignorant le regard des gens sur lui alors que son boitillement était indiscret. Il ne voulu pas penser que tous étaient au courant de ses précédentes activités nocturnes, et se convaincu qu'il avait juste l'air d'un type venant de se faire tabasser. Les deux idées n'étaient pas géniales, mais au moins l'une était moins humiliante que l'autre

Le voyage fut long, beaucoup trop pour lui. N'ayant plus un sous, il dût se restreindre à dormir dehors, et se nourrir le moins possible. Il avait tenté d'utiliser un sort pour subtiliser un plat quelque part dans le monde, mais en dehors d'invoquer des flammes, il n'était pas doué en magie. La seule chose qu'il fit apparaître fut du crottin de cheval, à trois reprises. Heureusement, il croisa un marchant itinérant, alors il proposa ses services d'escorte dans l'intention d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

L'homme était une buse, et visiblement nouveau dans le métier, il put donc allègrement profiter de ses réserves jusqu'à parvenir à une ville quelques jours plus tard. Ils avaient croisé un ou deux bandits pendant le voyage, mais le mage les maîtrisa facilement en leur donnant la peur de leur vie avec quelques jets de flammes. Il ne consommait pas trop de mana, et limitait les risques de perte de contrôle : double avantages.

Il fut payé pour ses efforts, une somme assez médiocre, mais en vu des fonds actuels de l'employeur, c'était déjà beaucoup. Tout ce que Balthazar constata, c'était qu'il pourrait se prendre un morceau de pain pour dîner. De toute sa vie, il n'avait encore jamais autant eu envie de manger un steak. Lorsqu'il était à la Tour rouge, la cantine offrait toujours des plats équilibrés, avec deux viandes par semaine. Si cette garce ne l'avait pas dénoncé, il aurait encore la belle vie.

Il se posa sur un banc pour la nuit, sa miche tout juste achetée résidant dans sa main. Il s'était toujours plein de sa vie d'étude chez les mages. Que ce soit un plat pas assez assaisonné, ou au contraire qu'il l'était trop, un lit pas assez moelleux ou chaud, les gens trop bruyant, envahissant... Désormais, il aurait tout fait pour retrouver le confort d'une chambre gratuite avec trois repas par jour en échange de traductions de textes anciens. Comme le disait ses aînés : c'est toujours lorsqu'on les perds que nous nous rendons compte de la valeur des choses.

Son maigre repas terminé, il se servit en eau avec le puits au centre de la place à laquelle il faisait face. Ne se privant pas, il remplit sa gourde également, et se retourna. Il surpris un petit garçon fouiller dans son sac, le faisant rire. Le gamin se retourna en sursaut, n'étant visiblement pas encore un fin voleur. Il s'approcha en sortant sa bourse de sa poche, et l'ouvrit pour la secouer la tête à l'envers. L'enfant se détendit en comprenant qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal, et se lourda sur le banc en soupirant désespérément. Le jeune adulte le rejoignit, l'imitant.

Il n'y avait pas d'âge pour la pauvreté, et même si Balthazar le savait, ça lui faisait mal au cœur de voir ce gamin si maigre chercher à dépouiller les autres pour survivre. En jetant un œil sur lui, il le surprit à frissonner. L'Été n'était pas encore là, les nuits ne seront chaude que d'en quelques semaines. Lui n'avait pas vraiment de problème, il pouvait se réchauffer facilement, mais ce gosse...

Le mage soupira en roulant ses yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment trop bon pour son propre bien. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortie une veste. Elle était abîmée, et pas très chaude, mais elle ajouterait une couche supplémentaire sur les épaules de l'enfant. Ensuite, il changea son sac de côté pour se rapprocher du petit et claqua des doigts pour générer quelques flammes au creux de sa paume. Le garçonnet fut surpris pour le cadeau, mais n'hésita pas à enfiler le vêtement, puis il sursauta, effrayé par la magie employée. Il stoppa cependant son mouvement de recule, remarquant vite que son voisin contrôlait son pouvoir. La chaleur dégagée l'apaisa peu à peu et il tendit ses mains pour les réchauffer.

Le demi-diable sourit, satisfait de sa bonne action. Il n'aurait pas eu l'esprit tranquille si jamais le petit serait mort de froid à moins d'un mètre de lui. Un hurlement féminin retenti à l'autre bout de la place, faisant lever le menton au duo assit sur le banc. La femme prit la fuite, hurlant qu'un monstre était en ville. Le mage mordit sa lèvre, sentant les ennuis arriver.

\- Cours, petit, aussi loin que tu le peux, et cache-toi bien, dit-il en se levant, coupant ses flammes.

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier et prit ses jambes à son cou. L'érudit l'imita peu après, allant dans une autre direction, bien à l'opposé de celle de la femme. Il passa dans plusieurs rues, jetant quelques coups d'œil derrière lui, avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec un garde. Il freina brusquement, manquant de tomber, dévisageant l'homme en armure avec méfiance. Celui-ci, qui n'était qu'en ronde, finit par le trouver suspect, et l'interpella. Balthazar ne chercha pas à discuter, seul la peur le tenant aux tripes, alors il fit demi-tour, et couru aussi vite qu'il put.

Il regretta immédiatement son choix, se disant qu'il aurait dû tourner à côté, et non rebrousser chemin. Rapidement, les claquements du métal des armures des gardes retentit au pas de course. Ils criaient pour se donner les directives, et prévenaient le mage qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Le concerné en était pleinement conscient, alors il alla dans une ruelle pour se glisser entre des grosses caisses de marchandises. Il contrôla au maximum sa respiration, espérant être en sécurité. Les bruits de pas arrivèrent vers lui, mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas, un soulagement profond déferlant en lui.

\- Attendez ! fit la voix d'un vieillard. Y'a un jeunot ici ! Il est caché !

La panique le reprit à la gorge. Merde ! Il avait pas vu cette vieille peau de l'autre côté de la rue ! Il espérait sûrement avoir une récompense en échange de ses services ! Tentant le tout pour le tout, Balthazar bondit de sa cachette, abandonnant son sac qui pourrait le ralentir s'il devait passer par dessus un mur. Malheureusement, d'autres gardes venaient en contre sens, et l'un d'eux attrapa son bras et le lança au sol, s'accroupissant pour l'y plaquer et le maîtriser.

L'idée d'utiliser ses flammes étaient tentante, mais cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Il devait absolument montrer sa bonne foi et coopérer, c'était sa seule chance. Montrant son abandon, il cessa de lutter contre la poigne, et soupira désespérément. Le garde le menotta, et le tira pour le relever, le mettant sur ses pieds. Il fut emporté vers les cachots de la ville, les hommes de lois se gaussant en lui disant que ce n'était pas son jour. Le prisonnier ne répondit pas, préférant rester muet que de commettre une erreur. Il devait attendre d'avoir un plus haut gradé pour tenter de prendre sa défense.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva derrière les barreaux, dans une cellule sentant autant diverses moisissures comme l'urine et les déjections, il entendit au loin un clocher retentir. Ah, minuit. Il avait officiellement dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui. Franchement, comme anniversaire, ça craint !

L'attente de quelque chose fut terriblement long. Il y avait quatre autres personnes avec lui, des vieux, des adultes. Par contre il était incapable de savoir si tous étaient vivant. Bien qu'agacé, il ne put que prendre son mal en patiente, chaque seconde se transformant en heure. Le soleil fut bien levé lorsqu'il entendit enfin quelqu'un venir vers la cellule où il se trouvait. Il leva les yeux et dépita en reconnaissant le symbole de l'église de la lumière sur la toge du prêtre. Décidément, il avait troqué un cercle cinglé contre un autre.

\- Voici, saint Galamon, le sorcier du feu, fit le garde derrière l'homme de foi qui dévisageait le mage de haut.

\- Et il n'a que des menottes en fer ?...

\- Eh bien... Ça l'empêche de faire sa magie...

\- Sombre idiot ! Le fer c'est pour les esprits ! Les sorciers ont besoin de menottes de contention spéciale ! Qu'auriez-vous fait s'il avait utilisé son feu pour se libérer, et faire fondre les barreaux de sa cellule ! siffla le prêtre en lui jetant un regard mauvais, puis se tournant de nouveau vers le prisonnier. Étrange par ailleurs que vous ne vous êtes pas échappé...

\- Ce tour de passe-passe n'était qu'un parchemin d'invocation gagné lors d'un voyage, commença Balthazar, ayant préparé son alibi pendant son attente. C'était mon dernier, et je ne voulais pas mourir de froid.

\- D'après le témoin, c'était dans votre main qu'étaient ces flammes.

\- Du peu que je me souvienne, cette femme était loin, et il faisait nuit noir. Elle a dû se méprendre.

Le prête le jugea un instant alors qu'il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux avec assurance pendant son explication. Il avait prévu toutes les questions qu'il pourrait lui poser, et avait en tête les réponses appropriées et faciles à croire. Son plan aurait été parfait, mais l'ordre avait l'habitude des gens comme lui. L'homme de foi sorti de son col haut un pendentif accroché à une longue chaîne d'or blanc, le tout autour de son cou. Il appuya sur un petit bouton et ouvrit le couvercle de la boussole. Une lumière vive jaillit, éclairant le visage du prêtre qui paru soudainement plus menaçant. Celui-ci leva les yeux sur le jeune homme, sa colère épineuse lui piquant l'esprit.

\- Démon, et menteur... Quel surprise..., ironisa-t-il amèrement.

Balthazar déglutit en regardant l'artefact être refermé : un objet de détection de magie, merveilleux. C'était assurément le pire anniversaire de toute sa vie. Il baissa la tête en entendant le prêtre lui dicter ses droits, c'est à dire, de se taire et de coopérer pour aller à la potence. Le garde ouvrit la cellule, et vint le chercher pour l'emmener en suivant le prêtre, se dépêchant de fermer derrière lui.

Une fois dehors, Balthazar fut libéré qu'un faible instant, des menottes de contentions magique le bloquant pour de bon. Il aurait pu essayer de s'enflammer et tout détruire pour s'enfuir. En fait, s'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu s'échapper, mais trop de vies innocentes auraient été prises, et il n'en supportait pas l'idée. Il ne valait pas un génocide. Eh puis, c'était mieux ainsi.

La chaîne de ses menottes rattachée à la carriole, il fut contraint de la suivre. Il n'avait pas son sac de toile, mais pour les quelques vêtements pourris résidant à l'intérieur, ce n'était pas une grande perte. Il avait faim, il n'avait pas dormi, et était déjà à bout de force à cause de son régime pauvre. Peut-être qu'il ne survivrait pas au voyage. Le prêtre devait sûrement avoir cette idée en tête aussi.

Il marcha, jusqu'au soir, n'arrivant plus à réfléchir à cause de ses carences. Le prêtre l'ignora totalement, le laissant derrière la carriole, loin du feu. Pas qu'il craignait qu'il use de sa magie, après tout il était bloqué avec les menottes, mais c'était un pure acte de sadisme. Balthazar l'avait vu sourire lorsque le conducteur avait fait remarquer qu'il tremblait de froid et ne semblait pas bien. Il haïssait le moindre être provenant de cet ordre. Déjà petit, il avait dû fuir le doux foyer de sa tante pour aller à la Tour rouge, l'église de la lumière ayant eu vent d'un garçon de douze ans aux capacités alarmantes. Les voilà désormais de retour sur son chemin, où plutôt, au bout de son chemin. Il aurait aimé se battre, mais refusait de laisser son diable prendre le dessus et leur donner raison.

Harassé par le sommeil, il s'endormit rapidement malgré le froid, ne sentant pas la nuit passer. Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par le mouvement de la carriole qui était chargée. Il se leva, et demanda à être détaché pour aller uriné. Une raillerie vint en réponse, lui crachant qu'il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller de là où il était. Il se cacha donc comme il put, plus vexé qu'humilier. Il fut par la suite à nouveau tiré pour l'obliger à marcher.

Cette routine dura deux jours supplémentaires, quelques gorgées d'eaux maintenant le prisonnier en vie. Déjà maigre, ses os ressortaient à nouveau. Il s'était un peu remplumé en escortant le marchant, heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon il serait déjà mort. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas la forme olympique de ses meilleurs jours, il manquait de s'évanouir et tombait régulièrement. Le conducteur n'arrêtait pas les chevaux, le tirant au sol sans se préoccuper de lui. Il devait donc se relever par tout les moyens s'il ne voulait pas voir ses bras se faire arracher. Pendant le voyage, quelques colombes furent reçues et envoyées, sûrement concernant la mise en place de son exécution.

Voir enfin un village fut un véritable soulagement. Avec un peu de chance, une âme charitable lui lancera quelque chose à manger discrètement. Le soleil commençait à décliner malgré l'heure tardive, les jours d'Étés bientôt de retour. Balthazar tomba à genoux, il souffla un peu, puis essaya de se relever en craignant d'être de nouveau traîné au sol, ses vêtements étaient déjà suffisamment en lambeau comme ça. Le prêtre lui avait retiré sa robe ignifugée, l'ayant fait bouillir de rage en disant qu'elle pourra être détruite correctement à Castelblanc.

Il fut incapable de se remettre sur ses pieds, peinant déjà à se tirer avec ses bras. Complètement essoufflé, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils ne bougeront pas avant un long moment. L'attente ne fut pas très longue, le prêtre revenant avec un membre de l'ordre, les sons distinctifs d'une armure se faisant entendre à chaque pas.

\- Bien, comme convenu, voici le prisonnier. Je dois continuer mon pèlerinage, ce détoure n'en vaux déjà pas la peine, pas besoin que je me retarder plus que ça. Tu nous accompagneras pendant les trois prochains jours, puis tu rejoindras un groupe de l'ordre menant un chargement de prisonniers. Vous vous rendrez à la capitale afin de les exécuter.

\- Entendu.

La voix grave et, bien malgré la politesse, suintante d'ennuis, fit ouvrir les yeux à l'érudit. Son esprit était au ralentit, alors il fut incapable de savoir où il avait entendu cette voix auparavant. Curieux, il releva la tête et croisa le regard de l'homme censé l'escorter. Un choque les foudroyèrent tous les deux brutalement. Les souvenirs d'une nuit interdite, étouffés dans le creux obscure de leurs secrets, revinrent à eux comme une gifle en plein visage. Eh merde.

Le prêtre, en voyant son jeune paladin pétrifié de stupeur, posa une main sur son épaule, attirant de nouveau son attention en accrochant finalement son regard. Le soldat essaya de se reprendre, faisant voyager ses yeux entre le prisonnier et son supérieur.

\- Ne fait pas attention, les démons se cachent toujours sous une apparence séductrice, ou, comme le cas ci présent, frêle, mais ça ne doit pas ébranler ta foi ou faire faillir ta vigilance. Un diable, reste un diable, ne l'oublie jamais, mon garçon.

Les paroles dites sur un ton doux glissèrent sur la conscience du guerrier, mais vrilla les tympans du mage en le lacérant autant que l'acide. Les garçons comme celui là devait être prit au plus jeune âge, endoctrinés avec des idées arriérées proclamées modernes et salvatrices. Les aînés étaient toujours auprès des cadets, les faisant grandir dans l'horreur mais les choyant pour leur montrer que le seul amour était dans leur ordre. Pas étonnant que tous étaient ainsi bloqués à toutes idées nouvelles sur le monde magique. C'était une production de syndrome de Stockholm à grande échelle.

Le jeune adulte hocha la tête, le prêtre souriant en disant que s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il était à son écoute. L'homme de foi retourna ensuite dans la carriole, et dès lors que les yeux furieux du soldat se posèrent de nouveau sur le mage, il y eut un malaise si énorme qu'il aurait pu combler le Cratère. Balthazar se fit traîner sur quelques mètres avant de parvenir à se remettre debout, non sans plusieurs douloureux essaies. Son ancien amant refusa de lui porter la moindre attention, les seuls regards qu'il avait n'étant que mépris et dégoût.

Le soir arriva heureusement rapidement, et il put enfin rester au sol sans être tiré de force. Ses plaies atones n'étaient pas belle à voir, trahissant la profonde mal-nutrition dont il souffrait. Il avait tellement mal partout que la douleur n'était qu'un voile sur sa conscience trop peu éveillé. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir une semaine de plus. Si dans trois jours il était toujours vivant, ce serait un miracle.

Il fut incapable de savoir si la nuit qu'il passa fut en dormant, ou bien qu'il s'était juste évanouit de nouveau. Contrairement aux autres matins, il n'eut pas d'eau, mais la force de la réclamer lui manquait. Il resta donc silencieux, conservant le peu de salive qu'il avait, ainsi que son souffle. La route reprit, et il fit comme il put pour suivre. Seulement, la famine lui fit perdre connaissance peu avant le déjeuné.

Il ne se réveilla que le soir, remarquant qu'ils n'étaient pas au même endroit que plus tôt dans la journée. Visiblement, il avait encore été traîné au sol, mais il était incapable de savoir pendant combien de temps exactement. Des pas vinrent vers lui, le son du métal trahissant l'identité de l'arrivant. Il leva les yeux vers lui, si épuisé qu'il semblait sur le point de mourir. Il ne vit pas l'expression du paladin, seulement qu'il posait devant lui un morceau de pain avec du lard.

L'odeur mit du temps avant de réveiller son cerveau, son corps finissant enfin par agir et prendre le repas. Son manque de force ne l'aida pas à se presser, ce que l'autre voulait visiblement qu'il fasse, il mâcha longuement, trouvant que la miche tendre était terriblement dur à mastiquer. Ensuite, il fut empoigné par le col et adossé contre la roue de la carriole. Un goulot se posa sur ses lèvres, l'eau coulant dans sa bouche et sa gorge lorsque la gourde fut levée. Il s'étrangla dans un premier temps, le liquide débordant de sa bouche, puis il parvint à en prendre de grosses gorgées. Il se lacérait la gorge, et ne pensait pas à la possibilité de tout vomir à cause de son estomac désormais rétréci par les privations.

Il referma la bouche en baissant le menton pour faire comprendre qu'il en avait assez, le soldat refermant la gourde, et repartant comme si de rien était. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant mangé, plus encore ces derniers jours. Bien malgré ses débuts de crampes d'estomacs, il sombra dans le sommeil en un claquement de doigt.

La journée suivante fut un calvaire, il avait terriblement mal au ventre, et s'était obligé à ravaler la petite remonté qu'il avait eu. Non seulement il ne voulait pas perdre ce précieux repas, mais en plus il aurait mit le guerrier en mauvaise posture. Il ne voulait pas savoir quel châtiment il pourrait avoir pour cette aide certainement considéré comme une trahison. L'eau de la veille l'aida à reprendre un peu de force, il fut plus alerte, mais toujours incapable de marcher. Alors le prête, agacé de l'entendre être traîné à l'arrière, demanda au paladin de charger le prisonnier sur le coffre vide derrière la carriole. Toujours conscient, le mage put apprendre qu'il avait déjà été transporté ainsi le jour précédent, expliquant pourquoi il n'était pas aussi blessé qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Il se laissa aller au sommeil, profitant de ce repos miraculeux. Ce dernier fut brutalement coupé le soir, lorsque le prêtre le jeta au sol pour le réveiller. Trop faible, l'érudit ne bougea pas, mais il foudroya l'homme d'un regard sombre, lui souhaitant mille morts plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

La soirée se passa sans accroc, le prisonnier royalement ignoré jusqu'à ce que tous n'aillent se coucher. Le soldat montait la garde, patientant de longues heures afin d'être sûr que le conducteur et le prêtre dormaient. Il prit une petite tranche de pain pour étaler du beurre dessus, les ressources que transportait l'homme de foi étaient d'un luxe sans nom. Avec une gourde dans l'autre main, il s'approcha discrètement du mage, et le réveilla en tapant son épaule avec la poche de peau.

Le repas ne lui donnait nullement envie, son estomac le faisant encore souffrir, ses intestins entrant dans la partie. Seulement, il se fit fureur et accepta l'offre généreuse, buvant de petites gorgées entre chaque bouchée longuement mastiquées. Il hocha la tête lorsqu'il eut fini, remerciant silencieusement le paladin qui repartit sans avoir décroché le moindre mot. En fait, en dehors de sa réponse au prêtre lors de l'explication de sa mission, il n'avait rien dit de plus. Son supérieur ne faisait de déblatérer dans des monologues longs et pompeux, échangeant parfois avec le conducteur raciste comme pas deux.

Le troisième jour arriva finalement, et se finit comme ses deux prédécesseurs. Les crampes de l'érudit ne se calmèrent pas, mais il put sentir qu'il reprenait de légère force. Du moins, il ne s'évanouissait plus. Le lendemain, à midi, ils rejoignirent le fameux groupe de gardes qui escortaient un convoi de prisonnier. Balthazar soupira de soulagement en voyant la charrette muni d'une large cage : il n'aurait plus à marcher. Il avait si mal aux pieds qu'il ne les sentait même plus.

Il fut chargé dans la cage, et se laissa aller contre le métal pour se reposer. La nuit l'accueillit à son réveille, la cage s'ouvrant afin de servir un bouillon. Ils n'étaient que quatre autres prisonniers, alors ils ne se marchèrent pas dessus pour prendre leur pitance, se réchauffant avec. Balthazar hallucina d'avoir un bol entre les mains, il en avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Ce repas fut plus facile à prendre, les morceaux étant encore bien trop difficile à digérer pour lui.

Avant que tous ne se couche, les gardes firent sortir les prisonnier un à un pour qu'ils aillent aux latrines naturelles. Ce fut un peu d'intimité que l'érudit apprécia grandement, bien honteux des bruits qu'il fit dû à sa mauvaise digestion. Le calme de la nuit l'apaisa, le berçant d'un peu de douceur avant sa mort prochaine.

Ce nouveau rythme lui plu bien plus que l'ancien avec le prêtre sadique. En contre partie, son corps ressentit de nouveau la douleur sur certaine zone, et il lutta contre elle. Deux jours passèrent, personnes ne se parlant. L'ambiance était composée d'ignorance et de politesse solennelle, mais était reposante. Finalement, le jeune paladin, se démarquant par son armure blanche et non grisâtre, s'approcha de l'entrée de la cage et s'y adossa. Tout le monde dormait, sauf lui et Balthazar qui était juste derrière son dos, appuyé sur son côté. Ils partagèrent une légère chaleur, leur premier contacte depuis dès lustre avec une autre personne.

Ils restèrent dans un silence agréable un long moment, comprenant que l'agressivité n'avait pas sa place pour l'instant. Le mage ferma les yeux et déglutit, un léger sourire amer étirant ses lèvres gercées. Le voila qui trouvait réconfort avec un membre du camp ennemi ; elle était belle sa vie. Le sortant de ses pensées, le soldat prit la parole, très bas afin de ne pas réveiller les autres. Heureusement pour eux, l'un des gardes et le prisonnier du fond semblaient concourir pour le ronflement le plus sonore et disgracieux.

\- Tu savais pour qui je bossais, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

\- Disons que c'est pas spécialement érotique de balancer : salut, je suis un demi-diable, on s'envoie en l'air ?

Le guerrier serra les poings en croisant les bras, contenant sa colère. Visiblement, il était blessé, et quelque chose le tracassait, mais l'érudit fut incapable de savoir quoi. Il voulut piquer un côté du jeune homme mais son armure l'en empêchait, alors il souffla dans sa nuque. L'autre râla en se dégageant et essuyer l'endroit nerveusement, le faisant pouffer moqueusement. Ils se turent quelques instants, prenant sur eux les émotions négatives qui les envahissaient. Voulant faire le premier pas, le prisonnier parla en premier.

\- Merci... Pour m'avoir aidé...

\- Je t'ai pas aidé.

\- Je serais déjà mort sinon.

\- Soit pas trop impatient, ça va venir. Les déchets démoniaques vicieux comme toi ça mérite de finir en poussière.

Il ne se sentit même pas blessé à la pique, en fait, c'était devenu quelque chose de cruellement habituelle depuis le temps. Après un petit temps de pause, le mage reprit.

\- Tu sais comment on m'a trouvé ?

\- J'm'en fou.

\- Parce que j'ai produit une flamme dans ma main afin de réchauffer un môme qui mourrait de froid dans la rue... Tse, ça m'apprendra à toujours m'occuper des autres..., râla-t-il.

Le paladin ne dit rien alors qu'il se serait attendu à une réplique cinglante. Il attendit, le sentant réfléchir. Le léger parfum qui se dégageait du col devant son nez l'apaisa un peu. Ce n'était pas la meilleure qu'il eut connu, mais elle avait ce caractère masculin doux et épicé qu'il appréciait.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas fuit ? demanda le soldat en tournant un peu le menton, ne cherchant pas pour autant à le voir.

\- J'ai essayé, mais... On va dire que je suis pas fait pour de longue courses poursuites.

\- Nan, je veux dire... Pourquoi t'as pas utilisé tes pouvoirs ?

Balthazar inspira profondément, replaçant sa tête contre les barreaux quadrillés de la cage, comme s'il était appuyé contre la nuque du guerrier. Il leva les yeux sur la voûte céleste, et repensa à ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit pendant son début de détention. L'autre attendit patiemment sa réponse, loin de dissimuler un quelconque empressement, ou agressivité latente. Il était on ne peut plus calme.

\- Bah, je suis un demi-diable, tu vois... Y'a sûrement un jour où, avant même que je ne le comprenne, je vais perdre le contrôle... J'avais pas envie de leur donner raison en me libérant par la force, et encore moins de perdre mon humanité. Quitte à mourir, je préfère que ce soit en tant qu'homme, et non en diable...

Le silence reprit, le jeune homme ébranlé par la remise en question de tous les clichés avec lesquels il avait grandit. L'érudit ne décrocha plus un mot, espérant seulement que l'autre puisse le comprendre, et ne pas trop lui en vouloir. Il souhaitait au moins libérer quelqu'un de sa haine envers sa personne.

Le guerrier laissa sa tête reposer contre la cage, poussant un profond soupire à fendre l'âme. Il se décolla ensuite du métal pour s'éloigner, laissant le mage à sa contemplation du ciel étoilé. Seulement, une série de sons attira son attention : un froissement de tissus, de cuire, puis un bruit métallique s'entre-choquant de nombreuses fois.

Le paladin revint devant la cage, et inséra la clef dans la serrure. Pétrifié par le geste, le demi-diable le dévisagea, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Son expression était sérieuse mais à la fois indécise, montrant qu'il avait choisit de faire quelque chose qu'il n'était pas bien sûr d'assumer. Il grogna en voyant que le mage ne bougeait pas, alors il le tira par le bras vers lui et le hissa sur son épaule, refermant la cellule portative. Il reposa le prisonnier pour ouvrir les menottes, les retenant pour les poser au sol.

Toujours choqué, Balthazar le regarda remettre les clefs en place, s'appuyant sur le chariot pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre par son manque de force. Le soldat revint vers lui avec sa monture, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là malgré son étincelante armure. Il monta, puis attrapa le bras du brun pour le tirer de nouveau et l'obliger à venir derrière lui. Un garde se réveilla à cause du boucan causé, et cria à ce qu'il pensait être un allier de remettre le prisonnier en cellule. Ses protestations ne furent pas écoutées, et l'autre prit la fuite au triple galop en passant dans les bois.

Le mage peina à tenir en selle, son ancien amant le tenant par les poignets d'une main, ses bras autour de sa taille. Il l'entendit jurer plusieurs fois, hurler qu'il était complètement con. Sa réaction le fit exploser de rire, tranchant dans sa frayeur de tombé de cheval alors qu'il n'était tenu que par ses bras. Le cavalier passa une à une ses jambes par dessus les chevilles de son passager, le maintenant mieux en selle avec lui.

\- J'espère que t'es content ! Je vais être recherché par ta faute !

\- T'aurais pu trouver une excuse, et me laisser m'échapper !

\- Ah, t'as gueule où je te défonce !

\- On pourrait déjà se présenter, non ? On va pas refaire les mêmes erreurs ? rit le mage.

\- Je t'encule !

\- Balthazar Octavius Barnabe Lennon !

\- C'trop long ! "Bob" ça suffira !

\- Et toi ?

\- ... Théo. Théo de Silverberg.

\- Enchanté, camarade !

\- Putain, ta gueule ! Je suis ni enchanté, ni ton camarade, sale morpion de dragon !

Balthazar rit de nouveau, des larmes de joies passant ses yeux. L'aventure qui allait suivre promettait d'être folklorique.


	3. Chapter 3

OHA-YOBLBLBBLBLBL !

Pourquoi une intrus comme ça ? Aucune idée, peut-être parce qu'il est tard et que ahaha j'ai encore une fois pas sommeil... (=ヘ=) M'enfin, merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédents ! J'ai trouvé une intrigue pour continuer l'histoire, du coup je parts pas dans le vide. Aussi, j'ai repris le japonais, et comme ma tablette déconne plus (miraaaacle! /(° ^° )/ ) je me suis remise au dessin aussi~ Donc, ouais, mes chapitres de toutes mes histoires prennent du retard () Navrée...

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

Cela devait bien faire une semaine depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis. Théo et Balthazar se terraient dans les bois, ne passant par un village qu'en cas de nécessité. Taciturne, les discussions avec le soldats se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, et ne duraient jamais plus de quelques secondes. Le mage était habitué maintenant, et commençait à le cerner. Il fit en sorte de ne pas être trop casse-pieds, craignant d'être abandonné en pleine nature, ou rendu à l'ordre de la lumière. Bien sûr, il ne se privait pas de quelques taquineries régulières, agaçant autant son compagnon que cela semblait détendre l'atmosphère.

Celui-ci était préoccupé par les messages qu'il recevait de son église, étant désormais considéré comme traître aux yeux de ses supérieurs. Il cherchait visiblement une solution, en vain, et devenait plus irritable qu'à l'accoutumer en conséquence. Il ne répondait pas aux questions de l'autre qui voulait le rassurer, et se refermait comme une huître. La seule chose dont l'érudit était sûr était qu'il était complètement perdu, et peut-être craintif face à cette situation au-quelle il n'a jamais été préparé. Ils se savaient traqué avec ferveur, un message d'une colombe enchantée les prévenant que leurs têtes étaient déjà mise à prix, mort ou vif. Même si cela n'avait pas dû dépasser les deux trois villes avoisinante du coin, ils étaient très mal lotie, pris en tenaille. Ouais, c'était carrément la merde comme situation.

Ce soir fut aussi silencieux que les autres, un petit feu séparant le duo pendant le repas succins. Ils se nourrissaient de bouillons et quelques bais, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étant assez bon chasseur pour attraper un lapin. De toute façon, le mage était encore faible. Il reprenait lentement ses forces, digérant bien mieux chaque jour. Il avait même envie de repas solide, dénichant quelques racines comestibles par moment.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas un fin herboriste, et un soir, lui comme Théo avaient vomi leurs tripes parce qu'il s'était trompé dans l'étude d'une des plantes. Il s'était défendu comme quoi les lignes des feuilles étaient la seule différence entre celle vénéneuse et celle comestible. Son partenaire ne s'était pas privé de lui mettre son poing en plein visage, le faisant rire malgré la douleur. Ils n'étaient pas tendres entre eux, mais c'était leur seul façon de communiquer.

Balthazar leva les yeux de son bol de ragoût, les légumes volés à une ferme du coin leur offrant un vrai repas pour changer. Il vit que son compagnon de voyage n'avait toujours pas touché à sa part et se pencha un peu pour croiser son regard, son mouvement attirant ce dernier de suite. Les iris bleu clair électrique le fixèrent un instant avant de se poser ailleurs, l'esquivant habillement en refusant de révéler ce qui pourrissait dans sa tête. Comme à chaque fois, le demi-diable ne put que deviner qu'il était la cause de ses tourments, lui, la culpabilité, le regret, et les menaces de l'ordre.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, se retrouvant pour la première fois dans l'incapacité total de communiquer correctement. Normalement, il trouvait toujours les mots, mais avec Théo, il avait sans cesse l'impression de traverser un champ de mines. Il chercha à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, fallait absolument qu'il change les idées au soldat avant qu'il n'explose.

\- On continue vers le Nord demain ?

\- Uhm.

L'érudit pressa ses lèvres entre elles, prenant une profonde inspiration alors qu'il tournait sa cuillère en bois dans son bol ; échec le plus total. Pendant ces quelques jours de voyage, ils avaient dégoté de quoi se faire cuire à manger, et aussi des vêtements de rechange pour l'ancien prisonnier car les siens étaient en lambeaux. Enfin, trouver était un terme choisit uniquement dans le but de ne pas dire qu'ils avaient tout subtiliser à plusieurs maisons pendant la nuit.

Afin d'essayer une autre méthode, le mage soupira longuement, agacé, attirant inévitablement l'attention auditive de son partenaire. Si la subtilité et la douceur ne marchaient pas, il allait passer à l'étape suivante, et avancer pas à pas.

\- Si ça t'inquiète tant que ça, t'as qu'à me remettre à ton ordre en disant que-

\- T'es malade ?! C'est hors de question !

Surpris de cette phrase qui était la plus longue qu'il est pu entendre depuis leurs présentations, le jeune homme le dévisagea, soudainement muet. Il reçut de nouveau les yeux du guerrier dans les siens, et essaya de le sonder pour le comprendre, complètement perdu. Théo était sur la défensive, une tonne de pensées grouillant dans son esprit, et plus encore sur ses lèvres. Cependant, il persistait à rester silencieux, refusant de se confier. Balthazar en avait assez, il voulait comprendre.

\- Alors quoi ? On va continuer de se cacher en espérant être oublié ? Navré de te l'annoncer, mais tu dois savoir mieux que quiconque que ça n'arrivera pas !

\- Bien sûr que je le sais ! cria Théo en se levant d'un bon, balançant ses mains en l'air.

Ah, enfin, il extériorisait cette colère qui grondait en lui depuis bien trop longtemps. Le mage l'observa faire les cents pas avant qu'il ne se stoppe, lui tournant le dos et posant une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son visage pour l'essuyer.

\- Ça ne me dit pas ce qu'on va devoir faire, relança-t-il pour ne pas laisser le soldat refaire tomber le peu d'échange qu'ils avaient eu.

\- J'en sais rien non plus ! grogna celui-ci en se retournant, écartant les bras en levant les paumes au ciel, le foudroyant du regard. J'ai agis sans réfléchir !

\- J'ai cru comprendre.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me fais chier ? Ah, tu m'emmerde ! soupira le soldat en balançant sa main négligemment, puis se rasseyant pour reprendre son bol et commençer à manger.

L'érudit décrypta un instant ses réactions, découvrant que les aveux l'avaient un peu détendu. Ce n'était pas suffisant, mais déjà un bon début. Il continua de manger aussi, préférant qu'ils finissent leur bol avant de reprendre sa démarche. Le repas terminé, il se décala pour se rapprocher de l'autre, et s'allongea sur le côté, faisant mine de jouer avec les braises du bout d'un bâton.

Le soldat avait eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit qu'il venait vers lui, mais se détendit en constatant qu'il restait aux côtés du feu, et non aux siens. Le silence berça doucement l'ambiance qui perdait de sa tension précédente, apaisant les esprits échauffés. Sentant le changement, le mage fut encouragé à reprendre la parole.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?

\- Je t'ai pas aidé, siffla son voisin en fixant les flammes.

\- Tu m'as donné à mangé en douce, et après tu m'as fais sortir pour t'échapper avec moi : j'appelle ça aidé. Me dit pas que t'as jamais aider de ta vie.

Le silence gêné qu'il eut en retour fut criant de vérité. À la fois choqué et amusé, il pouffa, peinant à croire qu'un homme pareil puisse exister. Ce dernier râla, n'appréciant que peu la moquerie. Balthazar se calma doucement, gardant son sourire. Il était terriblement curieux à son sujet, ça en était presque malsain.

\- T'as de la famille ? Être "paladin" est traditionnel ? demanda-t-il en trouvant le terme toujours très mal choisi, mais s'obligeait pour ne pas énerver l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? s'effaroucha ce dernier en lui jetant un regard sombre.

\- C'est juste pour discuter, pas la peine de le prendre comme ça..., soupira le mage en boudant.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi je discuterais avec une hérésie !

\- Je te rappelle que ta coucher avec cette hérésie, lança-t-il, amère, vexé à l'appellation.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé !

\- Excuse-moi ! rit le mage. Rien ? Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

\- Je te préviens, t'as intérêt à te rentrer dans le crâne qu'il ne s'est absolument rien passé ! le menaça Théo en se rapprochant, prenant appuis au sol d'une main pour le pointé du doigt de l'autre.

\- Tu penses sincèrement que j'ai crié sur tous les toits que je me suis fais défoncer ? répliqua l'autre, nullement impressionné.

Énervé qu'il ne le craigne pas, le soldat l'attrapa par le col et le tira à lui. Il l'empoignait des deux mains, et son visage furieux était près du sien. L'érudit rit à sa réaction, n'ayant cure que son insolence l'irrite à ce point. En fait, ça l'amusait beaucoup. Il était si facile de le faire sortir de ses gonds et de le pousser à réagir.

\- Écoute-moi bien, hérésie de mes deux, gronda dangereusement le soldat. T'as pas intérêt à me faire chier, ou je vais te donner un coup de pied au cul tellement fort que tu vas en recracher tes morpions, c'est clair ?

\- Eh bien, eh bien, qu'elle obsession avec les culs, je comprend mieux ! se moqua le jeune homme.

Théo ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'il prenne un temps soit peu ses menaces au sérieux. Tandis qu'il hésitait entre différente sentences, il continua de le foudroyer du regard en resserrant sa poigne sur son col. Le mage ne bougea pas, se mettant correctement sur les genoux pour ne pas être suspendu au risque de déchirer ses vêtements. Il pourrait lui faire subir ce qu'il voulait, il ne pourrait rien faire de plus horrible que ce qu'il endurait déjà au quotidien.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ça me fait rien ? sourit-il avec une tel insolence que le guerrier eut un frisson de rage. Parce que j'ai déjà connu et touché l'enfer. J'ai déjà tout perdu... Alors que tu me battes à mort, ou que tu m'arraches les membres un à un, qu'importe, j'ai connu pire.

Surpris de sa réponse, il le dévisagea, s'attendant visiblement à tout sauf à ça.

\- Oh, pauvre petit paladin, tu pensais être si fort et intimidant ? T'as jamais vraiment vu de diable de toute ta vie, pas vrai ? Pense un peu que j'en côtoie un tous les jours, que je l'entend chaque seconde, et que je partage le même corps que lui. Peut-être que quand tu auras connu ça, on reparlera de prendre tes menaces au sérieux.

Écœuré par la description, l'envoyé de l'ordre l'avait lâché et dévisagé. Il continua de le fixer, ses méninges tournant à plein régime. Il avait toujours vu les demi-diables comme des personnes sans émotions, sans foi ni loi, ne connaissant pas la peur et vivant du chaos et du malheur. La seule solution était de les exterminer pour ne pas que cela arrive. C'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris : tuer avant d'être tuer. Il n'avait jamais vu l'un de ces êtres censé être dénué de sentiments le fixer avec autant de tristesse, la gravité assombrissant son regard déchirant alors qu'il lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se battre contre lui même pour survivre.

Théo refusait de le comprendre, il ne voulait pas ressentir la moindre faiblesse, sinon c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Il serra les dents, ses convictions s'effritant chaque fois que l'autre ouvrait la bouche. Il le détestait pour le chambouler à ce point. Avant tout ça, sa vie était net, rangée, et sans problème existentiel. Il se levait, chassait les hérésies, les menait à la potence, et se couchait. Simple, claire, pas de questions à se poser. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il cède et qu'il l'aide à s'enfuir ?

\- J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser crever de faim alors que t'étais traîné au sol comme la sous-merde que tu es..., trembla-t-il, avec plus de fébrilité que de rage.

\- Et c'est ce que tout le monde aurait fait, alors pourquoi tu m'as donné à manger ?

Le soldat baissa les yeux, relâchant sa poigne pour cesser de tirer le col de son vis-à-vis. Il n'était pas le seul à détester cette faiblesse qui le prenait à la gorge, le mage aussi la ressentait, et ne comprenant rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? répéta celui-ci, s'énervant de ne pas avoir de réponse, alors il cria. Pourquoi tu m'as aidé, merde !

\- Parce que je ne le supportais pas ! cria l'autre en réponse, tête baissée.

L'aveu enfin révélé pétrifia l'érudit de surprise. Il le dévisagea, ressentant l'embarra du jeune paladin. Ce dernier releva le menton, mais continua de fixer, tenant toujours son col entre ses poings. Ses maxillaires se contractaient sans arrêt alors qu'il serrait les dents, partagé entre le regret irritant, ou le soulagement d'avoir répondu.

Balthazar se reprit peu à peu, ne s'attendant pas à ce que ce soit le plus acariâtre des inquisiteurs de la lumière qui fasse le plus preuve de clémence. En vu de sa réaction, c'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait. Une chaleur dans sa poitrine comprima son cœur, le mettant mal à l'aise. Cette sensation inconnue rivalisant avec l'agacement d'avoir été pris en pitié. Ces derniers temps avait été terriblement humiliant pour lui, il commençait à en avoir assez.

Il leva timidement une main, hésitant à mis-parcoure, mais fini par la poser sur l'avant-bras de son compagnon. Le contact fit sursauter ce dernier, levant les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Ils furent à nouveau capable de se comprendre sans un mot, constatant qu'ils ressentaient la même chose. Cela les énervèrent, n'appréciant que peu en vu de leur nature profonde. Leurs propres antinomies les déchiraient de l'intérieur. Le paladin le lâcha de l'autre main non-touchée par le mage, et frappa l'épaule avant d'empoigner à nouveau sa chemise. La paume sur son bras se resserra sur le métal de son armure, émettant un son grinçant à cause de la peau moite.

C'était exactement comme ce fameux soir de leur rencontre, tous deux se crachant au visage en cherchant à se fuir, mais étant inexorablement attirés par l'autre. C'était épuisant à ressentir, ces sentiments les harcelants jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent aux demandes de leurs instincts. De l'autre côté, ils étaient épuisés par la pression que causait cette résistance, et n'avaient qu'une envie : se laisser aller. Lors de leur première nuit passé ensemble, ils s'étaient dit que ce ne serait que juste une fois, et que ça n'arriverait plus. Ils n'auraient pas cru se croiser de nouveau.

La main de Balthazar glissa sur le bras du guerrier, remontant doucement dans un tremblement qu'il tentait pitoyablement de dissimuler pour paraître assuré. Il passa sous les épaulettes, longeant les plaques sur le torse afin de parvenir jusqu'au col de la chemise blanche aux bordures jaunes. Ils refusèrent de céder à l'attraction, l'envie creusant leurs estomacs et forçant le mur de leurs raisons. Les doigts du mage s'étirèrent, quittant la chemise pour effleurer la peau du cou. Les amants frissonnèrent au contact, sentant rapidement le désir de se toucher passer au besoin vital.

Lorsque la main glissa contre le cou du soldat, ce dernier usa de la sienne pour tira la nuque du demi-diable vers lui. D'un même mouvement ils celèrent leurs lèvres, retrouvant les délicieuses sensations de ce soir de péché. Emporté par l'instant, ils se rapprochèrent, les yeux fermés avec force alors qu'ils luttaient contre l'attraction qui les empêchait de se séparer. L'autre main du mage se posa sur l'angle de la mâchoire de l'envoyé de la lumière, approfondissant l'échange en soupirant. L'autre répondit en le capturant entre ses bras, les baisers passionnés devenant brûlant. Ils grognèrent, en colère contre leur propre faiblesse. Plus ils cherchaient à s'arrêter, et plus ils se serraient contre l'autre.

Théo réagit en sentant les mains de son compagnon se glisser entre les plaques de son plastron. Il le repoussa brutalement, se levant précipitamment pour marcher plus loin sans se préoccuper du sifflement de douleur que le mage poussa en se réceptionnant. Ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner avec des yeux ronds, encore choqué de ce qui venait d'arriver. Certes, il avait déjà ressentit une forte attirance pour quelqu'un mais jamais à ce point. Il ferait peut-être mieux de ne plus se tenir trop près du paladin s'il ne voulait pas commettre à nouveau une erreur. Qui sait, peut-être que cette "chose" partirait avec le temps, et que ce n'était que son esprit encore jeune qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi.

Il alla se coucher, et tourna le dos au feu pour ne pas voir le paladin. Le sommeil se fit désirer, et une fois qu'il l'eut obtenu, son diable se mit à le tourmenter de songes ignobles. Au début de l'aube, il se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Il reprit doucement ses repères, et du fait qu'il était sorti de l'enfer de ses cauchemars. Une lueur tamisée attira son regard, lui faisant découvrir Théo entre la méditation et le sommeil. Loin de ne plus être alerte, cet état lui permettait de se reposer et de pouvoir monter la garde en même temps, trompant l'ennemi qui le penserait en position de faiblesse.

Par ailleurs, il ouvrit les yeux, croisant ceux de son compagnon de voyage en nage. Il referma les paupières en se raclant un peu la gorge, refusant de se préoccuper de lui. Balthazar préférait qu'il en soit ainsi, et se leva pour aller vers la rivière à une centaine de mètres. Il était encore très tôt, mais il faisait déjà chaud, même si la température était largement plus supportable qu'en pleine journée.

Il secoua sa chemise et se mit à genoux pour se pencher vers l'eau. La fraîcheur qu'il ressentit en s'aspergeant le visage lui fit le plus grand bien, un soupire d'aise s'extirpant de ses lèvres. Vu l'ambiance, la journée risquait d'être terriblement longue.

Frais et bien réveillé, il revint au campement et sorti de quoi faire un bref repas composé des restes réchauffés. Seul le silence accompagna les deux hommes qui mangeaient, car chacun s'esquivaient superbement. Par la suite, ils éteignirent le feu, et ramassèrent leurs affaires avant de se mettre en selle, le mage faisant apparaître sa monture dans une gerbe de flamme. Lumière, l'hongre du guerrier, s'était habitué à la prestation, ne cherchant plus à botter l'invocateur. Les premiers jours, le pauvre érudit s'était retrouvé avec des côtes cassées, heureusement, son compagnon de route pouvait le soigner. Du moins, il lui avait ressoudé les os, et son corps avait fait le reste avec le temps.

Comme prévu, ils se dirigèrent vers le nord, le paladin en tête car, malgré son sens désastreux de l'orientation, il persistait à dire que c'était au chef de conduire. Après plus de vingt-quatre heures de dispute, le mage avait cessé tergiverser sur ce statue autoproclamé. Il devait bien avoué que cet homme était terriblement plus têtu. Ou plutôt, lui au moins connaissait les limites du raisonnable. Eh puis, maintenant, il savait qu'aucun débat n'était possible avec le soldat. Il finissait toujours par l'insulter ou le menacer, voir, le frapper pour qu'il se taise enfin. Si Balthazar s'en était amusé jusqu'à présent, désormais il était las de ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec lui.

Ils restèrent dans une ambiance pesante jusqu'au déjeuner, sortant enfin de la forêt qui faisait râler le mage dans un monologue interminable. Si Théo ne l'avait pas coupé un seul instant, c'était uniquement parce qu'il refusait de lui adresser la parole. Dans ce qui serait sûrement une vaine tentative, le jeune érudit prit une inspiration dans le but de demander une pause repas. Il se coupa net dans son élan lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur trois cavaliers en armure d'or, loin mais assez près pour les rattraper en quelques galops. Le symbole de l'église de la lumière brillaient aux éclats du soleil, la chaleur semblant les accabler. Néanmoins, ils se réveillèrent brusquement en remarquant le duo recherché.

\- Merde, accélère ! s'écria le demi-diable en talonnant Brasier, ce dernier hennissant sur son timbre rauque sous la surprise avant de partir à toute vitesse.

Le soldat l'imita par réflexe, son instinct lui dictant de suivre les conseilles de son partenaire. Il se retourna en même temps que ses confrères les interpellaient, partant à leur poursuite. Il jura en reprenant sa concentration devant lui, sachant parfaitement qu'ils allaient croisé des paladins de Castelblanc à un moment donné. Il se prit la tête avec son voisin pour savoir où ils devraient aller, tous deux paniquant.

Alors qu'ils se prenaient violemment le bec, un son puissant, rauque, et ronronnant, retentit dans les cieux, leur faisant lever le nez. Ils hurlèrent le même juron en cœur, se séparant pour esquiver la mâchoire d'un dragon qui avait fondu sur eux. Ce fut l'un des paladins qui se fit avoir, son cheval aussi par ailleurs, leurs hurlement raisonnant dans les airs et affolant tout le monde. Les poursuivants rejoignirent aussitôt le statue des poursuivis, et cherchèrent désormais à s'échapper par tous les moyens, suivant les fugitifs.

\- Oh merde ! C'était pas prévu ça ! s'exclama Balthazar, blanc comme un linge.

\- Ça se saurait si on pouvait commander un dragon à la seconde ! répliqua rageusement son compagnon.

\- N'empêche ce serait carrément métal d'avoir un pouvoir pareil ! lança-t-il en riant sous la nervosité.

En jetant un œil derrière lui, ignorant les insultes de son voisin, le mage remarqua vite que le reptile se concentrait sur les paladins. Il chercha à savoir pourquoi, l'éclat doré des armures lui donnant mal aux yeux. Soudain, il réalisa. Les dragons adoraient tout ce qui brillait, l'or plus encore. Il serra les cuisses sur son cheval pour lâcher ses crins et fouiller son sac bandoulière. Il en sortie une large cape sombre qu'il pensait utiliser pour passer inaperçu en ville.

Il se rapprocha ensuite de son partenaire et tendit le bras opposé vers lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Comprenant qu'il voulait le rejoindre, le guerrier hésita, n'appréciant que peu d'être trop près de lui. Lumière fit un brusque écart un protestant vocalement contre le dragon qui les avait à nouveau manqué de peu. Également, une large ligne de flamme embrasa l'herbe sèche de la plaine. La secousse fit émergé Théo et le décida, il se rapprocha du mage et attrapa son bras, le tirant pour qu'il monte derrière lui. Quel fut sa surprise de le sentir l'entourer du large tissus, le maintenant en place en passant un bras autour de sa taille et son épaule, ainsi qu'en mettant ses jambes par dessus les siennes.

Il ne comprit pas la démarche, se tournant dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse silencieuse, mais l'érudit fixait leurs poursuivant. L'énorme bête attrapa un autre paladin entre ses dents, tranchant sa monture en pièces au passage. Théo mit du temps à réaliser qu'il n'était visiblement plus une cible. Il regarda la cape, puis la longue veste de son compagnon qui dissimulait l'armure arrière de lumière même si elle voletait au vent. Merde, ce type était un génie !

Brasier disparu, et ils continuèrent de prendre la fuite en laissant le dernier paladin à son triste sort, s'empressant de rejoindre les champs qu'ils voyaient au loin. Les épouvantails sertis d'objets sales mais brillant distrairont le dragon au besoin. Craignant d'être attrapé, ils continuèrent sur leur lancer, et avancèrent au galop près de trente longues minutes.

Lumière était épuisé, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'avoir un second cavalier en plus de la très lourde charge qu'il avait déjà. Être resté si longtemps à cette vitesse, avec cet énorme poids à porter, était un exploit. Ils étaient à présent au abord d'une ville, le sac vide de nourriture, épuisé, et la précédente frayeur les laissant tremblant. Des habitants hurlaient la présence du dragon, une milice sortant en trompe pour se poster sur les remparts.

Afin de laisser le cheval se reposer un peu, ils mirent pieds à terre, tous reprenant leur souffle. Théo avait un bras sur la selle, gardant l'équilibre, et Balthazar avait la tête dans les siens, ces derniers appuyés sur la croupe de l'hongre. Ils se croisèrent finalement du regard, les yeux ronds, choqué. Puis, l'un sourit, l'autre l'imitant peu après, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à rire. Ça c'était de l'adrénaline ! Ils avaient littéralement eu chaud aux fesses.

Ils se remirent de leurs émotions, Lumière se détendit aussi, frémissant sous son armure et sûrement autant en sueur que son maître.

\- Je sais que t'aime pas trop ça, mais... On reste un peu ici ? proposa le mage.

\- Ouais, allons manger quelque chose, soupira le soldat en lui donnant la cape à capuche qu'il avait encore sur les épaules.

Heureux de rejoindre enfin une ville après si longtemps, l'ancien prisonnier enfila le vêtement et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête. La chaleur était déjà étouffante, mais il devait avant tout penser à passer inaperçu. Le symbole trônant fièrement sur la poitrine du guerrier leur permis de passer sans verser le moindre péage aux portes de la ville. Les gardes devaient penser que le mage était une sorte de scribe, c'était monnaie courante auprès des inquisiteurs.

Heureusement pour eux, aucune affiche avec leurs portraits ne traînait en ville. Ils purent donc se rendre tranquillement à une auberge du côté des quartiers dit "de réserve". Pour être plus précis, c'était l'endroit de la ville où tous les commerçants conservaient leurs marchandises, et où les habitants sous-payés travaillaient. Les petits restaurants, et auberges étaient peu chers, ravissant les voyageurs et les nomades épuisés.

Les fugitifs rentrèrent dans un établissement, et prirent une place à table, Lumière attaché près de l'abreuvoir à l'extérieur. En fouillant ses poches, le pyromage se rappela qu'il n'avait effectivement pas une pièce sur lui, et se tourna vers son voisin qui ne semblait pas plus riche. Il le dévisagea, désespérant d'avance de devoir fuir sans payer. Il avait eu sa dose de course poursuite pour aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ? siffla Théo, agacé de sa tête qu'il trouvait affreuse.

\- On a pas de fric, on peut pas payer...

\- C'est pas un problème.

Il se leva, ne l'ayant pas regarder pendant l'échange, l'autre le suivant des yeux avec intrigue. Le paladin interpella un homme plutôt baraqué, et commença le chercher peu discrètement. Rapidement les insultes fusèrent, et le mage se leva dans le but d'intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère. Soudain, Théo défia l'autre au bras de fer, le gagnant raflant la totalité de la bourse de l'autre. Balthazar se laissa retomber contre le banc, mettant sa tête entre ses mains en geignant, se préparant aux futurs ennuis avec angoisse, élaborant un plan de secoure.

Son compagnon prit place avec le loubard qui avait accepté, convaincu par ses amis de ne pas casser quoi que soit sous peine de devoir rembourser. Les deux hommes se foudroyèrent du regard, s'attrapant la main, coudes sur la table. L'un des membres du groupe de l'inconnu décompta afin de les lancer dans leur bataille. Pétrifié de crainte, le mage observa le combat de plus en plus encouragé par les gens qui les entouraient. Théo perdait du terrain, et forçait bien trop pour faire espérer son partenaire d'une victoire.

Soudain, une légère zébrure glissa sous la poigne du soldat, vu uniquement par l'érudit qui fixait sa main depuis le début. Il se redressa, dévisageant la scène avec stupeur alors que le guerrier reprit brutalement le dessus et plaqua la main du défié. Les hommes hurlèrent sous la victoire, frappant dans leurs mains. Le perdant se redressa d'un bon et pointa son adversaire du doigt, furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! J'ai sentit une piqûre !

\- Parce que je t'ai broyé la main, connard ! répliqua sèchement le jeune adulte. Maintenant passe moi mon fric !

Le loubard se tendit dangereusement, serrant les poings dans l'intention de le frapper. Ses amis le ramenèrent à la raison, ne voulant pas s'endetter avec le patron de l'établissement. Contraint, il lança donc sa bourse, petite mais bien remplie, sur la table, et quitta les lieux d'un pas rageur. Théo sourit alors, avec un air si hautain que même le plus calme des êtres aurait eu envie de broyer son jolie minois sous un bloque de pierre.

\- Alors, on lance les paris, bande de couilles-molles ?

Plus loin, l'érudit se sentit vidé, complètement. Il dévisageait son compagnon de voyage commencer à faire plusieurs bras de fer, et les gagner de la même façon discrète et déloyale. Un sourire fleurie sur ses lèvres, puis il eut un éclat de rire. C'était décidé, malgré son caractère imbuvable, ce type lui plaisait !


	4. Chapter 4

Oha-yoooo !

Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent~ En ce qui concerne la correction complète de l'histoire, ce sera fait après sa finition ! J'ai déjà une correctrice dévouée qui s'est proposée et c'est super choux~ ( wait, je me trompe pas de genre au moins ? xD précise moi au cas ou ! )

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

Balthazar émergea doucement de son sommeil tourmenté, incapable de savoir l'heure qu'il était exactement. Il n'avait ni de montre, ni de fenêtre pour avoir un repère. Contraint de se lever pour ne pas être trop en retard, il quitta la chaleur du lit. Le bâtiment conservait plutôt bien la fraîcheur, alors il n'avait aucune envie de sortir pour être assaillit par la chaleur de l'Été qui débutait.

N'ayant pas le luxe d'un bol de toilette, même pas d'une assiette en terre cuite, il s'habilla, et sortie de la pièce pour rejoindre la grand salle. En vu des quelques têtes ainsi que du type de plat déjà servit, il estima qu'il était encore assez tôt, et fut rassuré. Néanmoins, Théo était déjà debout, et fixait une carte dont il tenait un bord d'une main, et un verre dans l'autre. Le mage le rejoignit afin de s'asseoir face à lui en silence, levant la paume pour commander un petit-déjeuné en voyant l'assiette vide à côté de son voisin.

Le guerrier avait raflé une belle somme la veille, ils ont donc put s'offrir une chambre chacun pour la nuit, repas comprit. Cette après-midi de repos forcé leur fit du bien, car les portes de la ville étaient fermées jusqu'au lendemain à cause du dragon. Chose stupide puisque l'animal pouvait voler et embraser la ville, les habitants piégés seraient donc mort inévitablement sous les flammes. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient dû abdiquer, et fait un tour dans le bourg pour se ravitailler. Ce fut à ce terrible instant que l'érudit découvrit que son partenaire était pingre.

Le soldat s'estimait déjà généreux de lui payer le gîte et le couvert, refusant donc de lui prendre quoi que ce soit sur les étales. Il était également hors de question de partager l'argent qu'il revendiquait être le sien, même avec le chantage du mage qui l'avait vu triché. Une fois de retour à l'auberge, le soleil se couchant, l'érudit dû trouver un moyen de faire des paris également. Un jeu de carte était entré dans son champ de vision, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres : il avait toujours eu une mémoire infaillible.

Les jeux s'enchaînèrent, les cartes juste se retournant sous les yeux stupéfiés des spectateurs. Il put même faire plusieurs séries d'un ordre précis, raflant quelques gains. Ce devait bien être la première fois qu'il avait eu autant d'argent sur lui. Théo avait donc exigé qu'il le rembourse pour sa chambre payée d'avance, mais il refusa. Finalement, évitant qu'une dispute ne brise un banc ou une chaise, la proposition d'un jeu de main trancha la question : le mage gagna pierre contre ciseaux, et ne remboursa donc pas. Même si le paladin avait râlé toute la soirée, il s'était amusé.

Un hurlement à l'extérieur coupa le mage dans son repas à moitié manger, aussi bien lui que son partenaire se levèrent d'un bon sans se concerter. Ils sortirent de l'auberge, comme tout le monde, et virent une femme assise par terre, choquée, les yeux rivés en hauteur. Suivant ce dernier, le duo constata le cadavre d'un homme, nu, accroché sur le mur de l'auberge, couvert de sang et les tripes à l'air pendant de son abdomen. La petite foule qui commençait à s'amasser s'exclama de stupeur, se demandant ce qui c'était passé, et pourquoi.

La femme ayant découvert le corps fut relever par une amie, et tirée plus loin où elle vomi. Théo demanda à tout le monde de ne pas s'approcher, les éloignant. En se tournant vers l'érudit, il constata qu'il analysait chaque recoin du corps, en plus de l'endroit où il était accroché. Ils n'avaient pas à toucher à une scène de crime, seuls les gardes de la ville en avaient le droit. Alors, ils se tinrent également à l'écart, retenant les gens, jusqu'à l'arriver des autorités local. Ils répondirent à de rapides questions, n'étant pas d'une grande aide vu qu'ils étaient arrivés en même temps que les autres.

Préférant ne pas s'occuper de quelque chose qui ne les concernait pas, Théo lança à son compagnon qu'ils devaient reprendre la route. Il n'eut aucune protestation, et tous deux se retrouvèrent rapidement en dehors de l'auberge, sac en main, et la monture les suivant. Balthazar fut terriblement silencieux, contrairement à son habitude, intriguant le guerrier qui apprécia tout de même cet agréable vide. Ce dernier ne dura pas longtemps, car une fois bien éloigné de la ville et son village qui la bordait, l'ancien prisonnier prit la parole.

\- J'ai déjà vu ça, quelque part...

\- Des morts ? Vu ta nature, c'est pas étonnant, siffla le paladin sans le regarder, marchant au pas à côté de lui.

\- Je parlais pas ça, soupira-t-il, agacé en roulant ses yeux au ciel. La façon dont était exposé le cadavre, et l'endroit... Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu ça, mais j'ai dû mal à me souvenir d'où...

\- De toute façon ça ne nous concerne pas. Je te rappelle qu'on est toujours recherché par l'ordre de la lumière !

\- Si on nous choppe, il se passera quoi ? On sera jugé ?

\- Exécuté, sans sommation. T'es une hérésie, et je t'ai libéré. Donc j'ai le même statue à l'heure actuelle.

\- Bonjour l'ambiance, qu'est-ce que ce serait s'ils apprenaient qu'on a déjà couché...

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne s'était absolument rien passé ! fulmina le soldat en le pointant du doigt, posant enfin son regard sur lui, le fusillant de ce dernier.

\- C'est peut-être pas si important pour toi, mais personnellement, je peux difficilement oublier que je me suis fait enculé !

Poussé à bout, Théo lui attrapa le col en descendant de cheval, l'emportant pour le forcer à faire de même. Il le tint fermement, furieux, sa posture menaçante n'impressionnant nullement le mage qui leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel en s'agaçant d'avance de la prochaine dispute.

\- Si ce l'est ! Un serviteur de la lumière qui touche l'enfer est considéré comme y appartenant ! Il subit donc le même traitement qu'une hérésie !

\- T'as peur qu'on te passe la corde au cou ? sourit narquoisement son partenaire, amère. Anh, tu donnerais presque envie de te faire des papouilles pour te remonter le moral !

Les nerfs à vif, le paladin lui fit un croche patte et le plaqua au sol, les chevaux s'éloignant d'un bond sous le geste brusque. Brasier piaffa en regardant le plus agressif de travers, prêt à défendre son invocateur. Théo ne remarqua rien, trop aveuglé par la rage que provoquait l'insolent mort de rire sous lui.

\- Si tu continues on va se faire botter par mon cheval, et il est pas très doué niveau précision !

\- Ferme-là, putain ! Mais faire-là !

\- Tu ferais bien d'accepter que t'as perdu ta virginité avec une hérésie, parce qu'à le nier comme ça, tu te vends tout seul.

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Aah, et pourquoi ? C'est moral ?

\- Je suis pas un putain de pédé !

\- Et moi non plus !

Balthazar le dévisagea, puis tenta de le repousser de son avant-bras sur sa gorge. Le soldat résista facilement, lui empoignant la gorge dans la menace de l'étrangler, serrant de plus en plus son étau. Ils bataillèrent un peu, les coups de pieds du mage retentissant contre l'armure qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le propriétaire de celle-ci lâcha la gorge pour attraper le col et la mâchoire du demi-diable. Ce dernier serra autant les dents que lui, essayant de le repousser de nouveau avec son bras sous le menton, en vain.

Finalement, Théo le secoua au sol en se levant, le lâchant, et fit quelques pas en lui tournant le dos. L'érudit se redressa pour s'asseoir, toussant un peu. Il dévisagea à nouveau son supposé bourreau. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, mais cette fois, il n'allait pas rester sans rien dire.

\- T'es incapable de me frapper...

\- Bien sûr que si ! grogna l'autre avant de lever le poing. Pourquoi, tu veux vérifier ?

\- Pas dans la ferme intention de me faire du mal. T'as déjà plusieurs fois lever le poing, mais jusqu'à maintenant tu ne l'as jamais vraiment abattu. Bon, l'autre jour oui, mais tu m'as plus repoussé que frappé.

\- Je te défonce si je veux !

\- Ça dépend du sens du mot..., dépita-t-il.

Piqué à vif, le guerrier lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe, le repoussant à peine. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil, lui faisant comprendre que cela prouvait ce qu'il disait. Le soldat l'attrapa donc par le col pour le lever de force en le mettant à quelques millimètres de son visage. L'attraction se fit ressentir malgré eux, et la colère monta d'un crans supplémentaire. Ne voulant pas y céder, Théo lâcha sèchement son compagnon, puis revint auprès de Lumière pour se mettre en selle.

Balthazar ne voulut pas continuer cette discussion qui n'en était pas une, et monta sur le dos de Brasier pour l'imiter. Ils reprirent la route en direction du nord, en diagonale l'un de l'autre pour s'esquiver et ne pas se voir. Possédant enfin une carte, payée avant de quitter la ville, le mage put voir vers où le soldat les dirigeait : la région voisine. Cette dernière n'était pas sous l'influence de l'église de la lumière, mais de celle de la terre. Les deux ordres ne s'entendant que très peu, ils se réunissaient longuement pour parler des problèmes de l'un qui s'étaient isolé chez l'autre, ne voulant pas à nouveau entrer en guerre.

C'était habile, ils seront laissé de côté assez longtemps pour trouver une solution, voir vivre chacun leur vie tranquillement. Ce que le mage ne comprenait pas, c'était que son compagnon ne voulait visiblement pas qu'ils se séparent. C'était peut-être pour de quelconque négociation future, alors il n'avait pas rechigner à le suivre, bien que la vraie raison n'a jamais été clairement dite.

Un silence de mort comblé d'une ambiance pesante les accompagnèrent jusqu'au soir. L'ancien prisonnier s'éloigna après le repas, passant dans la petite forêt qu'ils longeaient. Ne le voyant pas revenir après un long moment, le soldat fut suspicieux, et se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Il passa entre les arbres, s'éclairant avec son armure, avant d'entendre un ruisseau. Le petit bosquet où il arriva avait un sol couvert de galets, et traversé par un cours d'eau claire, le tout éclairé par les lueurs de la pleine lune. Balthazar était accroupit auprès de l'eau, et frappait son linge qu'il frottait à l'intérieur. Il était mouillé et nu, engonçant le guerrier dans une gêne sans nom. Heureusement, la distance et l'obscurité dissimulaient ses rougeurs. Il n'était pas indifférent au spectacle, et c'était ce qui le dérangeait le plus.

\- Oh, mais qu'est-ce que tu branles, putain ! cracha-t-il, sa voix légèrement tremblante trahissant que sa colère était fausse.

\- Faut bien que je me lave ! Et mes fringues n'ont pas la capacité d'être propres comme par magie ! répondit le demi-diable, agacé. Contrairement à certain, moi je fais ma lessive, même si je n'ai que de l'eau. Je préfère ne pas sentir le chacal !

Sur ce, il se pencha un peu, toujours sans le regarder, pour frotter sa chemise contre les pierres. Théo suivit la ligne de son dos du regard, son souffle se coupant légèrement. Ses souvenirs remontèrent, passant sous ses yeux les instants où il tenait les hanches du mage pour les claquer contre les siennes, son dos brillant de sueur à la lueur des bougies.

Il détourna les yeux, déglutissant, sentant une chaleur tourner dans son bas-ventre. Merde, il n'aimait pas y repenser, chaque fois son corps réagissait. Cette traîtresse d'enveloppe charnelle le poussait constamment au péché depuis ce fameux soir. Ces nuits le hantaient tant depuis ses retrouvailles avec le fugitif, qu'il avait désormais peur de dormir, préférant méditer. Bordel, s'il s'écoutait il rejoindrait cette hérésie, et la pousserait à quatre pattes pour lui attraper les hanches. Son dos, et plus encore sa chute de reins, étaient d'un érotisme indécent pour un homme, et trop tentateur pour ses jeunes nerfs.

\- Tu veux que je le fasse ?

La question de Balthazar le fit se tourner dans un bon, les yeux ronds de choc. Il le dévisagea, ne sachant pas s'il avait lu dans ses pensées pour le pousser perfidement au péché. Ses professeurs de l'église lui racontaient tellement de choses sur ces démons dénués de sens moraux, il devait rester sur ses gardes.

\- Oh, trou duc' ! Je te lave un truc, tant que j'y suis, ou pas ? s'agaça l'érudit en se tournant suffisamment pour le voir.

Ah. C'était juste ça. Décidément, il avait tendance à se faire des films avec lui. Reprenant prestance, le guerrier se redressa et racla sa gorge, roulant les épaules. C'était pas des émotions de faible mortel qui allaient le chambouler !

\- Je préfère pisser dessus que de savoir que tu les as touché !

\- Pas étonnant que tu pues comme la mort..., cracha l'autre.

Oh, le petit con ! Il voulait répliquer, mais il ne fit que pointer un doigt vers lui avec rage, sans rien dire ; c'est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'arguments pour le contre-dire.

\- Si je ne retire pas mon armure c'est pour ne pas être surpris par une saloperie si je ne l'ai pas !

\- Même à l'auberge tu l'avais.

\- J'aurais pu me prendre un couteau dans les côtes !

\- T'es soigneur, non ? C'est pas bien grave.

\- Mais ta gueule, putain !

\- Oh, on est à cours d'arguments ? pouffa le jeune homme en secouant sa chemise détrempée, examinant de possibles taches. Sérieusement, balance moi au moins tes chemises, parce que ça devient juste plus possible.

\- Je t'ai rien demandé ! Je peux très bien le faire moi même !

\- Mais je t'en pris, vas-y !

\- Nan, on pourrait se faire attaquer, et j'ai pas envie de crever à poil, et encore moins avec toi !

\- "L'histoire glorieuse du paladin qui pue, mort le cul à l'air", rit le mage.

\- Je vais te rouer le cou pendant la nuit, gronda le guerrier, le regard oblique.

\- Alors que tu ne peux même pas me frapper, j'attends de voir ça. En fait, je crois que tu manques de confiance en toi, et donc tu gardes ton armure, un symbole net de protection envers les autres. J'aurais pu dire que ça cache quelque chose, mais je le sais déjà.

Blessé dans sa fierté et son estime, le paladin sorti des bois d'un pas rageur. Il avait dans l'idée de le frapper, lui donner un coup si puissant qu'il pourrait lui briser la vertèbre. Ainsi il serait l'illustre inconnu ridicule, mort nu en pleine nuit. Cependant, une fois derrière lui, il se figea, la lueur fade de la lune lui montrant parfaitement ce dos qui le rendait fou. L'évidence le frappa de plein fouet, et il dû l'admettre : il était incapable de lever la main sur lui.

Il voulait pas faire demi-tour et ne paraître que pour un idiot, ça ferait bien trop plaisir à cet insolent. Il se décala donc, préférant s'éloigner de lui, et commença à dessangler ses épaulettes. Les sons métalliques significatifs attira le regard du demi-diable qui le dévisagea avec étonnement. Visiblement, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Lorsque le paladin eut retirer le haut de son armure, il tira sa chemise par le haut dans son dos, et la retira d'un coup.

Balthazar détourna les yeux, terminant de nettoyer son pantalon. La vue du torse bien bâtit de son partenaire le rendait étrangement sensible. Une sorte d'embarras chaleureux, qu'il savait reconnaître comme étant de l'attirance, tournait dans son ventre. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ces étranges émotions qu'il avait normalement pour une femme. Lors de cette nuit passée ensemble, il s'était dit que ce n'était que son envie de commettre une erreur et l'euphorie de la soirée qui lui avait susurré que Théo était séduisant. Visiblement, il se trompait, car ce n'était pas la première fois que son faciès le charmait bien malgré son caractère imbuvable.

Il essaya de penser à autre chose, ne voulant pas d'une réaction malencontreuse maintenant. Étant dans son plus simple appareil, rien n'échapperait au guerrier, et il risquait d'avoir des plaisanteries déplaisantes qui fouetteraient son égo. Il respira profondément, se concentrant sur son vêtement, ignorant son voisin qui faisait de même avec sa chemise blanche. Plusieurs fois, il dû retenir ses yeux qui voyageaient d'eux même, sentant son visage s'échauffer d'embarras. Puis, fut un moment, où il regarda le membre de l'ordre du coin de l'œil, le détaillant. Il longea les muscles des bras, puis les abdos, avant de finir sur le bassin.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il détourna le regard, profondément secoué et rouge pivoine. La protubérance qu'il avait vu était loin d'être discrète, et ce n'était très certainement pas par le froid, car les nuits étaient terriblement chaudes. Des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier remontèrent et le mirent en mauvaise posture. La vague idée qu'il serait facile de faire céder l'autre chatouilla son esprit. Après tout, ils étaient déjà en érection, quant à lui, il était nu.

Refusant de céder, il se reprit et se leva en emportant ses vêtements mouillés. Il s'éloigna, ignorant que le paladin avait parfaitement remarquer la réaction de son corps et résister aussi. Pour faire sécher ses vêtements, le mage fit jaillir des flammes de ses paumes, et les passèrent à côté. Avec l'air sec de la nuit déjà chaude, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que tout ne soit sec, et qu'il puisse se rhabiller.

En revenant au campement de fortune, il était seul. Après une légère inquiétude, il réalisa que Théo n'aurait pas pu porter toute son armure à la main pour revenir faire sécher sa chemise ici. Bien qu'il ne voulut pas le rejoindre, craignant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait, il se promit d'aller voir si tout allait bien dans une heure. Du moins, quand il aura l'impression d'avoir attendu une heure, vu qu'il n'avait pas de montre.

Le soldat ne fut pas long, se plaçant de l'autre côté du petit feu en esquivant habillement le jeune homme. Ce dernier ne fut pas contre et l'imita, tournant le dos en s'allongeant pour fermer les yeux et dormir, ou du moins, essayer. Le lendemain fut comblé par le malaise et un silence pesant, les deux fugitifs reprenant la route.

La semaine qui passa ne fut pas mieux, le mage sortant souvent des monologues pour combler le vide et se détendre, mais n'attendant aucun retour. En fait, ni lui, ni le paladin ne voulaient engager la conversation. Chaque fois ils finissaient par se prendre la tête, avant d'être tenté de faire des choses dérisoires. Son éducation interdisait déjà à Théo de toucher l'enfer, et encore moins de recommencer. Il se sentait suffisamment coupable et sale pour porter la moindre attention à ses désirs enfouis. Le mage, de son côté, n'appréciait pas non plus de ressentir de l'attirance pour un homme, lui qui avait toujours fantasmé et caressé les femmes. Autant l'un que l'autre étaient déchirés par ses convictions, sa morale, et ses envies profondes qu'ils refusaient catégoriquement.

La tension ambiante se détendit un peu lorsqu'ils passèrent enfin la frontière de la région, les jeunes gens se sentant enfin plus en sécurité. Avec son armure, Théo ne passera pas inaperçu, et l'ordre de la terre contactera celui de la lumière pour savoir s'il s'agissait d'un espion, et demandera l'explication de sa présence. Les débats seront long, et les fugitifs pourront facilement passer entre les mailles du filets jusqu'à être capable de trouver une excuse valable. Ce détail restait sans cesse dans leurs esprits, mais aucun d'eux n'osaient, ou ne voulaient, aborder le sujet.

Ils arrivèrent dans une ville, la fête du soleil se préparant pour la veillée du soir. Bien que cette célébration est connu pour être celle de l'ordre de la lumière, elle restait avant tout un hommage au soleil pour le remercier de faire pousser les récoltes. Toutes les régions faisaient de cette longue nuit, où la lune et les étoiles tardaient à se montrer, un véritable événement. Il y avait de la musique, de l'alcool, et les barrières entre les gens se brisaient pour laisser place à l'union simple. Balthazar avait toujours profité de ce jour pour sortir sa fameuse phrase : "Allons, je suis mage, mais c'est avant tout le jour du soleil !". Il arrivait toujours à conquérir celle qu'il souhaitait avec. Il eut dans l'idée de perpétuer ses habitudes, et quelque part, de se soigner du toucher de l'inquisiteur. Ce dernier restait la dernière personne avec qui il avait couché, et l'idée le dérangeait.

\- On s'arrête pour en profiter ? proposa-t-il en se tournant vers son voisin qui observait les décorations jaune.

\- Tu pourrais t'enfuir, je préfère t'avoir à l'œil, démon, siffla le soldat en appréciant visiblement que peu qu'il lui reparle.

\- Sérieux, mec, c'est le jour du soleil ! On ne se prend pas la tête, c'est sacré ! Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque !

Prit au piège par sa propre culture, Théo le dévisagea, hésitant. Finalement, il soupira en détournant le regard, donnant un accord silencieux. Il le prévint qu'il le gardera toujours à l'œil, n'ayant pas envie qu'il mette feu à quelque chose, ou que son diable ne se joigne à la fête. Le mage leva les yeux au ciel, se disant qu'une distraction finira bien par le détourner de lui. Voir même, une femme pourrait le séduire.

Ils posèrent leurs affaires dans une auberge, et se dispersèrent pour se faire de l'argent avec les paris habituels. Cela les occupa jusqu'au début de la fête, et ils furent ravis d'avoir de quoi remplir leurs bourses. L'érudit fit le tour des étales, des marchands vendant des carnets et lot de feuilles pas chers. Il put aussi refaire le plein de plumes et d'encres. Écrire des études lui manquait cruellement, il avait pleins d'idées en tête et des théories à explorer. Il dégota un stylo très ingénieux, marchant par un système de réserve. Ainsi il n'avait pas à trempé sans arrêt la plume dans le récipient sombre. En le voyant chargé, le vendeur d'encres lui proposa un sac de toile en riant. Comme il était gratuit, le jeune homme l'accepta avec plaisir, le remerciant en partant.

Son argent obtenu aujourd'hui avait presque totalement disparu, mais il se sentait complet. Il vit Théo qui le suivait, et dépita, mais préféra ne pas y faire attention et ranger tout ça dans sa chambre d'auberge. Ensuite il revint pour prendre place à une table sur la place principale, et commander de quoi se sustenter. Il profita de l'ambiance et des mets caramélisés ou au miel. Plusieurs personnes l'accostèrent ensuite pour boire, danser, chanter l'hymne du soleil. Ça lui fit un bien fou. Il n'avait pas fait la fête comme ça depuis la Tour rouge ! Bon sang, que ça lui avait manqué !

Indéniablement, il finit saoul, la liqueur forte nommé la déesse lumineuse ayant été un peu trop partagé au cours des deux dernières heures. Il rejoignit Théo qu'il voyait faire la gueule dans son coin en repoussant toujours plus de monde. À son contraire, il avait déjà une femme sous chaque bras, un sourire ivre accompagnant son rire.

\- Hey, vient t'amuser un peu ! Tu fais tellement la gueule que même un dragon ferait demi-tour !

\- J'ai autre chose à foutre, et puis vire moi ça, j'ai pas envie de courir après des mini-hérésies ! pesta-t-il en faisant un signe dédaigneux du menton vers les demoiselles qui se vexèrent.

\- Tu connais le sens du mot "courtoisie" ? dépita l'érudit avant de lâcher les jeunes femmes. Mes princesses, pourriez-vous m'attendre sur la piste de danse ? Je dois lui remettre les idées en place, pouffa-t-il.

\- On se retrouve tout à l'heure ! le saluèrent-elles en s'éloignant, jetant un regard mauvais au paladin odieux.

\- Sérieusement, c'est le jour du soleil, ton jour ! précisa le mage. Quel excuse il te faut de plus pour te lâcher un peu ?

\- Aucune, et jamais ! Je t'avais dit que je te tiendrais à l'œil ! Quant à ces gonzesses, je te défends de t'en approcher plus ! Manquerait plus que tu les engrosses comme les oies qu'elles sont !

Balthazar explosa de rire en se tenant le ventre et jetant sa tête en arrière, perdant momentanément l'équilibre. Il revint en se penchant un peu en avant, trébuchant une seconde mais se rattrapant à la table pour être face au guerrier qui recula son visage. Celui-ci sentait l'haleine alcoolisée de l'autre, et grimaça.

\- Je vais te dire un secret, et, j'te l'dit, y'a pas beaucoup de monde qui le sait ! Moi, et mon mini-moi, déclara le mage en levant l'index avant de pointer son bassin avec un air inquisiteur, un petit sourire en coin.

Il se rapprocha encore de Théo qui se figea, tendu comme jamais alors qu'il fixait ses yeux embrumés et brillant par l'ivresse. Confidentiellement, son partenaire lui dit quelques mots assez bas pour qu'il les entende, mais trop pour que d'autres en soient capables.

\- Je suis complètement stérile !

Il se redressa en gloussant, regardant de tous les côtés. Son attitude enfantine n'amusa guère le soldat qui le dévisagea, ne comprenant que très peu pourquoi il lui avouait quelque chose d'aussi honteux. Dans leur époque actuelle, la guerre venant de se finir et manquant d'éclater à nouveau, une personne incapable de procréer était considéré comme inutile, un moins que rien. Un homme stérile voyait donc sa virilité détruite, et la possibilité d'avoir une femme réduite à néant.

Un soulagement profond détendit Théo. C'était un soucie de moins à se faire. Les enfants ou le mariage, il ne sut pas très bien. En fait, il ne se posa même pas la question. Balthazar poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme, et leva le bras vers une serveuse avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ou plutôt, il chuta contre lui en essayant d'enjamber le banc, retrouvant l'équilibre qu'il lui fallait lorsqu'il fut repoussé. De l'hydromel leur fut servit, et le mage trinqua contre la choppe du paladin avant de l'attendre pour boire.

Celui-ci le dévisagea, puis observa sa choppe. Il ne sut pas trop s'il avait réellement le droit de faire ça. En réalité, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il n'avait jamais été saoul. Les seules fois où il avait goûté à l'alcool, c'était pendant des cérémonies ou ses pérégrinations, et toujours avec modération. Il s'était déjà sentit légèrement étourdit, mais jamais au point de perdre sa raison. De base, il n'aimait pas trop ça. Il fixa donc le liquide doré à la brillance sucré, le parfum qui allait de paire égayant ses papilles. Oh, eh puis, merde. C'était juste pour ce soir ! Lui aussi avait le droit de se détendre ! Il prit donc la choppe et la porta à ses lèvres, levant le bras pour en avoir une autre d'avance.


	5. Chapter 5

Oha-yooo ! (va falloir que je change parce que je poste que le soir, mais bon, vous lisez peut-être ça le matin xD)

Merci pour les reviews, favs, et follows ! Ainsi qu'aux lecteurs de l'ombre et ceux qui se cache en cours pour lire ;D J'ai pris rendez-vous dans une mairie pas loin de chez moi pour déposer les papiers de demande de passeport, comme ça, j'espère l'avoir avant le prochain président (on sait jamais sur qui ont risque de tombé, ça peut être grave la merde...) Je sais pas dans combien de temps je l'aurais après ça, je vous tiendrais au courant~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

Théo se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil déjà levé l'éclairant de ses rayons. Il grogna, son mal de tête intensifié avec l'agression lumineuse. Ne voulant pas raviver ses douleur, il ferma les paupières, et resta avachi sur le ventre, essayant de faire passer la nausée qui le menaçait. Il avait des vertiges tant ses maux de tête étaient puissants, et même ses soins furent totalement inefficaces. Bien sûr, ces derniers ne marchaient que sur des fractures et plaies ouvertes, mais il avait espéré que la douleur s'apaiserait un peu.

Un long moment passa alors qu'il était vide de toutes pensées, prenant attention au moindre mouvement, ou respiration capable d'appuyer les symptômes de sa gueule de bois. Lorsque ses douleurs se calmèrent, il essaya de se souvenir de sa soirée.

Balthazar l'avait convaincu de boire, visiblement plus que de raison. Comme il était déjà saoul, il lui avait fait enchaîner les verres. Il se rappelait vaguement d'un compliment sur le fait qu'il tenait bien l'alcool, mais il n'était pas bien sûr que cela venait du mage, ou d'un des hommes qui les avaient rejoint plus tard. Tous avaient fait un jeu de carte, les perdant devant avaler un shot de liqueur cul-sec. Sauf que, plus ils étaient saouls, et plus ils ne savaient plus ce qu'ils faisaient avec leurs cartes. Il n'avait aucune foutu idée si cette partie avait eu une fin, ou s'ils s'étaient écroulés sur la table, car à partir de ce moment, c'était le trou noir.

Sa bouche pâteuse et sa gorge sèche le ramenèrent à la réalité, et il eut envie d'un verre d'eau. Une cruche était à côté du bol de toilette, l'eau étant propre à la consommation, norme d'hygiène, il ne craignait pas d'être malade. Il essaya de se relever doucement sur les coudes, soupirant sous les douleurs ravivés de son crâne. Il avait l'impression qu'une masse se déplaçait à l'intérieur, soumit à la gravité terrestre. En grognant il passa une main sur son front, attentant un instant afin que cela passe.

\- Hng...

Il se raidit soudainement au gémissement douloureux qui avait retenti à côté de lui, typiquement masculin. Son cœur s'emballa si vite qu'il sentit sa tête tourner, la pression écrasant ses tripes d'angoisses. Ses yeux allèrent lentement vers l'origine de la voix qu'il craignait reconnaître, et c'est alors que la terre cessa de tourner : Balthazar.

Il était sur le ventre, comme lui plus tôt, le bras vers l'extérieur de la couche pendant vers le sol, et le draps ne couvrait que le bas de son corps à partir du fessier. Le fait qu'il soit nu, et lui aussi, fut un nouveau choc, mais ce qui le secoua plus encore fut le nombre incalculable de suçons, et les quelques morsures sur la peau d'albâtre.

Le souffle coupé, et légèrement tremblant, la stupeur le figea sur place, dévisageant l'autre homme de ses yeux écarquillés à l'extrême. La culpabilité l'éventera tant elle le déchirait avec l'angoisse. Bordel, il n'avait jamais voulu retoucher à l'enfer ! La première fois, il n'était pas au courant, mais maintenant il n'avait aucune excuse ! On lui avait toujours appris que même ivre, un inquisiteur devait savoir ce qu'il faisait et maîtriser la situation.

Il réussi finalement à décrocher ses yeux de son voisin, et déglutit difficilement en fixant le matelas sous lui. Reprendre le pas sur ses émotions fut plus qu'ardue, mais il parvint à un minimum de réussite. En levant le regard, il remarqua que la planche de bois censée faire office de tête de lit était non seulement brûlée, mais aussi brisée. En levant les prunelles, il vit que le mur était noirci presque jusqu'au plafond. Par ailleurs, les poutres étaient plus foncées.

\- Je t'en supplie, me dit pas que c'est toi...

Les mots dramatiques prononcés au travers d'une gorge nouée le pétrifia d'une sueur froide. Son silence trahi son identité demandée, et l'érudit soupira un juron. Lui non plus n'avait pas voulu que sa soirée se finisse comme ça. Théo aurait voulu lancer sa phrase habituelle sur ce genre d'événement, mais cette fois-ci il en fut incapable. Difficile de dire une chose pareille en constatant dans quel état était le corps fin de son compagnon de route. De plus, en vu des picotements qu'il ressentait dans son dos, il se doutait que des griffures y trônaient.

Pour fuir la situation, il se leva du lit, commençant par s'asseoir au bord afin de ne pas trop avoir mal à la tête. Après une petite minute, il parvint à se mettre debout, luttant contre un vertige. Aussi, grande première dans sa vie, il avait mal aussi bien au pénis qu'aux testicules, mais il avait que très peu envie d'en connaître les raisons.

Il chercha ses vêtements, ne voulant pas s'éterniser au côté de l'hérésie ambulante qui combattait difficilement ses douleurs et ses remords. Il trouva sa chemise près du morceau de miroir long posé dans le coin de la pièce, non loin de la porte, alors avec curiosité il se tourna pour voir les dégâts. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, peinant à croire que son dos avait été ainsi labouré. Un chat semblait s'être déchaîné dessus. Les paumes tremblantes, il invoqua la lumière et referma les griffures. Au passage, il remarqua un hématome important sur sa cuisse, ainsi que son tibia sur l'autre jambe. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire au court de la nuit ?

Préférant ne pas y penser, il retourna à sa quête de vêtements. Une fois vêtu, il put se concentrer sur la récupération de son armure, cette dernière était proprement posée dans un coin de la pièce, ayant visiblement été retirée au calme la veille. Donc le mage n'était pas avec lui lorsqu'il est retourné dans sa chambre, sinon, comme la dernière fois, l'armure aurait été dispersée au sol de l'entrée jusqu'au lit.

Alors qu'il commençait à l'enfiler, il entendit son partenaire pousser un geignement de mauvaise augure. Il comprit de suite et alla vite prendre le bol de toilette pour le lui amener. À peine il eut le récipient sous le nez, que l'érudit rendit le contenu de son estomac en tenant ses cheveux. Incapable de bouger sous risque d'en prendre sur les pieds, le paladin tint le bol en place, détournant les yeux en tentant d'ignorer l'odeur. La pensée qu'ils étaient pitoyables et lamentables le fouetta à vif dans son estime.

Les nausées de Balthazar se calmèrent, mais manquèrent de raviver celle de son amant de la veille. Ce dernier posa le bol au sol et s'éloigna pour se contenir, posant le dos de sa main contre sa bouche. Il continua de mettre son armure, mais un son lui fit tourner à nouveau la tête vers le demi-diable qui était toujours sur le ventre, une expression de douleur peignant ses traits. Il commençait à le connaître, et savait qu'il n'était pas douillait, alors quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Mué d'une inquiétude qui le révulsa, et sentant dans le regard de l'autre qu'il lui demandait son aide, il s'approcha.

\- Bon..., commença Balthazar, si rouge que même la tunique qu'il portait avant n'était pas aussi colorée. C'est déjà terriblement embarrassant à demander alors, je t'en pris ne dit rien... Je... Je pourrais avoir un soin ?

\- Ça marche pas sur les gueules de bois, j'ai déjà essayé.

\- Putain, je sais !... Ah merde...

Il cacha son visage dans le matelas, et tendit le bras pour attraper le draps afin de le repousser. De là, Théo constata le problème qui le bloquait, et se sentit à la fois le plus mal à l'aise de toute sa vie, et terriblement coupable. Il tendit la main au dessus de ses fesses, et referma les lésions qu'il sentait également internes. Les coucheries de la veilles avaient été bien trop sauvage pour leurs corps, et en vu des blessures du mage, ils n'avaient utilisé aucune lotion.

Le soin terminé, le jeune homme se détendit d'un profond soupir, remerciant silencieusement son bienfaiteur. Ce dernier s'éloigna pour terminer de mettre son armure pour de bon, raide et profondément mal à l'aise. Seulement courbaturé, Balthazar put se redresser, s'étirant un peu. Il chercha ensuite ses vêtements des yeux, et se leva. C'est alors qu'il constata un manque flagrant de force dans ses jambes, et pris de surprise, il lâcha prise. En le voyant trébucher à côté de lui, un réflexe fit agir Théo pour qu'il le rattrape. Bien que surpris de son geste, le mage se redressa avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de le lâcher.

Tous deux embarrassés, ils s'occupèrent chacun de leur côté jusqu'à pouvoir prendre leurs affaires, et quitter la chambre. Comme c'était celle du guerrier, l'ancien prisonnier dû aller dans la sienne pour récupérer ses sacs. Il retrouva son partenaire dans la grand-salle, et commanda pour manger avec lui. Un silence terrible s'imposa entre eux, personne n'osant prendre la parole.

Ils étaient si persuadés que ce genre de chose n'arriveraient plus, qu'ils étaient un peu choqués. La réalisation qu'ils n'avaient finalement fait que se voiler la face leur sauta dessus et les gênèrent profondément ; ils avaient été terriblement stupides. Ils terminèrent leurs repas, payèrent, et quittèrent les lieux à cheval. Le mage suivit le paladin qui avait prit une direction au hasard. Ils marchèrent longtemps, ne s'adressant pas la parole, et préférèrent enterrer ce qui s'était passé au fond de leurs esprits.

Pendant une longue semaine, chacun s'ignorant de son côté, la tension diminua et tout fut remit à plat. Quelque part, Balthazar acceptait ce qui était arrivé, se disant que ce genre de chose pouvait survenir, et qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Par contre, Théo restait éternellement dans le dénie, du moins face à lui, parce que l'histoire le travaillait visiblement. Comme il semblait préoccupé, l'érudit proposa qu'ils fassent un tour en ville, chacun de leur côté, et se retrouve à l'auberge le soir. Se détendre seul était une proposition alléchante, mais le guerrier fut difficile à faire céder. Autant dire que lors de son soupire d'agacement montrant qu'il acceptait, le mage se sentit terriblement victorieux.

Ils prirent donc une chambre à l'auberge pour déposer la majeur partie de leurs affaires - faut dire qu'ils commençaient à voyager encombrer - et se séparèrent. Même s'il sentit le regard méfiant de son compagnon de route, l'érudit préféra ne pas se retourner ou ralentir le pas, voulant paraître le plus confiant possible. Il se promena donc tranquillement, observant les étales avant d'aller chez un libraire. Beaucoup d'ouvrage l'intéressèrent mais manquant d'argent, il dû se résoudre qu'à y jeter un maigre coup d'œil.

Il tenta de séduire quelques demoiselles, mais en ces lieux, toute la poésie du monde ne valaient pas un titre de noblesse comblé d'une fortune. Bredouille sur tous les plans, il fit demi-tour, entendant le clocher sonner dix-huit heures. Il tomba sur Théo devant un stand de lames, la curiosité le poussant à le rejoindre. L'autre jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce à son arrivé, concentré sur l'efficacité des différentes pierres à aiguiser.

Le temps qu'il réfléchisse, il en profita pour négocier les quelques dagues récupérées sur les bandits croisés en chemin. Le marchant lui offrit une dague de meilleure qualité contre les cinq mauvaises qu'il avait en stock, il accepta et échangea avec lui. Sans magie il n'était rien, mieux valait avoir une lame sur lui par mesure de sécurité. Son voisin fit de même, préférant avoir une arme de secoure au cas où, même si ce n'était que de la seconde main. Vexé, le vendeur lui présenta plusieurs dagues longues, et s'occupa d'un autre client.

\- Celle-là est pas trop mal, le creux au centre montre qu'elle est nordique, et ils sont connu pour faire de la qualité, fit Balthazar en pointant la troisième lame.

\- C'est pas tes oignons, alors occupe toi de ton cul, râla son partenaire en prenant celle à la garde tressée jaune et noir pour l'examiner.

\- T'es pas sérieux ! Elle a une fissure juste ici, ça doit être du fer de merde ; ça va se péter dès la première utilisation, voir même, tu peux la scinder en deux à main nue.

\- Bah moi je l'aime bien !

\- En quoi ? Elle est déjà rouillé !

\- Y'a du jaune, alors je la prend.

Le mage le dévisagea, aussi surpris que dépité. Ce genre de matérialisme avait coûté la vie à pas mal d'idiots déjà, et l'autre n'était pas sans le savoir. Il ne put réagir lorsque le paladin paya, encore stupéfait, et le suivit de près.

\- Nan, mais t'es sérieux ? Juste parce qu'il y a du jaune ?!

\- Bah quoi ? C'est beau le jaune !

\- C'est pas la question ! La qualité d'une arme ne se juge pas à la couleur !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ? Tu négliges tes protections juste, je cite, "pour avoir du style" !

Le demi-diable s'arrêta avec lui, boudant un peu en croisant les bras.

\- C'est pas en armure lourde que je pourrais draguer ou me déplacer !

\- Ah ! cria son camarade en le pointant du doigt. Tu vois, j'avais raison !

\- Je suis..., commença-t-il avant de se couper pour se rapprocher de lui afin de parler plus bas, et que les passants n'entendent pas. Je suis un mage ! Je ne peux pas supporter un poids trop lourd comme toi tu le fais ! J'ai besoin d'un bâton, d'une robe enchanté ! Je peux pas me balader en armure !

\- Oh, soupira l'autre en roulant dramatiquement ses yeux dans ses orbites. Ça, c'est parce que t'es qu'une chochotte !

\- C'est surtout que si je m'enflamme, je fini à poil en plein combat, tu piges ?

Se rendant soudainement compte de l'évidence, le soldat fit les gros yeux en pâlissant un peu. Lui n'était pas du genre pudique, son éducation ne lui avait pas appris à considérer l'enveloppe corporelle comme étant importante, mais l'érudit n'était pas comme lui. De plus, imaginer qu'il pourrait être nu devant des bandits le mettait aussi bien mal à l'aise que ça ne l'énervait par avance. Il poussa un profond soupire.

\- Et on le trouve où ton merdier ?

\- C'est du matos de mage, ça ne traîne pas partout, et en plus ce n'est pas donner. J'ai pas les moyens pour le moment, de toute façon.

Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, un silence planant avant que Balthazar ne se rende compte de l'attention du paladin. Il sentit ses joues chauffées, un sentiment particulier grouillant dans son estomac. Embarrassé, il préféra tourner les talons, raide.

\- On ferait bien de rentrer, il commence à être tard et j'ai la dalle.

Théo ne comprit pas sa réaction, n'ayant pas trouvé qu'il avait fait, ou dit quelque chose de particulier, mais il le suivit en haussant les épaules. Ils rentrèrent donc sans rien se dire de plus, le mage brisant son malaise en disant vouloir passer chez un forgeron pour aiguiser sa dague. Son compagnon refusa, râlant que les services étaient trop cher et mauvais, et qu'il préférait autant le faire lui même vu qu'il avait de quoi s'en occuper. L'autre n'eut rien à redire, l'étrange gentillesse le touchant un peu trop.

Une fois à l'auberge, ils s'installèrent et se firent un peu d'argent avec des paris, les occupant suffisamment jusqu'au dîner. Ils mangèrent en silence, puis le guerrier demanda au demi-diable de lui donner sa dague pour l'aiguiser. Celui-ci observa la pierre glisser sur les bords de la lame, le son métallique aiguë glissant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Quand il récupéra son arme, il constata avec étonnement le très bon travail de l'autre, et le remercia du bout des lèvres. Théo pesta qu'il se contrefichait de ses mots, et que ses actes avaient plus de valeur, l'obligeant par la suite à payer leur tournée s'il voulait vraiment le remercier. Il ne fut pas contre, sa bonne humeur s'alliant de paire avec le plaisir de voir son compagnon de route enfin plus détendu.

Ils burent en silence la première et la deuxième choppes, puis furent légèrement étourdit par la troisième, chacun payant tour à tour. Les langues ne commencèrent à se délier qu'à la quatrième, le mage déblatérant des monologues interminable pour contés des situations inintéressantes à la Tour rouge. Le membre de l'ordre grogna, ne dissimulant pas son aversion.

\- Je comprends pas comment l'église de la lumière a pu laisser un endroit élever des hérésies ! Ils ont pas besoin de faire apprendre la magie à des gamins en plus de ceux qui sont déjà damnés !

\- On l'apprend pas, on vient pour maîtriser ce qu'on a déjà, rectifia Balthazar, regardant le poing contre lequel son partenaire était appuyé avec le coude sur la table. C'est un peu comme un enfant de boulanger qui sait déjà faire de la pâte à pain : il vient seulement pour savoir comment le faire cuir.

\- Dans ton cas, surtout...

\- J'ai eu, oui, quelques petits accidents, concéda-t-il en fermant les yeux et tirant une sorte de petite moue trahissant son début d'ébriété. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai fait que des trucs mauvais dans la vie !

\- Ouais, c'est ça, à d'autre, râla le soldat en prenant une gorgé de bière.

\- C'est vrai !

\- Cite-moi en un.

\- ...

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais...

\- Nan, vraiment, si j'avais pas été dénoncé par cette pute, je serais toujours à étudier là bas ! Je serais au chaud, à l'abri, j'aurais tout le sexe que je veux, et pas à me prendre la tête parce que l'ordre de la lumière en a après mon cul...

Théo leva les yeux vers lui, découvrant son expression boudeuse. Une étrange curiosité à son égard le pris à la gorge, le faisant déglutir. L'alcool ne l'aida pas à raisonner comme il l'aurait fait, et il se réinstalla contre poing avant de reprendre une gorgé de boisson.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Y'avait cette gonzesse, tu vois, belles formes et tout. Elle était douée, charmante, avait tout là où il fallait, et en plus elle m'aimait. Alors, moi je me suis dit : jackpot ! En fait, elle savait que je cachais quelque chose, et s'est rapproché de moi pour savoir quoi. Quand je lui ai avoué, elle m'a dénoncé. Sauf que cette conne a oublié qu'une mage qui couche avec un diable, ou ce qui y est relatif, devient de suite une sorcière ! Alors, couic !

Il poussa un rire amère, ses yeux fixant un coin de la pièce, un lueur fade brillant à l'intérieur sous les mauvais souvenirs. Après une petite pause, il fit chuter son regard dans son verre, tournant le liquide doré à l'intérieur en cherchant à oublier le passer.

\- Au moins, ça m'a appris qu'il ne faut pas attendre grand chose des femmes : c'est le cul d'un soir, point.

Il leva sa choppe et bu une grosse gorgée, soupirant exagérément d'aise. La fuite de la confession douloureuse était évidente, mais elle toucha le paladin. À cause de l'alcool ou non, ça il n'en savait rien. L'envie d'en révéler un peu sur lui le piqua, et il ne fut pas long à se laisser aller, emporté par l'ambiance détendu entre lui et l'érudit.

\- Mon père est mort pendant la guerre sainte, du coup, je l'ai jamais connu...

\- Pas de paternel en vu, hein ? fit de nouveau l'autre avec amertume en détournant les yeux. Dans ce cas on est deux...

\- Mais t'avais pas..., commença Théo, surpris de sa réplique.

\- Nan, ma mère est morte en couche, sa sœur pour seule compagnie. J'étais prématuré, et avait très peu de chance de survivre, mais ma tante à fait tout son possible pour m'élever et m'éduquer, me cachant des églises. Sauf qu'à un moment donné, celle de la lumière a fini par avoir vent de mes "capacités particulières", un gamin qui s'enflamme avec des cornes sur le front, ça passe pas inaperçu. Alors ma tante m'a envoyé à la Tour rouge pour demander l'asile politique des mages.

\- T'étais gamin ?

\- J'avais douze ans, l'âge ou les pleines capacités démoniaques se réveille. Et là, ça passe ou sa casse, soupira Balthazar avec un sourire fade, croisant les bras sur la table pour s'appuyer dessus. En sachant que j'avais survécu, mon père s'est pointé et m'a dit que je devais le suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- Je lui ais balancé du fumier à la gueule avant de continuer de m'enfuir vers la Tour rouge.

Théo pouffa, imaginant la scène qui devait être terriblement drôle à voir. C'était pas tous les jours qu'un diable se faisait humilier par sa propre descendance en étant couvert de crottin. Le mage, en posant ses yeux sur la dague de son voisin d'en face, fixa la garde, une question le taraudant.

\- Dit, ce délire avec le jaune, c'est juste par préférence, ou y'a une histoire derrière ?

\- Bah t'sais, la lumière tout ça. Le jaune est symbole de longévité, et porte bonheur, répondit son partenaire en buvant à nouveau.

\- Mais toi personnellement.

\- J'aime bien le jaune.

\- Bon, on va dire que sortit de ta bouche c'est un aveu démesuré, dépita-t-il.

Il voulut boire aussi mais sa choppe était vide, alors, plutôt que de finir totalement ivre, il suivit le peu de sens raisonnable qui lui restait pour se lever, prévenant qu'il allait se coucher. Le guerrier le suivit, finissant d'une traite le fond de boisson qui lui restait. Ils se levaient tôt demain, et ne voulaient pas trop traîner dans le coin en craignant d'être attraper par une église ; mieux valait se coucher tôt.

Ils marchèrent l'un derrière l'autre dans le couloir menant aux chambre, Balthazar en tête. Puis ce ce dernier se tourna pour saluer son collègue pour la nuit. Il fut doucement plaqué contre la porte, incapable de résister à la force alors qu'il était étourdit par l'alcool. Les jeunes gens se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, le désir faisant pétiller leurs prunelles. L'attraction les rapprochèrent, leurs souffles courts qui se mélangeaient se coupèrent pour un baiser approfondit.

Les mains du soldat caressèrent les hanches étroites, appréciant les paumes sur son cou et les doigts glissant dans ses cheveux. L'échange, contrairement aux précédents, était certes passionné, mais lent. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait l'intention d'aller plus loin, désirant juste se sentir par un touché délicat. Le besoin de chaleur et de tendresse raisonnait en eux, leurs cœurs se comblant par leurs présences.

Après quelques minutes à s'embrasser, l'érudit quitta les lèvres de son compagnon, puis déposa un dernier baiser rapide dessus avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il alla se laisser tomber sur son lit, poussant un profond soupire entre la détente et la préoccupation. À peine ferma-t-il les yeux qu'un profond sommeil sans rêve, ni cauchemar le happa complètement.

Le lendemain matin, un hurlement à l'extérieur le réveilla en sursaut, plusieurs autres voix accompagnant la première. Il bondit du lit, portant toujours ses bottes, et couru dehors pour voir ce qui se passait. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant une femme nue accrochée en hauteur sur le mur de l'auberge, les tripes à l'air et les bras tendus sur les côtés. Les roses dans les yeux crevés et bandés et celle scarifiée sur la poitrine gauche prouvèrent qu'il s'agissait du même meurtrier que dans la ville qu'ils avaient traversés avec Théo.

Ce dernier arriva enfin, le questionnant silencieusement en le voyant déjà debout, et suivit ses yeux sur le cadavre. Ils s'échangèrent un regard en comprenant qu'un tueur nomade sévissait dans le coin, et n'avait pas vraiment de cible type. Le mage craqua sa nuque, reportant son attention sur le corps.

\- Bon, y'a bien quelqu'un qui donne une prime pour celui qui le choppera, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

\- On peut toujours essayer, approuva Théo.


	6. Chapter 6

Oha-yoooo ! ( Konnichiwa, Konbawa ) o/

Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Je pense avoir trouvé de quoi relier les grands points de l'histoire, et j'ai aussi quelques idées à faire pour tourmenter nos précieux protagonistes ( = w=) Gyégyégyégyé !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

Balthazar fixait son schéma, tapotant le bout arrière de son stylo plume contre l'une des nombreuses feuilles noircies d'encre. Concentré, il cherchait une suite logique dans toutes ses notes, reliant mentalement quelques points, en vain. Une choppe se posa à coté de lui, le sortant de sa bulle studieuse et stoppant ses méninges grinçantes qui tournaient à pleins régime. Ses yeux tombèrent dans les billes bleu clair électrique de son partenaire, le détendant alors qu'il pensait être accosté par un autre soûlard.

Théo jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur ses notes, puis s'en détourna en soupirant avec lassitude. Sûrement ne devait-il rien comprendre à ses pattes de mouches faite rapidement, les nombreuses ratures et traits de liaisons se chevauchant. Elles n'étaient cependant que les dernières d'une longue série depuis le début de la semaine, et le manque de résultat commençait à impatienter les deux hommes.

\- C'est là ! Je le sais ! Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part, mais je suis in-foutu de m'en souvenir ! grogna le mage en pointant avec hargne le symbole de la rose, se relâchant ensuite dans sa chaise en lâchant sa plume avec un profond soupire. Je comprend pas non plus ce que le tueur cherche à faire...

\- C'est un malade, y'a pas de logique, rétorqua son voisin assit vers l'extérieur de la table en prenant une gorgée de bière avant de lui tendre son verre, ce dernier accepté avec plaisir.

\- La seule chose que j'ai pu voir, c'est qu'il est allée de l'est, vers le nord, mais je peux pas savoir s'il va continuer tout droit, et traverser le cratère, ou simplement s'il fait des meurtres à droite à gauche quand l'envie lui prend...

Il prit une gorgée aussi, et rendit la choppe. L'argent commençait à s'amenuiser, aussi ils s'étaient vu obligé à partager un plat ou un verre, voir les deux, pour économiser. Les quelques bras de fer du paladin n'intéressaient plus, tout simplement parce qu'il ne perdait jamais. Aussi, son compagnon de route lui avait demandé de ne plus en faire, sinon il paraîtrait vite suspect, et qu'ils auraient tous les deux des ennuis. Bien que ça les agaçait, ils allaient devoir reprendre la route, et enquêter en marchant ; la milice locale refusait de répondre à leurs questions de toute façon.

L'érudit rassembla ses feuilles et rangea ses affaires, se levant en même temps que son partenaire pour aller chercher leurs sacs. Lorsqu'ils furent sortie de la ville, chevauchant leurs montures, Balthazar observa le dos de Théo avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Il n'était pas aveugle, ayant surpris plusieurs colombes rejoindre le guerrier à l'extérieur, raison pour laquelle il était constamment dehors.

Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonne, et son humeur les suivaient, prouvant au mage qu'il avait raison. Ça ne l'enchantait pas d'attirer des ennuis au seul être qui l'ait vraiment aidé depuis sa tante, la culpabilité le rongeait et il cherchait en vain de trouver une solution pour tout arranger. De plus, il pourrait peut-être en trouver une si le paladin lui en parlait, mais il se mettait directement sur la défensive lorsqu'il s'agissait de son église. Tous deux étaient donc considérés comme des criminels à pendre. Même s'ils se rendaient, ils n'échapperont pas à la sentence voulu par le grand conseil.

Pourtant, le demi-diable était sûr que le soldat devrait pouvoir se racheter s'il accomplissait une quête périlleuse pour son ordre, ou en réglant l'un de leur problème majeur. Seulement, le mutisme ou l'agressivité étaient les seules choses qui lui répondaient. Il pouvait comprendre que la situation bouleversait son compagnon, et que sa fierté l'empêchait d'accepter son aide, mais à rester ainsi, ils ne faisaient que tourner en rond inutilement.

Sans parler de la relation terriblement ambiguë qu'ils entretenaient, s'échangeant des regards trop longs, et se volant parfois un baiser avant d'aller se coucher. Ils n'en parlaient pas non plus, mettant ces quelques dérapages sur le compte de l'alcool qui les étourdissait. Comme il préférait ne pas accepter son attirance dans sa totalité, le mage se persuadait que ce n'était qu'une phase, et qu'il avait juste envie de profiter de ses jeunes années. Ils n'avaient que dix-neuf ans après tout, rien ne disaient qu'ils allaient encore être ensemble dans les années qui viennent. Ou même, qu'ils soient toujours en vie.

Le soir venant, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un ruisseau et montèrent le camps. L'érudit sorti sa carte pour l'examiner, estimant le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour atteindre la prochaine ville afin de faire quelques interrogatoires. Il partait du principe que le tueur allait en ligne droite, pour ça, il fallait parler aux gardes des villes.

Ses réflexions furent coupées par un son se rapprochant de lui, les bruissements de feuilles trahissant que l'intrus essayait de s'approcher discrètement. Le mage dépita en levant les yeux, le travail d'amateur étant si mauvais qu'il peina à croire que ce vaux-rien était sérieux. Ce dernier sortit des fourrées, dague en main. Il était baraqué et couvert de cicatrices, montrant qu'il était un mercenaire en quête d'argent ou de nourriture.

\- Toi, passe-moi tout ce que t'as !

\- Tu pourrais au moins m'offrir un verre avant de vouloir me foutre à poil.

La réplique, soufflée avec un l'air timoré d'une adolescente, figea le voleur sur place. Il s'était attendu à une panique quelconque, une crainte, peut-être même d'être défié, mais pas à autant de nonchalance. Le son d'une armure en mouvement lui fit tourner la tête, découvrant un paladin qui, au lieu d'être furieux de sa présence, était blasé.

\- C'est quoi ce merdier, encore ? On peut même plus chier tranquille ? râla-t-il.

\- Bon, t'es mignon, tu t'en charge ? lança Balthazar en retournant à sa carte, s'appuyant contre son poing alors qu'il était accoudé à son genou, assit en tailleurs depuis le début.

\- Et pourquoi moi ? Tu l'as vu le premier !

\- J'ai pas envie, ça me saoul.

\- J'ai pas envie non plus de me salir les mains pour si peu !

Son ego insulté, le mercenaire entra dans une rage irrationnelle et se jeta vers le soldat en poussant un cri de guerre. L'érudit roula ses yeux au ciel et claqua des doigts. Le petit feu devant lui grandit subitement, dépassant largement en hauteur et largeur l'intrus qui fit un bon en arrière en se protégeant le visage et lâchant son arme, effrayé. Il tenta de fuir, passant par le ruisseau, mais trébucha et tomba la tête la première. Il se prit le col dans les épines des quelques buissons bordant l'eau, commençant à se noyer.

\- Ah merde, soupira le mage, ennuyé. Sors-le de là, j'ai pas envie d'avoir un cadavre sur les bras...

\- Je suis pas ton chien, ok ! réagit vivement son compagnon en le pointant du doigt, la colère montant de suite. Si tu veux quelque chose, tu bouges ton cul !

\- Tu l'as vu ? Il doit faire trois fois mon poids ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse ne serait-ce que le pousser ?!

Obligé de constater la véracité de la chose, Théo le fixa un instant avec contrariété, l'air de dire que même s'il le faisait, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il lui obéissait. Il se retourna donc, faisant quelques pas vers l'homme qui se noyait toujours, avant de se figer, puis de se retourner, complètement décontenancé. Le mage le regarda à son tour, perdu.

\- Attend... T'as dis que j'étais mignon ?

\- Quoi ?

Ils se dévisagèrent, physiquement sur la défensive, en essayant de se comprendre. Le silence de malaise rythmé par les bruits de l'homme qui se débattait dans l'eau pesa lourdement sur les épaules des fugitifs. Puis, ce fut un calme étrangement plat, seul le chant de quelques oiseaux, et le clapotis de l'eau raisonnant dans l'air. Le duo se tourna vers l'intrus, et le découvrirent inerte.

\- Eh merde..., soupira dramatiquement Balthazar.

\- Maintenant, au moins, on est sûr qu'il ne va pas revenir pendant notre sommeil !

\- J'aimerais ne pas causer des morts qui peuvent être évitées !

\- En nous menaçant, il avait pas beaucoup de voies disponibles ! Eh puis, on l'a pas tué, c'est lui qu'est mort tout seul comme un con !

\- Tu te convaincs toujours en déformant la vérité comme ça pour apaiser ta conscience ? dépita l'érudit.

\- J'ai pas besoin de le faire parce que je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Ce type n'a eu besoin d'aucune aide pour mourir ! Et c'était loin d'être un innocent ! Donc c'est pas grave !

L'autre désespéra, cachant la moitié de son visage dans sa paume. Après, c'est lui qu'on va traiter d'être immorale, de diable, de créature vile sans émotion ; c'est la meilleure...

Préférant ne pas attirer de charognard, Théo dû bien sortir le cadavre pour l'éloigner le plus possible, fouillant rapidement les poches pour revenir au final bredouille. En passant par le ruisseau, sous une chance inouïe, il marcha sur la queue d'un poisson cherchant à se frayer un chemin entre les passages étroits des pierres. Il le ramassa, cognant sa tête dans un arbre pour l'assommer avant de chercher un bâton pour le tenir afin de le rôtir.

En levant les yeux, car le silence de son partenaire étant trop beau pour être vrai, il découvrit la mine boudeuse de celui-ci qui fixait sa carte. Blasé, il poussa un profond soupire, sachant parfaitement qu'il allait regretter de suite de relancer la discussion. Néanmoins, il préférait avoir des reproches qu'il pourrait ignorer, qu'un compagnon de route ne le prévenant pas d'un quelconque danger parce qu'il avait ses règles ou un truc du genre !

\- Quoi ? lança-t-il, cinglant.

\- Ce type serait pas mort si tu t'étais pas bloqué pour une bête expression ! C'est ta faute, répondit le mage en appuyant sèchement ses derniers mots accusateurs.

\- J'ai jamais entendu que dire à quelqu'un qu'il était mignon était une expression ! C'est juste dégueulasse !

\- Mais tout le monde dit ça ! C'est du sarcasme, putain ! cria Balthazar en levant les bras et faisant les gros yeux. Chose que tu connais visiblement pas parce que ton cerveau de moineau t'empêche de saisir toute forme d'humour !

\- Je ne suis pas mignon !

\- J'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais ! T'es moche comme un cul de cheval !

\- Et toi de chèvre !

\- Au moins les chèvres c'est baisable !

\- Soit une pute si t'as envie !

Ils tournèrent la tête, furieux, et s'esquivèrent. Ils étaient vraiment incapables de s'adresser la parole sans se prendre le bec. Le mage soupira le plus discrètement possible, une légère gêne lui serra l'estomac alors qu'il prenait pleinement conscience que le paladin avait cru avoir un compliment mal placé. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit sentit mal à l'aise en vu de la non-relation étrange qu'ils avaient, mais il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il puisse ne pas entendre son ton ironique.

De plus, dire qu'il était moche était totalement à l'opposer de la réalité, même lui était conscient de son charme donné généreusement par mère nature. Seulement, plus que quiconque pour le moment, il savait également à quel point la magie ne s'arrêtait qu'au physique. Pire avec cette expression blasé semblant être greffée sur son visage. Il était brutal, maussade, lunatique, et dire qu'il était imbuvable était un euphémisme. Pourtant, il restait obstinément avec lui, à répondre et le défier. Lui même ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Levant les yeux, toujours contrarié, il regarda le paladin chercher désespérément des ustensiles naturels pour préparer sa prise qui gigotait au sol. Il le vit sauter sur le poisson, essayant de l'assommer à nouveau, mais il lui glissait entre ses mains. Le spectacle fut bien trop comique pour l'ancien prisonnier qui explosa de rire. Son partenaire jura contre lui, n'appréciant que peu d'être ainsi raillé, mais fut trop occupé à tenter de rattraper son futur dîner pour réagir pleinement.

Décidant de lui venir en aide, Balthazar replia sa carte et fouilla son sac pour en sortir une aiguille. Il demanda à l'autre homme de plaquer le poisson au sol et le maintenir. Bien qu'il râla comme quoi c'était impossible, le paladin s'exécuta, et réussit à tenir la proie suffisamment longtemps pour que son vis-à-vis plante l'aiguille dans la tête. De suite, l'animal se figea, et il put le relâcher, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Puis, il se dit qu'il allait devoir le vider avant de le manger, et ça le fit blêmir d'avance : il trouvait ça répugnant.

\- Je le préparerais, lança alors le demi-diable en attirant de nouveau ses yeux sur lui. Mais uniquement si tu vas m'en chopper un.

\- J'ai eu celui-là par chance ! N'espère pas que ça se reproduise ! Alors de un : je peux très bien le faire tout seul. Et de deux : si tu en veux un, tu vas te le chercher.

\- Je suis mage, pas boy-scout, et on a rien à manger. Tu ne veux pas que je meurs de faim, pas vrai ?

L'espèce de fumier de premier ordre ! Incapable de répliquer malgré qu'il fulminait, Théo le dévisagea avec un air furieux, se tendant dangereusement. Comme à son habitude, l'autre ne réagit pas, attendant simplement sa réponse, impassible. Il avait raison, ils allaient devoir y mettre du leur en pleine nature s'ils voulaient se nourrir, et ce n'était pas leurs fonds de poche qui allaient leur payer de la nourriture.

Grognant de contrariété, le guerrier se leva et alla vers l'eau, ignorant le petit sourire satisfait et odieux plaqué sur le visage de son partenaire. S'il le pouvait il lui arracherait cette satanée bouille qui le paralysait tant pour une raison obscure. Ça le rendait malade d'être incapable de lui faire du mal ! C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il n'avait pourtant jamais eu ce problème avant, c'était même devenu sa coutume : un coup de poing pour bonjour, un coup de boule pour au revoir, et une raclée pour prendre des nouvelles. Peu doué de parole qu'il était, c'était sa seule façon de communiquer. Alors face à cet homme, pas plus vieux que lui, il était totalement démuni.

Après deux longues heures et de nombreux essais, le soldat parvint à ses fins et réussi à avoir un deuxième poisson. Le mage arriva donc vers lui, et tua celui-ci de la même façon que le premier. Il s'occupa ensuite de préparer le repas, comme promis, laissant son voisin s'avachir près de ses affaires. Il fut observé pendant le processus, sentant sur lui l'intrigue grandissante alors qu'il avait deux morceaux de plante cylindrique et creuse dans les mains.

Les tubes étaient solides, et ne prenaient pas feu si facilement, aussi, il mit les poissons préparés dans chacun d'eux, et les mit au feu. Il mit également une petite poêle qu'il avait dans son sac sur les flammes, et découpa des racines qu'il avait déniché pour les faire cuire, les ayant préalablement lavé à l'eau. Le silence régna en maître, les jeunes hommes luttant contre la chaleur, et détournant leurs regards lorsque ces derniers se croisaient. L'ambiance était un étrange mélange de malaise et de détente, aucun des deux protagonistes ne sachant vers quel côté pencher le plus.

Sous ses yeux effarés, Théo vit les poissons sortir tout seul peu à peu des tubes, l'ébullition du jus débordant également. Le parfum était alléchant, et il fut terriblement intéressé par le phénomène dû à la pression qui se produisait sous ses yeux. Les deux poissons ne sortaient pas au même rythme, alors il se redressa avec un air de défis peint sur le visage, et lança les paris avec son partenaire. Bien que trouvant ça ridicule, le mage participa, ne voyant pas d'autre distraction à l'horizon. Le premier à sortir fut celui du guerrier, ce dernier pouffant victorieusement en charriant l'autre qui se vit obligé de leur payer une tournée la prochaine fois.

Enfin prêt, le repas fut servit et mangé avec les doigts. Le poisson était bien cuit, et tendre, la chair se séparant parfaitement des arêtes agaçantes. Le ventre remplis, ils furent de bonne humeur, s'allongeant de chaque côté du feu, grandement diminué, pour observer la voûte céleste. La nuit était tombée très rapidement pendant la cuisson de leur repas, leur montrant qu'il était déjà très tard. Bien qu'ils devaient dormir, l'envie incroyable de discuter remua leurs entrailles.

\- Où t'as appris à faire ça ? demanda Théo, fixant toujours le ciel.

\- Ma tante. Notre village se réunissaient souvent pour faire des repas et des soirées à la belle étoiles, comme ça. Donc j'ai eu, comme tous les autres enfants, une leçon de cuisine. Toi, tu sais faire autre chose que rôtir ?

\- Bah nan, j'ai jamais cuisiné comme une gonzesse !

\- Tu sais que les plus grands chef du Cratère sont des hommes ? dépita le mage en se tournant vers lui.

\- J'm'en fou.

\- Trop d'amabilité, je reste sans voix, ironisa-t-il dans un soupir désespéré, tournant à nouveau la tête pour voir le ciel. T'es quand même sur les routes depuis un moment, t'aurais pu avoir une technique, une façon de faire.

\- Nan, j'aime pas ça. Eh puis, je suis pas dehors depuis si longtemps que ça... En plus, j'étais toujours en ville...

\- Tu voyages de puis combien temps alors ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es dehors ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les inquisiteurs qui l'étaient, pourtant même si tu portes leur amure, tu dis être paladin...

\- Je suis ce que je veux, ok ? On n'a pas à me dire quoi faire !

\- Ah, ok, ok, bon alors... Raconte.

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Faire connaissance. Ça fait bien près de deux mois qu'on se traîne sur les routes, et ont connaît juste nos noms et nos origines !

Théo resta silencieux un instant, avouant bien qu'ils ne se parlaient presque jamais si ce n'était pas pour s'insulter. Cependant, faire connaissance signifiait être proche, et c'était trop pour lui, surtout en vu du passif qu'ils avaient ensemble. Après, peut-être que le connaître un peu plus pourrait lui montrer à quel point ce diable était repoussant, et son étrange attirance partirait d'elle même. C'était une idée foireuse qu'il voulait prendre le risque d'essayer.

\- Hum... Ça fait un an que je traque des hérésies, et que je les amènes à Castelblanc pour qu'elles soient exécutés.

\- C'est ton église qui te donne ces missions ? osa demander Balthazar, heureux qu'il réponde enfin, mais craignant d'être face à au même mur habituel à tout moment.

\- Ouais, ils m'envoient des ordres par colombe magique.

\- Ah, je vois, ils ont repris le système de la guilde des assassins, mais à leur sauce.

\- Mon ordre n'est pas-, commença à s'énerver le guerrier avant d'être coupé par le soupir agacé de l'autre.

\- Oui, oui, oui, je sais, c'était plus pour moi même que je me disais ça. Une charrette et une carriole reste des véhicules en bois et fer avec des roues, tracté par un animal, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- ... Ouais, fit-il, acceptant de passer pour cette fois. Bon, toi, t'as fuis ton foyer et le seul endroit qui te protégeait jusqu'à présent, maintenant tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Bah, à part faire des boulots à droite et à gauche pour avoir de quoi me payer un lit et un repas de temps à autres, je peux que crapahuter dans le Cratère. J'aime apprendre, alors découvrir des lieux, étudier des sites anciens, ça me plaît.

\- Tu veux être aventurier ? s'offusqua le soldat en tournant vivement la tête vers lui.

\- J'ai pas grand choix, et celui là reste alléchant.

\- Mais ces mecs là traînent dans la boue, font des boulots de merde, et sont les déchets même de la société !

\- C'est déjà ce que je fais, Théo, mais merci beaucoup de me le rappeler..., grogna Balthazar en lui jetant un regard épineux.

\- Ah c'est bon ! Je disais ça pour toi !

\- Eh puis techniquement, c'est déjà ce que toi tu fais aussi : tu ramasse la merde que ton église ne veut pas toucher, tu t'occupes des sales affaires dont ils ne veulent pas entendre parler, et t'es tout le temps sur les routes, dehors.

La réalité mise soudainement sous son nez, le paladin blêmit à vu d'œil. Il dévisagea son partenaire, avant de regarder à nouveau le ciel, choqué. Il souffla qu'il ne valait pas mieux que lui qui était une hérésie, faisait rire cette dernière. L'érudit se calma doucement, l'amertume pinçant sa voix lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Eh ouais... Finalement, toi et moi, on est pas si différent que ça...

Théo porta à nouveau ses yeux sur lui, l'observant en silence alors que les mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. C'est vrai que leurs activités n'étaient en soit pas si différente. Lui même était parfois obligé de faire des boulots de garde du corps, ou videur dans des soirées mondaines ennuyantes à mourir. Seulement, lui n'avait pas à se cacher, son armure le mettant automatiquement dans un rang élevé de la société, mais ce respect ne s'arrêtait qu'à ce qu'il représentait, pas pour sa personne même.

En fait, sans son armure, il n'était qu'un insecte aux yeux des autres, il recevait du mépris, et devait sans arrêt prouver sa valeur. Toute sa vie, les gens n'avaient vu que son apparence : son visage séduisant, et son armure. Rien d'autre. Il était un mensonge ambulant, et cet homme en fuite à ses côtés était dans la même situation. Ouais, parmi le contraste qu'ils affichaient, ensemble ils formaient un équilibre presque parfait. Ils étaient semblables et différents à la fois ; quel paradoxe.

\- Oh bordel..., soupira-t-il longuement, semblant au bout de son existence, son partenaire explosant de rire.


	7. Chapter 7

Oha-yooo ! o/

Merci pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents~ Ainsi qu'à tous ces adorables ninjas tapis dans l'ombre qui suivent cette histoire, et peut-être d'autre de près~ ( *^ w^*) Comme promis je vous tiens au courant pour mon passeport : je le récupérerais en Mars ! Je prendrais une photo de la pochette pour la montrer sur twitter je pense (parce que ma tête sur la photo, gosh on dirait que je vais me pendre xD)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

Agacé d'attendre, Théo se leva du banc, quittant la table qu'il occupait depuis plus d'une heure malgré qu'il avait fini son repas. Jamais son partenaire n'avait été aussi en retard ! Ils avaient rejoint une nouvelle ville la veille, espérant avoir des indices supplémentaires. Aucun meurtre à la rose n'avait été commis en ces lieux, mais les gardes en avaient entendu parlé, et leur avaient assuré que leur chef pourrait leur répondre. Ils devaient donc le rencontrer aujourd'hui, mais voilà que le mage se faisait désirer.

Le guerrier monta à l'étage et traversa le couloir d'un pas furieux, n'ayant que faire de déranger les quelques clients encore endormis. Une fois devant la porte voulu, il l'ouvrit sans frapper, grognant avec agacement. Il n'entra pas, préférant rester loin de cet homme si un lit était à proximité, la connaissance de ce dernier les étourdissant toujours que trop. Il peina à voir au travers de la pénombre, mais l'étroitesse de la pièce lui permis de distinguer une forme en boule sous le draps.

\- Allez sort de là ! Il est déjà tard !

Il n'eut aucune réponse, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point. Prenant le risque de s'approcher, il entra dans la pièce, et se posta à côté du lit en attrapant le draps. C'est alors qu'il se figea, entendant une respiration irrégulière, et sifflante d'une douleur certaine. Intrigué, il se redressa, observant le jeune homme recroquevillé sur lui même, avant de se pencher un peu en arrière pour essayer de voir son visage.

L'érudit tenait sa tête d'une main, une expression de douleur tirant ses traits. C'était bien la première fois que Théo le découvrait paralysé ainsi, le sachant peu douillet. La raison de son mal lui étant inconnue, il se calma brusquement en le questionnant d'un regard que l'autre ne vit pas à cause de ses yeux fermés. Il fut donc contraint de le faire à voix haute.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as ?

\- Migraine... Alors tais-toi..., souffla-t-il faiblement, la gorge serrée par la douleur.

Le soldat le fixa quelques secondes, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire alors qu'il voyait bien qu'il n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette. Avec hésitation, il avança sa main au dessus de sa tête, et fit briller sa paume. Le demi-diable pouffa légèrement, sifflant sous la souffrance que causa son soubresaut.

\- J'apprécie le geste mais tes soins ne fonctionnent que sur des plaies ouvertes ou des os cassés...

Frustré de son incapacité, il retira sa main en soupirant d'agacement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et ça l'énervait. Ressentant cela, Balthazar reprit la parole pour le rassurer.

\- D'ici quelques heures ce sera passé... Va voir le type en attendant...

Théo grogna, n'appréciant que très peu de devoir le laisser sans surveillance, persuadé que l'auberge pourrait partir en fumé. Néanmoins l'heure avançait, et le chef de la garde risquait de ne plus d'être disponible. Forcé d'abdiquer, ne voulant pas aggraver les douleurs de son partenaire, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en refermant derrière lui. En passant devant le comptoir de la grand-salle, en bas des escaliers, le patron l'arrêta.

\- Hey, si vous restez ici aujourd'hui, faut payer !

\- Il est malade !

\- Je m'en fou, vous payez quand même ! C'est pas la maison de maman, c'est un établissement publique !

La colère monta rapidement chez le soldat qui fut à deux doigts de le frapper, mais en voyant son poing se lever, le directeur le menaça.

\- Si vous touchez un seul de mes cheveux je vous met dehors, vous, et cet espèce de zouave trop bruyant qui vous accompagne !

Il se figea, n'ayant que faire de son sort, mais se souciant de son partenaire. Ce ne serait sûrement qu'une question d'heures pour qu'il se remette, mais peut-être que s'il se retrouvait dehors maintenant, il serait plus mal encore. Un grondement de bête racla sa gorge, la frustration de ne pas pouvoir remettre ce gros lard à sa place lui retournant l'estomac. Il baissa son poing pour l'enfoncer dans sa poche, et sorti la monnaie qu'il fallait pour la plaquer brutalement sur le comptoir avant de partir. Comme il n'avait assez que pour une seule chambre, il dû prendre ses affaires et les déposer à la consigne de l'auberge qui était gratuite tant qu'une pièce était louée. Ce type n'avait pas intérêt à lui refaire ce coup là, ou il allait se retrouver avec un banc entre les deux yeux.

Énervé, il traversa la ville dans une démarche de gladiateur, donnant un violent coup de pied dans une caisse en bois qui fit un vol plané prestigieux. Il ignora la foule à la fois apeurée et admirative sur son lancé, et continua son chemin, la chaleur du matin l'étouffant dans son armure. Il trouva facilement la caserne, entrant à l'intérieur sans se demander s'il en avait vraiment le droit. Une fois au guichet d'accueil, passant devant ceux qui attendait, il frappa le bois du plat de sa main, faisant sursauter la secrétaire qui était de dos, occupée à trier des documents.

\- Votre chef ! Maintenant !

\- Mais enfin... Vous ne pouvez pas débarquer comme ça et..., commença-t-elle, tremblante alors que la fureur se lisait de plus en plus sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

\- Maintenant ! répéta-t-il plus fort, frappant de nouveau le bois de sa main.

La femme cria sous la surprise et partie en courant, effrayée. Bien, au moins elle courrait vite, c'était une bonne chose. De nouveau obligé d'attendre, il soupira désespérément, regardant autour de lui pour se distraire. Seulement, l'état de son compagnon de route revenait à chaque fois en sa mémoire, le faisant trépigner d'agacement sous l'inquiétude que cela générait.

Cela faisait un bon moment que les remords le rongeaient, mais il n'osait pas prendre la parole, tenant trop à sa fierté. Il se persuadait qu'il n'avait pas à éclaircir tout ça, et que les choses suivraient naturellement leurs cours comme si rien n'était arrivé, mais son cerveau ne semblait pas le comprendre. Il était tant assaillit par ses réflexions, faits déjà peu commun pour lui, qu'il en perdait le sommeil, sachant qu'il en avait très peu de base à cause de ses insomnies.

Le coupant dans ses pensées contradictoires alors qu'il se battait contre lui même, un homme vint vers lui, la secrétaire se cachant derrière. Lorsqu'il fut interpellé, il se retourna en répondant sèchement, se détendant légèrement en voyant le quinquagénaire impassible. Ce dernier éclairci sa gorge, reprenant silencieusement le paladin à l'ordre, même s'il ne semblait pas le comprendre, ou en avoir que très peu à faire.

\- Ah, bah c'est pas trop tôt, râla le plus jeune. Bon, y parait que vous savez des choses sur l'autre timbré qui tue des gens avec des fleurs.

\- Je vois, vous êtes l'un de ceux qui questionnaient mes troupes hier. J'ai reçu des rapport parlant d'un autre homme, où est-il ?

\- Malade, mais on s'en branle. Alors, vous savez quelque chose ? J'ai pas que ça à foutre !

\- Pas la peine de vous proposez de nous asseoir, si je comprend bien...

\- Nan.

\- Pour commencer, pourquoi devrions nous délivrer des informations avec l'ordre de la lumière ? Sans parler que nous n'avons pas le représentant le plus aimable...

\- On aide. Pour montrer notre "bonne foi", râla Théo, les mots lui écorchant la bouche, mais il se souvenait que c'était l'excuse prévue par le mage.

\- Bien... Passons. Nous n'avons pas eu de victime, mais selon Garenne, la ville avec laquelle nous sommes liés par alliance, ce serait un tueur à gage.

\- ... Hein ?

\- Il serait payé.

\- Ah. Bon, et ?

\- Nous cherchons encore, mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'il fasse parti d'une guilde d'assassin, eux même semble le rechercher.

Surpris de l'annonce, Théo se redressa pour le dévisager. Jusque là, il était persuadé que c'était un coup des assassins, ou bien de l'ordre de l'eau pour faire pression sur celle de la terre. Les nouvelles informations étaient intéressantes, mais il fut incapable de savoir si cela était pertinent avec ce qu'avait noté Balthazar, et si une autre question était à poser. Il fit un signe de tête et tourna les talons, décidant d'aller quérir les rumeurs de la ville. D'après son partenaire, c'est en écoutant les messes basses du peuple qu'on pouvait déceler quelques vérités. Ça le saoulait, mais toutes les pistes devaient être exploré. Ils pouvaient n'avoir que très peu de temps pour se racheter aux yeux des ordres qui voulaient leurs peaux.

Il se balada donc dans le marché, faisant mine de regarder des babioles pour entendre ce que disait les duo et autres groupes. Quelqu'un lui rentra dedans, alors il se retourna en même temps que lui. C'était un homme étrange, portant un bleu très sombre et se cachant sous une capuche et un masque de métal. Le garçon s'excusa et passa rapidement son chemin, très mal à l'aise. Ce qui intrigua le plus Théo, et déclenchant son détecteur d'hérésie, fut qu'il n'y avait qu'un arc dans son dos et pas de carquois. Il allait se lancer à sa poursuite lorsqu'il entendit les brides d'une conversation intéressante.

\- Tout ça me fait vraiment peur, souffla l'une des trois femmes. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que je pourrais me retrouver accrochée sur le mur de notre auberge aussi...

\- Mais non, il parait qu'il ne tue qu'en échange d'or, donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! la rassura la deuxième.

\- Je la comprend, moi même j'aurais peur que quelqu'un veuille me tuer... Mais parfois j'aimerais bien le contacter ! fit la troisième.

\- Bah pourquoi ? demandèrent les deux autres, étonnées.

\- Ce vieu porc, à la taverne de l'"Essoufflé", il mériterait bien d'être mis sous silence...

\- Ah oui, il traîne toujours dans le mauvais quartier, même les prostitués le rejettent...

\- Quelqu'un sait comment on le contacte ?

\- Paraît qu'il y a une boite secrète, d'autre parle d'un rituel, personne ne sait vraiment.

\- Hum, dommage...

Les méthodes, dignes des guildes d'assassins, intrigua le soldat. C'était une piste à explorer, et peut-être que le mage aurait une idée en ayant toutes ces informations en mains. Essayant d'avoir plus de rumeurs, il continua de traîner dans le coin pendant un long moment. Rien d'intéressant ne ressortit, alors il alla déjeuner en essayant de trouver un lien avec ce qu'il savait déjà.

Son repas rapide engloutit, il alla questionner les gardes sur les méthodes de contactes de l'assassin. Malgré les longues heures d'acharnements, personne n'avait de réponse, semblant même surpris qu'il était possible d'appeler ce tueur commençant à être connu. Le soleil déclinait, et peu à peu le ciel se teinta d'orange. Il rentra donc, bredouille de son avis.

Une fois à l'auberge, il chercha un homme trop explosif qui animait la salle, où bien, qui rassemblait un trop grand auditoire, mais rien. En fait, l'ambiance était plutôt calme, les travailleurs prenant un verre tranquillement, quelques rires gras fusant de-ci, de-là. Normalement, Balthazar aurait été quelque part, au moins à potasser sur leur enquête. Il serait toujours malade ?

Intrigué, et un sentiment étrange serrant désagréablement ses tripes, le soldat monta à l'étage pour rejoindre la chambre de son partenaire. Toujours plongé dans le noir complet, il fut contraint de s'approcher du lit pour voir l'état du jeune homme. Il ne bougeait pas, toujours dans la même position que lorsqu'il était parti dix heures plus tôt. Précipitamment, il retira un gant pour poser deux doigts sur sa gorge.

Il n'en fut pas rassuré pour autant, bien malgré le pouls lent mais régulier qu'il sentit sous ses doigts. Ce qui l'affola fut la peau brûlante, et constata qu'elle l'était tout autant sur la joue, et plus encore sur le front. Il sortit de la chambre au pas de course pour descendre quatre à quatre les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée. Afin d'attirer quelqu'un, il frappa le bois du comptoir vite et fort. Lorsque le patron daigna de se montrer, en râlant copieusement, il remit son gant et demanda où se trouvait un médecin.

La réponse donnée, il quitta l'auberge en courant pour aller le trouver aussi vite que possible. Le cabinet n'était heureusement pas très loin, et par chance, l'homme commençait tout juste à fermer. Sous la visible panique du soldat, le docteur accepta de le suivre, prenant sa trousse de travail après avoir été payé d'avance. Il se fit plusieurs fois insulter contre sa lenteur pendant le chemin jusqu'au lieu voulu, le jeune homme marchant en tête en serrant les poings.

Une fois de retour auprès de son compagnon de route, Théo prit sur lui et s'adossa à la porte le temps de l'auscultation. La bougie sur la table de chevet enfin allumée dévoila finalement la mine effroyable de l'érudit en nage. Il était rouge à cause de la fièvre, qui était si haute qu'il avait le regard brumeux, et les yeux brillants. Le médecin fit son travail en silence, sortant plusieurs matériels pour le faire. Finalement, il fouilla dans sa trousse et sortie des cachets de plantes réduites en poudres et compactées. Il remplit ensuite le verre à disposition d'eau et mit les comprimés dans la bouche de son patient, faisant glisser l'eau entre ses lèvres pour qu'il les avale.

\- Vous avez donné quoi, là ? se méfia Théo, les bras croisés et raide.

\- De quoi faire baisser la fièvre, répondit le vieil homme en se levant, poussant un soupir. Ce n'est pas grand chose, il est juste épuisé et manque de sommeil. Afin que sa température ne monte pas plus, mettez des gants d'eau froide sur son front.

Loin d'être satisfait, le guerrier ne se poussa pas pour le laisser partir, et le dévisagea froidement. Le médecin le toisa, nullement impressionné, et prit la parole en parlant plus bas, son ton laissant raisonner les menaces sous-entendues.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, mon garçon, en vu de la température qu'il a, il est facile de deviner qu'il n'est pas totalement humain. Pourquoi est-ce que vous, un membre de la lumière, l'accompagne ne me regarde pas, mais j'ai déjà été suffisamment généreux jusque là, c'est bien claire ?

Théo déglutit, et se déplaça sur le côté. L'homme le dévisagea une dernière fois avant de quitter les lieux. De nouveau seul, il regarda Balthazar qui ne semblait même pas conscient de ce qui se passait, et soupira de découragement ; il était bien lotie maintenant. Il sortit pour aller récupérer ses affaires afin de les ramener, puis sortie un morceau de tissu épais pour en déchirer deux morceaux. Il les plia avant de remplir le bol de toilette d'eau afin les plonger à l'intérieur. L'un des deux fut essoré, puis posé sur le front brûlant du malade qui soupira de soulagement.

Le guerrier s'assit par terre en s'adossant au mur, talons plantés dans le sol et le bout de ses pieds touchant le contour du sommier du lit ; cette pièce était vraiment petite, même pour une chambre d'auberge. Il resta longuement à ne penser à rien, vérifiant de temps à autre les compresses qui devenait rapidement brûlante, afin de les changer. Il ne sut pas pendant combien de temps il fit ce petit manège, son seul repère étant les bruits de la grand-salle, audible jusqu'ici, qui s'éteignaient et se fondaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Son compagnon s'agita peu avant l'aube, le réveillant alors qu'il avait succombé à un sommeil qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Il le regarda et prit sa température, inquiet qu'elle ne redescende pas. En entendant des mots à peines audible, il rapprocha son oreille de sa bouche, percevant des protestations et supplications. Visiblement, le mage se battait contre quelque chose, et sans qu'il n'ait à trop se poser de question, il devina qu'il s'agissait de son diable.

Peut-être qu'en faisant descendre sa fièvre, d'une façon où d'une autre, l'être ignoble cessera de le tourmenter et il pourra se reposer. Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, Théo fit un soin sur le front du malade, essayant de faire différente fluctuation d'énergie. Des soigneurs de son ordre pouvaient soigner des maux de têtes ou des contusions, donc c'était possible, le tout était de savoir comment y parvenir. Sa formation ne s'était arrêtée qu'aux bases, et encore, il avait refusé d'aller plus loin car il trouvait son invocation de la foudre plus jouissive.

Ses tentatives ne semblèrent pas veine, puisque l'érudit se calma lentement, avant de s'endormir complètement en se relâchant. Le guerrier retira sa main en stoppant son soin, observant le jeune homme pour avoir plus d'informations sur les résultats donnés. Il toucha son front mais le trouva toujours aussi brûlant, alors il changea simplement le tissu pour le rafraîchir. En s'adossant au mur, ses yeux papillonnèrent à nouveau, et il s'endormit une seconde fois.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il découvrit Balthazar retirer ce qu'il avait sur le front pour le regarder curieusement. En le voyant plus vif bien que visiblement fatigué, il fut rassuré et soupira de soulagement, ce qui attira les yeux de l'autre dans les siens. Ils se fixèrent un instant, sortant d'un état évasif différent.

\- C'est toi ? souffla le mage, interloqué.

\- Nan, le père noël, et je viens violer vos femmes, grogna-t-il en réponse, trouvant la question stupide.

La réplique fit rire le patient qui ferma les yeux en tournant la tête, peinant à croire à un tel manque de compassion. Il revint cependant à son voisin assit au sol, souriant plus doucement.

\- Merci...

\- Tu me remercieras quand tu m'auras remboursé. C'est que tu m'as coûté cher, là !

\- Je suis désolé, pouffa-t-il en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

Théo l'observa un instant, un sentiment grouillant dans son estomac. Il refusa de reconnaître la joie, et mit ses sensations sur le compte de la faim. Plusieurs questions lui brûlèrent les lèvres, mais il hésita à les laisser fuser en sentant l'autre se rendormir lentement. Balthazar refusa de plonger à nouveau dans le sommeil, sursautant à moitié en inspirant et ouvrant les yeux. Il essuya son visage des mains, son front encore humide par les compresses.

\- Je suis malade depuis combien de temps ?

\- Juste hier.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Vers midi, je crois.

\- Ah, merde... Je suis désolé, vraiment...

Le soldat le fixa encore un instant. Finalement, sa curiosité, et son inquiétude qu'il préféra ignoré, prit le pas sur ses mots.

\- C'était ton diable, encore ?

Le mage le regarda, à la fois surpris et interrogatif. Il hésita à lui répondre, ses pensées qui fusaient se lisant facilement dans son regard encore brumeux. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le plafond pas plus propre que le sol, et il poussa un profond soupir. Il avait déjà avoué une partie de la vérité de toute façon.

\- Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que j'avais pas peur de toi parce que je côtoies un diable ?

\- Ouais.

\- Disons qu'il ne laisse pas beaucoup de place au sommeil... Et lorsque je dors enfin, j'ai pas vraiment de répits...

Théo continua de le fixer, n'appréciant pas le sentiment de tristesse qui l'envahissait à nouveau. Plus les jours passaient et plus il se rendait compte que cet homme était une victime, et non un pécheur. Cela remettait encore en question tout ce qu'on lui avait appris enfant, et ce en quoi il croyait aujourd'hui, c'était un trop grand bordel pour lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Il me semble que t'étais calme ce jour là.

Sa réplique attira les yeux interrogateur du demi-diable sur lui. Il insista silencieusement assez longtemps pour que l'autre comprenne, ouvrant la bouche dans un petit cercle alors qu'il inspirait. Il sembla terriblement gêné, rougissant en fixant le plafond.

\- Oh, sûrement un coup de chance... Mais tant qu'on est sur les questions, qu'est-ce que t'as ces derniers temps ?

\- De quoi ?

\- T'es pas du genre affectueux, d'accord, mais je te trouve vraiment distant, c'est à peine si tu me parles.

L'angoisse compressa tous les organes du paladin à l'intérieur de son corps, le faisant se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui même. Il craignait d'avoir laisser entrevoir une crainte quelconque, car c'était un signe de faiblesse, et il n'aimait pas ça. Préférant ne pas se trahir dans une mauvaise réponse, il fixa l'érudit pour qu'il continue.

\- J'ai juste l'impression que t'arrive pas à me dire un truc... Balance, qu'on en finisse.

\- Pourquoi ? Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! refusa le membre de la lumière, sur la défensive.

\- Donc ça me concerne autant que ça t'es personnel... Alors ça doit être par apport à "ça"..., rougit son compère en détournant le regard.

Le malaise reprit place. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils en parlaient autant sans s'énerver. Balthazar ne se trompait pas, quelque chose tracassait Théo depuis un bon moment, pesant sur sa conscience et l'empêchant de s'approcher à nouveau de lui. Il ne devait pas savoir si cela avait un rapport avec sa foi, ou bien sa moralité, les deux se ressemblant beaucoup.

Bien malgré son hésitation, le paladin décida de se soulager et de parler. L'ouverture était faite, et s'il voulait fuir la conversation, il le pourrait sans que l'autre puisse le poursuivre : c'était le moment parfait. Il frotta sa nuque avec embarra, ne rougissant pas à la grande surprise du fugitifs. En fait, le soldat semblait coupable.

\- Est-ce que... Tu te rappelles de la soirée ?

Pris au dépourvu par la question posée presque timidement, il le dévisagea avec surprise. Une brève réflexion le prit et il hocha légèrement la tête. Être ivre était devenu une seconde nature chez lui, puis-qu'étant sa seule délivrance de la sensation répugnante de son diable à l'intérieur de son esprit. Il avait donc développé une certaine résistance aux amnésies que causaient ces lendemains de beuveries.

Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait, que trop même, et c'était bien là le problème. Il n'était pas dérangé, mais plutôt confus et embarrassé de savoir qu'il avait totalement pris son pied. De plus, ces images et sensations qui lui revenaient par moment l'emportaient dans des fantasmes qui le séduisait un peu trop. Le voila, son véritable problème avec cette soirée, mais jamais il ne l'avouerait, et surtout pas au paladin.

\- Un peu, pourquoi ?

\- En fait... Tu vois... Vu l'état dans lequel t'étais le lendemain... Je me suis demandé si... T'étais vraiment consentant...

La bombe enfin lancée, Théo racla sa gorge en détournant le regard, craignant la future réponse. Balthazar fit les gros yeux avant de les cligner plusieurs fois. Il aurait pensé à ce qu'il ait un conflit interne par apport à son éducation ecclésiastique mais n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça. Cela expliquait donc la gentillesse inhabituelle que son partenaire avait eu envers lui suite à cette nuit.

En fait, c'était le mage qui avait rejoint le guerrier dans sa chambre, le charmant longuement en prétextant qu'ils ne se souviendraient de rien. Donc pour être consentant, il l'était, à deux cent pour cent même. Il était plutôt celui à blâmer dans l'histoire, parce qu'il avait insisté en voyant l'hésitation du soldat, bien malgré ses baisers fiévreux qu'il recevait.

Il explosa de rire, faisant sursauter Théo qui se morfondait en attendant qu'il parle enfin, le dévisageant avec autant d'étonnement qu'il n'était égaré. Le mage essuya ses larmes de joie, les trouvant tous les deux ridicules à s'en vouloir pour l'autre pour exactement la même raison. Décidément, ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Oh si, t'en fais pas pour ça, sinon, même bourré je t'aurais cramé la bite ! Eh puis, si ça peut te rassurer, si je ne l'avais vraiment pas voulu, c'est mon diable qui serait ressorti.

Soulagé de l'entendre, refusant d'analyser plus en détails cette phrase qui en disait long, le paladin soupira en souriant légèrement. Il baissa ensuite la tête et pouffa un peu, se trouvant idiot.

\- Ouais, c'est complètement con ce que je dis... T'es répugnant jusqu'au bout des ongles !

\- Je te le fais pas dire !


	8. Chapter 8

Oha-yooo ! o/

Merci pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents~ Je suis assez surprise de faire quelque chose de très fluff alors que c'était pas du tout partie comme ça à la base xD Je vous dirais, ça change un peu !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et un bon grignotage ! o/

* * *

Théo reçut une colombe sur sa main présentée vers le ciel, lui permettant de récupérer le message accroché à la patte. L'oiseau resta sur sa paume le temps qu'il lise rapidement les quelques lignes serrées, puis sursauta lorsqu'il gronda de colère. Il fut ensuite projeté violemment contre le mur et, après un piaillement de surprise, il disparu dans une gerbe de lumière.

\- Même pour une invocation, c'était pas charlie ce que t'as fait.

\- Hein ? souffla le paladin en n'ayant pas comprit ce que son partenaire lui disait.

Balthazar s'approcha de lui en remettant correctement ses manches de chemise, les mains couvertes de terre. Afin de se faire un peu d'argent, ils avaient offert leurs services à quiconque monnayaient leurs efforts. Actuellement, ils étaient dans une ferme, et aidait le couple à retourner la terre de leur champ, nettoyant les granges et étables. C'était pas fameux, mais au moins, ils avaient un toit gratuit sur la tête, deux repas par jour, et la promesse d'une paie à la fin de la semaine.

Le paladin avait parlé des nouvelles informations sur le tueur à son compère, l'évocation d'une boîte secrète de contacte étant fortement intéressante. Le mage avait longuement réfléchit sur la position de cette dernière, surtout avec la régularité des meurtres. Ils avaient conclu que les victimes étaient généralement des gens trop bavards, ou risquant de l'être car traînant dans des affaires louches de la noblesse. Cette dernière n'était pas laissée de côté, car déjà quatre personnes de familles aisées et intégrées à la haute société avaient été tués.

Le coupable était donc agile, rapide, efficace, assez discret pour se fondre rapidement dans la masse, et par dessus tout : il n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Toutes ces informations chatouillaient la mémoire de l'érudit qui était persuadé d'en avoir déjà entendu parler, supposant qu'un mage de la tour rouge avait peut-être été l'une de ses victimes.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient toutes ces informations, ils tentaient de négocier avec l'ordre de la lumière, le nombre de colombes envoyées et reçues les impressionnant. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception, et Théo avait gardé ses gants pour éviter que les serres des volatiles ne lui cisaille la peau à force de passage.

\- Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes ? demanda son compagnon.

À la grande surprise de ce dernier, le mot de l'ordre lui fut tendu. Il le prit en dévisageant le jeune homme, avant de lire l'écriture noble et élancée. L'église de la lumière acceptait d'absoudre le guerrier en échange des informations cruciales, mais refusait de laisser le moindre crédit au demi-diable.

\- Mais... C'est déjà bien qu'ils acceptent de te reprendre, tu devrais..., commença-t-il en levant les yeux, ne comprenant pas l'énervement de l'autre.

\- Putain, non ! Toi, t'es toujours condamné !

Pris au dépourvu par la réplique, le mage le dévisagea. Un léger malaise pris place, et le soldat le ressentit facilement, détournant ses yeux dès qu'ils entrèrent en contact avec ceux de son partenaire. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, s'engonçant tel un garçonnet qui savait qu'il avait commis une faute, mais refusait de l'avouer. Pour avoir plus de facilité dans les travaux de la ferme, il avait retiré son armure, mourant trop de chaud pour rester obstinément avec.

\- T'as quand même fait pas mal de taff dans cette affaire, donc tu dois être juger différemment, ça me paraît juste logique, c'tout...

Balthazar le fixa encore quelques secondes, peinant à croire que cette attitude puérile se déroulait réellement sous ses yeux. Il sourit lentement, avant de pouffer, puis d'exploser de rire. Théo sursauta en se tournant vers lui, s'attendant à tout sauf à la moquerie. Ne l'appréciant que peu, il le fusilla du regard, vexé.

\- J'essaye de sauver tes miches, hérésie de mes deux ! cracha-t-il pour sauver sa fierté.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis juste pas habitué à ce qu'on prenne ma défense comme ça, et savoir que c'est un paladin de la lumière qui se dévoue, ça...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il rit de nouveau. Ses mots touchèrent le soldat qui comprit qu'il avait toujours été seul, obligé de se battre pour se frayer une place et la garder. Encore une fois, il se prenait les similitudes qui les liaient en pleine face.

\- Oui, oh, ça va, c'est pas une raison pour péter un plomb comme ça. En plus, t'as le rire d'une dinde croisé avec un cochon !

Sous la comparaison, le mage rit de plus belle, ses respirations saccadées et disgracieuses affirmant ses dires. Son partenaire soupira donc avec désespoir en tirant sa fidèle expression blasée, râlant qu'il était répugnant. Il ne se calma qu'après de nombreux essaies, quelques spasmes d'euphorie le secouant encore un peu alors qu'il essuyait le coin de ses yeux emplit de larmes.

\- Bon, bon, en connaissant ta répartie habituelle, je pense que t'as pas choisi les bons mots pour réellement m'aider. Du genre : "cette hérésie au cul flétri était malade comme un chien, mais avec mes infos elle a fait des liens."

\- T'as pas le cul flétri..., corrigea l'autre avec étonnement, sur la défensive.

\- Y'a que ça qui te choc dans ma phrase ?

\- On s'en branle ! Si ça t'intéresse tant que ça, j'ai dit qu'on avait bossé sur cette affaire quand on a trouvé l'un des cadavres, et que maintenant, on avait des infos tangibles.

\- Par les divins, tu connais la signification de ce mot ?!

\- Mais tu vas la fermer, putain ?! cria le paladin en lui attrapant le col, le fixant avec rage alors qu'il était mort de rire.

\- Well, et alors ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'ils vont te croire de toute façon ? Si tu veux on leur envois une petite carte par la poste bien recouverte de sperme, c'est aussi efficace comme invitation à aller se faire foutre.

Épuisé de se battre contre lui et ses arguments pervers, le guerrier le lâcha en le repoussant, un long soupir passant ses lèvres tandis qu'il mit son visage dans ses mains. L'érudit croisa les bras en prenant appuis sur une jambe, un sourire désinvolte tirant un coin de ses lèvres.

\- C'est pas grave si ton ordre en a après moi, ils s'entendent mal avec pas mal d'autre, surtout celui du feu. J'ai qu'à me cacher dans la région des brasiers, et je serais tranquille. J'aurais même des putes qui font la danse du ventre !

Théo leva le menton pour lui jeter un regard oblique, effaçant son sourire sous la surprise. Lorsqu'il devina le prochain geste qu'il ferait, il voulu reculer mais se fit tout de même plaquer contre le mur de la grange, col tenu dans une poigne de fer. Le soldat était terriblement prêt de son visage, bien trop même, embrouillant son esprit désirant rester clair. Il déglutit, regrettant ses paroles alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement les réactions impulsives et violentes de son compagnon de route à ce sujet.

\- Arrête..., gronda le membre de la lumière, les dents serrées. De parler des putes...

Il le secoua une dernière fois contre le bois et le lâcha pour partir le plus loin possible, le laissant seul. Balthazar soupira, massant ses yeux. C'était pas la première crise de jalousie au-quelle il faisait face, ses répliques nonchalantes sur le sexe les attirant à chaque fois. Il disait tout ça naturellement, c'était des petites plaisanteries pour amoindrir la gravité de la situation. Seulement, le jeune homme ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il essayait vraiment de faire. Il soupira avec agacement et embarra en constatant qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer.

Pour le moment, il retourna au petit potager personnel où l'époux de leur employeuse était déjà. Normalement, sa femme lui donnait un coup de main, pour les champs, la ferme, la maison, mais elle était tombée dans les vergers, et s'était cassée une jambe. Leur fille aidait sa mère, donc le mari se retrouvait seul à gérer toute l'exploitation, ne s'en sortant naturellement pas. Le duo tombant sur leur ferme fut un cadeau du ciel, surtout le paladin qui était aussi fort qu'endurant.

La journée se déroula normalement, rien de particulier n'arrivant jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Lors du dîné, la jeune fille, entre seize et dix-sept ans, faisait encore de l'œil au mage. Ce dernier ne le relevait pas, souriant poliment avant de retourner à son assiette. Après le repas, il monta à l'étage avec la mère au foyer pour s'occuper de sa jambe, ayant proposé ses soins pour lui assurer le meilleur rétablissement possible. Les plâtres immondes en pailles et boue était d'une inefficacité désarmante, et Théo, n'ayant pas évoqué ses capacités de soigneur, ne voulait visiblement pas se fouler.

Après ses soins et conseils habituels, il rejoignit la grange où il logeait avec le soldat, dans un large demi-cercle de paille. Ils avait été intimidés de devoir être si près la nuit, mais les derniers aveux les ayant apaisé rendait le tout supportable. En vu des débuts de leur non-relation, ils s'étaient posés beaucoup de questions, alors savoir qu'aucun d'eux n'avait abusé de l'autre les apaisait. Ils étaient plus calme entre eux, moins plongés dans des non-dits et une tension palpable qui les enfonçait dans un embarra sans nom. Ils avaient compris que l'un faisait le premier, et que l'autre y répondait uniquement s'il avait envie. Si un refus se présentait, ils n'allaient pas plus loin, même saoul.

Les duvets, acquis récemment, étaient donc suffisamment séparés, d'environs deux places d'écart. Cela leur laissait un espace confortable pour poser leurs affaires et dormir sans trop avoir l'impression d'être l'un sur l'autre. Balthazar s'assit donc de son côté, sortant le livre qu'il lisait actuellement, dernière acquisition faite avant de quitter la ville après sa guérison. Son regard fut attiré par les nombreux petits papiers lâchement enroulés qui étaient sur la couche de son partenaire. Il humecta ses lèvres, hésitant, puis se dit qu'il l'entendrait venir facilement.

Il se laissa donc atterrir sur le flan, se soutenant d'un coude, et tendit la main gauche pour attraper les messages un à un. C'était des ordres brutes, exigeant leurs présences à tous les deux sur le billot. Beaucoup comportaient le même message, mots pour mots. Puis, un ressortit du lot, de par la mauvaise qualité du papier. Il sut que ce n'était qu'une feinte puisque l'écriture manuscrite était d'une extrême finesse. C'était un homme en vu des terminaisons, et il rassurait chaleureusement Théo en disant qu'il faisait tout pour plaider sa cause auprès de la hiérarchie supérieure. La fin n'était pas signé d'une lettre mais d'un trait grossier en bout de papier. Un parent également membre de l'église de la lumière, vraisemblablement.

Il revint à sa place, soupirant en constatant que son partenaire se faisait bien trop de soucies pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, n'ayant jamais connu quelqu'un extérieur à sa famille qui soit aussi attentionné. Bien malgré sa violence et ses méthodes brutales, le paladin s'occupait de son cas avec sérieux, lui évitant les ennuis ainsi que la moindre blessure. Il ne comprenait toujours pas cet étrange comportement, le poussant à y réfléchir longuement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ce soir là ne fit pas exception à la règle, alors il attrapa son livre et essaya de se changer les idées.

Du côté de Théo, il s'occupait de sa monture, terminant de mettre du foin dans le box avant de flatter son encolure. L'animal émit un petit son ronronnant pour répondre à l'affection, le faisant légèrement sourire. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, venant dans sa direction. Il jeta un œil à la grange au loin et y vit une petite lueur, trahissant la présence du demi-diable. Intrigué, il sortit du box pour voir qui cela pouvait être, et fit rapidement face à la fille des fermiers : Marla.

\- Uhm... Bonsoir, fit-elle timidement en se triturant les doigts dans un mouvement de mains très agaçant pour les nerfs de l'inquisiteur. Pardonnez-moi de vous dérangez, mais j'aurais quelques questions, en fait...

\- Quoi ? soupira le guerrier en retournant auprès de lumière pour le brosser, vérifiant au passage si son dos n'avait aucun problème.

\- C'est à propos de votre ami...

\- C'est pas mon pote !

\- Euh... Enfin, c'est à propos de lui, et, comme vous semblez bien vous connaître, je me disais que vous deviez savoir si il avait quelqu'un en ce moment...

Il se figea en entendant la question, puis fut plutôt perplexe en se tournant vers elle, la poussant à continuer. La jeune brune trépigna en rougissant, détournant les yeux avec un petit sourire impossible à combattre.

\- Vous voyez, je n'ai pas envie de m'interposer si il a déjà une femme dans sa vie..., fit-elle sans remarquer que les yeux de son invité s'écarquillaient dans une expression dangereuse. Je suis déjà grande, alors trouver un époux, instruit en plus, serait une véritable chance... Donc, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il apprécie chez une femme ? Une couleur ? Une coiffure ?

Elle attendit en fixant le sol, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Aucune réponse. La patience étant d'or, elle ne bougea pas, n'ajoutant rien non plus à ses précédentes questions. Toujours rien. Intriguée, elle osa lever les yeux et sursauta en découvrant la mine furieuse de son vis-à-vis. Elle ne sut pas quoi dire, pétrifiée.

Théo tentait de garder son calme, la rage passant en vague dans son corps alors qu'il ne désirait que séparer la tête de cette pimbêche de ses épaules. Il contrôla au maximum sa respiration, les faisant profonde, afin de calmer ses émotions néfastes. Lumière sentit son humeur et redressa la tête pour le regarder, cessant de mâcher son foin. Il attendait un geste de son maître afin de savoir quoi faire, connaissant ce genre d'ambiance précédant une prochaine bataille.

Cette réaction fit revenir le guerrier à lui, le poussant à se calmer plus rapidement s'il ne voulait pas que son cheval ne morde la pauvre fermière qui n'avait rien demandé. Il reprit le brossage de sa monture et réfléchit à ce qu'il devrait dire. La colère lui embrouillait encore l'esprit, mais il était suffisamment rationnelle pour savoir que lancer de but en blanc qu'il était déjà là était une mauvaise réponse. Il chercha quelque chose à dire pour qu'elle le lâche, voir qu'elle ne pense plus au mage, mais rien ne vint.

\- On se connaît pas tant que ça... Je vois même pas ce que tu trouves à ce merdeux...

\- Bah, il a du charme, et je trouve qu'il a vraiment un beau sourire, répondit-elle en gloussant un peu.

Une pensée fusa comme quoi elle avait plutôt raison, alors il la chassa de suite. Ce n'était pas nouveau qu'il se sente fébrile sous le sourire éclatant de son compagnon de route, mais il préférait ignorer la chaleur qu'il générait. Chamboulé, et par ce fait, agacé, il grogna et sorti du box pour ranger la brosse. Il ne se retourna pas et commença à partir, ignorant la demande de l'adolescente pour qu'il parle d'elle auprès du fugitif.

En arrivant à la grange, il claqua la porte, faisant sursauter l'érudit qui avait finalement réussi à se plonger totalement dans sa lecture. Il ignora son regard interrogateur et prit son pain de savon pour se retirer vers le fond de la grange, caché derrière les bottes de pailles. Un bol de toilette était à disposition, leur apportant un confort d'hygiène longuement négligé sur les routes.

Une fois propre et frais, le paladin se sentit plus calme, rangeant ses affaires qui traînait avant de sortir de quoi entretenir ses lames. À la grande surprise du mage, la dague à la garde tressée noir et jaune était toujours en un morceau, principalement parce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais été utilisée. L'ambiance fut plongé dans une certaine forme de tranquillité pendant un long moment, chacun vaguant à ses occupations. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le soldat voit son voisin se raidir, étant assis avec le talon gauche planté dans son duvet et adossé à la paille, lorsqu'il s'appuya par erreur sur son autre pied.

\- T'as toujours mal ? lança Théo.

\- Uhm ?

\- Ton pied. Tu t'es ramassé ce matin, non ?

\- Déjà de un : j'ai légèrement trébuché. De deux : c'est juste une égratignure avec un bleu. Et de trois : je ne vois pas ce que tu peux en avoir à faire !

Il le regarda revenir à sa lecture, une expression agacée crispant ses traits tandis qu'il pinçait ses lèvres dans une petite moue. Ses yeux chutèrent sur la cheville blessée, puis il s'avança pour placer sa paume au dessus, mais le mage plia sa jambe pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Celui-ci le dévisagea, entre la surprise et l'incompréhension.

\- T'es sérieux ? Tu vas balancer si facilement ton soin alors que cette pauvre femme bloquée au lit tu l'as laisse souffrir la gueule ouverte ?!

\- Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux avec ma mana !

\- Pourquoi qu'avec moi ? Pourquoi tu fais tous ça pour moi, putain ?!

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Maintenant arrête de bouger !

Balthazar refusa de se laisser attraper et ferma son livre pour se débattre. Son partenaire dû le plaquer en se mettant en travers de ses cuisses pour l'immobiliser de tout son poids. Il maintenu sa jambe en place afin de relever le pantalon. Constatant son impuissance, le mage poussa un profond soupire d'agacement, abandonnant plutôt que de gaspiller son énergie. Cela ne servait à rien de lutter physiquement avec cette montagne de muscle.

Le soin fait, Théo se redressa et revenu à sa place, continuant d'entretenir ses armes. L'érudit le dévisagea, encore allongé et suspicieux. C'était pas la première fois qu'il était perdu avec lui, et visiblement, ce ne serait pas la dernière.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que j'ai une bête égratignure qui ne m'empêche pas de pisser ? Je n'avais même pas mal !

\- Bien sûr que si, sinon tu te serais appuyé dessus. Je t'ai vu, t'as fait un truc bizarre quand t'as voulu changer de pied.

\- Et alors ? Ce serait passé demain ! Je comprend vraiment pas... Je pourrais me dire que c'est voir les gens, en général, souffrir qui te dérange, mais plus d'une fois on a rencontré des gens qui aurait bien eu besoin de soin, et t'as rien fait. Nan, y'a qu'avec moi qui tu soigne un os, une égratignure, ou que tu tentes de faire passer un mal de tête ! Pourquoi seulement moi ? Je suis un demi-diable ! T'ai pas censé me vouloir du bien ! Alors quoi ? C'est parce qu'on a coucher ? Parce que t'as première fois, c'était avec moi ?

\- Peut-être ! répondit-il en se retournant brusquement, énervé. Voilà ! T'es content ! J'en sais rien ! Je sais pas pourquoi j'aime pas ça ! J'en ai rien à foutre que Michelle se pète le bras pendant la traite des vaches, ou que Régis se prend un dague dans le bide parce qu'il a croisé une bande de cons ! Y'a que toi ! Qui... Qui... Putain, mais ta gueule ! Juste, ta gueule !

Pétrifié par la réaction excessive qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir, Balthazar le fixa de ses yeux ronds, sursautant lorsque l'autre lui sauta dessus en attrapant son col. Les lèvres du guerrier se plaquèrent sans la moindre douceur sur les siennes. Choqué, il essaya de le repousser, se débattant autant qu'il le put en protestant oralement. Rapidement, le soldat l'écouta et se releva, lui jetant un regard découlant de son incompréhension face à ses ressentis contradictoires.

Il était tendu, et son corps quémandait ardemment de l'affection, de l'attention, mais son esprit habitué à la solitude refusait totalement ce changement, surtout par crainte. Le demi-diable savait ce qu'il ressentait, sachant mieux que quiconque qu'une relation pouvait tout détruire. Il enviait parfois ces armés d'homme aseptisés sentimentalement parlant, nullement affectés par un cœur trop sensible comme le sien.

Si jamais il n'était pas aussi sentimental, il ne serait pas si réceptif à la détresse affective que dégageait cette tête de mule. Théo ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir, et ce de manière générale, mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Balthazar. C'était la réciprocité qui l'inquiétait. Il posa ses mains sur les joues du guerrier encore au dessus de lui, sentant son propre cœur battre la chamade et se serrer à la douleur de son compagnon. Ils s'échangèrent un long regard, chacun craignant de s'ouvrir à l'autre. Le paladin sembla reculer légèrement, mais ses yeux brillèrent, trahissant qu'il appréciait le contact bien malgré lui.

Le mage ne sut pas trop si ce qu'il voulait faire était vraiment une bonne idée. Normalement, ils ne devraient même pas être amis, ce qu'ils devenaient peu à peu. Une excitation grouilla dans son estomac, et les émotions l'envahirent de bouffées de chaleur comme de crainte. Cependant, le manque de relations charnelles commençait à se faire ressentir, et il avait envie de ressentir intimement quelqu'un. Avoir cet homme, qui le connaissait déjà, était appréciable et rassurant, même s'il était normalement un ennemi mortel.

En prenant la situation en compte, l'érudit se dit que, finalement, ils n'avaient plus qu'eux au monde à l'heure actuelle, et que si un petit contact pouvait les apaiser, ils pouvaient se l'autoriser. Doucement, il fit une pression pour proposer au soldat de se pencher à nouveau, toujours ses yeux profondément plongés dans les siens pour lui faire part de sa réflexion. Théo se décontracta lentement, arrivant à la même conclusion que lui, son regard s'adoucit et chassa les barrières qu'il se mettait depuis trop longtemps.

Il se pencha donc, les mains sur ses joues glissant derrière sa nuque sous son mouvement. Leurs souffles se coupèrent en se sentant si près, leur désir s'exprimant par des regards langoureux. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire si cela était bien ou non, ils en avaient envie. Non. Ils en avaient besoin. Ils fermèrent les yeux peu à peu, se rapprochant encore avant de celer leurs lèvres. Les sensations se mélangèrent, explosant en eux alors qu'ils acceptaient pleinement cette attirance pour la première fois. Avec une petite pointe de honte, ils apprécièrent fébrilement l'instant suspendu tels deux adolescents lors de leur premier baiser.

Leurs épidermes surchauffés se séparèrent après ce qui leur parut avoir duré une éternité, tous deux se regardant pour communiquer sans un mot de nouveau. Ils revinrent à l'assaut de leurs lèvres, les embrassades s'enhardissant. Néanmoins, ils n'allèrent pas plus loin, s'apaisant par une multitude de baisers qui les décompressèrent de toute la tension accumulée jusqu'à présent. Ils étaient incapable de penser, de raisonner, seulement de ressentir.

Lorsque Théo quitta sa bouche, Balthazar revint finalement à lui, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de pousser une expiration exprimant à quel point il était détendu. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir être ainsi vidé de toutes tensions avec seulement des baisers. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours eu besoin de sexe pour y parvenir, puisque c'était le seul moment où son diable lui foutait la paix. Il ne sut donc pas si cela était exceptionnel, ou si ses instants avec le guerrier chassait le démon qui était en lui.

Tout comme son partenaire, le lisant dans ses yeux brillant, il se sentait serein, complet. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, mais ils devaient admettre que s'embrasser était leur meilleur moyen de décompresser. Ils continuèrent donc pendant un long moment, caressant aussi bien leurs dos que leurs nuques.


	9. Chapter 9

Oha-yooo ! ~(= w=)~

Merci pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! Je viens de décéder sur un dessin qui m'a pris trois jours, 17h30 en tout xDDD Je vous raconte pas l'état de ma main, je l'ai reposé aujourd'hui, et je verrais si demain je suis en état xD Sinon mes prochains dessins attendront 24h de plus xD

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

Balthazar sortit doucement de ses songes, le coq dans la cour d'à côté se décidant enfin à chanter à l'heure prévue. Les lueurs de l'aube passaient dans les hautes fenêtres de la grange, la coloration orangé et doré illuminant le vieux bois. La poussière de l'endroit voletait et brillait à la lumière, faisant ressortir les faisceaux traversant la pièce.

Parmi ce spectacle apaisant, un confort indéniable s'ajouta par la sensation de bras l'entourant, un corps chaud le serrant dans son dos. Il se tourna un peu, découvrant Théo qui dormait encore. Sous l'air serein et détendu qu'il affichait, l'idée de le réveiller disparue aussi vite qu'elle n'avait chatouillé son esprit. Comment en étaient-ils à se retrouver sur le même sac de couchage pendant la nuit ? Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient peu à peu endormi alors qu'ils s'échangeaient des baisers. Ils étaient fatigués, et loin d'être sur leurs gardes, alors c'était l'explication la plus probable. Le contact lui fit du bien, même si c'était un homme, n'ayant pas ressentit les bras de quelqu'un depuis trop longtemps.

Il est une personne sociable, qui a besoin de proximité physique, sans ça il déprime. Ce n'est pas capable de vivre reclus en pleine nature, il lui faut une ville, du monde, une ambiance bourgeoise, des marchants qui crient dans la rue pour vendre leurs produits. Peut-être est-ce dû à son enfance passée dans un grand village mouvementé, les voyageurs prenant leurs temps pour discuter et échanger. Ce contact inespéré l'emplit donc de bien-être, et il se sentit revivre.

Le paladin s'éveilla lentement, ses muscles se contractant dans un étirement sommaire afin de chassé l'engourdissement du sommeil. Il inspira en ouvrant les yeux, bloquant alors pour comprendre la position dans laquelle il était. Son partenaire avait les yeux fermés, et même s'il savait qu'il ne dormait pas, il le sentait sombrer doucement. Pour le secouer un peu, il se sépara de lui en se redressant, rejoignant sa couche pour prendre de quoi raser sa barbe du matin.

L'érudit se redressa en soupirant tandis que son voisin disparaissait vers le coin pour la toilette. Il aurait bien prolongé cette étreinte réconfortante d'encore quelques minutes. Sa raison le rattrapa, le poussant à se lever pour se rendre un minimum présentable. Il fut prêt en même temps que son ami, tous deux sortant pour aller partager le premier repas de la journée avec leurs employeurs. Marla osa engager la conversation avec le mage, ce qui agaça profondément le soldat silencieux. Les parents de la jouvencelle étaient plutôt ravis, s'intéressant malicieusement à l'échange.

Heureusement pour le guerrier, les victuailles furent vite vides, et tous se dispersèrent pour s'occuper de la ferme, la jeune fille restant à l'intérieur pour aider sa mère. Le mari parti de suite au champ, laissant les bêtes et le bois au bon soin de ses employés. Le plus frêle s'occupa de distribuer du foin aux vaches et aux chèvres, vérifiant si les bébés n'étaient pas trop maigre. Hormis l'odeur qu'il peinait à supporter, il aimait bien cette tâche, les petits étaient adorables et appréciaient grandement les caresses qu'il leur faisait.

Suite à cela, qui lui avait bien prit deux bonnes heures, il alla s'occuper des poules. En nourrissant celles accompagnées du coq, il repoussa ce dernier du pied, râlant alors que le volatile le poursuivait pour lui piqué les talons. Il fut cependant plus déconcentré par Théo qui coupait les bûches non loin, que par l'animal fou. Il passa dans le deuxième enclos juste à côté, celui des poules seules, et laissa ses réflexions fusées à voix haute pendant qu'il ramassait les œufs. Il les touchait du bout des doigts à cause des fientes qui couvraient les coquilles.

\- Je pensais, si ton église est aussi intéressée par le meurtrier à la rose, y'a pas de risque qu'elle parlemente avec celle de la terre ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, répondit le guerrier en coupant une bûche en deux d'un coup sec. Mon ordre digère encore l'ancien coup de pute que celui de la Terre leur a fait.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Devait y avoir une vente d'un truc pour un machin, et un mec pour ça, mais ça c'est pas fait.

\- Bonjour l'information, ironisa son compagnon en dépitant.

\- Je tape sur les trucs dont les types parlent, moi ! Je cherche pas à comprendre !

\- Ça, je l'avais saisit..., soupira-t-il en se relevant, le panier en osier remplit, et s'approcha des barrières grillagées pour se rapprocher de l'autre. Sinon, si ton ordre ne t'écoute pas, je pourrais essayer de les contacter et...

\- Hein ? pouffa Théo en se retournant, le coupant dans sa proposition. T'oserais faire un truc aussi stupide ? T'es pas du genre à tenter l'impossible sans assurance. Tien, t'es même pas capable de bouffer l'un de ces trucs crus, là, maintenant !

Insulté, le mage bomba le torse en le dévisageant avec les yeux écarquillés. Il posa le panier sur l'un des larges poteaux, prit un œuf, et le cassa au dessus de sa bouche. Ensuite, il fixa le paladin, l'air raide, la bouche toujours pleine. Celui-ci rit de nouveau, trouvant que sa tentative pour redorer son égo le rendait que plus ridicule encore.

\- Vas-y. Avale maintenant.

Balthazar, déjà profondément écœuré en étant persuadé de sentir des choses sales contre sa langue, sentit ses yeux s'humidifier alors qu'il avait un haut-le-cœur. Il craqua et cracha tout par terre en geignant de dégoût. Théo explosa de rire, se doutant d'avance de sa réaction. Vexé, l'érudit lui lança un œuf, la coquille cédant sur l'épaule pour libérer le jaune et le blanc qui s'écoulèrent sur la chemise blanche du soldat.

Ce dernier sursauta à l'impacte, son euphorie se brisant soudainement, puis il lança un regard torve à l'autre jeune homme hilare. Ses yeux voyagèrent rapidement entre lui et le panier, avant qu'un sourire mauvais n'étire ses lèvres. Il s'approcha tranquillement en laissant retomber la hache au sol, et passa par dessus les barrières pour rejoindre son ami qui ne s'inquiéta nullement. Une fois au près, il prit trois œufs dans chacune de ses mains qu'il laissa levé, et continua sa progression.

Le demi-diable perdit son sourire, et se recula en tendant les paumes devant lui, demandant pardon en l'implorant de ne pas faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Ses craintes firent sadiquement plaisir à Théo qui était plus déterminé que jamais à exécuter sa sentence. Balthazar fut vite bloqué par la cabane des poules, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors que la menace allait se réaliser. Son vis-à-vis en profita pour lui éclater les œufs sur la tête, frottant bien ses paumes contre son crâne en ignorant ses geignements de dégoûts. Le liquide jaune et transparent dégoulina sur la tête et la chemise du fugitif raide, faisant rire le membre de la lumière. Désormais sale, il plongea ses prunelles blasées dans les siennes, relâchant ses épaules en soupirant.

\- T'es content, maintenant ?

\- Très ! Quoi que..., répondit le paladin en commençant à tourner les talons, mais se fit retenir par l'autre qui empoigna sa chemise au niveau des aisselles.

\- Nan, nan, nan ! Toi t'en a eu qu'un !

Amusé de la réaction qu'il souhaitait, Théo revint en le regardant de haut, son air suffisant agaçant son partenaire. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se rende compte de leur proximité et de l'endroit terriblement exposé dans lequel ils étaient. Il recula un peu la tête, embarrassé, mais n'eut aucune réaction similaire devant lui, alors il préféra prendre la parole, l'ambiance glissant doucement de l'humour à la séduction.

\- Hey, t'es trop près...

\- Je sais.

L'intensité se fit vite ressentir, l'humeur du soldat étant trop légère au goût du mage. Il tenta de le repousser, bien malgré sa force inférieure à la sienne, essayant de lui faire comprendre la situation. Loin d'être contre un contact apaisant, il connaissait les risques, mais savait qu'il pouvait s'échapper à tout moment, ayant toute la place du monde à sa droite comme à sa gauche.

\- Bouge, où on va nous voir...

\- Je comptais pas bouger, c'est toi qui va le faire.

Il déglutit, ne sachant pas s'il résisterait à un baiser furtif si c'était lui qui se déplaçait. Une sensation de petits coups sur son pieds attira son attention, et il découvrit une poule qui picorait de l'œuf qui avait coulé jusqu'à sa botte. L'animal ne partit pas lorsqu'il secoua plusieurs fois le pied, alors il grogna en se penchant pour la prendre et se décala pour la lancer doucement un peu plus loin.

En se redressant, frottant vivement ses mains entre elles pour essuyer les potentielles saletés sur sa peau, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était défait de l'emprise de son ami. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, mais Théo passait déjà par dessus la barrière pour retourner couper du bois. Il déglutit, conscient que ce dérapage n'était pas passé loin.

Il ramena donc le panier d'osier remplit à la maison principale, se faisant interpeller par Marla qui rit en le découvrant couvert d'œuf. Il inventa une histoire comme quoi une poule lui a sauté dessus et qu'il avait eu un réflexe idiot sous la frayeur. L'offre d'un bain pour qu'il se nettoyer correctement fut bien trop tentant pour qu'il refuse, alors il la suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain familiale. Elle le laissa se laver tranquillement, lui permettant d'avoir un peu d'intimité, et de faire chauffer discrètement l'eau sans être vu.

Il ne fut pas long, ne voulant pas abuser de la générosité, et se sécha en faisant chauffer son corps. Une fois rhabillé il sortit, accompagné de la jeune fille qu'il avait croisé dans le salon. Ils échangèrent une ou deux plaisanteries, avant de se détourner pour repartir à leurs tâches. Les yeux du mage tombèrent dans ceux de Théo qui coupait encore du bois, et décela la colère dû à la jalousie. Il le vit mettre plus d'ardeur à l'ouvrage, terminant de séparer les morceaux à la main avant de les lancer sur le tas à côté de lui. Préférant ne pas l'affronté maintenant, au risque d'élever la voix et de dire des choses trop intime, il passa par derrière pour se rendre à l'écurie afin de s'occuper des chevaux.

Les deux compères s'esquivèrent pour le restant de la journée, les nerfs de l'inquisiteur se calmant d'eux même. Le déjeuner fut partagé séparément, car les hommes prirent une pause pour manger sur les coups de deux heures de l'après-midi. Les femmes de la ferme avaient donc déjà mangé. Par contre le dîné fut servit à la tombé de la nuit, tous autour de la table principale. Encore une fois, Théo resta silencieux, rongeant son frein alors que l'adolescente faisait les yeux doux à son ami.

Les deux aventuriers retournèrent à la grange une fois leurs assiettes vides, s'affairant chacun de leur côté. En revenant de sa toilette, le paladin tenait le large bol et le vida non loin de l'entrée. Lorsqu'il commença à partir, dans l'intention de le remplir au puits, le mage l'arrêta.

\- C'est bon, je me suis lavé ce matin, j'irais chercher de l'eau demain du coup.

Il revint à l'intérieur, dévisageant le jeune homme avec suspicion. Balthazar inspira longuement en aspirant ses lèvres, sentant d'avance la profonde crise de jalousie au-quelle il allait à nouveau avoir le droit.

\- J'avais de l'œuf partout, alors Marla m'a-

\- Et toi tu t'es laissé faire ?!

\- Laisse-moi finir, putain ! Elle m'a proposé la baignoire ! J'allais pas refuser !

\- Tu vas me faire croire que dragueur que tu es, t'y a été seul ?

\- Même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, ou te concerne !

\- Rien ne me prouve que tu n'as pas menti !

\- En quoi ?

\- J'ai pas envie de courir après tes mini-hérésies juste parce que j'ai eu la connerie de croire que t'es vraiment stérile !

Balthazar sursauta en le dévisageant gravement, l'angoisse se lisant dans ses prunelles. Il chercha dans sa mémoire quand est-ce qu'il aurait pu avouer ce honteux secret, et retrouva rapidement le moment précis. Il déglutit en baissant le menton avant de détourner les yeux, embarrassé et en colère.

\- Nan, je t'assure que ça c'est sûr à cent pour cent...

\- Comment je peux en être certain ? fulmina le paladin en jetant le bol de toilette.

\- Parce que ça fait partie de la vie d'une "hérésie", comme t'aime le dire ! On est incapable de garder notre santé mentale, notre propre personnalité, ou même de fonder une famille ! On est privé de tout ce qui fait d'une vie, une vie ! Ça te convient ?!

Théo resta estomaqué, ses émotions se calmant plus parce qu'il voyait que son partenaire était blessé que par compassion. Son silence et son expression choquée furent pris de travers, alors l'autre continua son explication.

\- Mon père, à sa première et dernière visite avant que je rentre à la Tour rouge, il m'a prévenu pour m'encourager à endoctriner quelques écervelées pour son compte. J'ai toujours gardé cette annonce en mémoire, et quand j'ai appris comment faire, j'ai fait un teste avec une recette alchimique.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Un mélange, dont l'efficacité a été prouvé, il suffit de... "le" mélanger à l'intérieur, et on a une réponse selon la coloration.

\- Le ? Ta teub ?

\- Mon foutre, abrutit !

\- Ah. Oh. C'est pas si terrible.

\- Tu me tues..., soupira le mage avec exaspération en tenant son front de ses mains, accoudé à ses genoux tandis qu'il était assit sur sa couche.

Il ne voulait pas le lui montrer, mais le guerrier était soulagé. C'était un gros problème de moins, et il était ravit de pouvoir le savoir. En tant que grand sceptique, il fut tout de même un peu méfiant, croisant les bras en jetant un regard de travers à son ami, qui attendait avec désespoir sa prochaine réplique.

\- Je te croirais quand je te verrais le faire, pas avant.

\- Comme si j'avais quoi que ce soit pour faire cette potion, j'ai même pas de bâton ! Comment veux-tu que j'ai ce qu'il faut ?

\- Alors on ira dans l'Est et on fera un crochet à la Vipère de cendre, cette ville est réputée pour son taux d'hérésies élevé.

\- Ce que t'es chiant... Je te préviens, si je le fais, tu le fais aussi !

\- Ok.

\- T'as vraiment aucune pudeur ?!

\- C'est chiant, et ça sert à rien, râla-t-il en s'affaissant sur lui même, blasé.

Il s'approcha du mage à grands pas, ne lui laissant pas le temps de fuir, et se pencha pour le pousser sur le dos, montant au dessus de lui. Les mains tentèrent de le repousser par les épaules, mais pour une fois, il les ignora, dévorant sa proie d'un regard obscurcit par ses désirs.

\- Hey ! L'espace personnel, tu connais ? Ou tu en penses la même chose que de la pudeur ?

\- Idem.

\- C'est ce qu'il me semblait ! Dégage !

\- Y'a personne là, on s'en fou.

\- C'est pas ça !... T'es un paladin de la lumière ! Et moi un demi-diable ! Tu trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec ce qu'on fait ?

\- J'm'en fou.

\- Des fois, je me demande vraiment comment t'as fait pour survivre en te fichant ainsi de tout...

\- J'm'en fou.

\- Tu vivras pas vieux, crois moi.

\- J'm'en fou.

\- Je t'aurais prévenu, souffla le mage avant d'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'il se pencha vers lui, il repoussa donc par le front. Nan ! Tu m'as écouté au moins ?! T'es pas censé faire ça avec moi ! Tu vas avoir des ennuis !

\- C'est pas comme si mon ordre allait être au courant, ou que je vais te rouler un patin devant eux !

\- C'est pas...

\- T'as toujours été le premier à venir, je te le rappelle !

Sa culpabilité mise en évidence le bloqua dans toutes tentatives de réplique. Il ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, la rouvrit, puis la referma à nouveau, avant de détourné les yeux en déglutissant. C'est vrai que ce dans quoi ils s'étaient fourrés était en partie de sa faute, c'est lui qui l'avait séduit le premier.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on inverse ? Très bien, je t'attend, lança le guerrier, toujours au dessus de lui, le fixant avec un air de défis.

\- Quoi ? souffla son compère, choqué. Mais t'es malade !

\- T'ose pas ? C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait : tout dans la gueule et rien dans le froque !

Sa fierté douloureusement atteinte, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le demi-diable attrapa sa nuque et le tira à lui pour échanger un baiser rude. Ils furent rapidement étourdit et l'intensité monta en puissance. Les embrassades s'approfondirent, devinrent fiévreuses, les langues se retrouvant chaleureusement tandis que les souffles s'entrechoquaient brutalement ; ils se perdirent.

Théo se glissa entre les jambes de son amant, sa main libre longeant son flanc jusqu'à une cuisse tandis que l'autre lui gardait un certain équilibre. Un soupire s'éparpilla contre son visage, et des mains glissèrent contre ses hanches avant de remonter sa chemise. Les paumes se pressèrent contre ses dorsaux, s'extasiant visiblement et l'amusant. Il décala ses lèvres dans le cou, son corps ondulant de lui même contre l'autre qui en faisait de même, les jambes encadrant plus nettement ses hanches.

Les doigts de l'érudit longèrent sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses reins, se glissant légèrement sous sa ceinture. Il fut de nouveau attiré contre sa bouche, sa main s'enfonçant dans les ondulations brunes terriblement douce sous ses doigts. La fébrilité qu'ils ressentirent fut timidement communiquée, les faisant sourire tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient encore. Ils étaient prêt à aller plus loin, le désir impétueux explosant dans leurs bassins embrasés après autant de privations.

Un bruit sourd et métallique retentissant sur le sol terreux devant la grange les séparèrent brusquement. Bien qu'ils ne virent pas l'intrus, ils devinèrent rapidement à qui appartenait les pas de courses qui s'éloignaient. Le mage jura en se levant précipitamment, mais une fois debout, il fut retenu par le poignet. Il se tourna vers le soldat encore à genoux, aussi essoufflé que lui, et le dévisagea avec urgence.

\- Elle va tout balancer !

\- Justement ! Alors on ferait bien de partir !

\- Et pour aller où ? Nan, je vais lui parler et peut-être qu'elle...

\- Elle veut te pécho, tu crois sérieusement qu'elle va vouloir t'entendre en t'ayant vu avec moi ? Et c'est moi qu'est trop con ?

Balthazar le fixa un instant, puis regarda dehors en hésitant fortement. L'homosexualité était profondément mal vu, pour la même raison que le fait d'être stérile, mais en plus, il était dit déviant, et sale. Il ravala son angoisse, admettant que son compagnon avait raison sur ce coup là. Un profond soupire passa ses lèvres gonflées par les précédents baisers, et il se relâcha pour faire comprendre à Théo qu'il acceptait de le suivre.

Celui-ci se releva, mais n'alla pas de suite ranger ses affaires. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains, le faisant sursauter de surprise, et plongea son regard dans le sien. En ne décelant aucun refus, il alla capturer ses lèvres des siennes en fermant les yeux avec lui. Ils apprécièrent longuement ce contacte doux qui les détendirent, avant d'accepter de se séparer pour remballer leurs effets personnels, et fuir au triple galop sur leurs montures. La nuit les dissimulèrent, et ils reprirent à nouveau leurs habitudes de fugitifs.


	10. Chapter 10

Oha-yoooo ! o/

Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Comme je raconte un poil ma vie ici (ahah, poil, dans une fiction lemon... enfin bref) Je vous tiens au courant du crous : j'ai eu ma réponse ! J'ai ma bourse, et le logement est encore en attente, mais c'est normal, je vais quand même resté vigilante, je les vois bien m'oublier **encore**. J'espère que pour vous tout se passe bien ! Que vos épreuves de Bac ou votre trimestres est pas trop sadique xD Sinon je vous envois pleins de courage et de fluffy fluff pour vous booster o/

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

\- Je pensais, à force de revoir tous ces détails, tu crois que ce type est un mage ?

Théo, marchant en tête sur Lumière, se retourna sur sa selle pour questionner son amant du regard. Ce dernier avait son carnet et son crayon à charbon, ruminant sans arrêt les quelques indices qu'ils avaient sur le tueur. Ils étaient sur les routes depuis près d'une semaine, et furent rassurés de n'avoir personne à leurs trousses pour le moment.

\- Parce que c'est un psychopathe ? lança le soldat.

\- Nan, plus à cause des fleurs.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah, elles étaient fraîches.

\- Et ?

\- Le corps était accroché au moins depuis plusieurs heures. Les roses ont besoin d'eau très fraîche, comme leur environnement. Si il fait chaud, même dans l'eau elles on la tête qui tombent et paraisse mole, un peu flétrie : elles ont clairement pas la santé, tu vois ? Donc dans une température ambiante d'au moins vingt-cinq degrés la nuit, et planté dans un corps encore chaud, elles n'auraient pas dû être aussi fraîche comme si elles venaient d'être cueillit.

Lumière se stoppa au rênes tirés, et peu après, Brasier l'imita, faisant lever le nez de son cavalier du carnet de note. Balthazar leva un œil interrogatif sur son ami interloqué qui le dévisageait. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le luxe de s'arrêter alors que leur ticket de survie courait encore dans la nature.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? souffla Théo, encore surpris.

\- Ma tante était fleuriste quand j'étais petit, mais elle a fait faillite parce que la ville voisine ne prenait plus ses fleurs. Je l'aidais.

\- Et en quoi ça montre qu'il serait une hérésie ?

\- Un mage, rectifia l'érudit en lui jetant un regard noir, faisant comprendre que sa condition n'était pas un cas générale. Il peut utiliser un sort de stabilisation, ça stoppe les cellules, et donc, la décomposition. Où alors ce sont des fleurs magiques invoquées par parchemin, et ça signifierait qu'elles sont empoisonnées pour toucher ceux qui trouveront le corps.

\- Tout le monde peut utiliser des parchemins, fit remarquer son partenaire en remettant sa monture en marche, l'autre la suivant.

\- C'est justement ce qui est inquiétant. Je pense donc qu'à la Vipère-de-cendre on devrait avoir quelques infos. Ils ont dû entendre parler des meurtres, et le vendeur de ce genre de parchemin devrait reconnaître ses outils.

\- Si c'est ça, c'est notre seule piste, soupira-t-il, blasé. Ça craint...

\- Si c'est un mage on aura aucune chance de le trouver naturellement... Et les objets de détection énergétique coûte une fortune. On peut qu'espérer que ce soit des parchemins. Je croise les doigts, termina de dire le demi-diable dans une expiration en essayant de se redonner du courage.

Ils continuèrent leur route sans reprendre la moindre discussion jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Très peu de vivre traînait dans leurs sacs, et les baies mangeables aux alentours étaient certes très bonnes, mais peu nourrissantes. Toujours dans ce même silence, rythmé par les bruits de la forêt et de l'été, ils mangèrent après avoir rapidement monter un camps.

En se levant pour aller se débarbouiller un peu, Balthazar heurta le soldat assit sur un tronc. Celui-ci le tira par le bras pour le faire chuter sur sa cuisse, puis empoigna sa chemise pour l'amener à lui et celer leurs lèvres. Les frissons s'accumulèrent, et les bouffées de chaleurs accompagnées de sueurs froides les étouffèrent. Ils se dévorèrent littéralement, poussant des soupirs d'aises alors que leurs paumes se faisaient baladeuses. Celles du guerrier massaient les hanches du mage, qui, avec la même intensité, caressait sa nuque.

Lorsque les mains gantées descendirent pour pétrirent les fesses avec envie, l'érudit émergea de la transe dans laquelle il était comme s'il sortait de l'eau. Il se sépara brusquement de la bouche de son partenaire en repoussant ses mains, avant de se lever et prendre la fuite en essuyant ses lèvres. Pas que les attentions n'étaient pas appréciées, au contraire, mais un détail le dérangeait.

Certes, ils avaient déjà découché à deux reprises, même si la seconde fois avait été un peu aidée par l'alcool. Seulement, leur relation avançant, les phases de désirs devenaient embarrassantes. Ils balançaient constamment entre cet inconnu grisant et la volonté purement sexuelle de leurs instincts primaires. Ils s'attiraient, et se repoussaient, à l'image d'aimants tournant sur eux même et gravitant autour de l'autre.

Avant de se laisser réellement aller, le mage voulait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, car il n'avait encore jamais ressentit de telles choses avant ce jour. Il avait envie de céder, les besoins charnels charmants naturellement ses sens et faisait réagir son corps, mais son cœur se serrait à cette idée. Ce n'était que du sexe, et étrangement, il n'aimait pas ça. Il était totalement perdu, et réfléchissait peut-être trop. Sans doute, devrait-il prendre exemple sur son compagnon de route qui ne semblait pas s'arrêter une seule seconde sur la moindre réflexion.

Pour se donner plus de temps, il s'était mis comme objectif d'en apprendre plus sur le soldat, et essayer de reprendre une orientation plus amicale à leur relation. Il avait besoin d'une pause, et la luxure que lui tendait Théo était loin de l'aider à retrouver ses esprits. Il savait qu'il le laisserait tranquille s'il le demandait, mais la fierté le tenait trop pour qu'il le fasse. Pour lui, ce serait avouer qu'il était faible, et surtout, qu'il y avait un problème, et il n'avait pas envie que son amant l'apprenne. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être rien, il était probablement juste embrouillé de voyager avec le seul homme qui l'avait touché.

Il revint au camps, plus calme, et se coucha de l'autre côté du feu, dos au soldat, afin de ne pas raviver ses pensées. Les jours chaud les quittaient doucement, la nuit possédant désormais des températures plus fraîches qui laissaient les voyageurs apprécier un feu réconfortant. Le duo en fuite fut sortit des songes à l'aube, mangeant sur le pouce avant de rassembler leurs maigres affaires.

\- Éteins le feu, tu veux ? lança Balthazar, dos à son ami tandis qu'il terminait ce qu'il faisait.

Il tira sur les sangles pour bien serrer le sac de couchage enroulé, entendant un pas glissant sur la terre, sûrement Théo qui se mettait face au feu. Un bruit métallique retentit, frêle, un grincement de cuir l'accompagnant. Reconnaissant entre mille la boucle de ceinture qui se défaisait, le mage se retourna brusquement, découvrant son partenaire qui urinait allègrement sur les flammes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu..., commença-t-il, loin d'être choqué, mais plutôt décontenancé par la manière de faire, avant de rire.

\- C'est plus rapide sur un gros feu, et j'ai envie de pisser : une pierre, deux coup.

Il observa la vapeur s'élever ses branches calcinées encore rougeoyantes, le son du choc thermique accompagnant le chant des oiseaux. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, même si cela n'était pas très discret et que les pisteurs pourraient les retrouver plus que facilement. Il haussa les épaules et se leva pour se poster à côté du guerrier. Sa ceinture se déboucla également et il rejoignit l'acte pour aller plus vite. Après quelques secondes de calme, les deux se mire à rire, et faire des ondulations comme des enfants.

Le feu éteint, et l'odeur peu charmante embaumant l'air, ils montèrent à cheval et reprirent la route. Après de longues heures et une pause déjeuner, ils parvinrent enfin à la Vipère-de-cendre. Bien évidement, ils furent stoppés par un groupe de gardes mages à l'entrée de la ville à cause de l'armure de la lumière que portait Théo.

\- Halte ! Les membres d'églises ne sont pas admis en ces murs !

\- Mes braves, je supposes que vous vous doutez de qui je suis, commença l'érudit alors que son ami allait prendre plus vulgairement la parole. Nous avons quelques "problèmes" et souhaitons seulement nous équiper avant de partir, ni plus ni moins.

Les quatre individus s'échangèrent un regard, hésitant. Le seul elfe parla dans sa langue maternel pour prévenir qu'il allait chercher les ordres, ne voulant pas faire rentrer un soldat de la lumière de son prendre chef. Balthazar retroussa le nez, n'appréciant que peu cette race fourbe qui lui avait déjà donné de nombreuses raisons de la détester. Il se tourna vers son voisin dans le but de lui faire une traduction, mais fut surpris de voir qu'il avait compris. En fait, il était presque admiratif, car l'elfique n'était pas une langue simple. Sous son expression, celui-ci haussa un sourcils, gardant sa mine blasée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je... Rien, rien.

Un malaise prit possession de l'ambiance générale plongée dans la méfiance. L'un des gardes jouait de ses doigts sur son bâton métallique en fixant le demi-diable, pensif. La cible se réinstalla sur sa monture en se raclant la gorge et détournant le regard. Sa gêne fut ressentie chez le guerrier qui n'hésita pas à prendre sa défense.

\- Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

\- Je vous connais, non ? souffla finalement l'homme en direction de Balthazar, gigotant son index vers lui, ignorant la colère du paladin. Vous êtes déjà venu par ici ?

\- Uhm... Possible, répondit prudemment son vis-à-vis. Quand est-ce que nous nous serions vu ?

\- Laissez-moi me rappeler... C'était il y a deux, ou trois ans, et..., réfléchit-il, son expression se faisant de plus en plus dur et son regard oblique. Mais oui ! Tu t'étais tapé ma sœur et ma cousine avant de te barrer avec ton cercle de la Tour Rouge !

Il pointa violemment son bâton en sa direction, l'érudit sursautant en faisant reculer Brasier alors que la mémoire lui revenait également. Théo s'interposa également, brandissant son bouclier en mettant Lumière de profile pour parer toutes éventuelles attaques. Les collègues du garde stoppèrent ce dernier, et l'incitèrent à se calmer, jetant un regard mauvais au fugitif qui baissant les yeux, l'air coupable et mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il leva ses prunelles, elles tombèrent dans celles de Théo qui préféra regarder ailleurs, furieux. Assurément, la jalousie raclait durement sa maigre patience.

\- Toi, gronda sourdement le garde hors de lui. J'avais juré de te réduire en poussière après que tu leurs ais brisé le cœur !

\- C'est pas le moment, Roald, laisse tomber. C'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant, et elles même sont passées rapidement à autre chose.

L'homme écouta son ami et relâcha sa prise sur son bâton, tournant les talons pour traverser la porte en dématérialisant son corps, rentrant en ville. La tension quitta les lieux avec lui, et permit à tout le monde de se détendre un peu avant l'arrivé de l'elfe qui était partie quelques minutes auparavant. Le duo fut autorisé à entrer, mais sous surveillance de la garde de la ville. Théo fut également prévenu que si son ordre osait s'aventurer près de leurs murs dans les jours à venir, ils lanceront une offensive sérieuse sur Castelblanc.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, ennuyé, et suivit son partenaire qui lança la marche une fois les grandes portes ouvertes. Une fois dans la ville, ils constatèrent rapidement le monde important à l'intérieur, mais en vu des sons de la foule qui fusaient déjà depuis l'extérieur, ils ne furent pas surpris. Balthazar fit disparaître sa monture, et suivit le soldat à pied, deux gardes se tenant à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, leurs emboîtant le pas.

\- Bon, tu sais au moins ce qu'il te faut ? soupira Théo, agacé d'avance d'être dans une nué d'hérésies sans pouvoir dégainer son arme.

\- Oui, mais je pourrais pas tout prendre, j'ai pas les moyens. Je vais déjà me munir d'un bâton, après je verrais ce qu'il me reste.

\- Hors de question de revenir ici ! Tiens, prend ça et tais-toi.

Il lui lança sa bourse personnelle dans les mains. Balthazar la rattrapa avec surprise, manquant de la faire tomber, et dévisagea son ami réputé pour être pingre et avare. Il ouvrit la bouche dans le but de demander une explication, protester, car ne voulant pas profiter de ses économies avec tant d'égoïsme. Théo leva un doigt, le stoppant, et talonna Lumière pour qu'il avance, coupant toute tentative de discussion à cause du tumulte de la foule qui faisait presque trembler la terre. Un sourire idiot accompagné d'un rictus coupable crispa ses traits, mais il accepta l'offre en retenant que c'était uniquement parce que l'autre ne voulait pas revenir.

Ils marchèrent dans les rues un moment, cherchant des yeux un stand de ventes de bâtons de magie. Également, ils essayèrent de repérer un vendeur de parchemins d'invocations. Les habitants et passants les dévisageaient froidement, n'appréciant pas la présence de l'inquisiteur près d'eux. Ce dernier s'en fichait royalement, ne prêtant aucune attention à la populace plus bas. À son plus grand malheur, lui qui n'aimait pas folâtré en ville, son ami était tout le contraire. Sans parlé que le mage était terriblement heureux de retrouver la civilisation, magique qui plus est. Le malaise passé, il se laissa submergé par le choix incroyable d'objets magiques, grimoires, tenues et autres subtilités. Il passait d'un stand à un autre, rentrant dans plusieurs magasins, mais toujours sans rien acheter, ce qui énervait passablement le paladin déjà facilement irritable.

De plus, leur enquête furtive ne donnait rien, les passants comme les vendeurs ne divulguants aucune information et détournant la conversation. C'était mauvais, car cela signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir tenter leur chance auprès des gardes, et ce n'était pas gagner.

Après une brève dispute parce que l'érudit n'avait encore rien pris de ce qu'il avait besoin, ce dernier se concentra sur ses achats de nécessité. Il trouva un bâton simple avec un rubis imprégné de l'énergie d'un brasier de forge. Ce n'était pas la meilleure qualité qu'il pouvait trouvé, ni même le plus puissant, mais il restait dans son budget. C'était triste à dire, mais étant sur les routes, il pouvait très bien être perdu, brisé, ou même volé, alors mieux valait ne pas vider sa bourse pour ça.

Il partit ensuite en quête d'une tenue ignifugée, allant vers un magasin qu'il avait déjà remarqué plus tôt pendant qu'il bondissait d'un côté à l'autre. Théo s'occupa en regardant les gants et gantelets, soupirant alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : partir au plus vite. Son ami le ressentit, et essaya de faire au plus vite, ne désirant pas non plus trop se presser sous risque de prendre un mauvais article.

Il fut principalement attiré part toutes les tenues rouges, ce qui réduisait rapidement ses choix. Il toucha différent tissus, appréciant la douceur et la texture des plus chers en rêvant de pouvoir se les offrir un jour. Puis, un miracle apparu sous ses yeux, les faisant sortir de leur orbite, c'était une merveille, un éclat de pureté et de classe. Il la toucha, la trouvant très agréable, et détailla les bordures or qui faisait magnifiquement ressortir le rouge dont la teinte était pile à son goût, pas trop clair, pas trop foncé.

Il chercha l'étiquette, et lorsqu'il l'eut entre ses doigts, il grimaça. Son but était de tout assumer avec ses propres économies, et en vu du prix, il allait devoir déborder sur la bourse à Théo. Il n'aimait pas ça, ce n'était pas son genre d'emprunter de l'argent sans être sûr de pouvoir rembourser. Il lorgna sur la longue veste qui semblait miraculeusement à sa taille, mordant sa lèvre inférieure en hésitant longuement.

\- Bon tu prends ce truc ?

La voix grave et agacée derrière son épaule le fit sursauter brutalement, son cœur se serrant sous l'émotion alors qu'il trébucha à moitié. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas entendu le sujet principal de ses pensées s'approcher de lui. Il se calma doucement, main sur la poitrine en roulant ses yeux au ciel et soupirant, avant de prendre la parole.

\- C'est trop cher, et je veux pas prendre ton fric.

\- Je t'ai dis que c'était bon, je préfère que tu me rembourses plus tard que de revenir ici !...

Balthazar le fixa, plissant un peu les yeux en analysant son silence qui suivit. Le regard du guerrier était légèrement dans le vide. Il se redressa en inspirant profondément, jetant un regard accusateur et méfiant à son ami, croisant les bras.

\- T'es en train de calculer les intérêts, avoue-le.

\- Et ce sera pas donné, alors dépêche, parce que je prend en compte le fait que t'as ma bourse entière sur toi !

\- Mais j'ai encore rien dépensé ! s'étrangla-t-il, offusqué.

\- Je retirais de ta dette ce que tu me rendras, maintenant grouille, t'es déjà à trente-huit pièces d'argent supplémentaire.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un fils de pute quand tu t'y mets..., souffla le mage, effaré par tant de cruauté, l'autre partant en levant ses yeux au ciel.

Maintenant que cela était clair, tout s'expliquait. Le guerrier avait bien plus à gagner à lui prêter de l'argent, et lui n'y avait vu là qu'un geste de bonté simple, quel idiot ! Il se dépêcha, attrapant la tenue et se dirigea en caisse. En attendant son tour, il regarda les articles mit sur le comptoir, et regarda les écharpes et divers objets de parures. Il vit quelque chose qui l'attira, et aspira ses lèvres en se demandant s'il pouvait oser. Après tout, chaque pièce prise dans la bourse de son partenaire devra être remboursé double plus tard. Il prit finalement ce qu'il avait vu, et paya le tout une fois venu son tour.

Il rejoignit ensuite son ami afin qu'ils sortent du magasin, retrouvant à l'entrée les gardes qui les suivaient depuis leur arriver. Bien que contrarié par ce détail, ils marchèrent dans les rues en direction de la caserne des gardes pour leur enquête. Théo attrapa le bras de son compagnon, le stoppant, une illumination lui ayant rafraîchit la mémoire.

\- Hey, et la potion ?

\- La po..., commença l'autre, perdu, avant de réaliser. Ah ! Attend... T'étais sérieux ?

\- Bien sûr, je veux être sûr et certain que ce que tu m'as dit est vrai !

\- Ah, bon, bon, d'accord. Mais c'est toi qui payes les ingrédients, rétorqua-t-il en lui redonnant sa bourse, rouge de honte. Et c'est hors de question que ça fasse partie de ma dette !

\- Entendu, accepta Théo en plissant les yeux.

Ils allèrent donc chez un apothicaire et le mage prit ce dont il avait besoin, forcé d'avoir assez pour deux potions sous l'insistance de son partenaire méfiant. Au moment de payé, le vendeur avait bien évidement comprit à quoi allait servir les ingrédients, et dévisagea les deux hommes. Balthazar fut terriblement embarrassé, plus rouge que la robe ignifugée qu'il avait acheté.

Leurs achats terminés, ils sortirent de la boutique, et allèrent comme prévu au bâtiment des gardes de la ville pour tenter de les questionner. Sans surprise ils se virent refusé l'entrée, et personne ne voulu répondre à n'importe quelle questions. Après quelques insultes échangées, ils traversèrent donc la ville afin de la quitter. À nouveau seuls, ils soupirèrent de soulagement en constatant que personne ne les suivait. L'enthousiasme le reprenant, le mage se mit à déblatérer un monologue interminable sur tout ce qu'il avait vu, et qui le tentait pour des achats futurs. Son ami ne dit rien, bien qu'agacé, de peur de le lancer dans un discoure plus long et barbant.

Le soir, déjà proche lorsqu'ils étaient sortie de la Vipère-de-cendre, arriva, et ils crurent bien être contrains de dormir une nuit encore à la belle étoile. Heureusement pour eux, en passant les gros rochers du pan de montagne qu'ils longeaient, une auberge perdue était éclairée dans la vallée. Un sourire étira leurs lèvres, et ils galopèrent en direction de l'établissement.

Brasier fut dés-invoqué, et Lumière laissé au très jeune palefrenier, sûrement le fils du patron. En commandant deux chambres au comptoir, ils apprirent qu'une ville était à deux lieues d'ici, expliquant la présence du bâtiment dans une plaine si vide et désolée. Les travailleurs à la mine et les marchants itinérants étaient les principaux clients, car leurs tarifs étaient moins élevés que ceux de la ville.

Les deux hommes rangèrent donc leurs affaires dans les chambres attribuées à l'étage, et se rejoignirent pour partager un repas rapide, avant de remonter. Théo sortait de quoi entretenir ses lames lorsque quelques coups retentirent à sa porte. Il ne bougea pas, méfiant, attrapant la garde de son épée posée sur le lit.

\- Aah, c'est que moi ! Ouvre !

Reconnaissant la voix de Balthazar, il lâcha son arme et alla ouvrir, le mage se glissant à l'intérieur de la pièce dès qu'il eut un espace suffisant. Il ne voulait pas être vu en train de rejoindre la chambre d'un autre, c'était embarrassant. Le soldat le questionna du regard, ne comprenant pas son attitude nerveuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- J'ai trouvé un truc, cette aprèm, et... Je me suis juste dit que ça te permettrait d'éviter des problèmes. Tien.

Le pyromencien lui tendit une bande de tissu d'un jaune soutenu, les joues en feu et le regard fuyant. Le paladin fixa ce qu'il tenait, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, plus perturbé que surpris. Il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau, pas d'objet du moins. Lorsqu'il fêtait encore son anniversaire, Viktor l'emmenait dans un restaurant de la haute, mais en grandissant il avait détester prêter attention à ce jour pas si particulier à ses yeux pragmatiques. Aussi, ayant grandit dans un camp militaire de l'ordre de la lumière, il n'avait jamais eu de présent. Il n'était pas très habitué à l'attention, et ne savait pas s'il appréciait, ou s'il détestait.

Se sentant déjà idiot, l'érudit posa les yeux son partenaire qui continuait de regarder le tissu d'un air ahurit. Son cœur se serra un peu en comprenant facilement sa réaction. Il avait déjà entendu des rumeurs comme quoi les soldats des églises n'étaient considéré qu'en paquet de chaires de plusieurs milliers, et non en tant qu'entité unique ; ils n'étaient que des objets jetable à leurs yeux.

\- Bah, tu vois, t'as toujours ta frange dans les yeux, et tu souffles tout le temps dessus pour la pousser, donc je me suis dit qu'avec un bandeau, ça t'aiderait un peu...

Théo leva ses yeux dans les siens, encore surpris et éternellement muet. Il fronça alors les sourcils, dubitatif, angoissant son ami qui se sentit obligé de s'expliquer plus en détail en fuyant son regard.

\- C'est uniquement pour ne pas que tu sois déconcentré en combat ! C'est toi le tank, si tu meurs je pourrais rapidement me faire buter ! Ah, eh merde, prend-le, c'est tout !

Le guerrier prit le présent mais resta à le fixer sans rien dire, encore secoué. C'était idiot, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire avec ce bandeau. Agacé de le voir planté devant lui avec cet air pour le loin du monde intelligent. Balthazar poussa un profond soupire faisant rouler ses yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il prit le tissu jaune, et tendit les bras pour le placer autour de la tête de son partenaire afin de le nouer à l'arrière. Il replaça ensuite quelques mèches pour donner un bel aspect, mais se perdit rapidement dans les prunelles bleu clair électrique qui le regardait encore.

Le temps s'arrêta, la planète cessa de tourner, les êtres vivants disparurent, les laissant seuls au monde, avec l'éternité devant eux. Hypnotisé et l'attirance étant plus forte que sa raison qui bataillait pour reprendre le dessus, Théo s'avança, mais le mage eut un mouvement de recul. Il se stoppa, à quelques pauvres centimètres de son visage, ne voulant en rien faire quoi que ce soit contre son gré.

L'attention, malheureusement que trop peu rependu dans le Cratère, toucha de nouveau l'érudit qui déglutit. Il était bouleversé plus par le fait qu'il désirait que l'autre fasse le premier pas, quitte à le pousser un peu pour lui donner une raison d'abdiquer, que par la situation qui glissait lentement vers la débauche. Seulement, il était partagé, car appréciait que trop l'étonnante patience du guerrier à son égard. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire tant de simagrées. Si quelqu'un lui plaisait, il partageait sa couche une nuit et repartait à l'aube. Même si jusqu'à présent, cela n'avait été que des femmes, son ex mise à part car il lui avait été fidèle.

Avec Théo, c'était différent, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe. Cette relation n'était en rien comparable avec toutes celles qu'il avait pu avoir. Il ne comprenait pas non plus cette attirance irrationnelle qui le faisait irrésistiblement graviter autour de cet homme. Dès la première nuit il avait été happé par une euphorie inconnue à cause de son désir de faire quelque chose de mal. Il aurait pu oublier cette nuit incroyable et blasphématoire, mais le destin les avait à nouveau réuni.

S'il se confiait, il aurait pu apprendre, par l'entente de ses mots ou par compréhension de son silence, que Théo ressentait un lien étrange entre eux. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais quelque part, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas juste deux personnes de passages dans la vie de l'autre, et qu'ils allaient se côtoyer encore un bon moment. Pour lui, cela expliquait cette importante attirance, mais il ne savait pas encore ce que son dieu lui avait réservé. Il ne comprenait pas comment celui qu'il servait en exterminant les hérésies, avait pu en mettre une dans son lit. C'était totalement contradictoire par apport à tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui se prenait la tête, il ressentait et appréciait, ne se souciant pas du reste en dehors des faits. Il aimait être auprès de ce bouffon bavard et horripilant, à l'arrogance si prononcée qu'elle pourrait percé le métal le plus dur. La solitude avait été son seul compagnon tout au long de sa vie, mais maintenant qu'il avait rencontré cet homme, il la détestait. Elle lui collait à la peau, acidifiant ses sens pour le rendre fou, un étau serrant sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait respirer que si le mage était dans la même pièce que lui, qu'il l'avait dans son champs de vision, ou mieux, juste à ses côtés. Cette dette qu'il lui avait collé sur le dos était une sale excuse pour le garder auprès de lui, et il espérait qu'il ne le découvre jamais.

Le guerrier s'avança à nouveau, lentement, posant ses lèvres sur celles du fils des enfers qui ferma les yeux. Celui-ci était encore partagé entre sa raison et ses désirs, sa tête bataillant de protestation, son cœur hurlant un besoin d'affection, et son bassin réclament ardemment de l'attention. Tous plus contradictoires les uns avec les autres. Il répondit aux baisers, les approfondissant, son souffle se perdant avec celui de l'autre. Les paumes glissèrent sur ses hanches après les avoir pétrie un instant, les embrassades fiévreuses n'étant rien comparé à la manière dont ils s'accrochaient à l'autre.

Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts s'agripper à ses fesses, il soupira d'excitation, tournant un peu la tête en essayant de trouver la force de quitter l'étreinte qui le charmait tel le chant d'une sirène. Les lèvres de Théo partirent à la conquête de sa gorge, un point particulièrement sensible chez lui. Les pensées quittèrent son esprit, ses doigts se crispant sur l'armure blanche en émettant un son grinçant sous ses paume moite.

Une faible protestation réussit à sortir de sa bouche, mais son ami était trop étourdit par ses propres émotions, et le fait qu'il ondulait contre lui, pour l'entendre. Néanmoins, Balthazar réussi à reprendre le dessus sur ses actes, et essaya de s'extraire de l'étreinte, répétant sa négation précédente en parlant un peu plus fort. Théo émergea difficilement, peinant à arrêter les quelques caresses qu'il apportait par dessus les vêtements de son amant. Il releva finalement la tête, ne résistant pas au baiser qu'il lui fut offert. Le mage recula en se séparant de la chaleur de son corps.

\- Je peux pas... Je peux pas..., souffla-t-il pitoyablement en quittant la pièce précipitamment, n'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase.

Le guerrier essuya son visage de ses mains, reculant mollement jusqu'à buter dans le pied du lit pour s'asseoir. Il expira longuement, poussant un grognement entre l'agacement par la situation compliqué, et le désespoir de la résoudre.


	11. Chapter 11

Oha-yoooo ! o/

Merci pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents~ Vous êtes tous trop adorable ~ (*^ 7^*) J'avais presque fini ce chapitre mais il me manquait une vrai belle fin de chapitre ! Le temps de réfléchir j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de réglé un petit bug de rien du tout dans mon skyrim, et désormais je peux même peu aller à l'écran d'accueil :')c Donc je le met à plat et réinstaller les mods, un par un xD Ça va être très long xD

Enfin bref ! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

En arrivant dans la ville, qui était non loin de l'auberge où ils ont passé la nuit, le duo en fuite croisèrent un attroupement devant une taverne. Sans surprise, ils découvrirent un corps accroché au mur, et s'échangèrent un rapide regard entendu. Théo passa devant, écartant sans ménagement la population, Balthazar le suivant de près pour ne pas être séparé de lui par à la foule qui se reformait.

\- Halte, là ! rugit un garde, son âge trahissant son ancienneté. N'approchez pas le temps de notre investigation !

\- Pardonnez notre audace, sir, s'excusa le mage dans une légère révérence respectueuse, sa politesse détendant un peu son vis-à-vis. Nous voyageons dans le but de contribuer à l'arrestation de cette meurtrière, et sommes prêt à coopérer le plus possible pour aider l'ordre de la Terre dans un geste de paix symbolique.

Le garde plissa les yeux, et dévisagea Théo avec méfiance, surtout le signe sur son plastron. Il soupira, visiblement démuni face au problème majeur, avant de frotter sa nuque et claquer la langue. L'érudit sourit légèrement, ravis de voir que sa verbe avait la capacité d'arranger tout type de conflit. Du moins, quand il ne perdait pas patience.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur lui ? Déjà, on est sûr que c'est un homme ?

\- C'est plus une spéculation. Si c'est une femme, elle ne portera pas de robe : question de pratique, répondit-il. Pourquoi ? Vous avez eu des témoins ?

\- Une personne dit avoir vu quelqu'un de grand, une taille très gracile et une longue cape.

\- Un mec peut avoir une taille de gonzesse, regardez-le, rétorqua crûment le paladin en pointant dédaigneusement son partenaire, qui dépita, du doigt.

\- Ça fait toujours plaisir quand tu me complimentes...

\- Homme ou femme, un meurtrier reste un meurtrier, cracha le capitaine de la garde, son armure indiquant clairement son poste, avant de croiser les bras. Et voila la quatrième ville de la région a subir ses actes.

\- Qui était cet homme ? demanda Balthazar en pointant le malheureux accroché au mur de la taverne, dans la même tenue d'Adam et position sacrificielle que les autres victimes.

\- Un noble de la famille de Durcanh qui dirige notre ville, il était soupçonné de divers larcins, mais impossible de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais vous..., commença à rétorquer Théo, le laxisme l'horripilant, avant que l'homme ne le coupe.

\- Je ne peux pas démarrer la moindre enquête si je n'y suis point autorisé, inquisiteur, et la voix principale vient d'en haut.

\- Classique, grogna le mage en retroussant le nez. C'était le genre d'affaire qui met des primes sur votre tête ?

\- Plutôt oui, mais je n'en dirais pas plus.

\- Oui, je comprend bien. Vous savez qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ?

\- Le tueur est à gage ?

\- C'est fort probable, on cherche donc un commanditaire pour l'interroger.

\- C'était un noble, il avait beaucoup d'ennemis... Laissez moi une seconde.

Le temps qu'il réfléchisse, Balthazar s'approcha du corps et se concentra sur les roses pour déceler la magie en elle. Il en ressentit effectivement une faible trace, et demanda si l'homme pouvait être décroché. Le cadavre au sol, il attrapa une rose afin de l'extraire du bandeau sombre ensanglanté cachant les orbites vides, et l'examina. La fleur était à peine ouverte, les pétales écarlates serrées les unes contre les autres, un doux parfum enivrant montant jusqu'à ses narines. Elle n'avait rien de très spéciale, ce n'était qu'une fleur tout à fait normale.

En la passant dans son autre main, il sentit quelque chose coller à son annulaire et auriculaire, le faisant râler d'un claquement de langue agacé. En regardant ce que c'était, il découvrit une toile d'araignée qui reliait ses doigts au bout coupé de la tige. Cette dernière avait une espèce de pâte visqueuse qui la couvrait, le tout enveloppé dans un cocon de soie.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, réalisant soudainement la méthode du tueur. Il déglutit, voyant là un problème bien plus majeur que quelques petits meurtres de ci, de là dans le Cratère. Pour vérifié si sa théorie était juste, il étudia l'autre roses enfoncée dans la seconde orbite, et analysa la scarification sur la poitrine.

Théo, qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié l'échange barbant et inintéressant entre les gardes, jeta un œil à son compagnon. Il tiqua en voyant ses mains tremblées légèrement, le silence et l'inactivité trahissant qu'il avait découvert un fait crucial. Sous le choc de son ami, il eut envi de s'approcher, mais en voyant qu'il ne disait rien, il pensa qu'il tentait d'élucider discrètement un détail, alors il se tint tranquille. S'il avait besoin de temps, il allait lui en faire gagner.

\- Ouais, enfin, si vous aviez correctement protégé cette ville comme vous prétendez le faire, ce mec serait pas mort dans un endroit aussi exposé. C'est quand même super évident pour pas voir qu'un type en accroche un autre ici ! Surtout si vos hommes avaient fait leur boulot en restant dehors pour surveiller la taverne, et non à l'intérieur pour se bourrer la gueule!

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la place, la foule réalisant subitement l'évidence des accusations. La colère monta autant chez les habitants que chez la garde insultée, et un brouhaha se mit à retentir d'un coup alors que tout le monde parlait en même temps pour se disputer. Sous le désordre total qu'il avait créé, le soldat sourit en posant ses mains sur les hanches, fier comme en pan. Il se tourna vers son collègue pour lui montrer qu'il avait le champ libre, mais perdit son rictus de satisfaction en le surprenant à le dévisager avec effarement. Le mage souffla pour qu'il lise sur ses lèvres un « Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?! », désespéré, ses mains en suspension. Oh, ils ne s'étaient pas compris.

Le capitaine de la garde attrapa les poignets du jeune homme en armure, les mettant dans son dos, trois de ses hommes l'aidant à contrer la force du guerrier qui se débattait. Le quarantenaire était furieux, et n'allait très certainement pas laisser passer cet affront.

\- Vous faites entrave à la justice en divulguant de fausses informations ! Vous allez nous suivre au poste, et nous déciderons quoi faire de votre pitoyable sort !

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- Oh, oh ! Attendez une seconde ! intervint vivement Balthazar en bondissant sur ses pieds. Il est un peu gauche et maladroit, mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est les montagnes de muscles : tout dans les bras, rien dans le cerveau ! essaya-t-il de plaisanter, son ami lui jetant un regard torve.

\- Fils de pute !

\- On va vous suivre, mais je vous en prie, acceptez ces plus plates excuses en notre nom...

Le capitaine de la garde, tenant toujours fermement le soldat, l'étudia un instant, réfléchissant. La foule continuait de protester contre la passivité alarmante de la garde de la ville, huant que par leur faute, personne n'était en sécurité. Les tensions montaient dangereusement, forçant le supérieur hiérarchique à prendre une décision rapide.

\- Suivez-moi, et cette fois, sans faire de vague ! cracha-t-il en lâchant Théo pour prendre les devants de son pas boitillant.

\- Merci infiniment, répondit l'érudit en écrasant le pied de son partenaire qui s'apprêtait à se jeter à la gorge du capitaine.

Il se défila de la colère de son voisin en avançant également, poussant l'autre à lui emboîter le pas en remettant sa vengeance à plus tard. Ils se rendirent à la caserne des gardes, le capitaine les firent rentrer dans une pièce à part. Elle était sobrement meublée, une large table portant une carte gigantesque de la ville, et quelques notes papiers. Un tableau sur le côté comportait dans sa première partie des portraits de personnes recherchées, et dans la seconde, celles disparues.

\- Bien, qu'avez-vous qui pourrait nous aider ? À moins que nous soyons trop incompétent pour vous..., siffla le quarantenaire en foudroyant Théo du regard, celui-ci se retenant difficilement de répondre physiquement.

\- En dehors du fait que notre homme soit payé, non, répondit le mage. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous recherchons en ancien client qui serait le seul pouvant nous renseigner.

\- Il n'y a que la famille des Durcanh qui dirige cette ville, et personne n'aurait eu intérêt à tuer ce nobliaux dont les rumeurs n'étaient point en sa faveur.

\- Vous avez acceptez bien vite de nous aider, c'est louche...

\- Théo, je t'en prie..., adjura Balthazar en pleurnichant.

\- Si j'accepte cette entrevue, c'est dans l'espoir que la paix entre l'ordre de la lumière et celle de la terre perdurent. Cela ne fait que quinze ans que la guerre à cessé, et je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon autre pied dans une nouvelle.

Le mage lui lança un regard compatissant, désolé pour lui, mais son partenaire roula plutôt les yeux au ciel en marmonnant qu'il pourrait toujours s'en faire un autre comme le premier. Ignorant la remarque du paladin, le quarantenaire leur donna une liste de personnes en voulant potentiellement à mort à la victime. C'était des bourgeois et nobles de différentes villes, toutes plus éloignées les unes des autres.

Balthazar remercia leur aîné pour son coup de main et lança qu'il lui communiquerait les informations nouvelles s'il en avait. Son ami ne dit rien, mais n'était visiblement pas d'accord, le suivant dehors lorsque les salutations furent faites. Une fois dans la rue, il le tira par la manche évasée de sa tenue ignifugée pour l'emporter entre deux bâtiments. Éloignés de la foule, mais pas totalement dissimulé, ils furent plus détendu et entamèrent une discussion sans hausser le tons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! cracha Théo en le plaquant contre le mur. Ce connard est notre ticket de sortie ! Le balance pas au camp adverse !

\- Je n'allais pas le faire ! râla son compagnon en le repoussant par les épaules. Je nous laisses une large longueur d'avance. Je sais qui est notre homme, il me faut juste l'emplacement de sa boite à message.

\- C'est qui ? D'où tu le connais ?

\- De rumeurs, seulement : la rose de toile. Personne ne l'a vu et encore moins approché pour savoir à quoi il ressemble, c'est même peut-être une femme ! Un membre important du cercle qui surveillait les apprentis a été assassiné, c'était il y a quatre ans. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention parce que j'étais plus préoccupé à consoler la meuf qui pleurait, dans l'espoir de passer une nuit avec, que de bien regarder le cadavre qu'ils emportaient.

\- C'est hyper intéressant, ironisa le guerrier en poussant un soupir dramatique et levant les yeux en l'air, lasse. Et ?

\- Bah, les roses dans les yeux, les tripes à l'air, il était comme ça, et surtout : la bave et toile d'araignées.

À l'entente de ce détail, son amant se redressa avec surprise. Ayant enfin toute son attention, le mage eut un rictus diaboliquement satisfait. Il hésita à continuer pour le narguer un peu, sauf que son vis-à-vis le pressa à parler d'un regard dur.

\- La bave que cette espèce précise d'araignées sécrète à la capacité de pétrifier les cellules. En clair : ça fiche tous ce qui est relativement vivant dans le temps.

\- Une sorte de jeunesse éternelle ?

\- Ça dépend de ta définition, parce que ça te tue instant' avant.

\- Oh.

\- Quant aux toiles, elles permettaient de tenir la rose en place et de protéger la salive.

\- Pourquoi il, ou elle, a pas protégé le corps ?

\- Pour qu'il pourrisse et disparaisse, comme le veut la demande.

\- Donc, tu sais où on peut le trouver ce type, ou cette meuf ? Putain ce que c'est chiant de genrer... Y'a pas un pronom neutre ?

\- Aucune idée. Nan, je t'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on découvre où est sa boîte à message, et pour ça il nous faut l'un de ses anciens clients.

\- Si jamais c'était à la Tour rouge on pourra jamais-

\- Bah en fait, c'est peut-être moi...

Théo le dévisagea gravement, choqué d'apprendre qu'il avait commandité un meurtre. L'érudit leva les mains en fermant les yeux et baissant le menton, agacé comme ressentant de la culpabilité.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Ce mec était l'un de mes profs depuis mon arrivé, il m'a cassé les burnes avec sa morale de moine à deux balles ! Alors forcément, quand l'un de mes potes m'a dit : "si tu pouvais le tuer sans être relié au meurtre, tu dirais oui ?" j'ai accepté en riant ! Je savais pas que ça allait vraiment arriver !

\- Et ça t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était peut-être un problème ?!

\- J'avais quinze ans et les couilles pleines ! J'avais autre chose en tête !

Le soldat mit ses mains sur son visage en soupirant désespérément. C'était déjà assez difficile pour lui d'imaginer son ami avec des femmes, alors il n'avait pas besoin de le voir en tueur. Il inspira profondément, se forçant à reprendre son calme. En voyant cela, le mage reprit la parole.

\- La bonne nouvelle c'est que mon pote n'est plus à la Tour rouge, il est parti un an après le meurtre de mon prof.

\- Et la mauvaise ? soupira Théo, sachant d'avance qu'il y en avait une, et pas des moindres.

\- On va dire qu'il est un mage s'adonnant à des pratiques peu commune, qui, je le concède n'est pas des plus respectueuses, mais pour lui, seul son appétit compte...

\- UN CANNIBALE ?!

\- Tout de suite les grands mots, olala...

Balthazar grimaça, esquivant les prunelles effarées de son partenaire. Il avait toujours été au courant des tendances déviantes de son collègue, et avait même tenté de le faire décrocher. Seulement, les choses ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu.

\- Comment t'as pu être ami avec une hérésie pareille ! rugit Théo.

\- J'avais la même piaule que lui, car les apprentis sont parqués par duo. Si tu partage une pièce la nuit avec un cannibale, tu promets rapidement de garder le silence en échange de la sauvegarde littérale de ta peau !

\- Génial, c'est vraiment génial ! Plus j'en apprend et moins je me dis que je pourrais être surpris. C'est quoi après ? T'as un gosse dans la nature ? Une femme sur le continent ?

\- Je suis stérile, et on est dans un cratère..., râla-t-il en croisant les bras, désabusé.

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. T'as toujours pas fait la potion, je te signale.

\- C'est sûr qu'entre hier et aujourd'hui j'avais que ça foutre de me branler pour te montrer que je suis in-foutu de concevoir...

Le soldat le coinça à nouveau entre lui et le mur, le surprenant en lui faisant décroiser les bras. Il sentait qu'il était faible face à lui, car il n'était pas insensible en sa présence. Ses yeux n'avaient qu'à croiser les siens pour voir à quel point il était troublé, luttant contre les émotions générées par l'intime proximité de leurs corps.

Le mage leva le menton, cherchant son courage et sa dignité qu'il avait jeté par la fenêtre le soir même où il s'était donné à cet homme pour la première fois. Il affronta son regard, se perdant légèrement dans l'intensité du bleu électrique qui le transperçait par sa clarté. Il adorait les yeux clair, c'était l'une de ses préférences. Aussi, si beaucoup d'hommes choisiraient de porter plus d'attention au bassin de leurs conquêtes, lui était l'inverse. Il trouvait son bonheur sur les lèvres, et Théo embrassait divinement bien. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la personne qui représenterait le mieux ses fantasmes soit un homme, et encore moins un paladin de la lumière. C'était encore dur à avaler.

Il déglutit difficilement, sentant le souffle de son partenaire se répandre sur son visage. Ils étaient trop près, il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps avant de céder à ses propres pulsions. Le guerrier se rapprocha encore, partageant la chaleur que dégageait sa peau. Au dernier moment, il esquiva ses lèvres entrouvertes dans la préparation d'un baiser langoureux, et chuchota d'une voix profonde et rauque contre la joue.

\- Je ne comptais pas te laisser le faire seul...

L'annonce ébranla Balthazar de frisson, hachant sa respiration déjà courte. Son bassin s'échauffait dangereusement, une érection commençant à le faire se sentir à l'étroit. Le paladin se redressa légèrement, afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, leurs bouches séparées de quelques pauvres millimètres.

Théo le sentait, bien malgré ses propres désirs qui faisait écho avec celui de l'autre, il le refusait encore. Tant qu'il n'était pas totalement consentant, il ne voulait pas non plus continuer. La nuit de beuverie qu'ils avaient passé passionnément ensemble lui restait encore en travers de la gorge, il s'en voulait. Juste pour le rassurer, le mage aurait été capable de lui mentir. Il était si habitué à la tromperie, aux mensonges, qu'il peinait à le croire sur parole.

Son ami aurait put résister, puis le lendemain, se dire que ce n'était pas grave du moment que ce n'était que lui. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Tant que cette hérésie qui bouleversait sa vie ne viendrait pas d'elle même à lui, il n'ira pas plus loin que des baisers volés.

Bien que malgré lui, et après avoir longuement reprit sa raison échappée au loin, le membre de la lumière se recula. La frustration qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de l'érudit le fit pouffer, satisfait et sadiquement fier. Il fut pris de court lorsque son col fut attrapé et qu'il fut tiré en avant pour échanger un baiser appuyé.

Le mage poussa un soupir de bien être en se séparant de ses lèvres, et dû se prendre quelques secondes pour se ressaisir. Il fut incapable de voir le trouble de son compagnon, lui même trop embrumé par ses émotions. Il replaça le col de la chemise blanche à bord jaune d'un geste légèrement tremblant, et éclairci sa voix avant de parler.

\- Fais les choses jusqu'au bout, putain. Si tu veux m'embrasser fais-le, merde...

L'invitation fut de trop et le guerrier se rua sur lui, l'écrasant contre le mur afin de prendre possession de cette vile tentatrice qui le séduisait par toujours plus de paroles. Balthazar entoura sa nuque de ses bras, le serrant fermement contre lui en répondant aux baisers. Cet homme embrassait beaucoup trop bien pour quelqu'un censé passé sa vie chastement en courant après la mort. Cette même garce qui semblait accaparer bien plus l'intérêt du paladin plutôt que lui ; ça le rendait malade.

Ses sentiments s'embrouillant de nouveau, il rompit le baiser en tournant la tête. D'un geste du pouce il essuya ses lèvres, sentant son compagnon résister contre l'envie de dévorer sa nuque largement offerte. Théo finit par se reculer, le laissant partir afin de le suivre en dehors de la ruelle, tous deux le souffle aussi court que celui de l'autre.

Ils quittèrent la ville, le mage ayant une idée sur l'emplacement de son ancien collègue de la Tour rouge. Il prit les devants, son besoin de diriger la marche découlant de son envie de maîtriser la situation qui lui échappait totalement. Le bandeau jaune que portait son ami lui rappelait son geste, leur relation, et son cœur frisait l'arrêt tant il battait fort. Il espérait que le cadeau lui plaise, et peut-être qu'il le noue sur son ballot, ou ailleurs, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il le mette à l'endroit même où il l'avait placé la première fois.

Il se demandait pourquoi son partenaire le portait sur le front, et ses lèvres brûlaient d'impatiences. Pudique, il préféra refouler sa curiosité, et continua le chemin plus ou moins en silence, râlant copieusement envers les gardes de la dernière ville, et de la maladresse de Théo. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, habitué à ne pas l'écouter, et resta à fixer le vide en boudant parce qu'il ne marchait pas en tête.

Lorsque la journée se termina, ils montèrent un camps. En ramassant du bois, ils remarquèrent que les feuilles des arbres commençaient à changer de couleur, les verts se mêlant à un jaune très clair. Leur repas fut composé de pains, d'eau, et quelques fruits secs, le tout baignant dans un silence partagé entre la tension et la tranquillité. Les deux hommes étaient détendu à un moment, puis l'un ou l'autre fixait son ami du coin de l'œil avant de le détourner, les mettant mal à l'aise. Ce fut finalement Balthazar qui prit la parole, ne tenant plus après la fin de leur dîner.

\- Pourquoi tu le portes ? Je te croyais pas bijou et compagnie.

Théo se tourna vers lui en l'interrogeant du regard, celui de son partenaire voyageant rapidement entre ses yeux et son front pour lui faire comprendre. Il baissa un peu le menton, triturant quelques unes de ses mèches corbeaux avant de passer le bout de ses doigts sur le tissu.

\- C'est pratique. Donc je le garde.

\- T'as moins les cheveux dans les yeux ? osa demander son voisin d'une petite voix.

\- Ouais, ça va...

\- C'est bien, c'était le but...

\- Ouais, je sais...

Ils s'éclaircirent la voix, un malaise étrange pesant sur leurs épaules. L'érudit refusa de laisser l'ambiance ainsi, sachant d'avance qu'elle ne changerait pas s'il ne faisait rien. Après tout, ce ne serait certainement pas son compagnon qui ferait le premier pas.

\- C'était pas très malin de ta part d'avoir insulté ces gardes, tout à l'heure. Ça aurait pu très mal tourner.

\- J'ai juste pensé que t'avais besoin d'une diversion, ou de plus de temps. Eh puis, tant qu'on est sur les reproches : pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? J'en avais pas besoin !

\- J'allais pas te laisser dans la merde, c'est normal.

\- J'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir tout seul !

\- Et comment ? En contactant un ordre qui te recherche pour te mettre à la potence ?

Bloqué, le soldat se redressa avec surprise, rompant sa posture agressive. Son partenaire soupira en roulant les yeux au ciel, le trouvant ridiculement stupide par moment. Le comprenant parfaitement, le concerné se vexa et vint vers lui pour appuyer sur ses épaules pour le faire chuter sur le dos contre son sac de couchage. Le mage résista contre l'attraction, mais manquant de force, il se fit plus mal qu'autre chose. Il attrapa les poignets de Théo en le dévisageant avec une excitante appréhension, connaissant autant que lui ce que signifiait cette pose.

Il ne le repoussa pas lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser, même, il vint à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent sur les gantelets, longèrent les protections sur les avant-bras en allant vers l'intérieur, et remontèrent les biceps en passant sur les sangles des épaulettes. Leur course ne se finit pas en si bon chemin, furetant sur les épaules afin d'atteindre la nuque du guerrier. Lorsque les doigts entrèrent en contacte avec l'épiderme si peu dévoilé, les deux hommes frissonnèrent, bien plus que par le délice de leurs baisers lents mais passionnés.

Ils se détendirent ainsi longuement, appréciant l'instant jusqu'à être parfaitement calme. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent après un dernier échange bref, et ils collèrent leurs fronts en gardant les yeux fermés. De nouveau serein, cet étrange mystère les faisant planer, ils déglutirent.

\- Pourquoi tu continues à faire ça ? souffla le mage, frissonnant alors que le nez de l'autre se frotta légèrement contre le sien.

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit que si je voulais t'embrasser, je n'avais qu'à le faire.

\- Je suis un demi-diable... Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il en se crispant, sa gorge se serrant aux mauvais souvenirs.

\- Je m'en branle, Bob, comme de la dernière pluie.

Le concerné rouvrit les yeux pour les écarquillés, mais n'eut qu'un autre baiser plutôt qu'un échange visuel. Choqué, il dévisagea son amant, son manque de réaction attirant finalement son regard dans le sien. Il revoyait cette femme qui avait partagé six mois intenses de sa vie, rire en sortant de sa chambre, son air hautain au visage qui l'avait malheureusement charmer la première fois. Puis les archimages venir à lui, l'encerclant dans la cours d'entraînement de tire, révélant haut et fort sa véritable nature. Il entendait les cris de sa petite-amie qui hurlait qu'elle avait servit le cercle, exigeant d'être laissé en vie entre deux insultes envers lui.

Son estomac se tordait rien qu'à ses souvenirs si fort qu'il les revivait, chaque seconde lacérant la moindre partie de son corps. Son cœur se brisait en des milliers de morceaux qui se déchiraient. Ses sens vrillaient jusqu'à lui donner le vertige. Nausées, honte, colère, affliction, regret, remord, tout ce mélangeait dans une joyeuse anarchie qui jouissait sadiquement de sa confusion qui le tétanisait.

Puis, il y eut cet homme. Ce malade qui aiguisait son bouclier et polissait son épée, qui avait l'amabilité d'une harpie, et la docilité d'un tigre à dent de sapin. Cet homme qui l'avait séduit d'un regard. Cet homme qui l'avait étreint passionnément en lui faisant mettre de côté tous ses critères le temps d'une nuit. Cet homme pour qui il s'abandonnait peut-être trop facilement. Cet homme qui était capable de briser toutes ses barrières par son étonnante patience.

Il était là, à embrasser tendrement ses lèvres en caressant ses cheveux et son visage des pouces, disant qu'il se contre-fichait de sa nature. Sa gorge se serra d'émotion, il sentit son estomac s'écraser dans sa cage thoracique, son cœur pulsant si fort qu'il pourrait en jaillir. Son nez lui piqua, les larmes montant à ses yeux en brûlant ces derniers. Ses lèvres tremblèrent alors qu'il se retenait de lâcher le moindre sanglot, tenant trop à sa fierté. Il répondit aux baisers, entourant le cou du guerrier de ses bras pour le serrer aussi fort qu'il le put.

Bien que surpris par la réaction devant une phrase qu'il jugeait de totalement anodine, Théo apprécia les embrassades malgré tout. Son partenaire fini par se séparer de sa bouche en poussant un petit rire. C'était tendre, un peu taquin, la joie en découlant. Il n'avait jamais entendu ça, mais c'était plaisant. Les prunelles noisettes parcoururent son visage, leurs reflets dorées miroitant à lumière des flammes, avant de s'ancrer dans les siennes.

\- C'est "s'en foutre comme de sa première couche", ou "ne pas être né de la dernière pluie", pas ce mélange des deux, idiot !

\- Idiot toi même, râla le soldat en reprenant possession de sa bouche, au grand plaisir de l'autre.


	12. Chapter 12

Oha-yoooo ! o/

Merci pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs de l'ombres à qui j'envoie pleins de cookies également~ J'ai été moins productives ces derniers temps, principalement pour raison personnelles. Également, à l'heure actuelle je suis sur un gros projets dessins que je posterais sur twitter et Deviant Art. ( ^ w^)* Voici donc un petit chapitre qui a été dur à écrire malgré les idées, et je ne promet pas que le prochain sera plus rapide, désolée d'avance ๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ

Sur ce, je vous souhaites une agréable lecture, et un bon grignotage ! /( ^ 7^)/

* * *

Les deux hommes étaient en route vers le lieu où résidait l'ancien compagnon de chambré de Balthazar depuis plusieurs jours. Fatigués d'être dehors, ils finirent par s'offrir une chambre dans la seule auberge de la ville. Elle était bondée, énormément de voyageurs, marchands, et ivrognes ayant eu la même idée qu'eux : ils eurent donc une chambre commune. Ils mentiraient en disant qu'ils n'étaient pas terriblement embarrassés, mais également angoissés.

Les seules fois où ils ont passé la nuit dans la même pièce avaient été très dévêtues. La tension engendrée par le manque de sexualité et l'attirance qu'ils avaient pour l'autre ne rendait pas les choses plus facile. Ce qui allait se passer sonnait comme une évidence, aucun d'eux n'étant capable de se résister à l'heure actuelle.

Balthazar se retrouvait donc assit à la petite table à disposition, préparant la mixture en la chauffant avec son propre feu par manque de cheminer dans la chambre. Théo était juste à côté, jetant un œil curieux sur le moindre de ses gestes. Son regard commençait à lui peser lourdement peu à peu, le faisant se sentir à l'étroit. Plusieurs fois, il se réinstalla sur sa chaise inconfortable, oubliant la petite pression sourde qui lui hurlait de se libérer de ses désirs.

Aucun d'eux n'osait prendre la parole, sentant leurs gorges se nouer au simple contacte de leurs regards. Ils ne pouvaient plus communiquer sans prendre le risque de commettre une erreur, du moins, c'est ce qu'ils présentaient. Le respect qu'ils se vouaient les accableraient plus encore de culpabilité s'ils se faisaient du mal d'une quelconque façon, et ils ne se le pardonneraient pas.

Le mage se leva finalement, retirant le dépôt visqueux pour ne garder que le liquide verdâtre peu ragoûtant. Il distribua ce dernier dans deux tube à essaie posé sur un présentoir en bois, avant de s'essuyer les mains avec un torchon. Le guerrier s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il lui restait encore à faire, car il commençait à trouver cela horriblement long et ennuyeux à mourir, mais reçu une tasse en fer contre la poitrine. C'était celle que l'auberge mettait à disposition dans chaque chambre, aussi il ne comprit pas bien pourquoi son ami, délicieusement rouge à ses yeux, lui donnait ça.

\- Si tu veux que je chie dedans, je te préviens, c'est pas assez grand.

\- Mais non ! grogna l'érudit, agacé, dissimulant autant qu'il le pouvait son embarra. Tu m'as dit que tu refuserais le résultat si tu ne testais pas aussi, alors... Tien...

\- Je dois faire quoi avec ce truc ? soupira le soldat, à bout de nerf sous autant de suspense.

\- Enfin... Tu vois, non ?

\- Nan.

\- T'es pas sérieux..., soupira son compagnon en levant la tête et cachant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il faut y mettre, non ? Alors... fais-le !

Théo comprit alors de quoi il parlait et fut terriblement surpris. Balthazar soupira de soulagement, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'expression de l'autre changer pour la passion ardente des derniers jours. Il fut pris de court lorsqu'il s'avança vers lui à grand pas, le capturant dans ses bras en plongeant sur ses lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux.

Brusqué, le mage ne se sentit pas du tout dans l'ambiance et se débattu, peinant à lui faire lâcher prise. Bien qu'il était encore prisonnier de ses bras couvert d'armure, les mains agrippant trop fermement ses hanches, il récupéra l'attention de son partenaire qui lui jeta un regard perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Bah quoi ? C'est toi qui m'as dit de le faire !

\- Pas avec moi, putain !

\- Et comment tu veux que je m'y prenne ? En claquant des doigts ?

Le demi-diable le dévisagea gravement, cessant de se cambrer toujours plus vers l'arrière pour s'éloigner de son visage, tout en essayant de ne pas toucher son bassin du sien. Il continua de fixer l'autre jeune homme qui ne réagit pas, attendant qu'il s'explique enfin. Il voyait ses maxillaires se contracter régulièrement, et il pouvait sentir ses mains se crisper contre lui : Théo résistait contre ses pulsions, aussi dur que cela était pour lui.

\- Attend... T'as jamais... Tu l'as jamais fait tout seul ?

\- De quoi ? À ce que je sache, ça se fait à deux.

Réalisant subitement le comment du pourquoi, le mage fit les gros yeux en détournant le regard et inspirant profondément pour pouvoir juré. Il s'embrouilla dans ses mots, essayant de mettre sa penser au clair. Malheureusement, rien n'y fit, et il dû se résoudre à s'exprimer crûment malgré son embarras paralysant.

\- Tu t'es jamais masturbé ?!

\- ... Hein ?

\- Par tous les enfers qui puissent exister, je comprend pourquoi t'es autant à crans..., grommela-t-il dramatiquement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Un mec peut pas tenir sans rien faire, ou alors t'es un putain de moine ! Tu t'es jamais touché ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je vais très bien, je te signal ! se vexa Théo.

\- Oui, et t'as même couché avec un demi-diable avant de courir après son cul : super ta définition de la sanité.

\- J'ai jamais couru..., commença-t-il à protester, offusqué des accusations, mais se fit brusquement coupé par un doigt levé juste devant sa bouche, le faisant un peu loucher.

\- Excuses-moi, mais en vu de comment tu me tiens, permets-moi d'en douter !

Le paladin fit plus attention à leur position, et réalisa avec quel intimité il le gardait. Précipitamment, il le lâcha, et recula d'un pas pour prendre des distances plus respectables. Le mage fut loin d'être contre et remit correctement sa tenue ignifugée en se raclant la gorge, regagnant sa prestance perdue.

\- Et moi qui pensais que c'était qu'une rumeur infondée... Vous faites vraiment jamais ça à la main ? Le hors-marriage, ok, je comprends, mais là c'est presque sadique...

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?!

\- Il me regarde que je ne veux pas que ça recommence ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'apprendre à le faire tout seul comme un grand !

\- On m'interdit les plaisirs personnels !

\- Ils parlaient pas que de ça..., geignit Balthazar en se cachant à nouveau dans ses mains, puis il poussa une profonde expiration avant de faire glisser ses paumes pour pouvoir le regarder d'un air désespéré. Ils parlaient de sexe en dehors du marriage, et surtout avec tout ce qu'ils considèrent d'hérétique : mages, sorcières, nymphes, élémentaires, diables, ou une personne du même sexe !

\- Si je me touche, alors ça reviens au même que de le faire avec un autre mec : donc je ne dois pas le faire !

\- Nan, mais sérieusement, tu préfères quoi ? Moi ou ta main ?

Le guerrier se tut, réfléchissant une seconde en sidérant son vis-à-vis bouche-bée.

\- Je rêve ou tu hésites ?!

\- Tu ne me dis pas des choses faciles non plus ! C'est quoi ces choix pouraves ? C'est comme je te demandait de choisir entre l'éviscération, et la pendaison !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu voudrais vraiment refaire quoi que ce soit avec moi ?

Théo avança d'un pas lourd et rapide, l'emportant dans son élan pour le plaquer contre le mur. Il le fusilla de son regard électrique, le faisant frissonner de la tête au pieds. La proximité volèrent leurs pensées, et leurs raisons décida de prendre des vacances, les laissant seul en proie aux instincts reptiliens qui régissait leur espèce. Ils déglutirent, ressentant la chaleur de l'autre, ainsi que son parfum qui les enivrèrent jusqu'à l'ivresse et l'annihilation de certains sens. Ils ne pouvaient plus que se focaliser sur eux, et non sur les bruits raisonnant encore dans les couloirs depuis la grand-salle, ou les chambres avoisinantes.

Balthazar chercha le courage de le repousser, son angoisse grandissante bataillant avec ses désirs, le faisant désagréablement jongler entre la terre ferme et les profondeurs ardentes de la passion. Il serra les poings contre le mur, détournant le regard de cette nuque légèrement découverte par le col de la chemise, sentant le souffle de l'autre se répandre sur son visage. Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Il est hors de question que je touche ton corps à nouveau...

La voix rauque l'ébranla de nouveau, sa peau se hérissant plus encore alors que son bassin déjà échauffé commençait à émettre une sorte d'écho dans tout son organisme. Il était à deux doigts de lui céder, afin d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Je ne ferais rien, tant que tu ne seras pas réellement prêt...

Secoué par la surprise, il revint à son ami qui résistait contre ses propres envies, et le dévisagea. Il n'aurait pas cru que son hésitation soit aussi évidente.

\- Qui te dis que j'en ai envie ? bafouilla-t-il, pitoyablement de son avis.

\- Je suis peut-être pas très doué dans ce domaine, certainement moins que toi d'ailleurs, mais je te connais, et je vois quand tu as envie de plus qu'un baiser ou deux.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, annihilant toutes ses craintes dans une vague de soulagement par la compréhension. Rare était les gens qui disaient le connaître et attendre que lui soit prêt, et non le forcer à faire ce que les autres voulaient. On l'avait toujours fait valsé par monts et par vaux, décidant à sa place, et il n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre les ordres pour sa survie. Le sacrifice lui était devenu si habituel qu'il oubliait que le soldat en face de lui avait un passif semblable au sien.

Théo n'avait jamais connu de sacrifice, mais avait plutôt grandit en entendant sans arrêt qu'il n'était qu'une masse sans importante dans un groupe de chaire à canon. Il n'avait rien, et on lui avait apprit à ne rien posséder, pas même son propre corps. Sa personne n'avait jamais existé, seul le bataillon comptait, et un morceau de plus ou moins n'empêchait pas l'avancer du groupe.

Bien que sa vie l'avait conduit à l'oublie d'une individualité, il pensait aux autres pour ne pas reproduire le même schéma que ceux qui l'avait élevé. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il était terriblement attentionné, et vigilant sur ce détail.

L'érudit attrapa son visage pour le tirer à ses lèvres, sachant parfaitement que l'autre ne faisait que l'attendre impatiemment. Ils se serrèrent avec ferveur, leurs souffles se perdant dans l'intensité alors qu'ils cherchèrent à décompresser. Cependant, contrairement aux derniers jours, ils en furent incapable. Ils étaient trop conscient de l'ambiance, du lieu, et de la situation pour ne pas risquer de céder.

Les mains du paladin glissèrent à nouveau fermement contre les hanches du demi-diable, mais ce dernier attrapa ses poignets. Un refus, même aussi frêle qu'était celui-là, restait un refus. Le jeune homme plaqua ses paumes de chaque côté de la tête de son compagnon, et posa son front contre le mur, rejoignant ses doigts. Les embrassades endiablées subitement coupées, l'érudit le regarda pour découvrir qu'il avait les yeux fermés avec force, et qu'il se concentrait.

\- Sors... Maintenant, avant que je fasses quelque chose que je regretterais...

Sortant de sa torpeur, Balthazar l'écouta et passa sous son bras pour quitter précipitamment la chambre. Une fois dehors, il se plaqua contre le bois, et se laissa glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir au sol, reprenant doucement ses esprits. C'était peut-être stupide, surtout qu'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble, mais il avait peur de passer une nuit de luxure avec son partenaire. Tout devenait si compliqué, ses pensées s'emmêlaient, son cœur s'emballait, son corps réagissaient de manières diverses et variés ; il n'avaient encore jamais ressentit cela, et il était complètement perdu.

Les minutes défilèrent, et il fut surpris par la porte qui s'ouvrit, le faisant chuter en arrière car il était appuyé dessus alors qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. En voyant Théo en contre-plongé, il se pressa de se relever, restant droit comme un piquet. Son ami semblait plus détendu que précédemment, et visiblement plus maître de lui même. Il se détendit à ce constat, craignant un peu qu'il se jette à nouveau sur lui comme un oiseau de proie.

\- Je t'ai posé ça sur la table, donc à toi. Moi, je vais boire une bière.

\- Reviens dans dix-minutes... Je serais devant la porte...

Sans un regard de plus, son embarra lisible dans ses prunelles bleues, le soldat l'esquiva pour s'éloigner afin d'aller quérir sa boisson. Savoir qu'il ne sera pas derrière la porte sera plus facile pour qu'il puisse se concentrer. Il prit sa tasse de secoure dans son sac et s'installa sur le lit pour commencer. Sans grande surprise, la fin arriva sans trop de peine, la raison de la chaleur déjà présente sur les draps et la tasse sur la table accaparant son esprit.

Ce qui l'interpella fut que ses pensées aient été orientées vers le guerrier, et non l'une des femmes imaginaires qui comblaient le harem de ses fantasmes. Il se persuada qu'il se référençait simplement à son dernier rapport sexuel, et non à son ex petite-amie dont la trahisons le laissait encore amère. Il se leva du matelas double posé à même le sol, à l'angle du mur, et rejoignit en deux pas la table pour poser sa tasse à l'opposé de celle de Théo pour ne pas les confondre.

Fin prêt, et après s'être aspergé le visage d'eau, il sortit pour attendre à la porte. Un profond soupir passa ses lèvres alors qu'il se sentait bien plus détendu. Ces derniers jours avait été de trop, même s'il s'était déjà occupé de ce genre de détail dans l'intimité de la nuit. Il allait devoir faire plus attention, et surtout mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie rapidement.

Le paladin le rejoignit peu de temps après qu'il ait commencé à attendre, alors ils rentrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la chambre pour se mettre autour de la petite table. En prenant la tasse de son ami, l'érudit se sentit horriblement gêné, un sentiment oppressant mais délicieusement chaud inondant sa poitrine. Il avait pourtant déjà fait ce genre de teste pour plusieurs de ses confrères de l'académie, il ne ratait jamais la recette, et savait garder sa langue en monnayant quelques luxes matériels.

Il continua machinalement ses gestes, préférant ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur la situation déjà embarrassante au possible. À l'aide d'un bâtonnet fin en bois, il mélangea le tout dans le premier tube à essais, la couleur passant à un bleu roi. Il le donna alors au guerrier qui le prit avec curiosité, le regardant à la lumière de la bougie.

\- Bon, comme tu vas le voir, commença le mage en mélangeant le contenue de sa tasse dans l'autre tube. Ce sera assez évident de faire la différence.

Le liquide se mélangea très mal, passant par une teinte plus sombre avant de devenir bleu roi également, figeant l'apprenti alchimiste sur place. Théo, en surprenant son mutisme, se tourna vers lui pour le questionner du regard. En décryptant sa mine pâle et stupéfaite, il blêmit également.

\- Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que le bleu c'est négatif...

\- Nan... Nan, normalement ça aurait dû être rouge ! J'ai fait le test trois fois, en recommençant la recette de A à Z, comme indiquer sur les bouquins ! C'était toujours rouge !

\- T'es pas en train de ma dire que t'étais pas stérile depuis le début ?!

\- Je te jure que je ne comprend pas !

\- Tu te fou de ma putain de gueule ?! cria le guerrier en balançant le tube en verre qu'il avait dans la main par terre, l'explosant par le fait.

\- On m'a toujours appris à ne faire confiance qu'au troisième résultat identique : je dois refaire le teste ! rétorqua son ami en se relevant, la panique se lisant dans ses yeux.

\- Et avec quoi ? T'as tout utilisé !

\- Je peux trouver ces ingrédients partout, c'est pas un problème !

\- Encore un mot, et je t'enfonce le reste de mon foutre au fond de la gorge ! le menaça-t-il furieusement en grondant d'une voix rauque après s'être approché de son visage en le pointant du doigt.

Le soldat se détourna pour faire quelques pas, lui tournant le dos en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il fit au mieux pour retrouver son calme, prenant de profondes inspirations en appliquant les préceptes, qu'il estimait foireux, de ses anciens professeurs. Bien que difficilement, il parvint à ses fins, et se retourna en entendant les refus à voix haute de son partenaire.

Choqué et secoué par le résultat, Balthazar tentait stupidement de mettre le reste de sa tasse dans son tube, mais rien ne changea. Il savait qu'il était paniqué, et savoir qu'il n'était pas aussi stérile qu'il l'avait cru était un risque trop grand, surtout en vu du nombre de conquête qu'il avait déjà réussi à avoir.

Théo poussa un profond soupir, à la fois désespéré, et à bout psychologiquement par ce que cet homme lui faisait ressentir. Il commença à dé-sangler son armure, le son métallique attirant les yeux de son ami sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bafouilla le pyromencien, pétrifié.

\- J'en ai ma claque pour ce soir, je réfléchirais demain. Viens te coucher.

\- Mais...

Sa phrase fut avortée alors qu'il jeta un œil en direction du lit unique de la pièce, les joues en feu. Le guerrier leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant dramatiquement de nouveau. Il continua de défaire son attirail, se libérant enfin de la pression qu'il avait prit l'habitude de supporter, ne la sentant que lorsqu'il retirait l'armure. Il alla ensuite s'allonger près du mur, dos au reste de la chambre, laissant une large place derrière lui.

Balthazar comprit son idée, et bien malgré son embarra, il devait avouer qu'il était également épuisé. Alors il se déchaussa, ôtant également sa tenue rouge et or pour se glisser aussi sous les draps. Le sommeil se fit longuement désirer même s'il était presque présent, l'insomnie ayant visiblement décidé de les harceler tous les deux.

Se laissant aller à ce dont il avait besoin, et non ce que la convenance voulait, Théo se retourna et attrapa le mage pour le serrer contre sa poitrine. Celui-ci allait protester, craignant qu'il tente quelque chose, mais se tut en sentant l'autre se détendre. La position n'était pas désagréable, son envie de réconfort physique, suite à son apaisement sexuel et l'angoisse précédente, était plus forte que tout. Il se pressa donc plus contre le corps solide, dont la force qui l'entourait l'enveloppait d'un sentiment grisant de sécurité.


	13. Chapter 13

Oha-yooo ! o/

Merci pour les views et reviews sur les chapitres précédents~ Je suis contente que cette histoire toute en tension vous plaise autant ! ( *^ 7^*) J'ai récupéré ma nouvelle carte d'identité ! Je suis tranquille jusqu'à 2032 xDD Même si m'a tête est pas mieux que la précédente, au moins je n'ai plus la taille que je faisais à 12 ans xD Plus qu'à récupéré mon passeport~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

Un silence des plus lourds pesait sur le duo. Ils avaient reprit la route après un réveille paresseux, n'ayant aucune envie de retourner à leur chasse alors qu'ils étaient confortablement installés l'un contre l'autre. Malheureusement, leurs vies en dépendaient, ainsi que celles d'autres innocents. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés une seule fois la parole depuis le début de la journée, même les monologues pompeux de Balthazar commençaient à manquer.

Entre le choc et la colère, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe pour démarrer une quelconque conversation. Le mage n'arrêtait pas de ruminer, découpant chacun de ses gestes de la veille pour essayer de découvrir ce qu'il aurait raté pour, de son avis, fausser le résultat. Il n'acceptait la nouvelle, autant que Théo ne la digérait pas. Pour ce dernier, cela avait été un coup de poignard dur à essuyer. Il devait avoué qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une trahison de la part de son partenaire. L'un était donc isolé dans son esprit bourdonnant de préoccupations, et l'autre mâchait sa peine et sa rancœur.

Leur objectif ne fut pas perdu de vu, et ils continuaient leur route vers l'Est, se rapprochant dangereusement de la frontière qu'ils avaient traversé pendant leur fuite. Le guerrier était alerte, n'appréciant pas l'idée de pouvoir croisé des collègues en chemin, sachant parfaitement qu'il les tuerait pour protéger l'hérésie qui l'accompagnait.

Il était fâché, et ne voulait plus adresser la parole à son compagnon de voyage, comme il ne voulait plus l'approcher, ou même le voir. Cependant, les habituels baisers matinaux manqués aujourd'hui lui laissait un goût bien plus amer que l'horripilante découverte de la veille. Il était de nouveau tendu et énervé d'un rien. Normalement, c'était dans ces moments là qu'il entrait dans l'espace vital du mage afin d'échanger doucement pour se détendre. Il en avait envie, mais était également trop têtu, alors il avait décidé de faire la tête à son ami. Il était le seul à se faire du mal pour cette raison, car l'érudit était si plongé dans ses propres angoisses qu'il ne le remarquait même pas.

Le dialogue fut forcé de revenir au soir, après une longue journée de route dans une tension palpable. Balthazar stoppa son cheval alors qu'il marchait à côté de Théo. L'attention de ce dernier fut indéniablement attiré, et le malaise du mage lui sauta à la figure. La nuit tombait, et ils étaient épuisés.

\- Quoi ? Y'a une petit ville, là. Alors dépêche, j'ai la dalle ! râla-t-il.

\- Je préférerais qu'on aille ailleurs...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je connais du monde là bas. J'y suis allée il y a deux ans environs avec un cercle de la Tour Rouge. J'ai pas envie qu'on me retrouve, tu dois le comprendre, non ? Si ma présence est envoyé à la Tour par celle de ce territoire, ils vont me tomber dessus et me vendre littéralement !

\- Mais non, t'es parano ! Mets une capuche et avance.

\- Putain, mais tu m'écoutes ?!

\- Je suis crevé et j'en ai marre, alors toi et tes deux boules pleines vous avancez !

Sur ce, le soldat lui tourna le dos en talonnant Lumière pour le mettre au trot. Bouche bée, le mage le dévisagea, choqué de le voir ignorer ses craintes. Habituellement il parlementait, et tous deux trouvaient un compromis, il ne l'avait encore jamais obligé à se plier à ses directives. N'ayant que peu de choix, trop de prédateurs nocturnes pouvant attenter à sa vie, il fut contraint de suivre son partenaire.

Chaque pas le rapprochant de la petite bourgade le plongeait peu à peu dans une angoisse démesurée, ses mains tremblant dans la crinière de Brasier. Par ailleurs, il dû faire disparaître son invocation pour ne pas attirer l'attention. La chaleur de sa monture le rassurait jusqu'à maintenant, mais désormais il était en proie à ses émotions acides.

L'ignorance du paladin à son égard lui faisait mal, aussi surprenant que ça lui paraissait. Cette distance l'étouffait, il n'avait pas seulement envie de le sentir dans ses bras, sur ses lèvres, mais il en avait besoin. Malheureusement, il tenait trop à sa fierté, et refusait ces étranges sentiments qui le paralysaient, alors il prit sur lui, imitant le meneur.

Les rues n'étaient pas trop bondées, seuls les habitants circulaient dans les rues, rentrant chez eux, ou allant à la taverne. Il y avait encore de l'animation, et le duo devait s'écarter pour ne pas rentrer dans les gens qui marchaient dans l'autre sens. Balthazar resta camouflé sous la capuche de la longue veste noire qu'il avait gardé, sachant pertinemment que c'était plus discret que le rouge et or. Il suivit le guerrier qui se perdit en ville, l'écoutant râler sur le manque de panneau d'indication, avant de prendre les rênes sous la bouche du cheval pour les mener. Il ne désirait déjà pas rester dans le coin, alors être bloqué au milieux de la rue n'était pas dans ses projets.

Bien que vexé, l'autre jeune homme le laissa faire, voulant à tout prix avoir un lit sur lequel se laisser tomber. Ils parvinrent finalement à destination après un effort pour traverser les bourgeois, le palefrenier s'occupant du destrier qui n'était que peu sociable avec les gens en dehors de son maître. Bien que fauché, en se cotisant silencieusement, les deux fugitifs eurent assez pour une chambre, ce qui était suffisant malgré le malaise encore présent.

En déposant leurs affaires dans la pièce qui leur fut prêtée, à l'étage, l'érudit poussa un profond soupir. Il en avait assez. Même si la situation était horriblement gênante, il se devait de réagir avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive. C'était peut-être trop tôt, non en fait ce l'était, surtout en connaissant Théo, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se retourna donc, son attitude laissant facilement deviner qu'il allait prendre la parole malgré son mal aise.

\- Écoutes..., commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots et fixant le sol, légèrement pâle. Je sais que tout ça est vraiment bouleversant, mais on ne peut pas rester bloqué comme ça. Si on ne communique pas, sachant que ce n'était déjà pas le feu avant, on risque de se faire surprendre par une attaque extérieure. Alors, quoi que tu ais à me dire, dit-le qu'on en finisse.

Théo tourna légèrement la tête pour le voir dédaigneusement du coin de l'œil, avant de se retourner de nouveau en sortant de son ballot de quoi entretenir son épée. Le mage poussa un bruyant soupir d'exaspération, agacé que ses pas en avant soit récompensées par deux en arrière. Il claqua ses hanches de ses paumes, dépassé et démuni.

\- Putain, mais parles-moi, enfin !

\- Pour quoi ? tonna son ami en se tournant subitement, la colère tirant les traits de son visage. Y'a rien à dire !

\- Si, alors vide ton sac !

\- J'ai rien à te dire ! La trahison je connais, suffisamment pour savoir que ça sert à que dalle d'en parler.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trahi, égraina le demi-diable en croisant les bras, l'énervement montant doucement chez lui.

\- Tu m'as assuré que t'étais stérile ! Et résultat : non !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais refais le teste trois fois, avec un jour d'écart ! Si trois d'affiler ont...

\- Et le quatrième, surprise ! cria Théo pour le couper en levant les mains avec ironie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?! J'étais persuadé d'être stérile ! Je ne t'ai jamais menti !

\- Indirectement !

Balthazar gronda de colère en plaquant ses paumes contre ses yeux et en se détournant. Le sentant fuir la conversation, son ami vint à grand pas vers lui et le repoussa par l'épaule. Le geste brusqua le jeune homme contre le mur, le faisant hoqueter de surprise. Il ne se priva pas pour fusiller son vis-à-vis du regard, en ayant plus que assez de son comportement violent et de son obstination futile.

\- T'es une hérésie, et une hérésie c'est fourbe : comment je pourrais te croire !

\- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me crois ? Je me tue à faire des efforts pour te parler, m'expliquer, éviter de faire une connerie, et tu me remercies avec si peu de confiance !

\- Des conneries ? On y vient enfin : quelles conneries ?

\- Ce genre là !

Il attrapa sa nuque en plongeant sur ses lèvres, perdant son souffle à la sensation qui lui avait manqué. Théo se sentit perdre pied, le monde entier semblant valser autour de lui et manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il s'accrocha aux hanches de l'autre dans le but de le repousser, mais la douceur offerte avait été trop désirée pour qu'il la rejette.

Sans pour autant répondre, ses lèvres pincées alors qu'il était crispé, il fixa son amant avec retenu. Ce dernier rompit le contact, son léger tremblement se faisant ressentir par ses mains sur le cou du guerrier, ainsi que sa respiration courte. Il peina à rouvrir les yeux, fixant la bouche pécheresse face à la sienne.

\- Ce genre là...

Sa voix était à peine audible, la tension troquant le malaise contre la tentation. Ils étaient déjà trop prêt, et malgré un calme sidérant comparé aux derniers jours, ils n'avaient pas pour autant la tête froide. En réalité, ils étaient assez réfléchit pour sentir le chemin des séductions se présenter devant eux. Ils auraient pu, avec un grand effort, se séparer, mais n'en avait aucune envie.

Les mains de Théo se décontractèrent, caressant un peu d'un geste les hanches de son partenaire. Le frisson qu'il perçu l'emplit d'une fierté impériale. Savoir qu'il faisait autant d'effet à l'autre, au point de lui en faire perdre la tête, ne le laissait pas indifférent, bien au contraire. Un léger sourire dérida ses traits, le montrant plus détendu. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres dans le but de les humidifier, sa bouche devenue subitement sèche, et vit en conséquence le mage déglutir au spectacle.

\- Ce genre là ?...

Les épaules de l'érudit se haussèrent alors qu'il était ébranlé de frissons, le tous s'accumulant dans son bassin. Le désir, bien que moins violent depuis les événements de la veille, fouettait sa conscience. Pas parce qu'il avait envie de se soulager, mais parce qu'il avait envie du guerrier. La seule et uniquement chose qu'il voulait, était de récidiver le péché originel commis un soir d'ivresse.

Ses yeux se levèrent, dans le but de raisonner son amant qui le charmait lentement mais efficacement par des caresses légères sur ses hanches. Seulement, il se figea, secouer par une onde électrique qui le perdit dans les limbes de son propre désir. Les iris bleu clair électriques n'étaient plus qu'un fin cercle lumineux, écrasés par la pupilles brillantes de promesses luxurieuses. C'était tentant, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait s'autoriser un tel écart.

\- Non..., souffla-t-il alors que son partenaire s'était lentement rapprocher pour l'embrasser, sa voix suintante de ce qu'il voulait réellement.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna le paladin tout aussi bas, son timbre rauque faisant hérisser la peau du pyromencien.

\- Ton église... T'as pas le droit...

\- C'est un peu tard...

\- Je ne veux pas t'attirer plus d'ennuis que tu n'en as déjà... Je ne veux pas que tu meurs par ma faute...

Leurs regards, précédemment perdus dans celui de l'autre, s'accrochèrent plus encore. La sincérité de l'aveu luisait dans les prunelles de l'érudit, secouant le guerrier de ces sentiments inconnus qui le comprimait. Il sentait son cerveau se mettre à l'envers, son cœur pulser comme s'il était en pleine course, son sang bouillir, et l'excitation valser avec ses entrailles ; ce que c'était horripilant tant cela était addictif.

Il serra les dents une seconde avant de plonger sur la bouche face à la sienne pour des embrassades approfondies. Ils se serrèrent avec ferveur, comblant leurs besoins d'affection par cette étreinte délétère. Peu à peu, les minutes s'enchaînèrent sans qu'ils ne les voient défiler, leurs gestes s'adoucissant graduellement tandis qu'ils reprenaient le dessus sur ce que leurs corps réclamaient. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais sentait que ce n'était pas le moment.

Apaisés, et de nouveau détendus, ils collèrent leurs fronts en gardant les yeux fermés. La sensation d'être complet les relaxait, l'harmonie qui les entourait les soulageant d'un poids colossal. Seulement, bien que le moment était très agréable, la réalité fouetta durement les sens du demi-diable qui se tortilla pour se défaire rapidement des bras sécurisant qui le serrait. Surpris, et brutalement couper dans sa plénitude, le paladin le questionna du regard, le voyant de profil en pressant ses paumes sur ses yeux. Cherchait-il à se reprendre ou à raisonner ?

\- C'est pas possible... On peut pas..., souffla douloureusement l'érudit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça... Ce qu'on fait... Ne fais pas l'innocent, ça va plus loin qu'une bête attirance dû aux bons souvenirs d'un soir... On est comme aspiré l'un vers l'autre, inexorablement, et qu'on ne peut pas échappé à l'inertie... Aussi différent que les pôles d'un aimant, et c'est justement ça qui nous pousse autant à rester ensemble...

Théo peina à ravaler sa salive. Jusque là, ses ressentis n'avaient pas encore eu de mots sur eux, et c'est ce qui rendait les choses floues comme passionnantes. C'est un homme d'action, qui aime l'inconnu, faire des découvertes sur le monde par ses propres yeux, et ce qu'il avait sous ces dernier était actuellement attrayant. Balthazar avait raison sur un point : ils ne pouvaient pas y échapper, quoi qu'ils tentaient.

\- Et si on laissait ça partir ? proposa-t-il difficilement, se récoltant un regard entre le choc et la retenu. Ça ne va pas durer éternellement, c'est peut-être que passager...

\- Si ça avait été passager, ça serait partie après la première fois, tu ne crois pas ? Et pourtant, ivre, on a recommencé... Et même avec la culpabilité qui nous poignarde, on a encore envie de récidiver ! Ce n'est pas passager !

\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? râla le soldat, s'agaçant de connaître enfin la réponse.

\- Mais j'en sais rien !

\- Tu t'en ais pourtant tapé des meufs avant, tu dois avoir une idée !

\- T'es pas une femme ! Eh puis, je n'ai que dix-neuf ans, je n'ai encore jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort !

Le guerrier se figea, la phrase faisant écho en lui et vibrer une chaleur irradiante dans sa poitrine. Le mage ne sembla pas se rendre compte de l'ampleur de ses mots, geignant en essuyant son visage de ses mains. Effectivement, quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il était incapable de décider froidement de quitter son partenaire ; il savait d'avance que ça lui déchirait le cœur. La simple idée lui était profondément désagréable.

Il s'approcha de Balthazar qui sursauta, le dévisageant avec méfiance, et posa ses mains sur ses joues, un second tressaut se faisant ressentir. Le garçon attrapa ses paumes, plaidant du regard qu'il était plus sage qu'ils s'arrêtent avant d'aller trop loin.

\- La ferme, et apprécie un peu...

Les lèvres de l'envoyer de la lumière se posèrent à nouveau sur leurs comparses masculines. La réticence s'était envolée dès qu'il avait parlé, convainquant son compagnon de s'abandonner ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour évacuer son stresse. Ils s'échangèrent quelques baisers chastes, aspirants leurs lèvres inférieures par moment histoire de s'amuser. Finalement, le demi-diable retrouva le sourire, pouffant légèrement.

\- C'est agréable..., avoua-t-il en entourant le cou du guerrier de ses bras, cambrant ses reins pour se coller à l'armure.

\- C'est juste agréable...

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu avant d'accepter de se séparer, de nouveau serein. Les problèmes allaient bientôt les assaillir à nouveau, mais pour le moment ils voulaient se détendre en appréciant ces moments éphémères.

\- Tu t'occupes de ton épée ? demanda le mage en regardant la lame sur le large lit unique de la pièce.

\- Ouais, sinon je vais oublier.

\- Bon, je te prends une bière et tu me rejoints ?

\- Hum.

Poussant l'audace, il vint lui offrir un nouveau baiser, furtif par pudeur, avant de quitter la pièce. Théo fixa la porte en devenant rapidement plus rouge que la robe ignifugée, son visage le chauffant comme jamais. Bien évidement, lui qui n'avait connu aucun désir de toute son existence, commençait avec une histoire aussi intense ! C'est merveilleux comme la vie adorait se foutre de sa gueule avec un sadisme aussi royale que puéril.

Il alla mettre un peu d'eau dans le bol de toilette afin de s'asperger le visage, la fraîcheur le réveillant un peu. De nouveau maître de lui même, il alla vers le lit et prit place, n'attrapant nullement son épée, mais son sac à message dissimulé entre ses affaires compressées. Les missives de son ordre n'étaient aucunement tendre envers l'hérésie qui l'accompagnait, et malgré lui, il prenait sa défense, ce qui n'était pas apprécié.

Son père de substitution, Viktor, jouait le rôle d'avocat pour eux deux, et plaidait leur cause auprès des supérieurs. Barbe brune pourrait peut-être se ranger de leur côté, gardant en mémoire le sacrifice du père de Théo, troquant sa vie pour la sienne sur le champs de bataille. Si le grand nain prenait leur défense, ils pourront avoir la vie sauve en échange de quelques services à rendre pour la forme. Ce serait l'idéal, mais Théo n'était pas un utopiste, alors il se méfiait de chaque mot qu'il recevait.

Il ne voulait pas que son amant ait conscience de ces messages, sachant qu'il aurait le bourdon par la suite. Un Balthazar déprimé était aussi casse-pied qu'un Balthazar de bonne humeur : il parlait sans s'arrêter. Ce type est un vrai moulin à parole, à tel point que le guerrier se demandait comment il faisait pour avoir encore du souffle ou de la salive. Quoi que, les derniers échanges lui avait prouvé que ces deux points n'étaient nullement épuisables.

Ses pensées convergeant de nouveau vers son partenaire, il se secoua la tête et se leva. Il répondit rapidement au mot de Viktor, avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre, dont ils avaient l'extrême chance d'avoir. Il déroula un parchemin réutilisable, invoquant une magnifique colombe dans une gerbe de lumière. Le mot fut glissé à la patte, et en soufflant le nom voulu, l'oiseau prit son envole.

Il ne donnait pas sa position, mais l'avancer de l'enquête dans les grandes lignes, ajoutant qu'il était en bonne santé au risque que le vieil homme ne panique. Un légère grimace tordit son expression blasée. Il n'imaginait pas la fureur dans laquelle il serait s'il apprenait qu'il avait non seulement perdu sa virginité, mais qu'en plus ce fut avec un demi-diable. Castelblanc pourrait bien exploser.

Sa tâche achevée, il rangea ses affaires, et quitta la chambre en fermant à clé derrière lui. Il descendit à la grand-salle, et chercha son partenaire du regard. Beaucoup de monde passait devant lui, le déconcentrant et l'agaçant. Finalement, il plongea dans la masse de personnes qui faisaient autant la fête qu'elles ne se bagarraient. Ce ne fut qu'après un long effort qu'il vit le mage parler avec une femme, la conversation semblant sérieuse.

De suite, il pensa au tueur qu'ils poursuivaient. Cette femme devait avoir des informations importantes, sur lui ou l'ancien colocataire de l'érudit. Ce qu'elle avait à dire était intéressant, indéniablement. Il s'approcha donc, claquant de la langue en poussant les soûlard qui lui bloquait le chemin. En arrivant enfin auprès de son amant, il poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération, et lui plaqua la clé contre la poitrine, l'autre la prenant par un réflexe entre le sursaut et la panique.

C'est alors que le soldat croisa son regard, le découvrant pâle, et surtout, muet. Intrigué, il le questionna du regard, ne comprenant pas la situation qui semblait grave. La femme semblait nerveuse, loin d'être à l'aise au milieux de tous ces gens, alors le paladin prit la parole.

\- Elle connaît ton pote ? Ou l'autre type ?

\- Euh...

Théo sursauta en sentant quelqu'un attraper le bord de sa cape de hanche. Il leva le point en direction de l'idiot qui avait sûrement pensé que le détrousser serait une bonne idée, mais se figea en découvrant un bambin. Le petit, effrayé, se mit à pleurer en se réfugiant dans la jupe de la femme qui le prit dans ses bras.

\- J'espère que vous êtes fière de vous !

\- Oh, hey ! Vous êtes qui d'abord ?

\- Mirabelle, et voici Bjorn, mon fils ainsi que celui de ce déserteur de première.

Un froid, glacial, passa dans le groupe. Le choc s'abattit si violemment derrière le crâne du soldat que les couleurs devinrent fade, puis soudainement vive. La fureur monta si vite qu'il ne put la contenir et tourna les talons pour frapper avec une violence inouïe le premier inconnu qui passait. Les amis de la victime intervinrent, mais se firent repousser de la même façon. Balthazar lui hurla de s'arrêter, ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il l'entende car il serait incapable de le retenir physiquement.

Il fallut cinq mineurs pour le mettre à terre et l'y garder, le laissant gronder comme une bête autant qu'il le voulait. Le mage sut d'avance qu'ils avaient intérêt à décamper, aussi, il promit aux gens de partir immédiatement. Il courut chercher leurs sacs avant que Théo ne soit conduit dehors de force, et jeté en avant assez loin. Mirabelle essaya de les suivre, défendant l'érudit de fuir à nouveau ses responsabilités. Seulement, elle se figea, le regard que le guerrier, qui s'était arrêté, lui lança la pétrifiant de terreur. Elle savait que si elle osait faire un pas, elle subirait le même sort que les hommes inconscients et en sang à l'intérieur de l'auberge.

Balthazar continua de marcher aussi vite qu'il le put, sachant qu'il n'y aurait que de cette façon que l'autre reprendrait la route. Il jura contre la vie qui s'acharnait contre lui, son cœur bien plus en miette que jamais en ressentant la froideur acide que le soldat avait à son égard. Dire qu'ils s'étaient enfin réconcilié et mis d'accord.


	14. Chapter 14

Oha-yoooooo ! o/

Merci pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents~ Ainsi que vos brisages de feels~ C'était délicieux ! ( ^ w^)* J'ai reçu mon passeport ! La honte, j'ai loupé le rendez-vous qui était le 15 xD Heureusement, il n'y avait personne, alors on a pu passer de suite (on s'était rendu sur place) ça a été rapide et j'ai posté ma tête qui est à l'intérieur sur twitter parce que c'est magique xD (vive les photos d'identité ! o/)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

La nuit avait été mouvementée. En fait, il n'y avait pas eu de nuit du tout, parce qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'ont pu dormir. Balthazar avait dû se tenir à distance respectable de son ami, et ne surtout pas croiser son regard, sous peine qu'il n'explose et ne se venge contre le premier tronc qui passait sous sa lame. Théo était violent, il le savait, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à voir une telle réaction.

Apprendre qu'il avait un fils le secouait déjà suffisamment comme ça. Il était dans le déni le plus absolut, refusant l'évidence alors que cette ancienne conquête l'avait retrouvé. N'aimant pas revoir ses histoires d'un soir, il avait ignoré les lettres envoyée à la tour, pensant simplement qu'elle voulait correspondre et avoir une relation durable. Pendant sa dix-septième année, il n'avait eu aucunement envie de se stabiliser, bien plus prompt à séduire la première demoiselle passant sous son regard de braise.

Il venait de rompre avec une fille qui la trahi après six mois de couple, et ses dix-neuf ans ne faisait que commencer : il n'avait pas envie d'avoir un enfant maintenant ! Recevoir la haine du guerrier en plus ne l'aidait en rien, il aurait plutôt besoin de ses bras. Où était donc passé cette fameuse patience envers sa personne ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'être ainsi énervé parce que sa version miniature courrait dans les champs ? Il avait envie de le lui demander, mais vu l'ambiance, il ferait mieux de se taire.

De son côté, le cœur en miette, Théo refusait catégoriquement ce qui venait d'arriver. Il avait cru que les choses allaient enfin être plus calme et claire avec le mage, et en avait été terriblement heureux. Finalement, tout n'avait été que mirage, et avec ce petit dans la nature, les morceaux de sa tour d'ivoire effondrée partaient en cendre. Il se sentait détruit, et n'avait plus aucune motivation en dehors de la rage sourde qui grondait en lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie : faire exploser le monde.

Incapable de dormir, ils avaient fait une nuit blanche interminable, et décidèrent de reprendre la route à l'aube sans manger. Ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis le midi de la veille, mais leurs estomacs noués ne leur donnaient aucunement envie d'un quelconque repas. Le paladin dû laisser le mage mener la marche, car il ne savait pas où aller, ce qui l'énervait plus encore.

La journée fut longue et harassante, le duo se contentant de la maigre pitance prise pour la forme pendant l'après midi. Le soir, l'érudit eut un terrible mal de tête, finissant par vomir plus loin. Le soldat n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, mais était encore trop blessé pour lui offrir ses bras. Cependant, en pleine nuit, alors que son ami dos à lui tremblait sur son sac de couchage en se tenant le crâne, il ne put se restreindre. Il se leva de sa place et vint apposer sa main sur son front pour faire irradier sa paume de lumière dans un soin.

C'était totalement inutile, car la migraine carabinée ne disparaissait pas, mais étrangement, le diable se retranchait au fond de l'esprit du mage à l'invocation. C'était une logique qui lui avait sauté aux yeux après les nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient collés le soir : à aucun moment, Balthazar n'avait subit les sévisses morales de son alter égo. De part son éducation au sein de l'église, il trouvait ça normal qu'une créature de l'ombre soit repoussé par la lumière. De plus, il accomplissait en quelque sorte sa mission, repoussant le mal et protégeant l'humanité.

Les tremblements de son ami se calmèrent, ne laissant que ceux léger dû à la douleur. Satisfait de son efficacité, il revint à sa place afin que le petit feu de camp les sépare de nouveau. Le mage se recroquevilla sur lui même, soufflant un timide remerciement. Tombant de sommeil, ils s'endormirent et se reposèrent pleinement jusqu'à très tard dans la mâtiné. Les prédateurs et bandits avaient visiblement décidé miraculeusement de les laisser en paix. Ils mirent du temps à se réveiller complètement, restant longuement dans le brouillard en mâchant leurs fruits secs les yeux dans le vide.

Une fois fini, ils reprirent la route. Le silence était toujours présent, mais plus triste que pesant. Leur avancé fut coupée par quelques poses, pour le repas, et reposer les bêtes qui les portaient. Le soir fut calme, bien que plongé dans le mal aise, ainsi que des piques d'adrénalines car des canidés sauvages les avaient attaqués. Désormais, ils étaient fauchés, fatigués, et à court de nourritures, en plus d'être désorganisés parce qu'ils étaient trop mal à l'aise pour s'adresser la parole.

La dernière ligne droite leur ouvrait les bras, les regonflant suffisamment de courage pour continuer leur route. Le silence commençait à devenir peu à peu insupportable, même pour le guerrier. Aussi, bien qu'il trouvait ça inutile, l'érudit décida de s'exprimer à voix haute, quitte à se disputer de nouveau avec son ami. Il avait cruellement besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un. Ce fut donc autour du feu de camp du soir, qu'il prit la parole, recroquevillé sur lui même en fixant les flammes.

\- J'ai pas envie d'un enfant maintenant...

Théo leva les yeux sur lui avant de les détourner en étant visiblement sur la défensive. Parmi tous les sujets abordables, celui là était bien l'un de ceux qu'il voulait éviter.

\- Je veux dire... J'ai que dix-neuf ans... J'ai envie de voir un peu le monde avant de me poser... Mais... Ce gamin est actuellement en train de vivre ce que j'ai vécu : sans père... Ce n'est pas une chose que je souhaite à qui que ce soit. Tu sais bien de quoi je parle...

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? grogna le soldat, la gorge serrée. Y'a des milliers de gamins qui n'ont même pas un seul parent. Quant à nous, on en est pas mort de pas avoir de père !

\- Je sais ce que ça fait de ne plus avoir ses parents, parce que c'est ma tante qui m'a élevé. C'est justement pour ça que je ne veux pas que ce garçon grandisse en se disant : "Mon père n'a jamais voulu de moi."

\- On peut rien y faire !

\- J'ai pas envie d'épouser une femme que je n'aime pas, ni d'avoir une famille maintenant... Mais j'ai des responsabilités...

Semblant comprendre ce qu'il était en train de lui dire, le paladin le dévisagea gravement. Balthazar évitait son regard, faisant tourner nerveusement ses bagues sur ses doigts. Une tristesse affligeante rendait ses yeux, habituellement si pétillant de vie, ternes. La fatalité l'accablait, et cette vision déchirait le cœur du guerrier de différentes façons. Il le sentait lui échapper, glisser entre ses doigts, et s'éloigner vers une horizon à l'opposer de la sienne.

Théo se leva et se précipita vers son compagnon pour le plaquer au sol, le prenant par surprise. Le jeune homme se débattit sous lui, mais il ne l'écouta pas, resserrant sa prise sur la robe ignifugée au niveau de ses épaules. Le mage se figea en découvrant la douleur qui inondait le regard de son partenaire. Il n'avait pas pensé que toute cette histoire pouvait le toucher à ce point.

\- Je t'interdis de faire une connerie pareille !

Il continua de le fixer, voulant visiblement l'embrasser pour lui montrer la puissance de ce qu'il ressentait au moment actuel. Malheureusement pour le demi-diable, qui n'aurait pas été contre une douceur après ces longs jours amers, il se redressa et s'assit plus à côté, lui tournant presque entièrement le dos.

\- Je te rappelle que t'as encore du fric à me rendre...

Balthazar sentit l'émotion lui serrer la gorge, et un bonheur suave envahir sa poitrine, son monde rayonnant de nouveau ; il voulait encore de lui. Il n'aurait pas supporté un rejet total de sa part. Bien que séparé par une distance ordinaire, il le sentit prêt de lui, et cela le réconforta. Il rit, évacuant toute la tension qui l'avait hanté.

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Pardon...

Le silence retomba sur le duo, mais cette fois, il ne fut pas désagréable. Ils se préparèrent à dormir, chacun d'un côté du feu car il était encore trop tôt pour se rejoindre comme ils le faisaient normalement. Théo entra dans sa profonde méditation afin de pouvoir se reposer et de rester alerte pour monter la garde.

Le lendemain matin, les jeunes hommes reprirent lentement mais sûrement quelques vieilles habitudes : ils se lancèrent un peu d'eau pour se chercher gentiment des noises, se charrièrent, et râlèrent contre l'autre. Même si le tout fut plus timide, l'ambiance s'allégea, et les détendirent. Ils se remirent donc à cheval lorsqu'ils furent prêt à partir, marchant côte à côte en traversant la forêt qui faisait peu à peu place à un bourbier.

Les chevaux peinèrent à avancer, la boue agissant comme des ventouses. Après quelques heures, et plusieurs pauses pour ne pas épuiser les bêtes, que la flore fut moins dense, éclairant leur horizon. En jetant un œil à sa montre, acquis à la Vipère-de-cendre avec le reste de ses affaires, le pyromencien constata qu'ils étaient en fin d'après midi. Il soupira, agacé que la boue qui les avait ainsi freiné leur avait fait autant perdre de temps.

Un large espace fut alors visible entre les arbres, redonnant le sourire au mage et faisant soupirer le guerrier de soulagement. Une fois devant le haut mur qui encerclait largement un coin d'herbe, ils se stoppèrent. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient plus avancer, car aucune entrée n'était visible. Balthazar analysa les pierres, longeant le mur pour trouver un endroit précis, son ami sur ses talons. Une fois trouvé, il mit pied à terre et prit une inspiration pour prendre la parole en souriant.

\- Eh bien, Merec, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la main en terme d'enchantement et de dissimulation.

Le silence lui répondit, mais il attendit patiemment. Théo râla en tirant son éternelle expression blasée, s'apprêtant à dire que son idée avait été foireuse, et que maintenant ils allaient passé à sa propre méthode. Alors même qu'il ouvrait la bouche, une voix étouffée sortie du mur devant eux, le faisant bondir en arrière avec les yeux révulsés, son alarme à hérésie hurlant dans son esprit.

\- Je n'aurais pas pensé te revoir un jour, Bob !

Les pierres du mur bougèrent une à une pour ouvrir un passage, dévoilant une haute tour qui n'était pas visible depuis l'extérieur. Choqué, le paladin suivit quand même son ami à l'intérieur, tirant sa monture réticente. Le mur se referma derrière eux qui n'apprécièrent que peu ce détail. Ils laissèrent Lumière à l'étable, un autre cheval déjà présent dans un des deux box, et allèrent à la porte de la tour qui s'ouvrit toute seule lorsqu'ils furent devant elle. Ils montèrent les escaliers interminable pour arriver au premier étage qui était déjà bien haut, la porte s'ouvrant à nouveau d'elle même.

La vaste pièce était richement décorée, beaucoup de tapisseries et décorations de luxe s'harmonisant avec les tentures et le mobilier. Un homme arriva vers eux, habillé décontracté bien que sa tenue noble lui gardait une prestance raffinée. Les cheveux court, brun, les yeux sombres, il était physiquement des plus classique. C'était difficile d'imaginer que ses repas ne se composaient nullement de volaille.

\- Je suis surpris de ta présence, et plus encore de ta compagnie, cher collègue, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire polie, gardant ses distances en se méfiant visiblement de Théo. Et à juste titre.

\- Les choses... Sont devenues très compliquées, et nous aurions besoin d'une information de ta part.

\- Quel intérêt aurais-je à faire ça ? Vous vous doutez bien que votre discrétion n'est nullement une monnaie d'échange puisque vous ne pouvez partir d'ici sans ma magie.

\- Une faveur, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, disons.

\- Une visite amical ? reformula-t-il, dubitatif en haussant un sourcil. Tu avais couché avec ma copine, Bob, il est difficile de dire que nous sommes amis.

Le mage détourna le regard avec embarra, un rire gêné passant ses lèvres tandis que son partenaire le foudroyait de ses yeux exorbités.

\- Ah, euh... Pour ma défense, je dirais qu'elle m'avait assuré être célibataire... Sinon, tu penses bien que je n'aurais jamais osé te faire une chose pareil !

\- Tu dis ça uniquement pour pas que je te bouffe... Littéralement.

\- Oh, non ! On est vraiment pote, pas vrai ? On s'est souvent entre-aider !

\- Tu cachais mes actes, et moi ta nature : c'était une relation d'intérêt.

\- Bon, bon, si tu insistes... Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose pour faire perdurer cela, et trouver un terrain d'entente.

Merec réfléchit quelques secondes en le fixant, passant une main sur son menton parfaitement rasé. Il fit alors quelques pas sur le côté afin de se servir de sa boisson contenue dans la carafe de cristal sur la table à manger. Il fit tourner le liquide dans son verre ballon assorti à la carafe et prit une gorgé.

\- Eh bien... Il y aurait bien un petit service que tu pourrais me rendre en échange.

\- Je t'écoutes.

\- Il y a un groupe d'hommes, cinq en tout, qui me pourchasse depuis plusieurs années, et ils se rapprochent dangereusement d'ici. Bien que ce mur enchanté qui entoure ma propriété soit à l'épreuve d'armes ordinaires, il a une faille contre celles magiques, et il se trouve qu'ils en ont une.

\- On doit la récupérer ?

\- Et les tuer au passage, sinon ils rentreront à leur base, et confirmeront ma présence en ces lieux. S'ils ne reviennent pas, leur ordre jugeront qu'ils se sont fait avoir par les créatures du marais. Mes créatures.

Le duo avait ressenti les formes de vies qui les avaient dangereusement encerclé pendant toute leur avancé, raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas traînés. Merec les avait donc sentit venir depuis longtemps, et lentement piégé pour obtenir d'eux ce qu'il désirait. Le guerrier frissonna d'horreur, détestant l'idée d'être ainsi dans la gueule du loup en étant interdit de se battre.

\- Je vous propose le gîte et le couvert pour ce soir, je vous vois mal monter un camp dans les bourbiers, au prises avec mes bêtes.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, accepta respectueusement l'érudit.

\- Tant qu'on reste en un morceau..., grogna le soldat à ses côtés en grinçant des dents, se prenant un coup de coude de son voisin tendu.

\- Cela va de soit. Si j'avais voulu vous dévorer, je vous assure que vous seriez déjà mort depuis longtemps. Les chambres supplémentaires sont à l'étage supérieur. Je vous en pris, installez-vous, et par pitié, prenez un bain...

Surpris, le duo se sentit en observant leurs corps avant de s'analyser mutuellement. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le luxe d'une toilette depuis plusieurs jours. Vexé par la pique, Théo râla, mais se laissa emporter par le mage qui le poussa vers la sortie. Ils montèrent, comme indiqué par leur hôte, et avancèrent dans le couloir en regardant les différentes chambres disponibles. Il n'y en avait que trois, mais elles étaient spacieuses et comportaient chacune une salle de bain personnelle.

Ce détail fit pleurer Balthazar de joie tandis qu'il entra dans la première qui se présenta posant doucement son sac et son bâton au sol avant d'aller se laisser tomber sur le large lit. L'épaisse couverture de plumes d'oies, le matelas moelleux, et la somptuosité des draps le plongea dans un rêve éveillé. Il n'avait encore jamais connu un tel luxe. Des pas dans l'entrée de la chambre attira son attention, alors il dévisagea Théo qui l'avait suivit.

\- Pourquoi tu viens ? cracha-t-il, son partenaire continuant d'observer la pièce haute de plafond, les fresques peintes sur ce dernier représentant la guerre entre les dieux et les diables.

\- Si t'as envie de finir dans sa marmite de demain, je t'en pris, reste tout seul. Moi je peux rester parfaitement alerte et me reposer en même temps.

\- Il ne va pas me découper ! Alors prends-toi une chambre !

\- Fait, répondit son ami en laissant son sac tomber au sol à côté du sien.

Le mage poussa un profond soupir d'agacement. Néanmoins, il n'était pas contre de dormir avec lui cette nuit, leur proximité lui manquait, et leurs baisers plus encore. Il se redressa, s'étirant comme un chat, avant de se lever du lit. En se retournant, il découvrit Théo qui le dévisageait, son visage devenu pâle comportant une teinte rosé sur les joues alors qu'il avait les yeux écarquillé. Il était figé, son mouvement pour prendre le pichet d'eau laisser en suspend.

\- Quoi ? lança l'érudit, n'ayant pas réaliser avec quel indécence il venait de présenter son fessier.

\- Rien... Je vais me laver.

\- Je vais à côté pour faire pareil.

Il prit de quoi se changer, et sorti de la chambre pour rejoindre celle d'en face. Prendre enfin un bain fut une véritable exaltation des sens, chacun de ses muscles se décontractant enfin dans la chaleur de l'eau savonneuse. Une fois propre, il se sécha en augmentant la chaleur de son corps afin d'enfiler des vêtements propres, ne se privant pas d'emporter le pain de savon laissé à disposition au bord de la baignoire. Il laissa son sac devant la porte fermée de la pièce qu'il partage avec Théo, se doutant qu'il voulait sûrement s'isoler un peu, et descendit à l'étage du dessous.

Merec se tenait près d'une femme qui préparait le repas. La tenue légère de la brune ne laissa pas le demi-diable de marbre, mais l'embarrassa un peu également. Le cannibale caressa le bras de sa compagne pour attirer son attention et lui chuchota d'aller se couvrir un peu plus qu'avec un peignoir transparent par dessous ses sous-vêtements. Elle hocha la tête avant de partir, disparaissant derrière de lourde tentures.

\- Heureusement que tu as de la compagnie, isolé comme tu es, lança le mage pour détendre l'atmosphère, s'approchant tranquillement.

\- Elle s'est présentée à mon mur en disant avoir besoin d'un refuge. Le fait qu'elle est ressenti la magie était déjà surprenant, j'étais curieux. Elle est douée en enchantement.

\- Et plutôt jolie, en plus, t'as su tiré ton numéro, le charria-t-il doucement, partagé entre la tentative d'humour et le mal aise.

\- Je l'avoue, sourit son hôte en se tournant plus vers lui, son attitude prouvant qu'il était plus ouvert, détendant son ancien collègue. Et toi ? Tu as continué de pourchasser toutes les femmes de la Tour rouge ? C'est pour ça que tu as été viré ?

\- En fait... Je m'étais casé avec l'une d'elle, et quand je lui ais avoué ce que j'étais, elle m'a vendu.

\- Je t'avais dit de faire attention.

\- Ça faisait six mois, je ne me serais jamais douté qu'elle jouait la comédie dans l'espoir d'être conseillère de l'archimage.

\- Pendue ?

\- Brûlé vive.

\- Parfait. Racontes moi un peu comment tu as pu finir avec un membre de l'église de la lumière, c'est quand même le dernier type de personne avec laquelle tu serais susceptible de vagabonder.

\- Je me suis fait coincer par une garde sous la botte de l'ordre, et j'ai été fait prisonnier. Théo m'a aidé à m'enfuir, et maintenant on cherche un moyen d'acheter notre vie auprès de son église.

\- Pourquoi il t'a aidé ? Il n'est pas censé te tuer ?

\- Eh bien..., commença Balthazar, mal à l'aise. Je l'avais déjà rencontré peu de temps avant, et on avait sympathisé sans qu'il ne sache ce que j'étais. T'imagines bien le choc qu'il a eu en me voyant au fer. Il a dû se dire que j'étais plus humain, que diable...

\- Je vois, répondit simplement son vis-à-vis, neutre. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Même si ça fait quelques années que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, je te connais. Tu sembles ailleurs, et morose.

Pris au piège, l'érudit soupira en baissant les yeux. Se confier un peu à quelqu'un d'autre que Théo pourrait peut-être l'aider à réfléchir sans être potentiellement influencé. Il s'installa à la table dont les couverts en argent étaient déjà installés, très vite rejoint par le sorcier.

\- Il y a quelque jour, en passant à la bourgade des croisements, j'ai retrouvé une femme avec laquelle j'ai eu une aventure quand j'avais dix-sept ans... Elle avait un garçonnet de deux ans avec elle...

\- Ça ne puis être le tien, tu le sais bien.

\- En fait... Comment dire ça, c'est gênant... Théo ne me croyait pas sur le fait que je sois stérile, alors il m'a obligé à faire le teste de Berghraam. En faisant le mélange sous ses yeux, ça a viré au bleu...

Merec l'étudia un instant, réfléchissant sur l'annonce en plissant les yeux et grattant doucement sa pommette.

\- Comment tu as procédé au teste ?

\- Comme indiqué sur les grimoires : j'ai fais chauffer l'eau, j'ai mélangé les plantes en sachant qu'il n'y avait pas d'ordre précis à faire, retiré la pellicule, et mis la semence en dernier.

\- Tu as utilisé un objet déjà enchanté ? Un tube incassable, un dague à sortilège ?

\- Nan, j'ai bien pris garde à ne pas en utiliser, eh puis de toute façon je n'en ai pas.

\- Comment tu as préparé les ingrédients ? Dis moi tout ce que tu as fait depuis le début, en détail.

\- Eh bien, j'ai tout sortie de mon sac, j'ai installé le matériel. Il n'y avait aucun âtre alors j'ai utilisé ma paume pour...

\- Ah ! s'exclama son hôte, le coupant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as fais chauffer l'eau avec tes propres flammes ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Les apprentis alchimistes sont normalement prévenu mais encore une fois tu n'as dû qu'à moitié écouter en cours : ne jamais utiliser sa propre magie d'élément pour faire une potion, ça fausse le résultat. Sinon tu imprègnes le mélange de ton essence, ce qui fait qu'il n'ait utilisable que par toi pour une potion, et que dans le cadre d'un teste comme celui de Berghraam, il est positif. En réalité il n'a fait que montrer qu'il t'a reconnu. Je suppose que la réaction a été d'abord inhabituelle avant de donner un résultat, n'est-ce pas ?

Balthazar hocha la tête, estomaqué en réalisant sa bêtise, ainsi que ce que cela annonçait. Ce petit garçon n'était pas son fils, et il était bel et bien stérile. Un sourire gigantesque s'étira sur son visage, et il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- T'imagines pas à quel point c'est une bonne nouvelle ! lança-t-il en riant par la tension qui le quittait.

\- Je peux le comprendre. Ce paladin a dû très mal le prendre qu'une potentielle descendance soit dans la nature.

\- Oh oui ! D'ailleurs, je ferais bien de le prévenir, ça le dériderait un peu, il est déjà exécrable de nature... Je reviens !

Il se leva et couru vers la sortie, se retournant en ouvrant la porte et pointant son ancien collègue de ses indexes.

\- Et ta femme est ultra sexy !

Merec le regarda disparaître à l'étage avec un léger sourire. Il se souvenait maintenant pourquoi il appréciait cet homme malgré son enthousiasme épuisant. Sa compagne revint auprès de lui, glissant ses mains sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle portait une robe de chambre en soie finement brodée.

\- C'était de cet homme dont tu me parlais ?

\- Oui. Je t'avais dis que si tu le croisais, tu ne pourrais pas le loupé.

\- Je vois, en effet. Bien, je vais continuer le repas, je préfère ne pas être empoisonnée par du charbon devant nos invités.

\- Tu es dure...

\- Et toi le pire cuisinier du Cratère, l'embrassa-t-elle.


	15. Chapter 15

Oha-yooo ! o/

Merci pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents~ J'ai écris et corrigé le chapitre dans la même journée, et je manque vraiment de sommeil xD Donc s'i nouveau des perles du genre le verbe être au lieu d'avoir, et inversement, je m'en excuse, je repasserais sur le chapitre demain xD

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

Théo finissait de se raser, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Il sursauta, se coupant le coin de la mâchoire, et siffler de douleur. Non sans râler, il se soigna avant de jeter un œil agacé vers son ami. Ce qui le bloqua dans toute réflexion fut l'immense sourire sur la mine rayonnante qu'il affichait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le découvrait aussi heureux, et décontracté.

Le mage essaya de parler, plusieurs fois, mais l'essoufflement et l'excitation l'empêchait de formuler correctement sa phrase. Il s'approcha, posant une main sur sa propre poitrine en tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Peu à l'aise, l'amertume le tirant encore, le guerrier eut un mouvement de recule, mais voulu écouter ce qu'il avait à dire de si important.

\- Je... Je suis trop con ! explosa-t-il de rire.

\- Ça, commença son compagnon en haussant les sourcils, désabusé. C'est pas nouveau.

\- Nan ! Je veux dire... Le teste. Je l'ai raté !

Le simple fait énoncé enfonça le soldat dans une légère colère, et il se détourna. Il en avait assez des mensonges, il n'avait plus envie d'en entendre plus. Il attrapa son rasoir, le trempa dans l'eau, et continua la finition de son rasage après un profond soupir d'agacement. Perdu, Balthazar perdit une grosse partie de sa joie précédente. C'était pourtant une bonne nouvelle.

\- Quoi ? Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

\- Tu veux que je te crois, en plus ? Je t'ai déjà écouté, c'est bien non ?

\- Aah, soupira l'érudit en comprenant le fond du problème. Je viens d'en parler avec Merec, et il m'a dit qu'en ayant utilisé mon propre feu, la solution s'est imprégnée de ma magie : le teste a été positif uniquement par reconnaissance d'énergie.

Théo tapota son rasoir sur le bord du bol en céramique, le trempa dans l'eau, et continua de chercher les endroits qu'il avait loupé. Même s'il ne regardait pas directement son ami, il put le voir croiser les bras derrière lui, visiblement vexé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? râla-t-il. D'abord tu me dis que t'es stérile, après tu fais un teste qui te contre-dit, ensuite on retrouve l'une des gonzesses que t'as déglingué dans le passé, et qui a un gosse comme de par hasard dans la bonne tranche d'âge. Donc, nan, je ne te crois pas !

\- Si tu veux qu'on soit fixé une bonne fois pour toute, on peut refaire ce teste ! Je suis sûr qu'ici il y a...

\- Non, j'm'en branle. Si t'as envie de te barrer, fais-le, mais arrête de tourner autour du pot comme ça !

\- ... Quoi ?

\- Ton histoire de femme, de gamin, de stérilité imaginaire : c'est juste des excuses. T'as qu'une envie c'est te barrer depuis le début, tu veux pas qu'on chasse ce mec pour te racheter aux yeux de mon ordre ! Je suis pas débile !

Il posa brutalement le rasoir sur la tablette avant de se rincer abondement le visage. Dans son dos, le pyromencien le dévisagea, blessé, mais il préféra l'ignorer en se séchant avec la petite serviette mise à disposition.

\- J'ai jamais dit un truc pareil ! Où diable t'as pu aller pécher ça ?!

\- Bob, t'es assez facile à deviner !

\- Je ne crois pas non. Sinon je pense que tu aurais remarqué certaine choses beaucoup plus évidentes. À commencer par la raison pour laquelle je suis resté. Comme un idiot, visiblement..., grogna-t-il en allant vers son sac.

Surpris et intrigué, le paladin se retourna pour l'interroger du regard. De dos, le jeune homme ne le vit pas, sortant un carnet de note et sa trousse, comme il le faisait le soir pour noter des études et suppositions. Il alla sur le lit et s'installa en tailleur pour s'adosser contre la tête. Les deux neurones encore en fonctions, et sûrement les seuls, qui se battaient dans le crâne du soldat le firent finalement réagir. Il s'approcha lentement, regardant le mage de travers.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

\- T'es le premier à dire que tout le monde te ment ! Qui te dis que ton église ne le fait pas en disant qu'elle te laissera en vie à ton retour ? Pour eux tu as été avec le mal à l'état pur, et par conséquent : contaminé. Ils ne vont pas laissé passé ça aussi facilement, même si tu me remets à eux ! Tu es un homme mort, depuis le début ! Et je m'en veux de t'avoir foutue dans une situation pareille ! Alors j'essaye de t'aider, parce qu'en retrouvant cet assassin, tu as plus de chance de t'en sortir et de rester en vie !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Je sais très bien que jamais je ne serais reconnu par ton église, pas en dehors d'un bûché, renchéri plus calmement l'érudit dans un sourire tordu, fataliste. Mais si je peux payer mes dettes de vie, alors je le ferais.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Quelles dettes ?

\- Tu m'as sauvé, Théo, en me nourrissant, sinon je serais mort avant même d'atteindre le convoi de prisonnier. Puis, tu m'as sauvé une seconde fois en m'aidant à m'enfuir. Enfin, tu arrives à me laisser du répits en ce qui concerne mon diable...

Muet aux explications, le guerrier resta stupéfait en fixant son ami de ses yeux ronds. Celui-ci l'esquivait du regard, écrivant quelques mots dans son carnet pour se détacher de la conversation.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me balancer ton manque de confiance en moi à la figure, alors que de mon côté je fais tout pour t'aider... Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Théo, je suis juste un être humain qui est capable de faire des erreurs, comme tous les autres. Aussi ahurissant que ça puisse te paraître, je suis d'une imperfection ordinaire.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre à la pertinence qui le fouetta de culpabilité. Son partenaire avait cruellement raison, et c'était justement cette humanité qui l'avait poussé à l'aider. Les excuses ce n'était pas son fort, et sa fierté le tenait trop pour qu'il réussisse à sortir le moindre son. Embarrassé, ses joues se colorèrent, et il remercia son dieu que l'autre garçon soit concentré sur son carnet pour ne pas le voir. Il se retourna donc pour faire mine de s'occuper à ranger ses affaires de toilettes, cherchant quoi dire pour masquer ce qu'il ressentait réellement, sans pour autant le dissimuler totalement.

\- Bon, bon, si tu insistes... J'ai pas vraiment le choix que de te croire, pas vrai ?

Balthazar leva le menton avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à l'entendre abdiquer dans une excuse dissimulée. Un sourire idiot s'étira sur son visage, et il retourna à son étude le cœur léger. La tranquillité berça l'ambiance entre les deux hommes, qui s'occupèrent séparément, avant que des coups ne retentissent à leur porte. C'était la compagne de leur hôte, qui leur demandait de les rejoindre à table, le repas étant prêt. Le duo sortit donc pour la suivre, mais Théo la dévisagea avec méfiance.

\- Comment t'as su où on était ?

\- Les deux autres pièces sont restées ouverte, et étaient éteintes.

L'évidence exposée le plongea dans l'embarra, et tandis que son ami se moquait de lui, il grommela que l'un deux aurait pu décider de rester dans le noir. Le dîné se passa dans un calme plat, personne ne prenant la parole pour engager la conversation. L'atmosphère était sans animosité mais sans plus, tous préférant vite retrouver leur intimité.

Le repas engloutit, le duo quitta la table, Merec assurant qu'il s'occuperait de nettoyer, et monta se coucher. Dos à dos, plongés dans les draps et la pénombre, les jeunes gens restèrent les yeux ouverts, ruminant trop pour avoir sommeil. Une faible luminosité dû aux braises dans l'âtre, leurs permettait de distinguer ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, mais détailler les mêmes décorations devint vite lassant. Ce fut finalement Théo qui prit la parole, ne tenant plus.

\- C'est pas bizarre qu'il ait autant de trucs, dont des chambres d'amis, pour un type censé être isolé ?

\- Il doit être en lien avec un groupe quelconque, sûrement de hauts dignitaires, sinon il n'aurait pas tout ça.

\- Il est louche ton pote.

\- On s'en fou. On accomplit sa demande, et il accède à la notre, après on se barre.

Le silence retomba, le guerrier visiblement satisfait des réponses. L'érudit s'agita un peu, hésitant à se confier aussi. Il humecta ses lèvres avant de tourner un peu la tête sans pour autant être capable de voir son ami.

\- C'est la dernière ligne droite, pas vrai ?

\- Hum...

\- On va donner l'emplacement de la boîte noire, et ton église pourra coincer le meurtrier de la rose de toile. Tu vas blanchir ton ardoise, et retrouver ton poste...

Un mal aise commença à grossir entre eux, piquant leur dos d'un froid terriblement désagréable. C'était un fait, une fois cette affaire réglée, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de rester ensemble. Même, ils ne devaient plus l'être, car l'ordre de la lumière le leur interdirait. L'idée déchira le cœur du mage qui se retourna, ne tenant plus, pour aller se coller contre son dos. Il sentit le paladin tressaillir, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendu à un contact aussi direct.

\- Hey..., souffla-t-il sous la non-réaction de son partenaire. Embrasse-moi, tu veux ?

Théo sentit son cœur battre beaucoup plus fort. C'était la première fois qu'il en faisait clairement la demande, et à son grand étonnement, ça ne le lui déplaisait pas. Il se retourna, découvrant la mine affligée de son compagnon. Le voir ainsi lui était insupportable, que sa souffrance soit physique ou moral. Il s'appuya sur un coude en terminant de se tourner, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, frissonnant lourdement avec lui en retrouvant les sensations qui lui avaient manqué.

Les bras du mage s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, le serrant plus fermement contre lui. Ils approfondirent rapidement l'échange qui devint fiévreux, la paume libre du soldat glissant sur le corps à ses côtés. Un soupir languissant répondit à ses caresses, enhardissant son propre désir alors qu'il fut encouragé à monter plus clairement au dessus de lui. Il glissa une jambe entre les siennes au passage, continuant de malaxer la hanche en ne sachant pas s'il pouvait aller plus loin. Tentant sa chance, il laissa ses doigts aller vers la cuisse.

L'érudit soupira de nouveau d'aise, fourrageant dans les mèches corbeau alors que son envie grossissait de plus en plus. Le baiser se rompant le fit grogner de mécontentement avant qu'il ne prenne le visage de son partenaire pour le tirer à lui, et continuer leur échange. Lentement, ses mains longèrent la mâchoire pour passer sur le cou, glissant sur les épaules et terminant sur les pectoraux. Les muscles fermes sous ses paumes, se soulevant au rythme de la respiration, lui faisait perdre pied, plus encore en sentant le cœur pulser si rapidement.

Ils cessèrent les embrassades pour se regarder, cherchant le consentement qui leur était si important : autant l'un que l'autre étaient prêts. Qu'importe les lois, les ethnies, ou les ordres, il n'y avait plus que eux deux dans cette pièce luxueuse. Ils se ruèrent mutuellement sur leurs bouches, commençant à retirer leurs vêtements avec empressement, l'excitation grimpant en flèche. La chemise du guerrier fut la première à partir. Les gestes s'emmêlèrent, les souffles s'entre-choquèrent, et les pensées s'annihilèrent ; ils allaient enfin s'unir.

Théo, après avoir ôté d'un geste la chemise du mage, parti à la conquête buccale de ce corps pour remuer les souvenirs au fond de sa conscience. La peau se hérissa à son passage, l'enveloppe charnelle ondulant contre lui en réponse alors que ses baisers se dispersèrent sur la poitrine. Un téton fut capturé pour une délicieuse torture, ce qui tira un geignement léger à son propriétaire. Lorsqu'il entendit son compagnon, le paladin descendit plus bas, s'amusant sur le ventre et jouant avec le nombril quand il en découvrit la sensibilité.

Balthazar se tortilla, les yeux fermés et la tête reposant sur les oreillers, le dénouement de cette descente étant des plus prévisible. Il ondulait déjà du bassin en appréhendant délicieusement les prochaines sensations promettant d'être divine. Son pantalon s'ouvrit, trop lentement à son goût, mais l'excitation, et quelque part, la nervosité, du soldat empêchait ce dernier de parvenir directement à ses fin.

En se débattant avec le vêtement, Théo mordilla les hanches, embrassant les creux que formaient les os et la légère maigreur qui marquait encore le corps de son partenaire. Cela lui rappelait ces jours qu'il avait passé à être traîné au sol comme un déchet, sans eau, ni nourriture. La chaleur incroyable de la peau sous ses lèvres le consolait, elle prouvait qu'il était bel et bien vivant.

Il tira le pantalon pourpre sombre jusque sous les genoux, puis entoura une cuisse d'un bras pour attraper la ceinture afin de garder les jambes relevées. De cette façon, la vision du mage était bloquée par son vêtement, protégeant la pudeur de son compagnon. Il sentit alors un muscle humide passer sur la tête de son sexe, l'électrisant tant la sensation fut forte. Une vague déferla en lui, si brûlante qu'il ne sut si elle était glacé ou chaude. La seule chose dont il fut certain, était le gémissement vibrant qu'il s'était surpris à pousser.

D'autres attentions de la langue furent données, les gestes expérimentaux le laissant penser que son amant était dès plus mignon. Il jura entre deux tressauts et geignements, sentant la pression de son bassin monter rapidement. D'une main tremblante, il chercha le bras qui entourait sa cuisse, prévenant ce qui risquait d'arriver s'il continuait.

Le paladin se redressa, essuyant le coin de sa bouche d'un vif geste du pouce avant de retirer complètement le pantalon. En découvrant l'expression partagée entre le plaisir et l'impatience de son amant, il plongea pour venir l'embrasser. Les mains du demi-diable glissèrent contre ses hanches, longeant les muscles de son dos pour remonter et palper les formes. Elles redescendirent pour se frayer un chemin sous la bordure. La ceinture avait été retirée pour la nuit, alors Balthazar put retirer le vêtement en glissant ses mains contres les fesses jusqu'aux cuisses.

Théo se redressa pour terminer de s'extirper de son bas terriblement gênant à l'heure actuelle, profitant qu'il battait des jambes pour se placer entre celles de son compagnon. Ils s'échangèrent un nouveau regard, brûlant d'une passion brute et incandescente. L'attirance magnétique qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre se fit plus forte, les empêchant de se séparer, qu'importe la raison.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à en perdre halène, redécouvrant leurs corps et leurs sensibilités de leurs mains. Des soupirs, et parfois geignements, furetèrent et gonflèrent le désir en total éruption. Une pensée commune réussi à émerger, leur rappelant un détail important dont ils devaient s'occuper avant toute chose. Le soldat regarda de tous les côtés, puis bégaya un peu en lui disant de patienter. Le mage rit légèrement en entendant son amant qui peinait à parler, puis fut surpris par un frisson glacé lorsqu'il descendit du lit.

En le suivant des yeux, intrigués, il le vit aller vers leurs sac pour les fouiller, les renversant presque entièrement sur le sol. Théo trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait et revint auprès de son compagnon qui n'avait pas manqué de le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Il se replaça entre ses cuisses avant d'ouvrir la bouteille d'huile que l'érudit utilisait pour hydrater ses mains ; sa coquetterie qui l'avait ruiné allait finalement leur être utile.

Il prit un peu du liquide glissant, et l'étala à l'entrée délicate de son partenaire. Ce dernier sursauta, le contraste de chaleur le surprenant sur l'instant, et n'étant pas très agréable. Il détourna un peu le regard, embarrassé d'être touché à cet endroit, bien malgré le passif qu'ils avaient. Le guerrier passa doucement une première phalange à l'intérieure des muqueuses, avant de lever les yeux pour s'enquérir de l'état de son compagnon. Rapidement, il découvrit qu'il n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il le devrait.

Il eut envie de parler, de le rassurer, mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Quelque chose lui disait que s'il disait quoi que ce soit maintenant, il allait en révéler plus qu'il ne fallait. Alors il se pencha pour l'embrasser, ramenant son attention sur lui. La douceur qui découlait de son geste parla pour lui, la gorge de l'érudit se serrant d'émotion alors qu'il répondait tendrement.

La préparation se poursuivit, une phalange après l'autre, Balthazar retrouvant les ressentis de ces fameux soirs qui le hantaient encore. Les bouffées de chaleurs l'envahirent jusqu'à l'étouffer, son cœur battant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il crut bien qu'il allait en jaillir. L'angoisse le submergea alors de nouveau, même s'il savait qu'elle était stupide et infondée.

Il continua d'échanger toujours plus de baisers avec son partenaire pour se détendre, appréhendant l'étape suivante. Le guerrier sembla le ressentir. Comment ? Il n'en savait rien. Toujours étant qu'il arrêta de nouveau sa main, et qu'il attendit patiemment en décalant ses attentions sur le cou du mage. La zone sensible délicatement taquinée parvint à décontracter le futur receveur dont les timides gémissements se firent plus net.

Théo se redressa un peu, accrochant le regard de l'autre pour savoir s'il était prêt. Lui même contenait son empressement avec difficulté, mais il préférait se faire du mal que de risquer de commettre une erreur monumentale avec le pyromencien. Ce dernier posa sa main sur sa joue, comprenant et le remerciant pour tous ses efforts, un sourire magnifique s'étirant sur son visage.

Balthazar vit l'expression du soldat se craqueler, une tristesse déchirante suintant de ces fêlures. Complètement perdu, il le questionna des yeux, mais le jeune homme l'ignora en venant l'embrasser rapidement avant de se redresser. De l'huile fut étalé sur les parties prêtes à s'unir, un soupir échappant au duo. Le mage sentit alors quelque chose chercher un peu hasardeusement son entrée, glissant contre sa peau déjà moite. Plusieurs fois, le gland passa sur son périnée, le faisant bondir des sensations grouillantes et suaves qui secouaient tout son organisme.

Il atteint finalement ses limites, la peur ayant laissé place à l'impatience. D'une main sur le torse, il stoppa son compagnon, puis attrapa un oreiller pour le glisser sous ses reins, relevant ces derniers afin de donner un meilleur accès. Devinant ce qu'il voulait faire, le paladin se laissa guider par les doigts de l'autre, tous deux parvenant à trouver l'emplacement exact. Ils poussèrent un son distinct, chacun à leur façon, en s'unissant doucement de plus en plus, jusqu'à l'être totalement.

Au grand étonnement du demi-diable, aucune douleur ne se réveilla, un léger tiraillement qui partit rapidement, tout au plus. Il pouvait se sentir délicieusement remplit, la force de son amant qui contenait sa puissance le faisant frissonner de désir. Il avait la terrible envie de la libérer, et de la savourer pleinement dans toute sa splendeur. Son corps trembla d'excitation à la simple idée du plaisir qu'il allait ressentir, s'embrasant de cette luxure unique que Théo était capable de faire naître en lui.

Sachant parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas bouger sans son feu vert, le mage remonta ses jambes pour serrer le corps de son partenaire comme un étau, ses genoux presque sous les aisselles. Ses lèvres allèrent en plus titiller le lobe à disposition. L'envoyé de la lumière frissonna lourdement, un grognement passant ses lèvres. Le signal d'autorisation fut suffisamment évident pour lui, bien que la situation les empêchaient de réfléchir correctement.

Il y eut un premier mouvement, hypnotique, leur coupant le souffle. Puis un second, qui les envoya dans les limbes d'un bonheur rarement connu. Enfin, un troisième qui se perdit dans ceux suivants, le duo exprimant vocalement ce qu'il ressentait. La chorégraphie de l'amour s'opéra comme par enchantement, sa symphonie la suivant à la perfection. Ils furent submergés par une intensité incontrôlable, leurs gestes et voix mués d'une volonté propre. Ils n'étaient plus que spectateurs de ce qui leur arrivaient, les sensations les malmenant pour leur faire mordre à pleine dents ce fruit interdit accroché à l'arbre des péchés originels.

Ils s'embrassèrent brusquement, les mouvements de bassins du paladin se faisant plus sauvage, et ceux du mage peinait à s'accorder avec eux. Celui-ci se cambra vers l'arrière alors que la vitesse augmenta encore, attrapant les draps sur les oreillers, gémissant de concert avec son partenaire.

Par tous les enfers qu'il puisse exister, que c'était bon ! Il avait presque oublié pourquoi il était venu le chercher le soir où ils étaient saoul. Sa fierté et ses principes n'auraient jamais dû autant le brider, il aurait pu goûter à ces jouissances interdites qui le chamboulait tant, bien avant ce soir.

Théo ralentit la cadence, poussant un profond grognement, reprenant son souffle qui lui manquait. Il releva la tête, étirant sa nuque en la mettant en arrière et soupirant longuement. Il jeta ensuite un regard à son amant. Un long frisson roulant le long de son épine dorsale en allant directement à ses reins. Le mage le fixait avec une passion ardente. Ses yeux brillant à moitié d'une couleur de feu luisaient de lubricité, un large sourire à la fois amusé et satisfait dévoilant ses dents. Sans compter sa chevelure ondulée en bataille qui lui collait à la peau par endroit.

Pris au dépourvu car ne s'attendant pas à une réaction autre que la timidité, le soldat se fit facilement allonger sur le dos. Confortablement installé sur son bassin, le demi-diable griffa son torse en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le sentant profondément en lui. Ses craintes et réticence s'étaient totalement envolé, et ce soir, il ne voulait pas passer par quatre chemin, exactement comme lors de leur première fois.

Balthazar attrapa les mains du guerrier qui ne savait pas trop où se poser, et les mirent sur ses hanches avant de faire rouler ces dernières. Doucement, souplement, laissant son compagnon sous lui languir et atteindre délicieusement ses limites. Chaque émotion montrée chez l'un décuplaient celles de l'autre, et inversement : ils étaient leur aphrodisiaque personnel. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de penser, ou de réfléchir, mais simplement d'agir, devinant ce qu'ils voulaient, et comment ils en avaient envie.

La cadence reprit de la vitesse, les amants se coordonnant sans le moindre effort dans leur danse sulfureuse. Un véritable brasier infernal explosait à l'intérieur de leurs organisme, les faisant suinter de plaisir par le moindre pore de leur peau. Le paladin se redressa, une paume derrière lui le tenant en équilibre, son autre main allant empoigner une fesse pour le faire accélérer. Amusé de la demande presque désespérément plaintive, l'érudit gloussa avec un érotisme sans nom, le faisant vibrer jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Ils apprécièrent la position qui les gardait très proche, les baisers désordonnés qu'il échangeaient intensifiant l'instant. Sa prostate régulièrement stimulée, le pyromencien perdit lentement son assurance alors que l'émotion prenait le dessus sur son besoin presque sadique de taquiner son amant. Ce dernier reprit le dessus, puis tint ses cuisses pour tenter au mieux de toucher ce fameux point si sensible dans ce corps frêle secoué par le plaisir brut.

Lorsqu'il le sentit proche de sa fin, il s'allongea à nouveau contre lui, allant quérir ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Il ondula souplement des reins, apprenant les mouvements qui donnaient le plus de plaisir à son compagnon expressif. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il dévorait l'autre d'un regard de prédateur, un sourire sensuellement taquin montrant à quel point la situation l'amusait. Il avait rarement l'occasion d'avoir autant d'emprise sur lui, et ce merveilleux pouvoir qu'il venait de découvrir était tout bonnement délicieux.

Cependant, il se fit avoir à son propre jeu d'intensité, et la pression monta tout aussi rapidement chez lui. Ses mouvements devinrent raide, et son sang se bloqua dans sa tête, des geignements rauques raisonnant dans sa gorge. Balthazar chercha sa main de la sienne, presque nerveusement, la fin approchant à grands pas. Acceptant sa requête, le guerrier emmêla ses doigts aux siens et colla leurs fronts en laissant les sensations l'envahir. Ils se synchronisèrent et vinrent dans une symbiose magnifique, sa puissance décuplée par son partage.

Ils se détendirent d'un bloc en cherchant leurs souffles, poussant un profond soupir en même temps. Toujours intimement enlacé, ils s'embrassèrent doucement avec paresse, retrouvant lentement leurs esprits. Ils prirent lentement conscience de leurs actes, et de ce qu'ils symbolisaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots futiles pour l'exprimer, ils se ressemblaient assez pour le savoir. Ils étaient certes différents également, mais tout autant semblable. Leurs cœurs battaient d'un même rythme, et leurs pensées visaient les mêmes horizons.

Les amants rouvrirent les yeux, encore tremblant, et s'échangèrent ce qu'il fallait en silence. Ils sourirent, amusés, avant de pouffer, et de s'embrasser de nouveau.


	16. Chapter 16

Oha-yoooo !

Merci pour les reviews précédentes ! /o/ Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre, je pensais être plus rapide, surtout que j'avais déjà fait 3 pages après la sortie du précédent xD M'enfin bref : J'espère qu'il vous plaira~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

Balthazar sortit lentement de sa nuit sans songe, le sommeil ayant été trop grand pour qu'il puisse les voir passer. La première chose qu'il ressentit fut son confortable oreiller humain, chaud, dont la poitrine ferme se soulevait au rythme de la respiration calme. Un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il avait encore les yeux fermés, les battements de cœur arrivant jusqu'à ses tympans. Les bras fort l'entourait, un profond sentiment de quiétude et de sécurité le submergeant.

Il n'avait aucune envie de bouger, l'instant était bien trop beau pour qu'il veuille le briser. Malheureusement, ils avaient à faire, et régler cette histoire au plus vite serait préférable. Sans compter que Théo était déjà réveillé, et que par conséquent, il n'allait pas tarder à les motiver à partir. Comment savait-il qu'il ne dormait pas ? Il se surprit lui même à le deviner.

\- B'jour..., souffla le mage en se réinstallant un peu, le contacte de leurs peaux lui étant particulièrement agréable.

Le soldat ne répondit nullement en dehors d'un frisson, restant muet, et figé. Inquiet, il leva le menton pour croiser son regard afin de le questionner silencieusement. Ce qu'il découvrit était de la peine, des regrets, pas du tout le genre d'émotions qu'il aurait aimé voir un lendemain passion. Se sachant percé à jour, le guerrier se sépara de lui pour se lever, et commença à chercher ses affaires pour se rhabiller.

L'érudit poussa un profond soupire de lassitude en se mettant sur le dos, l'attitude fuyarde et renfermée de son amant commençant à peser sur sa patience. Il se frotta les yeux en baillant longuement, sortant de l'état évasif du sommeil. Bien qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'engager une discussion sérieuse si tôt le matin, il se vit obligé de revenir sur sa décision.

\- Ah, bon... Quoi ? lança-t-il en tournant la tête pour voir son compagnon qui terminait de lasser son pantalon, encore pieds et torse nus.

Aucune réponse, mais ce, sans surprise. Il se doutait déjà que le paladin n'allait pas s'ouvrir à la première tentative.

\- Théo, je commence à bien te connaître, alors ne contourne pas le sujet par tes silences de je-suis-terrifiant-et-mystérieux-alors-me-fait-pas-chier, parce que ça prend pas avec moi.

\- Ouais, et bah, moi aussi.

Pris au dépourvu par la réponse, le mage le dévisagea tandis qu'il s'assit dos à lui sur le lit pour enfiler sa chemise afin de la boutonner.

\- De quoi ? Va falloir que tu t'expliques, parce que là c'est un peu vague...

\- Ah, la ferme et habilles-toi.

Balthazar soupira de nouveau, mais se redressa. Contrairement à ce que voulait son partenaire, il s'approcha de lui, et vint s'adosser contre son dos, posant l'arrière sa tête sur son épaule. Le contact figea le guerrier qui ne s'y était pas attendu. Ils se sentaient proches, mais à la fois éloignés par leurs secrets, et aucun d'eux ne savait comment le gérer.

\- On sait tous les deux ce qui s'est passé hier, et ça n'est qu'une nuit de stupre comme une autre..., lança le demi-diable, ne dissimulant pas son insécurité qui raisonnait dans sa voix. C'est bien la première fois que je ressens ça de façon si forte... Alors si tu ne m'aides pas un peu, ça risque d'être terriblement compliqué...

\- J'ai pas envie de t'aider pour ça, grogna son compagnon dont les gestes se firent plus sec. Et ce qui s'est passé hier, on oublie, c'est aussi simple que ça !

\- Alors tu en avais juste après mon cul pendant tout ce temps ? le questionna-t-il sans y croire.

\- Eh bah ouais, voilà ! T'es content ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse, mais arrête un peu de me raconter une merde si grosse que même toi t'ose à peine la sortir.

Le pyromencien se retourna afin d'entourer son cou de ses bras, posant son torse contre son dos, et sa tête contre la sienne. Son partenaire eut un mouvement de recule en attrapant ses poignets, mais ne bougea pas plus. Ce fut assez encourageant pour qu'il continue, mais les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, sa gorge se serrant sous la fatalité de cette relation proscrite.

\- On est... Deux idiots tombés stupidement amoureux... C'est déjà assez complexe à accepter pour que tu décides de faire ta tête de con.

Théo resserra sa poigne sur ses poignets, son corps se raidissant alors qu'il refusait de se confier. Il lui fut difficile de résister à la douceur qui l'envahissait en ressentant la chaleur de l'autre, son obstination s'effritant peu à peu. Ses yeux cherchèrent quelque chose autour de lui pour fuir la situation qui lui échappait totalement, son cœur s'emballant d'angoisse. Malheureusement pour lui, rien d'exploitable ne vint le sauver. Il ferma les paupières, se contractant plus encore alors que la vérité allait jaillir de sa gorge.

\- Ne t'approches pas de moi...

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda le mage en caressant doucement son cou d'un pouce

\- Parce que je me suis pas fais chier à te garder en vie pour que tu crèves !

\- Je ne vais pas mourir, je ne suis pas assez fou pour resté dans le coin.

\- Nan, t'as pas l'air de comprendre ! Si je reste avec toi tu vas crever !

Balthazar réalisa que son aveu était bien plus profond qu'il ne l'avait cru dans un premier temps. Son amant le gardait férocement contre lui, serrant ses poignets pour l'empêcher de partir, mais était également accablé par ce fait. Ce n'était pas uniquement le risque que son église les sépare qui faisait le problème sur lequel ils débattaient, il y avait un soucie d'ordre psychologique. Connaissant le personnage, il supposa que c'était de la superstition.

Tendrement, il embrassa la nuque, continuant ses petites caresses du pouce alors qu'il se resserra un peu contre son compagnon. Ce dernier frissonna, abaissant ses barrières mentales aussi impénétrable que les glaciers du nord. Il eut un léger mouvement de ses doigts sur la main de l'érudit, tellement furtif que le concerné eu du mal à reconnaître la caresse.

\- C'est toujours comme ça, alors dégages !

\- S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'on a appris ces derniers mois, c'est que les sentiments ne se contrôle pas, fit le demi-diable en riant jaune.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? grogna le paladin, s'énervant.

\- Tu pourras me repousser autant que tu le voudras, ce qui serait déjà très ironique après m'avoir autant séduit jusqu'à maintenant, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de ressentir... Ce genre de chose..., répliqua-t-il en rougissant, n'arrivant pas se confesser une seconde fois.

\- T'as pas compris, si je reste avec toi, tu vas crever !

\- Expliques-toi.

\- C'est ce qui arrive à tous mes proches, ils finissent par crever !

Surpris de l'aveu, le mage dirigea son regard vers lui, mais ne bougea pas de sa place de choix pour autant.

\- C'est toujours comme ça quand j'aime bien quelqu'un...

Il sentit le guerrier déglutir contre son avant-bras, une profonde compassion le submergea avec également un flot de morosité. En se resserrant un peu contre lui, il prit une profonde inspiration afin de sa confier aussi. Il pouffa un peu, sa peine s'entendant à l'intérieur.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi quand je m'attache à quelqu'un, soit il meurt, soit il cherche à me tuer... Alors on a qu'à se dire que si jamais je perds le contrôle, tu n'auras qu'à me tuer, comme ça, c'est déjà établit de base...

\- C'est hors de question ! siffla le soldat en se retournant pour le voir, l'idée le déchirant.

\- Si je perds le contrôle, je ne serais plus humain, alors je préfère autant être mort. Eh puis, comme les gens meurs aussi autour de moi, y'a de forte chances que tu y passes aussi..., rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire amer.

Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, le cœur en miette en pensant au trépas de l'autre. Balthazar garda un bras autour de ses épaules, et posa sa main libre contre sa joue glabre. Il sourit un peu, tristement, en caressant la pommette de son pouce. Théo se détendit enfin, acceptant peu à peu ce qui se mettait en place. Il laissa son amant se rapprocher de lui pour l'embrasser, y répondant après une petite seconde d'hésitation.

Le mage rit suite à plusieurs baisers, plongeant dans le cou du guerrier surpris. Ce dernier s'était plus attendu à un malaise quelconque, mais cette réaction ne lui déplaisait pas non plus. Tout de même intrigué, il le questionna d'un regard que l'autre ne vit pas, encore confortablement collé à sa gorge avec un large sourire idiot.

\- J'ai mal au cul, enfoiré !

Le paladin rit à la réplique, montant sa main dans le dos de son compagnon, appréciant le grain de sa peau lisse. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de tenter quelque chose entre eux, après tout, rien ne disait qu'ils vivraient très longtemps : ils étaient tellement semblable. Balthazar cessa progressivement de rire, un désespoir humoristique pinçant sa voix.

\- Ah, si on m'avait dit que je finirais comme ça, je crois que j'aurais ris...

\- Tu as ris, Bob.

\- Comme quoi, je devrais me reconvertir dans la voyance.

\- Ce que t'es con.

Emplit de tendresse, le mage déposa des baisers dans son cou en plongeant une main dans ses cheveux. C'était encore un peu tôt pour trouver des paroles d'amours, ils n'avaient acceptés pleinement leurs sentiments que la veille, mais savoir qu'ils s'appartenaient était une sensation confortable.

Le cœur léger, bien que pincé par les pensées fatalistes qui les accablaient, ils s'habillèrent après une brève toilette. Leurs sacs sur l'épaules, ils descendirent à pas de loup pour inspecter l'étage du dessous. La table à manger comportait de quoi faire un petit-déjeuné, mais aucun de leurs hôtes n'étaient dans les parages. Le mage se sentit mal en pensant que son ancien collègue leur avait servit un repas au aurore avant d'aller se recoucher. Il ne voulait pas le déranger à ce point, et il aurait pu se contenter des quelques restes traînant dans sa poche de peau au fond de son sac.

Tout de même loin d'être contre l'attention, il s'installa à table avec son compagnon pour se remplir l'estomac, appréciant l'eau chaude pour se faire un thé. Le duo sourit en se léchant les doigts ; cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le droit à un repas digne de ce nom. Un mot avait également été laissé à leur attention, donnant une direction à prendre pour coincer les hommes à la poursuite de leur hôte. Ils apprécièrent de ne pas être lancé à l'aveuglette dans un marécage sordide, des centaines de créatures inconnues les guettant depuis l'ombre.

Une fois repus, ils se levèrent, le paladin prenant les devants en laissant l'érudit débarrasser un peu. Ils quittèrent la pièce afin de descendre les escaliers pour atteindre l'extérieur. Lumière, habitué à avoir son harnachement aussi longtemps, était naturellement déjà prêt, s'étant repaît du foin à disposition.

Théo se sentit coupable de l'avoir laisser avec son matériel, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils resteraient pour la nuit. Il ne faisait nullement confiance en ce Merec, il lui était donc inconcevable de laisser son amant seul avec lui plus de quelques minutes, celles qui lui auraient fallut pour desseller son destrier. Il avait bien frisé l'arrêt cardiaque la veille lorsque Balthazar avait fait irruption pour lui parler de sa conversation avec son ancien collègue. Il s'était dit que s'il n'était pas mort cette fois là, c'était par la chance du débutant, et il n'avait pas voulu retenter sa chance.

\- Hey, lança-t-il envers le sujet de ses pensées, qui invoquait sa propre monture par ailleurs.

\- Quoi ?

\- Crève pas, ça me ferait chier.

\- Je te retourne l'avertissement, sourit doucement son amant.

Ce dernier monta sur Brasier, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit du mur où ils étaient précédemment passé. Le doute survint alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée si Merec était levé, réveillé, ou qu'il avait prévu leur départ si tôt. La réponse vint rapidement alors que les pierres s'écartèrent pour leur laisser la place de passer. Ils s'échangèrent un regard bref, le mage haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte, avant de reprendre leur route.

La grotte où le groupe de poursuivant se trouvait, n'était qu'à une journée de marche, en dehors du marécage. Loin de ne pas être facile à débusqué, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de dissimuler leur présence, des torches et étendard bien affiché. Leur confiance aveugle allait être leur perte. Le symbole présenté n'était pas inconnu au mage, car l'ayant déjà vu dans un livre de la Tour rouge, mais il n'avait que peu prêter attention aux manuels des cours à l'époque. En réalité, il s'était concentré sur la magie de destruction de par sa nature, et avait naturellement délaissé les autres. Il était certain de pouvoir s'en souvenir, mais sur l'instant, rien ne lui revenait.

Pour commencer, Balthazar éteignit les torches à distance, les deux gardes dans l'entrée se retrouvant dans le noir complet à cause de la nuit. Théo, qui avait déjà la distance en tête, fondit sur eux et leur craqua la nuque en un tour de main. Même dans le noir complet, cet homme était terrifiant, mais cela fit sourire sadiquement son compagnon charmé. Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans la grotte, passant la porte en bois pas si rudimentaire que ça. Ce groupe avait fait des travaux pour aménager le lieu, preuve irréfutable qu'il comptait l'occuper un long moment, et surtout qu'il y était depuis longtemps.

Ils avancèrent prudemment dans la grotte, le bois grinçant parfois sous leurs pas les crispant d'angoisse. Quelques gardes ayant croisé leurs routes par mégarde se retrouvèrent avec le cou du lapin. L'érudit continua d'avancer en tirant la moue, car il ne voulait pas tuer tout le monde avant d'avoir su qui ils étaient vraiment. Au début, il était partie pour appliquer la méthode Théo, mais en ayant vu le symbole sur les étendards, il s'était ravisé. Quelque chose le taraudait.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur un petit balcon intérieur, s'approchant des barrières dissimulées sous des tentures. Ces dernières n'étaient pas collées les unes aux autres, ils purent donc avoir un espace mince, mais suffisant, pour observer ce qu'il y avait dans la haute salle principale, et ce qu'il s'y passait.

\- C'est quoi cet attirail ? chuchota le mage en voyant les arbalètes et leurs munitions à côtés de gros pots remplit d'une substance visqueuse.

\- Je suis pas bien sûr, je voudrais pas me tromper, répondit son amant sur le même ton, cherchant des yeux un autre détail qu'il trouva rapidement.

\- Quoi ? Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Que je vais foutre ton pote au soleil : c'est un groupe anti-vampires.

Choqué de la nouvelle, Balthazar manqua de s'étouffer. Certes, Merec avait toujours préféré la pénombre, et ne sortait que très peu de sa chambre, ou à l'heure actuelle, de sa tour, mais jamais il n'aurait eu de tels soupçons.

\- Alors c'est comme ça qu'il nous a sentit venir, grâce à notre sang... Et les créatures des marais doivent sûrement être des gargouilles, ou des chauve-souries géantes. Oh, ça craint un max, ça...

\- Et à cause de certain, on a conclu un pacte avec lui ! siffla le paladin en le foudroyant du regard.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il est partie sous le soleil ! Alors tu m'excuseras mais non, je n'étais pas au courant, et non je ne sais pas reconnaître un truc que je n'ai jamais étudié ou vu de ma vie !

\- On a qu'à le livrer à eux, on leur donne l'emplacement et on soutire les infos de force à cette hérésie.

\- Je préfère crever que de trahir une bonne connaissance. Ok, on était pas très pote, lui et moi, principalement pour ses penchants et ses fétiches, mais il est le seul à n'avoir rien dit sur ma condition. Alors je refuse qu'on procède ainsi !

\- Bob ! C'est un putain de vampire ! Il suce du sang pour vivre ! rétorqua Théo, les yeux révulsés et forçant sur sa voix pour ne pas crier.

\- Et je suis un demi-diable avec une humanité en sursis, pourtant tu m'as sauvé.

Bloqué par ses propres actes, le guerrier le dévisagea en reculant la tête, perdant sa posture agressive. Le cœur pulsant dans sa poitrine, l'impulsivité de sa jeunesse le fit parler plus vite que sa réflexion.

\- Toi c'est pas pareil, je l'ai fait parce que j'y tenais !

Balthazar se sentit foudroyé par une vague de sentiments colossaux. La déclaration, que le soldat réalisa lentement en rougissant autant que lui, retournait son cœur et son estomac dans une chaleur agréable. Son amant fuit totalement son regard, mort d'embarras en s'étant rendu compte de l'ampleur de ses propres mots. L'érudit pouffa doucement, ses yeux emplit de tendresse répondant aux allégations silencieusement.

\- Je crois... Que ce n'est pas trop le moment pour ça, mais c'était mignon.

\- Ah, ta gueule putain ! Allez, dépêche, on va leur casser la gueule, grogna le membre de l'ordre en manquant de bafouiller, encore rouge pivoine, avant d'essayer de partir, mais il fut retenu par son compère.

\- Si tu veux un brasier, je peux t'en produire un sur demande, proposa, presque sensuellement, le jeune homme, un sourcil bondissant pour appuyer le sous-entendu.

Intrigué, et loin de ne pas être indifférent à la drague, il le questionna d'un regard. Encouragé à procéder, le mage concentra sa psyché vers le centre de la pièce. Des détecteurs, réunis sur des tables non loin, brillèrent en émettant un son sifflant et sur-aiguë. Le feu dans les torches et braseros grandirent subitement, crépitant dangereusement, la panique de l'attaque surprise se propageant chez les cinquante hommes dans la salle.

Impressionné par le début, Théo observa la boules de flammes se former au centre de la pièce, tournant sur elle même. Celle-ci explosa finalement, dévoilant son contenu. Les chasseurs baissèrent alors leurs armes avec dépit, et incompréhension : un cheval.

De son côté Balthazar était plié de rire, jusqu'aux larmes, la tête que tirait ses ennemies et son amant étant trop pour qu'il se retienne. Le paladin lui frappa l'épaule, les yeux révulsés, alors que la colère se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Nan, mais t'es sérieux ?! cria-t-il.

\- Là haut ! alerta l'un des gardes, tous les ayant entendu.

\- Ah, si on peut même plus rigoler, soupira le mage en suivant son amant qui s'était mit à courir une fois debout.

Le soldat essaya de rejoindre la salle du bas, mais se fit tirer par son compagnon vers la sortit. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait lorsque l'autre lança à l'avance qu'il devait lui faire confiance. En haut des escaliers menant à la salle principale, des bonbonnes de fer étaient déposées, visiblement de façon temporaire. L'érudit sortie sa dague, écoutant leurs adversaires chercher au mauvais endroit, et leva le bouchon de métal de la première. Le voyant peiner par manque de force, le paladin prit la relève, et fit de même avec les cinq autres sous un geste de son partenaire. Ce dernier fit ensuite chuter leurs trouvailles, volontairement endommagées, pour qu'elles dévalent les escaliers.

\- Cours, cours, cours ! fit-il précipitamment en prenant ses jambes à son cou, son amant le suivant rapidement.

Théo était toujours surpris de la vitesse à laquelle Balthazar pouvait aller, se faisant facilement distancer. Néanmoins, il réussit à le suivre, parvenant dans l'entrée de la grotte lorsque d'énormes explosions se firent entendre, et surtout, ressentir. Ils passèrent la porte et manquèrent de trébucher tant la terre tremblait, parvenant comme ils le purent à se réfugier derrière les rochers cent mètres plus loin.

Lorsque les secousses cessèrent, ils s'échangèrent un regard, autant pour vérifier si l'autre allait bien que pour savoir s'ils pouvaient jeter un œil. D'un commun accord, ils se redressèrent et observèrent l'état du lieu. Leurs souffles déjà cours se coupèrent lorsqu'ils découvrirent les fissures dans le sol, et les lourdes roches encombrées bloquant tous accès.

\- On devait pas récupérer un truc ? lança Théo.

\- Je doute que quiconque puisse récupérer quoi que ce soit. On verra ce que nous dira Merec.

\- Mais comment tu...

\- Les bonbonnes de gaz, je connais. À la Tour rouge, les alchimistes utilisent souvent les combustibles sensible comme ceux-là. Je savais aussi que Brasier ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de s'approcher à cause de l'odeur qui attire naturellement les chevaux.

\- T'as fait volontairement exploser ton cheval ?! cria le paladin, choqué.

Le mage explosa de rire en ayant trouvé son idée aussi bonne qu'hilarante. Ce type était d'un génie psychopathe, et étrangement, ça le faisait profondément vibrer. Le guerrier l'attrapa par le col pour le tirer à lui, coupant les rires par un baiser fougueux et passionné. Surpris, mais ne trouvant pas la situation désagréable, le demi-diable répondit de la même façon, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Le soldat se détacha finalement de sa bouche, finissant les embrassades en capturant la lèvre inférieure de l'autre entre ses dents, avant de lâcher sa prise après une petite seconde.

\- Je te plais, hein ? souffla sensuellement Balthazar, ses yeux obscurcit par le désir le faisant frissonner.

\- Parles pour toi, hérésie de mes deux, rétorqua Théo de la même façon, un petit sourire aussi enjôleur que le sien plaqué au visage.


	17. Chapter 17

Oha-yooo ! o/

Merci pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents~ J'espère vous tué de fluffyness avec cette histoire, parce que je m'éclate à m'amuser avec ce doux et délicieux Thelthazar~ J'ai vraiment rien à ajouter, alors je vais juste vous laisser apprécier~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

Le couple arriva à la tour de Merec, les pierres s'écartant lorsqu'ils se présentèrent devant le mur enchanté. La colère remonta vite avec l'approche de la confrontation, le mage peinant à calmer l'envie de meurtre de son partenaire. Ils laissèrent Lumière à l'écurie pour monter les étages interminables afin de rejoindre la première pièce.

Rien n'avait bougé depuis la dernière fois, un feu crépitant dans la cheminer à quelques mètres derrière la longue table en bois massif. Les propriétaires des lieux étaient assit l'un en face de l'autre, en pleine partie d'échec avec un verre en cristal emplit du même liquide carmin que d'habitude. L'identification de la boisson ne prit que peu de temps à être fait pour les aventuriers, ces derniers se trouvant stupide d'être passé à côté d'un indice aussi évidant.

Ils s'approchèrent du couple, mais s'arrêtèrent à deux mètres d'eux, se méfiant visiblement alors que la rancœur se lisait sur leurs visages. Après les avoir analysé tour à tour, Merec joua son tour, faisant avancer une tour, sa compagne réfléchissant sur ses prochains coups.

\- Le groupe est mort ? Je ne vois pas l'objet que vous deviez nous rapporter.

\- Et moi, je vois que tu t'es plus aussi humain qu'à l'époque, mon cher confrère, siffla l'érudit entre ses dents.

\- Je n'ai pourtant pas caché ma nature le jour de votre arrivé, ce n'est point de ma faute si vous étiez tant obnubilé par la complexité de votre relation pour le voir. Mais après ce que nous avons sentit dans la soirée, je suppose que le problème est réglé, à moins qu'encore, mon cher confrère, tu t'amuses toujours des histoires sans lendemain.

Bloqués, et tous deux percés à jour, le duo se mit à rougir violemment, l'embarra les rendant muet quelques secondes. Il est vrai qu'en tant qu'être nocturne capable de sentir les fluctuations du sang sur un bon kilomètre, le couple avait dû suivre en direct le soir de passion qu'il avait eu avec Théo. C'était terriblement humiliant pour eux, car ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimaient se donner en spectacle, surtout sur ce sujet tabou. Le demi-diable bafouilla en reprenant la parole, son ton bien moins assuré que précédemment.

\- Là n'est pas dans notre affaire ! La grotte a explosé et tout s'est effondré, si tu veux récupérer quelque chose parmi les cinquante cadavres - parce qu'ils n'étaient pas que cinq comme tu nous l'avais assuré - je t'en pris ! Maintenant terminons-en au plus vite, voudrais-tu ? Nous avons à faire.

\- Mes créatures pourront déblayer, j'ai l'éternité devant moi, de toute façon, sourit hautainement Merec comme ultime provocation, s'amusant de la rage qui grondait chez le paladin qui se retenait de l'occire.

Il se leva pour se diriger vers l'un des bureaux encombrés. Il chercha un peu, déplaçant plusieurs livres, grimoires anciens, et parchemins, avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait. Il revint auprès de son ancien collègue et lui donna le document donnant l'emplacement de la boite noire secrète de la Rose de toile. Balthazar le lui arracha presque des mains, la sensation d'avoir été trahi grouillant encore sèchement dans son estomac avec froideur et amertume. Il ouvrit le papier et jeta un œil à l'intérieur avec son compagnon.

\- Il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas à propos de votre homme.

\- Quoi ? Est-ce si important ? Nous ne comptons pas le rencontrer !

\- Il fait partie d'un groupe rejeté par toutes les guildes : la Métalligné. Alors, si vous êtes sur ses traces, ils seront déjà derrière vous. L'arme que vous étiez censé me rapporter aurait pu me permettre de me défendre contre eux qui ont une artillerie de pointe. Pillard, saccageur de moral, voleur de vertus, tueur de sang froid, ce sont des complotistes terriblement dangereux... Vous ne pourrez pas rencontrer d'homme plus cruel qu'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle, cracha Théo. Si on les croise on les démonte, point ! Bob, on y va, maintenant, lança-t-il en tournant les talons et commençant à aller vers la sortie.

\- J'aurais tenté de vous prévenir, messieurs, soupira Merec alors que le mage suivait son amant.

L'érudit lui jeta un dernier regard, partager entre la méfiance et l'indécision. Il ne savait pas s'il devait toujours faire confiance à cet homme, mais l'annonce d'un groupe en marge de toutes lois ou morale l'inquiétait fortement. Il quitta néanmoins la pièce avec son partenaire, le suivant jusqu'en bas de la tour. Le vampire soupira de la réaction plus que prévisible, et revint au plateau de jeu en attrapant son verre.

\- Ils sont encore loin, avec un peu de chance, ton ami devrait pouvoir les éviter, tenta de la rassurer sa compagne en prenant une gorgée de sang dans son propre verre.

\- S'il y a bien une chose que je sais de Balthazar, c'est qu'il est un aimant à ennuis, donc je doute qu'il parvienne à les esquiver... Ma douce ?

\- Mon abominable ?

\- Tu as encore triché.

\- J'ai encore gagné, nuance.

Il sourit, amusé. De toute façon, les affaires de son ancien collègue n'était plus les siennes.

Du côté des deux jeunes hommes, ils chevauchaient dans une direction un peu au hasard, cherchant à sortir du marais le plus vite possible. La discussion précédente avait cruellement manqué d'action pour le paladin, son instinct d'inquisiteur ne demandant qu'à abattre la divine sentence.

\- Je t'interdis de faire demi-tour, fit le mage en interrompant le fil de ses pensées barbares.

\- Je n'y comptais pas ! se défendit-il pitoyablement, loin d'être crédible, en lui jetant un regard torve.

\- Bon, et maintenant ? Comment on négocie avec ton ordre ?

\- On leur envoi un message pour dire que nous avons l'emplacement de contact du tueur, ça devrait pousser un peu les négociations.

\- Il va falloir qu'on se pose quelque part en attendant alors ? Il nous faudrait trouver un taff, sinon on aura rien pour bouffer...

\- Ah, ça va, y'a bien une biche ou deux qui traîne encore dans le coin, et avec un peu de chance elle serait même avec un petit ou engrossée, double ration !

\- ... Alors, premièrement : tu es un monstre. Et deuxièmement : t'es aussi bon chasseur que négociateur ! Donc on va dans la première ville qu'on trouve, et on propose nos services contre le gîte et le couvert. Ensuite, je te dirais ce qu'il vaudrait mieux écrire à ton ordre.

\- Je suis plus habitué que toi à leur parler, je crois, alors tes conseils tu te les gardes !

Sur ce, le guerrier talonna sa monture pour la faire accélérer, prenant les devant alors qu'ils étaient côte à côte jusqu'à présent. Ce renfermement sur lui même ne fut que très peu apprécié par le demi-diable qui le dévisagea sérieusement, ne comprenant pas son changement presque brutal de comportement ; hier encore, il le couvait de baisers avant de s'endormir.

Connaissant le personnage, il préféra le laisser tranquille jusqu'au soir avant d'engager la conversation. Ils sortirent du marais aux crépuscules, ayant passé une demi-journée entière à s'en extirper. Deux longues heures furent encore nécessaire pour avoir un coin de campement potentiel. Les quelques ressources prisent à la tour furent pratiquement fini, les obligeant à diviser les parts en deux pour avoir un repas le lendemain. Toute discussion fut avortée avant même qu'elle ne commence, Théo refusant tout bonnement de répondre, son regard perdu dans les flammes du petit feu. Malgré tout, Ils dormirent dos à dos, ayant besoin de sentir l'autre contre lui.

La longue journée de marche du lendemain leur paru interminable, la plaine qu'ils traversaient semblant ne jamais avoir de fin. Le vent soufflait en permanence par l'absence d'arbres, les rendant presque fou. Finalement, des champs se profilèrent, puis les remparts d'une ville pointèrent le bout de leurs nez. Prudent, le mage avait dissimulé son bâton dans un enchevêtrement de tissu sombre, et espérait que les gardes de la ville ne soient pas trop futés pour voir que sa robe était enchantée.

Ils entrèrent en ville et se dénichèrent une auberge en dehors du centre. Il y avait du monde, mais beaucoup étaient des soûlard sortant de leur travail, et refusant de recevoir les réprimandes de leurs conjoints de vie. Le paladin resta à quelques pas derrière son compagnon, observant la salle les bras croisés, cherchant autant à repérer les potentiels bagarreurs qui rongeraient sa patience, qu'une table libre pour qu'ils puissent manger. Concentré, il n'entendit pas un mot de l'échange entre son amant et le dirigeant de l'établissement.

\- Bien le bonsoir, commença joyeusement le mage en posant ses deux mains sur le bord du comptoir. Nous aurions une requête à vous transmettre.

\- Non, nous ne faisons pas de lot de boissons pour faire des remises, répondit le cinquantenaire, agacé d'avance.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, voyez-vous, nous sommes des voyageurs qui ont besoin d'un endroit où séjourner quelques temps, malheureusement, sans le sou. Nous voudrions donc proposer des services en guise de paiement.

L'homme se redressa, réfléchissant un peu. Il ouvrit un autre carnet, tournant plusieurs pages avant de lire attentivement ce qu'il y avait dessus. Son hochement de tête soulagea l'érudit qui craignait de s'endormir le ventre vide ce soir.

\- Bon, je dois avoir quelques travaux pour vous, en considérant votre garde rapprochée. Bien, voici la clé de votre chambre.

\- Euh... Quoi ? souffla-t-il en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris qu'il offre une chambre commune.

\- J'ai vu l'armure de votre gars, là, derrière, je suis peut-être plus très jeune mais j'ai encore de bon yeux. Alors je me doute qu'il doit rester avec vous la nuit, que ce soit une surveillance ou une protection. Faites-votre boulot, et je ferais le mien : soyez prêt à six heures, la ville appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

\- Euhm, euh... Bon, bah... D'accord, merci beaucoup...

\- Asseyez-vous, ma fille va vous servir votre repas.

Balthazar hocha la tête, le suivant des yeux pour le voir disparaître dans la salle derrière les comptoirs, sûrement les cuisines. Il revint donc vers son compagnon qui échangea un bref regard avec lui, le baissant vite sur la seule clef qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Le soldat haussa un sourcil, s'attendant à une mauvaise blague.

\- Il a cru que t'étais en mission, chargé de me surveiller, alors on a une chambre commune...

\- Génial, c'est super discret, siffla le guerrier contrarier en décroisant les bras, commençant à s'éloigner vers la table qu'il avait repéré.

\- Hey, c'est pas moi qui l'ai demandé ! L'important c'est qu'il ne nous trouve pas suspect, ce qui est un exploit si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je m'en balec' de ton avis à la con.

Il poussa un profond soupir dramatique, agacé du comportement de son partenaire, mais le suivit quand même au travers de la salle pour s'installer avec lui. Ils furent rapidement servit par une jeune femme qui fit de l'œil au mage, ce dernier répondant par une petite drague innocente pour la forme. Ce geste lui valu un coup de pied métallique sous la table, le faisant sursauter au départ de la demoiselle. En se tournant vers son voisin, il se prit un regard furieux, la jalousie brûlant sèchement dans les prunelles hypnotiques.

Habitué, il commença à manger. Son partenaire était sans arrêt jaloux, pour tout et rien, par ailleurs, alors mieux valait ne pas y faire attention que d'envenimer les choses. Ils mangèrent dans un silence de plomb, avalant leur mauvaise bière sans la savourer. Sans surprise, les transporteurs qui criaient virilement et chahutaient depuis leur arriver finirent par chercher des noises aux duos, commençant en premier lieu par insulter le mage. Théo, n'ayant besoin que d'une maigre excuse pour exploser, se jeta sur eux pour les frapper un a un. Il fut stoppé par son partenaire qui lui cria de les mettre dehors plutôt que de leur offrir ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis le début, et l'idée ne lui déplut pas. Il les lança donc en avant, distribuant des coups de pieds et de bouclier pour les pousser vers la sortie.

Une fois fait, il claqua la porte et monta à l'étage pour aller dans la chambre réservée plus tôt, fatigué moralement par cette journée. Balthazar le suivit, s'excusant rapidement pour le remue-ménage. Une fois dans la pièce, bien à l'abri des regards et toute discussion protégée par le brouhaha du rez-de-chaussée, il claqua la porte et croisa les bras. Théo se retourna, mollement, nullement impressionné par son regard foudroyant.

\- Bien, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? grogna l'érudit, profondément agacé qu'il ne le prenne pas au sérieux, préférant visiblement s'occuper de son matériel.

\- Y'a rien, alors fait pas chier.

\- Si, si il y a quelque chose, et pour que tu refuses de m'en parler, c'est que ça me concerne. Alors, je t'écoute : quoi ?

\- Fou moi la paix tu veux ? Et va tenir ton journal intime de gonzesse !

\- Déjà, pour la énième fois, ce n'est pas un journal intime, ce sont des notes de recherches ! Ensuite, non je ne te laisserais pas tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit !

Théo soupira profondément en levant les yeux au ciel, s'asseyant sur l'un des deux lits simple pour polir son épée. Balthazar vint se planter devant lui, insistant silencieusement, mais se fit royalement ignorer. Bien, il voulait tout faire pour ne pas le voir ? On verra bien qui craquera le premier.

Il décroisa les bras pour déboutonner sa tenue ignifugée, l'ouvrant complètement avant de la faire glisser de ses bras pour qu'elle chute au sol. Sans s'arrêter en si bon chemin, bien que les yeux du paladin se posèrent curieusement sur le vêtement qui était tombé dans un bruit mat, il ouvrit sa chemise noire. Ce fut lorsque cette dernière tomba également sur le planché, par dessus sa robe de mage, qu'il attira enfin le regard de son amant dans le sien. Même si un long frisson parcouru son échine, il se maîtrisa au mieux pour continuer de le regarder de haut, son expression hautaine partagé entre la colère et la vexation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lança Théo, incrédule.

\- Visiblement t'es à cran, et je crois bien savoir pourquoi. Si t'as pas envie, soit, j'aurais qu'à m'amuser tout seul.

Le soldat le dévisagea avec méfiance, hésitant sur la véracité des mots de l'autre. Il savait que son compagnon serait assez dissident pour se masturber dans le lit juste à côté, et refuser qu'il le touche en dehors d'un regard. Prenant son hésitation pour une victoire, le mage sourit avec insolence, ses prunelles brillantes de luxure, et il s'approcha d'un pas.

\- On est des hommes, ont a des besoins, c'est rien de plus normal.

\- Ta méthode de drague est à chier, grogna Théo en l'attrapant par les hanches pour le plaquer sur le lit, le faisant exploser de rire.

\- Mais visiblement ça marche ! Allez, retire-moi cette armure !

Balthazar ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il dénicha les sangles pour les desserrer, surprenant son compagnon qu'il sache où elles se trouvaient. Le sentant prêt à protester, les mains gantées essayant d'écarter les siennes avec gêne, il attrapa le col de chemise blanche à bord jaune qui dépassait de l'armure pour le tirer à ses lèvres. Pendant le long baiser, qu'ils n'avaient pas savouré durant des deux jours de distance, il encadra les hanches de son homme de ses jambes. Remarquant un détail, le paladin en profita pour se redresser, prenant une seconde pour se remettre des émotions étourdissante causées par les embrassades.

\- T'as encore tes bottes, c'est répugnant.

\- Toi aussi, et plus encore, t'as ton armure, et c'est pas pratique pour procéder à une activité aussi délicate, rétorqua son amant avec un sourire aussi enjôleur qu'insolent.

Le guerrier fondit sur sa bouche en tendant une main pour se défaire de ses bottes, son partenaire faisant de même. Ils retirèrent ensuite l'armure à deux, s'échangeant plusieurs baisers en étant incapable de résister à l'attraction. L'interdit grisant qu'ils ressentaient ne faisaient qu'accroître leurs excitation. La préparation les obligèrent à se calmer un peu s'ils ne voulaient pas précipiter les choses et se faire mal. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent que le lit grinçait. C'était bien loin d'être discret. Du tout.

Ils rirent un peu, et cherchèrent une solution. Alors que Théo se demandait si l'autre lit était dans le même état, son compagnon vint plutôt dévorer l'angle de sa mâchoire pour attirer sensuellement son attention. Il suivit donc son regard jusqu'à l'étroite table près de l'entrée portant le bol de toilette. Un sourire amusé s'étira sur son visage en comprenant l'idée, et il attrapa le mage pour le porter, ses mains tenant ses cuisses.

Ainsi porté, l'érudit put se consacrer entièrement à séduire continuellement son amant résistant difficilement à ses baisers sur ses lèvres et son cou. Il fut néanmoins posé délicatement sur le meuble, contrairement au bol de toilette qui fut balayé d'un revers et envoyé contre le mur. Pour garder l'équilibre et laisser suffisamment d'accès à son compagnon, Balthazar dû se recroqueviller en se penchant en arrière, et prendre appuis de ses deux paumes contre le meuble. Prit dans l'instant, Théo plaça l'un de ses mollet sur son épaule, trouvant que cela était bien plus pratique. Le mage était bloqué entre le mur et cette montagne de muscle inarrêtable, assit de la plus indécente des façons sur cette table. La position creusait un désir magmatique à l'intérieur de lui, le rendant plus impatient encore.

La passion électrique remplaça l'humour précédent, les amants s'échangeant un regard suintant d'envie pour avoir le consentement de l'autre. L'accord silencieusement donné ils fusionnèrent en soupirant d'aise, le demi-diable se crispant un peu sous la maigre douleur de l'instant qui se mêla aux autres émotions dévastatrices. Ils bougèrent ensemble, se coordonnant au fur et à mesure pour augmenter leur plaisir.

Les lyrics de la luxure s'extirpèrent de leurs bouches, les claquements humides de leurs peaux les accompagnant en rythme. Ils s'embrassèrent farouchement pour se faire taire, refusant, craignant, que quelqu'un les entendent. La peur se mêla dans la tornade infernale de leur acte, et les grisèrent alors que le sentiment d'interdit, et le besoin de confidentialité, les emportèrent dans un autre monde : le leur.

La fin approcha, et leurs gestes se raidirent. Les amants se cherchèrent des lèvres, accrochant leurs regards pour se synchroniser. Ils savourèrent chaque sensation, chaque émotion, la partageant avec l'autre pour l'amplifier. Ils se sentaient si proche, inséparable, c'était si confortable. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, la pression montant jusqu'à exploser dans une dernière poussée d'adrénaline.

Ils firent encore un ou deux mouvement de bassin alors que la tension redescendait, commençant à reprendre leur souffle. La position courbée sur le meuble, et son équilibre précaire commença à faire mal au mage qui se tortilla un peu. Un gémissement, normalement censé exprimer sa douleur, se transforma en geignement suintant de plaisir sous les émotions précédentes qui avaient déformé sa voix. Son compagnon frissonna lourdement, mais se sépara de lui en semblant comprendre ce qui se passait.

Une fois correctement assit sur la table, le soldat toujours entre ses jambes pour l'enlacer, Balthazar soupira d'aise. Il se resserra contre l'épaule musclée, les yeux fermés, une main massant le crâne en fourrageant dans la masse ébène. Ils apprécièrent l'étreinte, leur tendresse après l'ébat étant visiblement un fait habituel. Le besoin de contact suave et délicat hurlait en eux qui appréciaient grandement les attentions de l'autre.

Les mains du guerrier caressèrent doucement le dos du mage qui répondit par quelques baisers sur l'épaule. Ils réalisèrent que les affections étaient justement ce dont ils avaient envie depuis le début. L'aveu de leurs sentiments partagés les avaient embarrassé, gênant les petites attentions qu'ils s'apportaient habituellement. Il y a bien eu un soir où Théo s'était laissé emporté par sa fatigue, et qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit en couvrant son concubin de baisers, mais ils n'avaient rien fait de plus, avant ou après. Finalement, couché n'était pas si nécessaire que ça, ils avaient seulement besoin de tendresse, mais peut-être qu'ils avaient également besoin d'une excuse pour l'obtenir.

Théo reprit son amant pour aller se coucher avec lui, plongeant sous les draps après l'avoir déposé. L'érudit lui demanda un mouchoir en se raidissant, chose qui lui fut donné rapidement pour qu'il essuie le peu de semence qui était resté et qui coulait. Une fois le tissu sale jeté au sol, il se cala contre la poitrine ferme, les bras du soldat l'enserrant de suite en le faisant sourire. Du bout de son index, il traça de petits cercles autour du mamelon, s'amusant un peu de la peau moite. Il inspira dans le but de prendre la parole, mais hésita une seconde sur sa fatigue qui quémandait qu'il cède aux charmes de Morphée. Finalement, ce fut sa curiosité et ses inquiétudes qui l'emportèrent sur l'alanguissement après l'amour.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracassais à ce point ?

L'envoyé de la lumière poussa un profond soupir, étant plutôt parti pour s'endormir comme une masse. Il resserra un peu son compagnon contre lui en se replaçant, à moitié sur le dos, et le charmant au passage.

\- Laisses tomber, tu veux ? Et dors...

\- Quoi ? C'est ton église à propos de moi ?

\- C'est bon, laisse, ça va pour toi...

\- Non, protesta de nouveau le demi-diable en se redressant, lui jetant un regard inquiet alors qu'il gardait une main sur sa poitrine pour appuyé ses prochains mots. Ça ne va pas pour moi, tant que ça ne va pas pour toi. T'es peut-être pas au courant, mais c'est comme ça que ça marche.

Intimidé, le soldat détourna le regard, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. Bien sûr que non qu'il ne savait pas, il n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais pensé à lui comme une entité unique. Il savait comment frapper, comment soutirer de force des informations, comment capturer quelqu'un pour l'envoyer à son ordre, mais le concept du couple lui était totalement inconnu.

Jamais on ne lui avait appris quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, ses professeurs ne parlaient que de stratégie militaire, ou comment tuer rapidement un adversaire. Même ses camarades de formations n'avaient jamais entretenu de discussion sur les femmes, ou les désirs sexuelles. Ils ne connaissaient que les vieilles femmes de chambre comme référence féminine.

Certes, sur leurs quinze ans, des jouvencelles venaient s'amasser autour du terrain d'entraînement, et parfois quelques écuyers ont été intéressées en allant les voir. Ces adolescents là découvraient alors l'attrait de leur sexualité, mais pas lui. Il était d'accord avec ses éducateurs sur le fait qu'elles n'étaient qu'une distraction inutile qui ralentissait leurs progrès, sa preuve étant qu'ils étaient passé dans un bataillon moins performant.

Seulement, les attirances entre les élèves pouvaient aussi émerger, mais les rares qui avaient plus que sympathisé avait tout simplement disparu de la masse. Peut-être avaient-ils été exécutés, il n'en savait rien, car cela n'avait pas influé sur le bataillon qui était toujours aussi fort et efficace. Ni les hommes, ni les femmes ne l'avaient attiré, ou détourné de sa formation, et il avait parfaitement adhéré à l'effet de masse en se fondant dans la foule de soldats.

Soudain, la réalisation de l'insignifiance de sa vie lui pinça le cœur. Cette hérésie, juste devant lui, l'écoutait pour ce qu'il était, prenait attention à sa personne en tant qu'entité unique. Il ne voyait pas le bataillon, il le voyait lui parmi une nué d'autres hommes portant la même armure que lui. Les sentiments qu'il lui portait était pour lui, et seulement lui, pas à un groupe. Il se sentait privilégié, mis sur le trône du roi, le rendant avide d'obtenir plus par cet homme si particulier qu'il aurait normalement dû occire. L'envie de se confier brûla sa gorge, le faisant peiné à déglutir avant qu'il ne cède après une hésitation qui le fit bégayer.

\- Quand on a été promu... On a juste été chercher notre armure appropriée à notre rang à l'armurerie. On a pas de nom, ou de numéro individuel, on est une seule entité qui se déplace...

Balthazar eut un maigre sourire peiné, et il posa une main sur sa joue en le couvant d'un regard chaleureux. Bien sûr qu'il savait tout ça, il s'en doutait déjà. Tout comme il lisait parfaitement entre les lignes pour savoir ce que son amant lui disait. Seulement, il était si habitué à ce que les gens sachent déjà tout sur les mises en couple, l'amour, et le sexe, qu'il n'avait jamais eu à l'enseigner à la personne qui partageait son lit. Bien malgré son expérience, il était totalement démunie.

\- Nous apprendrons ensemble... C'est pas grave... C'est ça aussi : on fait des efforts.

Les mots tendres apaisèrent l'esprit du guerrier qui apprécia grandement le contact sur sa peau glabre. Le lien si particulier qui les unissait les firent enfin communiquer par le silence pour qu'ils se comprennent, aucun des deux ne reculant. Le mage sourit doucement, perdant la peine dû à l'aveu de son partenaire, et vint déposer ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de l'autre.

\- Je vais pas disparaître, ok ? Je suis là, maintenant, et je vais le rester...

Il insista un peu par des caresses de son pouce sur la pommette, et réussi enfin à détendre son amant. Théo l'embrassa doucement, le laissant ensuite s'installer contre lui. D'un geste de la main, le mage souffla les flammes des bougies, les plongeant dans le noir. En ressentant ce corps chaud contre lui, la barbe gratter sa poitrine à chacune de ses respirations, le bras passant sur ses côtes, sous le sien, il se sentit privilégié. Cette chance de connaître ces instants d'affection et d'attention juste pour lui le gorgeait de cet amour dense que tous deux ressentaient. Il était... Heureux... Terriblement heureux... Divinement heureux.


	18. Chapter 18

Oha-yooo ! (oui c'est toujours pas le matin, mais pas grave xD)

Merci pour les review précédentes ! Désolée si je prend un retard fou sur mes autres fanfics sur Aventures, mais je dessiner le chapitre 4 de mon manga school life yuri/yaoi, donc ça me prend pas mal de temps (*´∀`*) Si vous ne le connaissez pas et que le lire vous intéresses il s'appelle « **Tanin no me** » et est disponible sur pixiv et DeviantART ! Sinon, bah, osef et passez au chapitre ヽ(＊∇)ﾉ

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ ヽ(*° ∇°*)ﾉ

* * *

Balthazar contourna l'auberge pour se glisser derrière les écuries, où Théo se trouvait. Loin d'aller le voir couper du bois, il avait vu une colombe y atterrir. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils attendaient la réponse de Castelblanc, et chaque minute les rendaient plus impatient que la précédente. Le père de substitution du paladin n'avait pas encore donné de nouvelles, alors ils ne savaient toujours pas s'ils devaient fuir, restés, être sur leurs gardes.

En voyant le soldat lire le petit papier, il s'approcha doucement de lui pour se pencher à son épaule, décodant facilement les quelques mots. Il aspira sa lèvre inférieure, contrarié. Le cercle aîné de l'église principale réfléchissait à une proposition future, mais leur demande pour connaître leur position actuelle laissait comprendre leurs intentions.

\- Ils veulent nous baiser et ne cache même pas que ce sera sans lubrifiant ! cracha Théo en lui donnant le papier d'un geste rude pour qu'il le brûle.

\- Avec option gravier sur les genoux et sable au bout de la queue, renchérit-il en enflammant sa paume, les cendres s'envolant vite au vent léger du matin.

\- Jamais mon ordre ne m'avait autant pris le choux comme ça..., soupira désespérément son partenaire en posant ses mains sur ses yeux, ses doigts se crispant dans la racine de ses cheveux en passant par dessus son bandeau jaune.

\- Jamais tu n'as crapahuté dans le Cratère au côté d'une hérésie, pouffa doucement l'érudit en posant son menton sur son épaule.

Son geste attira le regard revolver de son amant dans le sien, le faisant frissonner lourdement. Il adorait ses yeux. Il se redressa et ferma les siens pour venir déposer un baiser furtif sur ces lèvres qui le tentaient que trop. La réponse à son invitation vint rapidement, son amant l'embrassant plus franchement en l'entourant de ses bras. Il ne portait pas son armure, alors il eut le loisir de toucher les muscles de ses paumes au travers de la chemise épaisse.

Les jours d'été s'effaçaient lentement face à l'automne qui approchait à grand pas, les feuilles des arbres se colorant de plus en plus sans encore perdre leur verdure. Le changement de saison rappelait au demi-diable le temps passé au côté de l'inquisiteur. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir survivre aussi longtemps auprès d'un être pareil. Ce détail le fit sourire d'amusement, rompant l'échange aussi tendre que passionné.

\- Quoi ? soupira Théo, boudeur par le baiser coupé.

\- C'est juste... Ça fait trois mois qu'on se connaît, enfin, qu'on cavale. J'ai l'impression que ça fait un an, mais en fait, ça ne fait pas si longtemps.

\- Vu comment tu râles à propos de la couverture le soir, je pense que je me rappellerais si je t'avais vu en hivers !

Balthazar explosa de rire, devant bien avouer qu'il n'était facile en ce qui concernait le coucher. Soit il avait trop froid, soit il était mal installé, soit il n'avait pas assez de couverture... Lui même trouvait que son compagnon avait été incroyablement patient pour ne pas l'éjecter du lit, car il n'en aurait peut-être pas supporté autant à sa place.

Il accepta avec plaisir le dernier baiser que lui offrit le guerrier, puis le laissa partir pour le voir retourner à son activité précédente. Loin de ne pas apprécier la force démontrée, le mage avait à faire. Il tourna les talons, et retourna à l'intérieur de l'auberge pour aller chercher le paquet sur le comptoir. La boîte en bois n'était ni trop grosse, ni trop lourde, alors il pouvait la livrer en la portant à mains nues.

L'adresse indiquée sur le papier cloué sur le dessus n'était pas très loin, en ville, mais il grimaça en voyant qu'il avait encore à s'y rendre. C'était important, alors même si cela était matin et soir, il pouvait faire un effort. Il quitta le bâtiment pour s'éloigner dans les rues, commençant à reconnaître quelques visages qu'il voyait aux mêmes horaires depuis ces deux derniers jours. Ses repaires se faisaient doucement mais sûrement, facilitant ses allers et venus.

Une fois au lieu voulu, il regarda de tous les côtés en rentrant vite dans la boutique. C'était un antiquaire qui recevait le même colis deux fois par jour, mais le mage ne savait pas pourquoi. Il supposait que c'était des médicaments, ou des plantes pour soigner quelqu'un. La fréquence ressemblait fortement à un traitement que l'homme ne pouvait pas payer complètement, se faisant donc livrer en de petites parties.

Le dirigeant de la boutique arriva rapidement, et le remercia en prenant la petite caisse, puis le salua en montant à l'étage. Son travail achevé, l'érudit sortit, le sourire aux lèvres. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende un sifflement voulant attirer son attention, le stoppant. Il poussa un profond soupir d'agacement en fermant les yeux une seconde, ayant naïvement espérer pouvoir esquiver cet imbécile qui se croyait tout permis.

Il pourrait passer son chemin, et fuir, mais l'idiot était capable de le suivre, et les gardes ne prendraient pas toujours sa défense comme le premier jour. Si jamais Théo le surprenait à lui sortir les horreurs habituelles, il allait finir en miette. Ce serait humiliant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un homme pour se défendre, il en était capable seul. Seul détail gênant, s'il utilisait sa magie, il serait percé à jour, et bien vite mit à la porte de la ville.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, rit l'homme en s'approchant de lui, nullement impressionné par son regard foudroyant. J'ai presque eu l'impression que tu m'esquivais hier !

\- Je croyais avoir été pourtant clair, siffla-t-il, contrôlant au mieux sa colère qui montait et risquait de laisser une fine ouverture à son diable. Je ne souhaite aucunement vous croiser ! Sur ce, bonne journée.

\- Tu crois aller où comme ça ? le nargua son assaillant en lui coupant la route alors qu'il avait fait un pas pour tenter de partir. Tu partiras pas avant que je ne te l'ai autorisé.

\- Je suis libre de mes mouvements, comme toutes personnes sur cette planète, maintenant poussez-vous avant que je ne perde patience !

\- Ah ! Et qu'est-ce que tu feras, hein ? La seule chose que tu vas faire c'est te déshabiller et te cambrer dans mon pieu comme la chienne que tu es !

Balthazar serra les poings si fort que ses ongles, bien que court, rentrèrent dans sa peau. Ce type, à la verbe aussi délicate et propre qu'un charnier, le harcelait ainsi depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait croisé il y a deux jours. Au départ, il l'avait surpris à tirer une femme par le bras, la pauvre était bien jeune et nullement consentante, mais cela ne semblait point déranger le quarantenaire. Il avait donc fait mine de connaître l'adolescente en disant qu'elle n'avait pas à faire ainsi attendre son père, chef de la garde, le jour de son anniversaire. L'homme avait lâché prise alors que la jouvencelle s'était précipitée au bras du mage pour qu'il l'accompagne jusqu'à la rue voisine.

Son plan avait été subtile, personne n'a eu de problème, et tout était en ordre. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que ce vicieux de première ne faisait pas le difficile du moment qu'un fessier se présentait à lui, qu'importe à qui il appartenait. En revenant le soir, il avait commencé à le siffler, lui lancer des dragues lourdes en se contre-fichant de ses refus et menaces. Il avait donc tenté de le fuir, espérant pouvoir marché assez vite pour y échapper, mais l'inconnu l'avait poursuivit en hurlant la promesse de le démonter comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Heureusement, ce soir là deux gardes cléments étaient de passage, et prirent sa défense, empêchant l'homme de le suivre plus longtemps.

Il avait espéré que cela serve de leçon à ce tarer, mais il n'en fut rien. Le lendemain matin, en sortant de la boutique, il le harcela de nouveau, la poursuite en moins. Le soir également, et le lendemain ne fut pas différent. Voilà qu'aujourd'hui encore il répétait ce même schéma insupportable. Au début, il a cru que c'était pour se venger, mais rapidement il a vu qu'il était sérieux sur ses désirs envers son corps. Ce comportement envers les femmes l'horripilait déjà grandement pour qu'il ait à le subir également. Les gens se méprenaient déjà suffisamment sur son genre pour qu'il se coltine un abrutit irrespectueux incapable de faire preuve de savoir vivre.

C'était trop. Il ne voulait pas en arrivé à la violence, qui était pour lui un manque total de compromis, mais visiblement il n'avait pas le choix. Il attrapa un petit bouclier qu'un marchant sur la grande place présentait parmi d'autres produits, et pivota pour frapper la tête du pervers de toute ses forces. L'impacte métallique retentit alors que des passants reculaient sous la surprise, les femmes s'écriant ou soufflant avec peur. L'homme s'écroula au sol en gémissant de douleur, portant ses mains à son crâne. L'érudit avait les yeux exorbités par la colère, et le souffle court, se reprenant doucement alors qu'un soulagement profond le submergea avec la fierté. Il se redressa, roulant ses épaules pour les détendre, et sentit le poids de l'arme qu'il avait utilisé. Il se retourna pour rendre l'objet à son vendeur, lui offrant un large sourire d'excuse.

\- Merci, mon brave, et désolé pour le sang qu'il y a dessus.

Sortant de la surprise qui l'avait rendu muet, le marchant hurla que son article était d'une excellente qualité, pointant l'homme à terre comme preuve. Des hommes s'amassèrent alors à son stand alors que Balthazar partait avec un profond sentiment d'accomplissement. Il rentra tranquillement à l'auberge, appréciant l'ambiance régnant en ville. Une fois arrivé, il passa derrière le comptoir, atteignant le tableau couvert d'une grande feuille où était notée les tâches à accomplir. Il cocha la livraison du matin et regarda ce qu'il restait à faire. Un coup de main à l'étable était optionnel, mais bien la seule chose à la hauteur de son physique, tout le reste demandait une certaine force. Il attrapa donc quelque chose en cuisine avant de sortir.

Dès qu'il entra dans les écuries, Lumière passa la tête par dessus la porte de son box, ses oreilles plaquées en arrière se redressant à sa vu. Il souffla avec amusement en s'approchant de lui, parfaitement conscient que l'aide demandée était pour cet hongre aussi aimable que son maître. Doucement, il caressa ses naseaux, le regardant en étant partagé entre le désespoir et l'amusement.

\- N'y a-t-il vraiment que moi pour réussir à vous supporter ? lança-t-il en pouffant un peu, le cheval flairant plutôt ses poches. Ouais, les chiens font pas des chats, tu sais trouver ce qui t'intéresse le plus !

Il plongea sa main dans sa robe rouge et or pour en sortir un morceau de poireau. Lumière se redressa vivement, secouant la tête avec enthousiasme pour lui montrer que c'était bien ça qu'il voulait. Amusé, le mage lui donna le légume, trouvant toujours aussi étrange qu'il détestait le sucre et les carottes. Amadoué, l'animal le laissa entrer, et apprécia le brossage approfondit qu'il lui effectua. Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas tant les bêtes que ça, l'érudit pouvait voir qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. C'était une monture endurante et encore jeune, elle avait besoin de plusieurs kilomètres et non d'une petite course de quelques minutes le soir.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'assit en dehors du box, et chercha une idée pour défouler le cheval dans le cadre de ses activités actuelles. L'odeur des tartes fait maison par la femme du propriétaire de l'auberge attira sa gourmande attention, regardant en direction de l'odeur. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une sorte de charrette, et un harnachement de trait. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se leva d'un bon, et attrapa les naseaux de l'hongre qui le dévisagea avec surprise.

\- Mon gars, tu vas gagner ta croûte !

Lumière fit pivoter une oreille sur le côté et l'autre vers l'arrière, le regardant partir en courant. Il s'ébroua et retourna manger le foin au sol. Le mage était à la recherche de son amant, il avait besoin de son autorisation avant toute chose puisque c'était son cheval. Il le trouva à faire du mortier à côté de l'auberge, et se figea, un puissant frisson l'électrisant. Théo était torse-nu, se suant à la tâche qui demandait un effort monstre, et surtout une force considérable, pour bien faire le mélange. Chaque muscle s'actionnait, se contractait, et la puissance employée était facilement visible.

Des jeunes filles s'étaient amassés sur les murettes à une vingtaine de mètres, admirant autant le spectacle avec des étoiles dans les yeux et le rouge aux joues que l'érudit. Ce dernier se reprit, se pinçant discrètement la cuisse pour se forcer à se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas négocier intimement, comme il en avait eu l'idée, en un endroit aussi exposé, ni même l'appeler sans risquer de bégayer, ce qui le trahirait de suite. Le plus discrètement possible, il éclaircit sa voix, et s'approcha, calmant au mieux son agitation qui montait avec son angoisse. Il avait décidément horreur de ces réactions de pucelles que le guerrier faisait naître chez lui.

\- Hey, lança-t-il le plus naturellement possible en se mettant dos aux jeunes filles qui l'enviaient de parler au soldat.

\- Quoi ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ? râla ce dernier, le souffle légèrement court alors qu'il continuait de mélanger le mortier dans le large bac en bois.

\- C'est que... En fait, j'aurais besoin de Lumière.

\- Il fait jour, du-con.

\- Pas celle là, soupira le mage avec exaspération. Ton cheval.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Oh, je sais pas trop, tu vois, je m'étais dit qu'une petite valse entre dix heures et midi ça serait sympa, et que comme ça on pourra discuter nana.

Le paladin se stoppa, cligna des yeux, puis les leva vers son compagnon dont l'ironie l'avait piqué avec acidité. Vexé d'être pris pour un idiot, il le foudroya du regard et retourna à ce qu'il faisait.

\- Fais ce que tu veux et dégage ! J'ai à faire !

\- Merci bien, je te dirais comment est son huit temps !

Il partit en courant et riant avant de se recevoir un coup quelconque. Se gausser de son amant était l'un de ses passes-temps favori, cela lui permettait de se faire tendrement pardonner par de longue embrassades en privé. Quelque part, Théo le savait aussi, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il se laissait faire.

Sa concentration pour oublier les adolescentes, aux hormones en ébullitions, à côté de lui fut totalement bouleversé. Il dût donc supporter les gloussements et fantasmes partagés qu'il pouvait entendre malgré la distance. Cette hérésie avait intérêt à avoir trouvé l'idée du siècle. Seul son dieu savait à quel point les présences féminines autours de lui alors qu'il faisait des activités physiques l'agaçait profondément. Cela lui rappelait ses années de formation, et les sermons de ses maîtres d'armes.

Le mortier, déjà bien mélangé, fut rapidement prêt après quelques minutes, alors il informa les trois hommes chargés de s'occuper de la construction annexe à l'auberge. Sa mission achevée, il remit sa chemise, les adolescentes exprimant leurs déceptions, et alla voir ce que mijotait son amant depuis tout à l'heure. Il ne trouva ni son cheval, ni l'érudit, son patron lui apprit alors que les deux étaient en ville. Son sourire amusé intrigua le soldat qui se mit en route pour le rejoindre.

Il n'était pas habitué à ce que Balthazar prenne autant de liberté, même si leur employeur avait comprit dès le lendemain de leur arrivé qu'ils étaient juste partenaires, et non en garde rapprochée. Normalement, en dehors des livraisons, il avait toujours son concubin dans son champ de vision, alors il pouvait savoir ce qu'il faisait, et où il était à chaque heure. Ça le rassurait, au moins, il était sûr qu'il n'était pas en morceau dans un faussé, ou enlevé par un quelconque inconnu. Une angoisse, stupide de son avis, creusait un peu son estomac de le savoir dans la nature, seul. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Rapidement, l'attroupement qu'il trouva au centre ville fut plus révélateur que son cheval qui piaffa en le voyant. Un homme, à la voix qu'il reconnu entre mille, cria que ses tartes aux pommes étaient les plus délicieuses du Cratère, et façonnée par la plus succulente des femmes. Les gens se pressaient pour avoir une part, savourant à quelques pas en souriant par le goût incroyable du succulent dessert.

Rien d'alarmant en soit, son amant faisait l'intéressant en vendant ses marchandises avec une verbe sans pareil. Ce qui l'intrigua fut un homme qui se tenait plus en retrait, hésitant, à moitié caché dans la ruelle juste à côté. Quelque chose de familier chez lui le poussa à s'approcher, son instinct d'inquisiteur dirigeant ses pas.

\- Hey, toi ! fit-il d'une voix autoritaire, faisant sursauter l'autre homme.

\- Euh... Quoi ?

\- T'es qui ? Et pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça ?

\- Personne... Je... Je voulais une tarte... Mais j'ose pas m'approcher...

Théo leva un sourcil, trouvant que cette excuse était la plus bidon de tous les temps. Il en avait mené des interrogatoires, ça n'allait pas être ce petit mariole qui allait éteindre son alarme policière dans son esprit avec si peu d'assurance. Il croisa les bras et se fit imposant, impressionnant son vis-à-vis qui se tourna plutôt vers la charrette toujours autant assaillit de monde.

\- Oh, il n'y en aura bientôt plus si ça continue...

\- Si tu balançais la vérité avant que ce soit mon poing qui se pointe le premier, on ira plus vite !

\- Nan, je suis sérieux ! Je veux vraiment une tarte !

\- Oh, mais tu vas l'avoir !

\- Mais non, pas ce genre là !

\- Écoute, mon gars, t'es pas net avec ton accoutrement à la assassin's creed !

\- La quoi ? souffla l'homme, complètement perdu dans son charabia.

\- Me prend pas pour un con ! T'as un air flippant, c'est louche ! Alors qui t'es ?

\- Juste un voyageur ! Je suis de passage, j'allais au Sud !

\- Pourquoi ? grogna le soldat en se penchant vers lui, faisant pression alors que l'autre avait déjà craqué, mort de peur.

\- Je cherches les assassins de ma famille !

Il le fixa un instant, de son air le plus effrayant qu'il puisse se donner. Alors que le pauvre archer, s'il en jugeait à l'arc dans son dos, allait se faire dessus, il se redressa.

\- Ok.

Il tourna les talons et alla rejoindre son amant, n'entendant pas sa pauvre victime pleurnicher un : "Tout ça, pour ça ? C'est sérieux ?!". Le mage avait eu une idée excellente, arrangeant la charrette en stand mobile pour vendre les tartes de la femme de leur employeur. Assurément, ils allaient avoir le droit à une petite compensation en fin de journée. Il regarda les parts qui partaient une à une, les larges assiettes en terre cuite se vidant peu à peu. Une hésitation le fit trépigner alors qu'il était appuyé sur le bord de la charrette, puis il poussa un profond soupire.

Il prit une part et partie avec, certaine personne s'indignant à son geste mais vite rassurées par leur vendeur. En s'éloignant de la foule, il vit que l'homme était toujours dans la ruelle, sautillant en lui tournant le dos dans l'espoir de se donner le courage d'aller au milieux des bourgeois. Il tapota son épaule, souriant sadiquement à l'entente de son cri de frayeur lorsqu'il sursauta. L'inconnu saliva en louchant sur la tarte, mais avant qu'il n'avance ses mains vers elle, celle du guerrier se tendit vers lui.

\- Quarante pièces d'argents et dix de cuivre.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla l'archer. C'est du vol !

\- T'as cru que le service était gratuit ?

L'homme trépigna en soupirant, mais son hésitation ne fut que de courte duré, sa main plongeant dans sa besace. Il sortit le paiement et le donna au soldat qui vérifia, compta lentement, avant de lui donner la part de tarte. L'inconnu sauta dessus et s'enfuit en courant, criant et pleurant de joie. Vraiment bizarre ce type. Discrètement, Théo mit les trois quart de l'argent dans sa poche et alla donner le reste, qui était le véritable prix de la sucrerie, à son partenaire qui avait tout vu. Un vague regard de reproche lui fut jeté, même si le mage était trop hilare de l'arnaque auquel il venait d'assister.

Le cloché fit sonner douze coup, et les assiettes étaient enfin vide. Les longues heures de pâtisserie de la femme depuis la veille avaient amplement payé. Le couple rentra donc en silence, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, le paladin dirigeant son cheval calme après cette sortie. Il se stoppa cependant, attirant l'attention de l'érudit.

\- Le mec à qui j'ai vendu le gâteau... Il avait pas de carquois !

\- C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ? rit-il.

\- Bob ! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ! Ça veut dire que c'est une putain d'hérésie !

\- Et tu allais l'arrêter avec quoi ? Des pommes cuites ? C'est bon, on est pas là pour ça, t'es pas officiellement en service.

\- Hors de question de laisser passer ça ! répliqua Théo en lâchant Lumière pour tourner les talons, mais il se fit stopper car le demi-diable attrapa son poignet.

\- C'est bon laisse tomber ! On a un chambre a financer si on ne veut pas se retrouver à la rue ! Il est hors de question que je quitte le confort de la ville, tu m'entends ? Je veux pouvoir me laver tous les jours, avoir le luxe d'un matelas, même miteux, et sentir le parfum de la caféine le matin ! Alors tu vas me faire l'extrême plaisir de ne pas bouger tes fesses d'ici !

Surpris par la tirade, qui avait été criée de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure, le guerrier s'était figé. Il dévisagea finalement son compagnon, son attitude agressive revenant aussi vite qu'elle était partie. Il se pencha vers le jeune homme, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout peur, le défiant même du regard.

\- Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à me donner des ordres, c'est clair ?

\- Bien, parles-en à la chasteté nocturne que tu viens de te récolter dans ce cas.

Théo analysa sa phrase quelques secondes avant de la comprendre, devenant subitement pâle alors que son expression se brisa subitement. Le mage sourit victorieusement en voyant que son message était passé, et tapota gentiment son épaule d'un air condescendant.

\- On rentre, donc ?

Encore secoué, le paladin hocha la tête et le suivit, retenant ses envies de meurtre autant contre lui qu'envers l'inconnu à la tarte aux pommes. Balthazar de son côté mordit ses joues pour ne pas rire, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il venait d'utiliser une attaque typiquement féminine. Le nombre de fois qu'une femme lui avait brisé ses dragues en prétextant avoir mal à la tête, ou que son ex petite-amie l'avait menacé de ne pas avoir sexe, étaient innombrables.

Qu'un homme le dise à sa compagne était comme sauter sur une bombe, car cela était pris comme une moquerie. Sans parler qu'il n'était pas du genre à refuser une partie de jambe en l'air. Il n'avait donc jamais eu l'occasion d'utiliser ce genre de menace, et c'était plutôt excitant, presque jouissif. Ce pouvoir incroyable qu'il venait de découvrir le faisait planer de jubilation.

Le couple rentra donc dans un lourd silence, du moins pour l'un des deux, et ils déjeunèrent tranquillement ensemble. Leur patron fut ravis de la nouvelle de la vente, écarquillant les yeux devant le sac d'or qui lui fut donné. Sa femme promis de faire d'autres tartes pour le lendemain, fière qu'elles se vendent si bien, et partie aux fourneaux. Voilà une activité qui égayait bien plus l'érudit qui en avait assez de balayer la salle et récurer le comptoir.

La journée n'eut aucun événement particulier, le soldat se retenant toute l'après-midi de pourchassé l'étrange homme encapuchonné qu'il avait croisé. La menace faite plus tôt le hantait, et l'interdit en plus de ce sentiment d'inaccessibilité fit naître un désir qui s'approfondit d'heure en heure. Il se contint au maximum, attendant avec autant de patience possible d'être enfin dans la chambre pour laisser libre court à ses envies.

L'ironie du sort semblant s'acharner contre lui, il se retrouva perdu lorsque le moment arriva. Balthazar avait sa chemise entre ouverte, et préparait des affaires pour la toilette du soir, mais il était incapable de faire le premier pas. Habituellement c'était toujours l'autre qui le faisait, et il suivait le mouvement. Que devait-il faire ?

Le demi-diable se tourna pour prendre quelque chose dans son sac, mais se stoppa en voyant l'air crisper de son compagnon. Intrigué, il le questionna du regard, le faisant réagir d'un léger sursaut. Le paladin avança à grand pas pour le tirer vers lui et les faire basculer sur le lit, surprenant son amant qui eut peur de tomber sur le parquet. Néanmoins, celui-ci explosa de rire, puis éloigna son assaillant qui dévorait sa gorge.

\- Ok, ok, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu revois ta technique d'approche !

\- Ah, on s'en branle ! râla Théo, priant pour que son embarra n'apparaissent pas sous forme de rougeur sur ses joues. J'ai envie, t'as compris, et tu veux bien : alors on baise. Aller à poil.

\- Nan, mais sérieux ! rit le mage aux éclats. C'est pas sexy du tout !

\- On s'en branle !

\- Oh, aller, met moi dans l'ambiance, parce que là, je suis désolé mais c'est trop drôle pour que j'y arrive !

\- Alors concentre-toi ! Et retire-moi ce futal ! grogna-t-il en s'acharnant sur la ceinture encore bloqué pour son plus grand malheur, ses joues légèrement roses attendrissant son partenaire.

\- C'est pas vraiment de la drague ça !

\- Ah, Bob ! Je t'en pris, pas maintenant !

\- Oh aller ! Je t'aide un peu. Un truc du genre : Quand je t'ai vu faire le mortier, j'ai cru que j'allais te dévorer sur place...

La phrase, dite sur une voix profonde et suave à son oreille le fit tressaillir jusqu'aux bouts des orteils. Il n'avait nullement besoin que son amant le séduise, il l'était déjà jusqu'à l'explosion. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour se contenir et ne pas brusquer les choses. En rouvrant ses yeux gorgés de désir, il le fixa avec un regard brûlant de passion, déglutissant difficilement.

\- Si tu veux pouvoir marcher demain, évite de me faire ce genre de coup...

\- Pourquoi ? le charia sensuellement son cher et tendre, encadrant ses hanches de ses jambes, un large sourire provocateur plaqué au visage.

Le guerrier se pencha pour mordre l'angle de sa mâchoire, sentant le frisson le parcourir et hérisser sa peau. Il imita ensuite les gestes qu'il avait eu, et murmura d'une voix rauque à son oreille, ses mots entre le ronronnement et le grognement d'une bête. Ceux-ci vinrent seuls, son cœur prenant possession de sa parole.

\- Ou je te consumerais jusqu'à la moelle...

Alors qu'un frisson le secoua, ébranlé par la phrase qui avait chuté de suite dans son bas-ventre, l'érudit eut un gémissement entre le plaisir et la surprise lorsqu'il soupira. Il pinça ses lèvres ensemble, le cœur battant à tout rompre alors que son sang circulait à grande vitesse dans ses veines, lui donnant presque le tournis. Il avait décidément cet homme dans la peau.

\- Ah... Voilà qui est mieux, sourit-il avant de lui offrir un profond baiser langoureux, sa chemise se faisant remonter.


	19. Chapter 19

Oha-yooo ! o/

Merci pour les reviews et les vues sur les chapitres précédents~ J'ai eu une poussé d'inspiration pour cette fanfics donc j'en ai profité pour la continuer ! Pour "Fratrie infernale" j'ai des petites idées mais rien pour les relier encore, alors j'ai un peu plus de mal... Désolée...

Sinon j'ai vu un film asiatique sur une romance entre femmes et il est juste incroyable ! Je vous le conseille fortement : "Mademoiselle" ou "Handmaiden" il est disponible en vf et dure plus de deux heures donc prévoyez large si vous le regardez xD

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage ! o/

* * *

« _Messire de Silverberg,_

 _Suite à votre demande, nous avons examiné patiemment votre situation ainsi que celle de l'être qui vous accompagne. La sensibilité des faits ne nous permettent pas de déclarer que le Cratère est en parfaite sécurité. Nous pourrions donc procéder à une négociation de visu, en nous retrouvant dans l'église de la Lumière de Gerguel dans trois jours. Viktor Oppenheimer sera envoyé pour l'occasion._

 _Veuillez agréé, monsieur, nos salutations respectueuses. L'ordre des aînés._ »

Balthazar releva le nez de la missive que son amant avait reçu le matin même par un messager, une semaine après la dernière colombe. Il avait été bien occupé avec une tonne de livraisons pour le festival de la Terre, qui se faisait pour fêté les prémisses de l'automne. Quant à Théo, les habitants avaient eu besoin de bras fort pour transporter de lourds sac de farine afin de produire les gâteaux des golems, un mets spécifique à l'événement. Ils ne s'étaient donc pas revus avant que le crépuscule ne pointe.

Le mage dévisagea le soldat qui avait les bras croisés, tous deux attablés devant un repas satisfaisant et une bière. Il se pencha de nouveau sur la lettre, la tournant dans tous les sens, pointant certaine lettres en cherchant un message codé, mais rien. Son compagnon n'avait reçu que des ordres rapides et concis par colombe jusqu'à présent, alors cette missive s'adressant personnellement à lui l'avait pris de court. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il était enthousiaste de sortir du lot aux yeux de ses aînés qu'il avait admiré toute sa vie, mais partageait sa méfiance sur le fameux rendez-vous donné.

Premièrement, parce que si le messager les avait trouvé, c'est que l'ordre savait où ils se terraient, la date désignée le démontrant également. Deuxièmement, aucun soldat ne pouvait se permettre de sortir des rangs sans se retrouver raccourci d'une tête. Troisièmement, rien ne disait qu'ils s'en sortiraient vivant, utilisant un appât pour les mettre dans l'illusion d'une confiance.

\- Bon, ça pue, je suis pas fou ? lança Théo en face de lui, les bras croisés alors qu'il attendait, depuis trop longtemps de son avis, sa réponse.

\- C'est louche, oui... Il nous faudrait un moyen de voir s'ils sont sérieux, et si ce n'est pas une façon pour nous exécuter sans sommation.

\- Je t'ai jamais vu capable de te rendre invisible, t'aimes trop attirer l'attention, reprocha-t-il dans un grognement.

\- Oses me dire que ça te déplais, sourit le mage avec insolence et sensualité avant de boire, son ton enjôleur égayant les sens les plus enfouit de son amant.

Le guerrier ne fit que hausser un sourcil intéressé, le coin de ses lèvres remontant légèrement. Il reprit cependant rapidement son sérieux, refusant de se laisser distraire par les séductions trop efficace du demi-diable. Sa réaction amusa ce dernier par ailleurs, le faisant pouffer dans un mélange d'amour et de taquinerie.

\- C'est pas la question, on est dans la merde, et on a besoin d'envoyer un espion ! Sauf qu'on est fauché !

\- Je sais, je sais, soupira l'érudit en fermant les yeux et massant sa nuque, relâchant son corps las et épuisé. Et passer la frontière comme des fleurs signerait notre arrêt de mort... Mais s'ils sont sérieux, car ils recherchent depuis dès années ce tueur et qu'ils sont prêt à laisser une hérésie en vie, on pourrait tout aussi bien se passer la corde au cou si on y va pas... Le mec dont il parle, tu le connais ?

\- Ouais, il s'est occupé de moi quand j'étais gamin.

\- Tu dirais qu'il serait capable de te vendre sous l'ordre de l'église ?

\- Nan, pas après les infos qui nous envoyait.

\- C'était lui ? fit le mage en se redressant, surpris.

\- Ouais. Par contre il ne pourrait rien faire si on le mettait sous surveillance rapprochée avant d'être posé à Gerguel pour nous attirer, et que l'armé nous coince.

\- Rien n'est assuré donc... Il t'envoie toujours des infos ?

\- Oui, rien d'anormal.

\- T'es sûr ? Si ton ordre la surpris, il pourrait lui demander d'envoyer de fausses informations.

\- Il trouverait un moyen de me prévenir, on se connaît depuis un bail quand même.

Balthazar ne renchérit pas, mais resta sceptique. Il n'avait eu personne à qui faire réellement confiance, donc il était d'un naturel méfiant. Son compagnon sembla le sentir, et lui jeta un regard foudroyant.

\- Dis-moi que je suis naïf, mais je sais lire un message !

\- Nan, nan, moi même je ne douterais pas d'un message de ma tante... Enfin, si, vu que je ne sais même pas si elle est toujours en vie...

Son aveu serra sa gorge de remord. Il n'avait pas à s'étendre sur sa vie, pas maintenant. L'embarra le submergea rapidement et il fit au mieux pour fuir toute discussion, buvant sa bière en détournant le regard. En le voyant au plus mal, Théo inspira pour prendre la parole, mais le patron de l'auberge arriva pour tapoter l'épaule du mage.

\- Nous avons reçu une commande de dernière minute, c'est urgent, vous pourriez apporter le paquet à maître Favenn ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, réagit de suite le jeune homme en se levant d'un bon, un large sourire, que son amant sut forcé, plaqué au visage.

\- Je t'accompagne, y'a des types chelou la nuit, déclara le guerrier, se récoltant un regard courroucé alors que son partenaire détestait quand il le surprotégeait ainsi.

\- Je peux parfaitement me..., commença-t-il, mais se fit couper par le gérant.

\- Ce serait idéal, car le boulanger de la place principale à besoin de la farine que nous avons en réserve, c'est un ami, vous comprenez ? Venez avec moi, je vais vous donner tout ça.

Obligé d'abdiquer, l'érudit suivit les deux hommes en tirant la langue à son compagnon fier d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Ils suivirent leur patron au bar et prirent les colis à livrer avant de partir. Un long silence plongé dans le malaise les accompagnèrent alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte dans les rues désertes. La pénombre camouflait partiellement les décorations posées pour le lendemain, mais personne n'était dehors pour les admirer, affairé à préparer les festivités. Leurs pas raisonnaient dans les allées, la fraîcheur de la nuit leur rappelant que le temps passait.

Ils ne savaient pas comment ils allaient faire s'ils devaient fuir toute leur vie, et surtout, passer l'hiver dehors. Cette saison était rude et mortelle dans le Cratère, même avec les dons du demi-diable, rien ne disait qu'ils ne mourront pas de froid dans quelques mois. Quelque part, ils se disaient que ce ne serait pas plus mal. Aucun des deux ne l'avouerait, mais ils préféraient mourir ensemble que de vivre séparés.

Le sac de farine fut la première livraison à être faite, ils traversèrent ensuite la place pour se rendre à la boutique où se rendait l'érudit deux fois par jour. Le propriétaire des lieux attendait sur le pas de la porte en faisant les cents pas, angoissé. Il se redressa en s'arrêtant lorsqu'il vit son livreur habituel le rejoindre.

\- C'est un traitement ? J'ai des connaissances en plantes, je pourrais vous aider, proposa Balthazar.

\- Nan, c'est bon, rentrez chez vous, et merci.

L'homme s'enferma ensuite chez lui rapidement, courant visiblement à l'étage si le couple en croyait les pas lourds et rapides qu'il entendait. Ils s'échangèrent un bref regard avant de tourner les talons, le soldat fermant la marche. C'est alors qu'une voix retentit derrière eux.

\- Hey, toi, le cul-serré !

Le mage se stoppa en poussant un profond soupir d'agacement. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'après la raclé qu'il lui avait mise, il reviendrait encore le harceler. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, voyant l'homme sortir de la ruelle alors qu'il n'était pas réellement sobre. Merveilleux, le voilà en proie à un taré se croyant tout permis, et bourré par dessus le marché.

\- T'as toujours pas compris ? Je pensais avoir été assez clair ! tonna-t-il.

\- C'est uniquement parce que t'attend qu'à être pris de force ! Tout le monde sait que c'est pour ça que l'autre résiste !

Balthazar allait répliquer lorsqu'il vit Théo le dépasser rapidement. Il paniqua, l'ayant complètement oublié et répliqué envers l'abruti par habitude. D'un bon, il tenta de retenir le soldat par le bras, mais se fut peine perdu, il était tiré au sol et fini sur les genoux après avoir trébuché. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, son compagnon était déjà en train de tabasser l'homme, qui, il l'avouait, l'avait bien cherché. Il balança ça main d'un geste agacé, et lassé. Oh et puis merde, il en avait marre.

Il se releva, reprenant sa dignité, avant d'entendre une fenêtre se lever à la hâte à l'étage du bâtiment devant lui. Un homme s'extirpa de la pièce précipitamment, un autre à l'intérieur lui hurlant de revenir alors qu'une voix de femme tentait de le stopper. La scène le fit rire, trouvant que le fugitif n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Enfin, il rit jusqu'à ce qu'il le vit perdre l'équilibre et chuter dans le vide, l'entendant crier.

D'un réflexe que lui même ne comprit pas, il essaya de le rattraper, mais se fit plaquer lourdement au sol. C'est qu'il était lourd ! Le bruit sourd stoppa Théo dans sa sombre sentence, et il se tourna vers les deux hommes par terre qui gémissait de douleur. L'inconnu, qui était en fait l'homme à la tarte aux pommes de l'autre jour, se redressa un peu alors qu'il écrasait le mage. Ce dernier posa une main sur son poignet pour l'incité à bouger plus vite, n'arrivant plus à respirer, mais se figea à son contact. Il était glacé.

\- Pardon, pardon ! Vous allez bien ? fit-il en se mettant sur le côté, frottant la partie qu'il lui avait touché.

\- Hey, bouges de là toi ! grogna Théo en le poussant par le visage, tendant sa main à son amant qui l'attrapa pour se relever.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas..., commença l'homme en bondissant sur ses jambes, raides, mais se fit couper par le mari qui criait à la fenêtre.

\- Vous ! Revenez ici ! Aucun d'entre vous ne s'en sortira si facilement !

\- Merde, cours ! lança-t-il en paniquant, attrapant la main de Balthazar pour l'emporter à sa suite.

\- Woh, attend !

\- Reviens là ! rugit le soldat en le prenant en chasse.

Ils prirent la fuite dans les différentes rues, s'éloignant suffisamment de la place, avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle. Sans crier gare, le guerrier attrapa l'archer par le col pour le menacer de son poing qu'il était prêt à abattre. Ce fut l'érudit qui attrapa sa main pour le stopper.

\- Woh woh ! Attend ! T'as pas à faire ça !

\- Il t'a embarqué, c'est louche !

\- Le mec nous en voulait aussi quand il l'a vu avec nous ! Eh puis, s'il m'a emporté c'était sous la panique ! Alors baisses ton poing !

\- C'est une putain d'hérésie !

\- Baisses, j'ai dit !

Théo serra les dents et sa prise sur le col, hésitant à frapper quand même, mais fini par secouer son poing pour le baisser et détacher les paumes de son partenaire. Il recula d'un pas, loin d'être satisfait de laisser l'homme lui échapper. Ce dernier le dévisageait, semblant comprendre qui il était réellement. Bien, au moins les choses étaient claires.

\- Bon, lança Balthazar en se tournant vers leur compagnon de fortune. En dehors d'un amant en fuite, qui tu es ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Parce qu'à en juger à ton corps froid et ta peau bleue, je conclu sans trop d'erreurs que tu es un demi-élémentaire de glace.

\- C'est pas parce que je suis mort que j'ai pas le droit de profiter de la vie.

\- Y'a rien qui te choc dans sa phrase ! fulmina le paladin vers son concubin, les yeux exorbités, mais il se fit royalement ignorer.

\- Tu vas nous rendre un service pour qu'on garde à l'église de l'eau ta présence ici sous silence.

L'archer le dévisagea froidement avant d'essayer de partir en courant. Malheureusement pour lui, Théo l'avait vu venir et le plaqua de suite sur le sol en lui tenant les poignets dans le dos. Il essaya de se dégager, générant de la glace sur ses mains. Le soldat, pour ne pas risquer de glisser et que sa cible s'échappe, serra sa poigne jusqu'à briser les cristaux. Surpris et pris au piège, le jeune homme se figea, bougeant un peu la tête parce que son masque, pendant à son cou, lui rentrait dans la mâchoire.

Des pas vinrent à côté de lui, le contournant tranquillement, et il vit une paire de botte à moitié dissimulées par une robe rouge aux bords dorés se poster devant lui. Le demi-diable s'accroupit pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux, souriant hautainement. Doucement, il leva sa main gauche paume vers le ciel, avant de faire courir calmement une flamme sur ses doigts, jouant avec.

\- Tous les trois, on est potentiellement dans la même merde, alors, on va se rendre un service mutuel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous allez pas me balancer pour une poignée d'or juste après..., siffla le demi-élémentaire, bien vite repris par Théo qui donna un coup entre ses omoplates.

\- Parce que nous sommes nous même en position délicate, tu dois te douter de qui il est, et que s'il m'accompagne, c'est qu'il y a un problème, non ?

\- ...

\- On a un rendez-vous pour "négocier" notre survie, mais on a pas très envie de tomber dans un possible guet-apens. Alors tu vas discrètement t'y rendre pour voir si rien de bizarre ne se passe, avant qu'on y aille. Après, libre à toi de te taper toutes les épouses que tu voudras, on en restera là.

\- Si vous êtes autant poursuivit, je pourrais juste me tirer, et ne jamais faire votre boulot.

\- On signalera ta présence et ton apparence actuelle à l'ordre de l'eau, il ne leur faudra que peu de temps avant de te mettre la main dessus.

\- Nan, parce que je peux disparaître facilement. On va faire un réel échange de service, et non un chantage tout pourri.

\- Jette une tarte au pomme par terre, lança Théo. Je crois que ce serait suffisant vu comment il est cinglé !

\- Faites pas ça ! cria dramatiquement l'archer, surprenant le mage avant qu'il n'explose de rire. Surtout pas ça ! Assassin !

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais... Tss, hérésie...

\- Bien, bien, c'est honnête, mais on a que trois jours, donc si tu pouvais attendre de nous rendre service avant qu'on ne fasse l'inverse, ce serait bien, proposa l'érudit après avoir calmé son euphorie.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix... De toute façon, je vous retrouverais si vous essayez de ne pas remplir votre part du marché.

\- Il va partir pendant la nuit, faut l'attacher ! protesta le soldat.

\- Pas s'il veut qu'on l'aide pour son affaire, rétorqua son amant en se relevant. On a pas trop d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance sur ce coup là. Aller, lâches-le, et on se retrouvera devant l'auberge à l'entrée de la ville demain à sept heure.

Obligé de suivre les directives, Théo râla en se levant, laissant son prisonnier libre. Il partit le premier, son compagnon le suivant après un bref signe de tête à leur complice pour le saluer. Son pas était lourd et rapide, sa colère nettement visible. Le mage soupira en entendant déjà les échos de la prochaine dispute qui allait éclater. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle une relation exclusive l'agaçait, et la sur-protection ainsi que la jalousie de son partenaire actuel renforçait ses convictions. Seulement, aussi stupide qu'il pouvait se sentir, il était damné d'amour pour cet homme, et il était incapable de l'ignorer si facilement. Il passait donc au delà de ces tracas pour trouver une solution viable.

Une fois à l'auberge, le paladin monta directement à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans la chambre. Plus calmement, ou plutôt avec lassitude, le demi-diable alla au bar pour prévenir le gérant de leur départ pour l'aube. Les adieux furent fait, et il monta également, un peu vexé que le patron ne leur donne même pas un morceau de pain pour la route.

Sans surprise, il découvrit son compagnon aiguiser sa dague dont il ne se servait jamais, passant d'un geste vif et sec la pierre contre le bord de la lame. Il se posta au pied du lit, s'appuyant sur une jambe et croisant les bras, attendant qu'il lâche enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il était hors de question que ce soit lui qui pose la question, après tout, c'était pas lui qui avait un problème avec la situation.

Les gestes du guerrier furent de plus en plus rapide alors qu'il refusait obstinément de se confier, son corps entier était tendu dans une crispation loin d'être discrète. Son doigt finit par déraper et se coupa sur la lame, le stoppant dans son esquive de la conversation en le faisant siffler brièvement de douleur. Il se soigna rapidement avant de jeter la pierre à aiguiser au sol, puis se tourna vers son voisin pour lancer un bref mot avec agressivité.

\- Quoi !

\- C'est à toi de me le dire.

\- Parce que je dois m'expliquer, en plus !

\- Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je ne vois pas en quoi travailler avec lui te défrise à ce point.

\- C'est un putain de demi-élémentaire ! C'est une hérésie !

\- Et je suis l'hérésie de l'hérésie, pourtant je t'entends pas t'en plaindre dans certaine situation.

\- Arrête de parler de cul, bordel ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! explosa Théo en se levant d'un bon.

\- Tu m'as aidé à m'échapper, et maintenant à ce que je reste en vie. En quoi faire de même pour ce type est différent ?

\- Il n'est pas toi ! C'est tout ! Toi, tu... Tu... Tu sais putain !

Pris de court, Balthazar le dévisagea, surpris, puis gloussa, la tendresse se lisant sur son visage. C'était une curieuse façon de présenter ses sentiments, et il trouvait ça terriblement adorable. Le rouge aux joues, les mots qui s'embrouillent, les yeux fuyant : aucun spectacle ne fut plus attendrissant que celui ci. Ce grand gaillard, devenait si frêle lorsque son cœur était ouvert. Les tendres allégations brûlèrent ses lèvres, mais les pulsations dans sa poitrine s'emballèrent avec autant d'excitation que d'angoisse. C'était encore un peu tôt pour ça.

Il vint tout de même vers lui pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Tout d'abord, Théo se défit de son emprise qui l'engonçait dans son embarra, alors il réitéra jusqu'à ce qu'il l'accepte, bien malgré ses mains qui capturait ses poignets. Doucement, le pyromencien caressa ses pommettes de ses pouces, avant de venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Charmé, le guerrier se laissa faire, mais ne répondit pas et bouda pour la forme. Il apprécia que l'autre colle son front au sien par la suite, prolongeant l'étreinte, lui permettant de lier ses doigts sur ses reins pour l'entourer de ses bras, son expression se détendant un peu.

\- Tu es conscient qu'on ne pourra pas faire ça pendant les trois prochain jour ? sourit l'érudit, l'amusement pinçant sa voix.

\- J'ai survécu sans ta présence hérétique pendant dix-neuf ans, je pense pouvoir facilement tenir trois pauvres jours sans te toucher.

\- On verra bien.

\- C'est toi qui va pété un plomb, plutôt.

\- Je risque de voler un baiser ou deux alors qu'il part faire une toilette, ou aux latrines, c'est fort probable, répondit-il en le charmant doucement mais sûrement.

\- Hérésie, et voleur, tu cumules les vices, lança Théo, son ton légèrement séducteur, répondant à ses avances, son petit sourire confirmant son attitude.

\- Vais-je passer au fer, et subir un interrogatoire ?

\- C'est possible...

Le paladin vint l'embrasser plusieurs fois avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire.

\- On fout un matelas par terre ? proposa le mage.

\- Carrément.


	20. Chapter 20

Oha-yoooooo !

Merci pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents~ J'ai été longue à posté celui ci parce que je me suis concentrée sur la mise au propre de mon chapitre de manga ( ^ w^)"" Il est désormais disponible sur mangadarft ! Donc désolée du retard, j'espère tout de même que le chapitre vous plaira ! o/

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage !

* * *

\- C'est dingue ça, tu triches !

\- Nan. Je t'avais dit que j'étais doué au carte.

Balthazar posa sa paire de valets en dévisageant le demi-élémentaire. Deux jours dans une ambiance pesante étaient passés, mais ayant besoin d'un minimum d'interaction social, le mage avait parler à son nouvel équipier. Le contact fut étonnement facile, et ils s'entendirent très bien, partageant beaucoup d'idée qui étaient contestées par Théo avec virulence. Ce dernier n'appréciait pas du tout que son amant fasse ami, ami avec l'ennemi, dont il ne faisait pas du tout confiance. Il le surveillait étroitement, et prenait soin à ce qu'il ne reste pas seul trop longtemps, de crainte qu'il ne s'échappe. Son compagnon avait tenté de le faire lâcher l'affaire, mais il s'obstinait.

Voici donc comment l'érudit en était venu à jouer au carte, que le dénommé Shinddha avait sur lui, car il ne l'avait pas cru sa vantardise sur ses compétences de jeu. Il le soupçonnait de compter les cartes, c'était assez facile quand on comprenait la méthode. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme ne les avait pas fait parier d'argent, sinon il aurait perdu les quelques pièces traînant miraculeusement dans sa maigre bourse.

En riant un peu sous la réaction de mauvais perdant du demi-diable, le nouveau venu s'éloigna en prévenant que dame nature l'appelait pour une plantation de pêche. La réplique fit exploser son partenaire de jeu de rire jusqu'aux larmes. Une fois le calme revenu car ils étaient seuls, Théo s'approcha vivement de son concubin, puis le tira par les épaules pour le faire basculer en arrière. Surpris, l'autre s'agrippa à lui, la peur de tomber le faisant se raidir, mais se détendit lorsqu'une paire de lèvres fondit sur les siennes.

Ses mains glissèrent sur les joues du guerrier alors qu'il répondit à l'étreinte en approfondissant l'échange doux et tendre. Un geignement de bien-être raisonna dans sa gorge, incontrôlable, démontrant qu'il était parfaitement détendu. Le soldat se redressa après un dernier et chaste baiser, avant de revenir à sa place, ayant préalablement lâché son compagnon appuyé sur les coudes vers l'arrière. Le mage lui jeta un regard amoureux avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son sac de couchage juste à côté, et d'ouvrir son livre pour écrire ses notes.

Ni lui, ni Théo n'avaient été capable de tenir plus de douze heures sans s'embrasser discrètement derrière un arbre. La présence de Shin engendrait l'excitation de l'interdit et du secret, ils étaient donc bien plus tenté qu'à l'accoutumer de s'apporter quelques caresses. Loin de vouloir passé à l'acte de chair, ils préféraient être tendrement passionnés, car l'amour était bien plus proscrit que le simple coït. C'était dangereux, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'en penserait l'archer s'il les surprenait, et ça rendait la situation plus exaltante, et euphorisante.

Après quelques minutes, le demi-élémentaire rejoignit le groupe, sautant sur la branche d'un arbre pour se poser et dormir. Il ne se mettait jamais avec eux, ou près du feu, même pour veiller sur le camp, c'était un homme solitaire, dont la rudesse de la vie se lisait dans ses yeux. Il n'était pas très ouvert, mais étonnement, le couple parvenait à le comprendre.

La nuit passa en douceur, et le lendemain matin fut chargé d'une tension générée par la future mission. Ne pouvant s'approcher plus sans prendre le risque d'être capturer par la milice de la lumière, le couple devait rester sur place, et laisser l'archer prendre les devants pour se rendre sur le lieu de rendez vous avant de revenir faire son rapport. Profitant qu'ils étaient en tête à tête, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs épaules collés et les jambes repliées du mage passant sur celle du guerrier. Le calme et la sérénité les bercèrent un instant, le chant des oiseaux animant doucement l'ambiance automnale.

\- Dis-moi..., commença Balthazar, plongé dans ses réflexions depuis un moment.

\- Quoi ?

\- En vu de tes convictions, et de ton éducation... Pourquoi t'as couché avec moi la première fois ?

Il entendit son amant s'étrangler avec ses mots dans un gargouillis disgracieux au niveau de la gorge, le faisant exploser de rire. En levant les yeux, il le découvrit plus rouge que sa tenue ignifugée, le faisant fondre de tendresse sous la timidité pudique qui animait soudainement cet homme terrifiant au combat. Il ne le brusqua pas, et attendit patiemment, appréciant le moment apaisant à sa juste valeur. Sa récompense pour ne pas avoir cédé à l'impulsivité vint après une petite minute, celle qui permit au jeune homme d'organiser sa réponse.

\- Uhm... Je sais pas... J'avais deviné que t'étais mage mais... C'est partie tout seul... Au début je pensais qu'après t'avoir embrasser tu allais te faire dessus.

\- C'était réciproque ! rit le mage. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais si loin.

\- Et pourquoi toi t'as pas réagit ?

\- T'embrassais bien, sourit-il, charmeur, en levant la tête vers lui, fixant ses lèvres avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Et la manière dont tu m'as regardé... J'avais jamais vu ça, ça m'a plu.

Théo le fixa intensément avant de se pencher pour celer leurs lèvres, appréciant autant la tendresse délicate que son compagnon. Ce dernier repensait à leur rencontre, l'enthousiasme qu'avait engendré la réussite de sa fuite de la Tour rouge. Son envie palpable de commettre une erreur ne l'avait pas fait reculer sous les dragues malsaines qu'il avait lancé au paladin, bien au contraire.

Seulement, il avait quelque part raté son coup, car il avait eu envie de se faire du mal, de regretter, mais ce fut bien le contraire. Aujourd'hui il était perdu dans un amour encore méconnu, et le bonheur gorgeait son cœur comme son âme. La situation lui plaisait, même s'il craignait une chose : la séparation. Son changement d'humeur se fit facilement ressentir, et son amant le questionna du regard. Il se réinstalla contre l'épaulette, le symbole de l'ordre marquant sa joue, la douceur de l'émeraude parfaitement taillée caressant sa peau.

\- Tu crois... Qu'un jour ça va s'arrêter ? Qu'on ne sera plus...

Il ne parvint pas à dire les mots d'amours, c'était encore embarrassant, et tous deux tenaient à leur fierté d'homme. Le soldat éclaircit sa voix en réfléchissant un peu, passant par delà sa gêne pour parler.

\- Bah, va savoir... On est deux mecs, et puis t'as vu qui on est, ça va pas duré, c'est pas possible...

\- Oh, bon, on a qu'à profiter alors..., souffla l'érudit en fermant les yeux, apaisés.

Théo, de son côté libre, leva sa main pour se gratter la joue, cherchant quoi dire ou ajouté, en vain. Il se tourna ensuite vers son concubin qu'il découvrit crispé, une expression douloureuse déformant ses traits. Il posa donc sa paume sur le dessus de sa tête, glissant tendrement sur son crâne pour mêler ses doigts à sa chevelure. Sa main s'illumina alors dans une douce lumière apaisante, la magie repoussant le diable qui harcelait son hôte dans les tréfonds de l'esprit de celui ci. Soulagé, le mage vint quérir sa main pour serrer ses doigts. Il les porta ensuite à ses lèvres pour les embrasser, ayant gardé les yeux fermés tout du long. Il pouffa un peu.

\- Franchement, un truc aussi... Ça dure pas, pas vrai ? En plus on a que dix-neuf ans...

\- Nan, ça va pas être long, un mois ou deux, tout au plus.

\- Ouais, c'est bon.

\- Je te balancerais dans les ordures après t'avoir pris dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginable, rit un peu le soldat, doucement moqueur.

\- En un mois ? Tu serais lent, répliqua son amant de la même façon.

Ils rirent ensemble, persuadé que leur histoire serait tel un éclaire : vif, rapide, et intense, mais incroyablement grisant. Le silence revint, le couple s'apaisant du calme sidérant. C'est alors qu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, les sens en alerte et prêt à bondir ; c'était justement trop calme. Pas un oiseaux ne chantaient, et le lapin qui fouillait dans les fourrés à quelques mètres, avait décampé. Nul doute, un nombre certain d'adversaires leur tendaient une embuscade. Ils devaient déjà être proche d'eux, ayant suivit leur conversation en cherchant à les surprendre tant qu'ils étaient en position de faiblesse.

S'ils réagissaient maintenant, ils allaient mettre du temps pour se lever, et recevoir le premier coup. Non, ils allaient devoir jouer les insouciants pour tromper l'ennemi. Ce dernier savait déjà qu'ils avaient une relation suite à leurs paroles, alors autant en jouer. Balthazar sourit en se redressant doucement, et grimpa sur les cuisses de son compagnon. Le pauvre ne comprit pas sa démarche, mais le laissa faire en devinant qu'il avait un plan.

Le mage lui retira son épée de son fourreau en la posa plus à côté, dans un angle qui était faussement anodin. Théo réalisa bien vite qu'en une roulade rapide, il pourra l'attraper et s'en servir. Son bouclier suivit le même destin, poser au sol, poignée vers le ciel. Ensuite il prit son visage du bout de ses doigts pour l'embrasser, donnant le décompte par trois petits baisers rapides. Son amant le comprit de suite, et poussa son bâton enchanté un peu plus loin, à l'opposé de son propre équipement. Ils se regardèrent.

Premier baiser. Ils entendirent vaguement un son autour d'eux, le piège des intrus se refermant lentement autour du leur. Deuxième baiser. Balthazar se leva un peu, ôtant son poids des jambes de son partenaire pour lui permettre de bouger. Enfin, troisième baiser, plus appuyé et suintant d'une crainte que l'érudit avait jusque là dissimulé. Ce fut le coup d'envois.

Ils se séparèrent brusquement, roulant sur des côtés opposés en esquivant de justesse une flèche qui se planta dans le tronc. Ils attrapèrent leurs armes, leurs permettant de parer l'attaque qu'ils se prirent dans la fouler. Le demi-diable vit un éclat de métal, lui faisant réaliser la mauvaise surprise. Il dû incliner son bâton à la diagonale, faisant glisser la lame dessus. Manque de chance, son amant et lui n'avaient pas les bons adversaires : le guerrier faisait face à un homme vêtu de cuir avec un gourdin, et le mage à un chevalier déchu.

Si Théo s'en sortirait parfaitement avec son armure, lui n'avait que peu de marche d'erreur. Il avait tout intérêt à viser la tête, qui était la seule partie découverte. Ce qui l'inquiétait était les autres hommes dissimulés qu'il pouvait entendre, sans parler de l'archer qui les loupait par une chance inouie. Ce n'était pas une bande de mercenaires ordinaires, pas avec cette organisation. De plus, l'écusson de métal ne présentant aucune armoiries ne semblait pas être présent pour rien. À tous les coups, il s'agissait du groupe dont leur meurtrier faisait partie.

Balthazar n'eut pas le temps de s'en faire pour le père de son compagnon, ou même Shin qui était partie en repérage, que son adversaire lança l'assaut. Les chocs de la masse contre le bouclier retentirent derrière lui, et le déconcentra suffisamment longtemps pour se prendre une entaille sur le bras. Son esquive lui avait évité une blessure grave, mais ce petit saignement risquait de lui poser rapidement problème. S'il perdait connaissance, son diable reprendrait le dessus. S'il utilisait trop ses flammes, il reprendra également le dessus ; il était perdant dans tous les cas.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire face à un homme en armure, sa seule solution étant de le faire frire à l'étouffé. Seulement, s'il lançait un rayon de flamme durable et que l'homme esquivait, il risquait d'être bloqué, d'embraser la forêt, et de blesser son amant en plus de se mettre en position de faiblesse. Le problème était qu'il n'avait aucune compétence de corps à corps, et aucune force suffisante pour ne serait-ce qu'assumer son adversaire. Il allait devoir jouer risqué.

Les deux jeunes hommes firent au mieux pour combattre, mais rapidement d'autres hommes se joignirent à la partie, compliquant les choses. Pour se défendre, le mage dû frapper le sol de son bâton pour qu'un cercle de flamme se déploie quelques secondes autour de lui, éloignant ses ennemis. C'était mauvais, il allait se prendre de sales coups et ne pourra pas les esquiver.

Comme il s'en doutait, son jet de flamme se perdit plus loin, et l'autre ricocha sur le bouclier d'un autre adversaire. En contre partie, il se prit un coup derrière les genoux, dans le ventre, et se fit transpercer l'épaule. Il cria sous la vive douleur qui l'avait foudroyé, mais attrapa la main du chevalier des siennes et les entourèrent du feu de l'enfer, ses prunelles brillantes d'une lueur incandescente. Les autres ne purent donc s'approcher sans risquer d'être brûlés.

L'homme, prisonnier, se retrouva seul car ses collègues avaient fait un bon en arrière son la surprise, et se mit à cuir à l'intérieur de son armure. Il hurla de douleur avant que le mage ne le lâche pour se jeter sur un autre. Ses ongles allongés en griffes, il égorgea un premier homme avant de se prendre la lance d'un autre dans le flanc. Le son rauque qui s'échappa de ses lèvres trahi qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa voix, et figea son adversaire de terreur lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui.

Un bruit sourd suivit d'un pas de course retentit derrière l'érudit, et le dernier adversaire se fit rentrer dedans par Théo qui l'écrasa contre un arbre. Il avait abandonné son combat, sonnant le mercenaire, pour venir en aide à son amant en difficulté. Il se tourna vers ce dernier, essoufflé et inquiet, mais écarquilla les yeux sous le choc.

Les pupilles verticales, les iris couleur feu, des crocs dépassant de la lèvre supérieure, quelques écailles sur les joues, et un air enragé de bête sauvage : il n'était plus un Homme. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le découvrait ainsi, sa condition clairement affichée. Jusqu'à présent ça n'avait été qu'un mirage, il s'était presque dit que ce n'était qu'un être humain comme un autre. Désormais il ne pouvait plus le nier, ni l'oublier : c'est un demi-diable.

Balthazar se raidit en le fixant toujours de ses yeux obliques, prêt à attaquer. Il aurait dû agir, le parer, esquiver, mais il resta figé, trop choqué de réaliser que cet homme aimant était devenu une bête en moins d'une minute. C'était peut-être stupide, mais il était incapable de brandir son bras, ou sa dague qui était sa dernière arme, parce que son cœur se serrait comme un étau à l'idée. Il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal.

Le mage poussa un cri guttural et fit plonger sa main en sa direction, les griffes sombres et déjà ensanglantées pointant vers lui. Seulement, et à son grand étonnement, la main passa à côté de sa tête pour transpercé le poignet d'un ennemi qui s'était approché furtivement avec une dague. Il dévisagea son compagnon, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait défendu malgré sa visible perte de contrôle.

L'homme qu'il avait sonné plus tôt s'était relevé, et il vit dans le dos de Balthazar une lame se tendre et être prête à s'abattre. Il passa un bras pour éloigner son concubin, et s'interposa, sortant sa dague à la garde jaune pour parer l'attaque. Sans surprise, la lame se brisa, mais cela suffit à dévier celle qui entailla l'arcade gauche du guerrier. Il enfonça ensuite la lame brisée dans la gorge du mercenaire, et le repoussa plus loin.

Les ennemies vaincus, ils purent enfin souffler, et le mage tomba à genoux à force de perdre du sang. Théo se précipita sur lui pour le soigner, le voyant revenu à la normal. Il le fixa pendant tout le soin, à la fois inquiet et méfiant. Il le vit garder ses yeux braqués sur le sol avec honte, ne les levant pas une seule fois vers lui. C'était compréhensible.

Un bruissement de feuille retentit derrière eux, alors Théo se leva d'un bon pour se mettre devant son amant, et attendit que l'intrus se dévoile. Il se détendit lorsqu'il vit Shin, découvrant qu'il avait un peu de sang sur lui qui trahissait ces précédents combats. Il revint donc à Balthazar pour continuer de fermer les blessures qui risquaient de se rouvrir.

L'archer observa les cadavres en écarquillant gravement les yeux. C'était un vrai massacre, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Des blessures par lame, il pouvait cautionner, mais les égorgements avec les chairs lacérées, il avait du mal à regarder. Ses prunelles s'arrêtèrent sur le duo silencieux et aussi essoufflé que lui, et ses questions le reprirent de nouveau. Il ne comprenait toujours pas la relation étrange qui les liait, mais elle était assurément profonde.

Une fois le soin terminé, le guerrier se redressa et alla récupérer son épée et son bouclier.

\- Alors ? C'était un piège ? demanda-t-il vers l'archer qui sursauta lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui, le sortant brutalement de ses pensées.

\- Euh... Nan, la voie est libre. C'est sur le retour que je suis tombé sur quelques gars.

\- Bien, j'y vais.

\- Attend, je t'accom..., commença Balthazar en essayant de se relever mais siffla de douleur en retombant à genoux.

\- J'en ai pas pour long, reste là.

Le mage soupira et baissa la tête en signe d'abandon. Il voyait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher, sans parler de sa mâchoire qui le faisait souffrir après l'énorme revers qu'il s'était pris juste avant sa transformation. Le soldat s'éloigna rapidement, et le demi-élémentaire s'approcha de lui, observant ses autres blessures.

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa sacoche à sa hanche, et ouvrit l'autre paume. De l'eau se condensa à l'intérieur, tournoyant en se cristallisant peu à peu. Le mage fut fasciné par la beauté de cette magie à l'énergie apaisante, et observa les morceaux de glaces se former. L'archer mit ensuite le tout dans le mouchoir et le ferma avant de le poser sur l'hématome. Son partenaire sursauta sous la douleur, puis soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle fut engourdit par le froid.

Un malaise profond régna ensuite ne maître sur l'ambiance générale, et aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne purent y faire grand chose. Pendant de très longues minutes, l'érudit chercha un sujet de conversation, mais ne put oser en lancer qu'une fois que l'archer se soit éloigné pour fouiller les corps.

\- Tu sembles débuté en magie...

\- Je ne suis comme ça que depuis peu à vrai dire. Je viens tout juste de quitter le village qui m'a soigné et appris ce que j'étais.

\- Ah, je vois... Je suis désolé que ça te soit arrivé.

\- Ne le soit pas. Ça me donne un atout supplémentaire pour tuer les assassins de ma famille.

\- En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce que tu auras besoin qu'on fasse ? Tu nous as parler d'un service en retour.

\- Ton pote est paladin, avec son armure, il pourra nous ouvrir des portes qui m'étaient inaccessibles jusqu'à présent. Je peux m'infiltrer partout mais les bureaux de documentation sont étroitement surveillés.

\- T'as besoin d'un rapport ?

\- C'est plus pour voir qui la rédigé, car l'affaire a été étouffée. On trouve ce mec, et je pourrais l'interroger pour avoir les informations qu'il me faut.

Le silence retomba, mais il ne fut pas aussi lourd que précédemment. L'archer se redressa, soupirant avec déception alors que ses recherches furent veines. Les mercenaires n'avaient que leurs armes et armures sur eux.

\- T'as de la famille dans le coin ? demanda-t-il au mage sans se retourner.

\- La seule personne qui n'a pas cherché à me tuer à disparue, répondit l'autre sur un ton sarcastique. Donc je ne sais pas trop.

\- Ah, désolé.

\- C'est rien.

Ils ne se dirent pas un mot de plus, le demi-élémentaire déplaçant les corps sur le côté avant de prendre place non loin du mage. Ils attendirent le retour du soldat avec patience, prenant garde au moindre bruit autour d'eux pour ne pas se faire surprendre par d'autres adversaires. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que leur quo-équipier se montra de nouveau, visiblement agacé. Son humeur ne rassura pas l'érudit qui le questionna d'un regard, se rassurant de le voir après les inquiétudes qui l'avaient rongé.

\- Les négociations sont faites, on aura quelques services à rendre en échange que notre ardoise soit blanchie.

\- Ah putain, merci..., souffla son amant avec soulagement, se relâchant contre le tronc, la tête en arrière.

\- Par contre je dois rejoindre CastelBlanc pour officialiser tout ça, seul.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, n'appréciant pas d'être séparé sans garantie de se revoir. Shin croisa les bras, méfiant.

\- C'est louche, ils cherchent pas à t'exécuter et après partir en chasse de Bob ?

\- C'est possible. J'enverrais un message une fois sur place, et quand je partirais, si jamais tu ne les obtiens pas dans deux semaines, c'est que je suis mort alors tu planques ton cul c'est clair.

Le demi-diable le fixa avec refus, blessé profondément. Si jamais Théo mourrait, il irait à CastelBlanc pour perdre le contrôle une bonne fois pour toute, et les enfermerait dans l'enfer le plus brûlant de toute l'histoire. Son compagnon le savait, et c'était pour ça qu'il lui demandait de ne pas intervenir.

\- Tant que je ne suis pas allée là bas pour officialiser notre situation, on sera des hors-la-lois recherché, alors je dois absolument faire ça en premier, termina-t-il en jetant un œil à l'archer pour s'assurer qu'il comprenne.

\- Je resterais avec Bob, comme ça ce sera plus rapide.

Les deux se foudroyèrent du regard. La menace était clairement dite : s'il ne revenait pas, il tuerait le mage, sans une once d'hésitation. Le concerné la comprit également, et pensa que ce ne serait pas plus mal ainsi, même s'il lui demanderait de le laisser faire le kamikaze par vengeance.

\- On doit aller où pour ton merdier ? demanda Théo.

\- Vers l'est, à la capitale de la terre, on peut se retrouver là bas.

\- Très bien.

Il commença à tourner les talons, mais l'érudit se raidit de suite.

\- Oh, tu vas où là ?

\- T'as écouté ? Je vais à CastelBlanc ! Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Non ! T'es blessé !

\- J'ai qu'une coupure ridicule, ça ne me freinera pas, râla-t-il en se retournant de nouveau.

\- Attend !

Le guerrier soupira en fermant les yeux. Il savait parfaitement ce dont voulait son compagnon, et il le désirait aussi, mais une étreinte pour se rassurer était impossible devant l'archer. La détresse qu'il ressentait dans la voix qui avait tonné dans son dos ne l'aidait en rien à résister contre ses pulsions.

Puis des images du combat lui revinrent. Il put revoir les crocs, les griffes, les écailles, et les prunelles démoniaques enragées qui le firent frissonner d'horreur. Il l'aimait, c'était un fait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être révulser malgré tout.

\- T'es un demi-diable, Bob, tu vas t'en remettre.

Sans s'être retourné une seule fois, il reprit sa marche et quitta les lieux. Le mage, profondément blessé par l'attitude distante, essaya de se lever pour aller à sa poursuite, lâchant la poche de glace au sol. Seulement, son corps lourds et courbaturé, sans parler de l'anémie, ne lui permirent pas de faire quoi que ce soit de physique. Shin le retint, lui conseillant de ne pas bouger sous risque de se casser quelque chose. Il lutta, refusant de quitter son amant sans l'avoir pris au moins une fois dans ses bras. Son corps fut malheureusement contre lui, et il perdit connaissance.


	21. Chapter 21

Oha-yoooo !

Merci pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! J'ai eu une réponse et le 17 mai prochain je vais avoir une belle surprise à montrer sur twitter~ Je suis trop pressée et je compte les secondes qui passe sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, c'est affreux xD

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage ! o/

* * *

\- J'en ai marre de la forêt ! J'en peux plus de marcher ! On n'aurait pas pu prendre une diligence ?

\- On se serait fait remarquer, Bob...

\- Ah, Shin ! On a plus à se cacher !

\- Ce sera officiel quand Théo nous aura envoyé un message.

\- Je le connais, il le fera pas ! Et quand il va se pointer il va nous sortir avec une tête d'ahuri : ah, j'ai oublié !

L'archer le laissa imiter avec sarcasme et amertume leur compagnon, mais ne répliqua plus. Cela faisait depuis le matin qu'il bougonnait de cette façon, et même en fin de journée il ne semblait pas se fatiguer. le demi-élémentaire savait que le paladin était un sujet sensible sur lequel son ami s'énervait instantanément, du moins, s'il ne restait pas muet dans une pudeur surprenante. Voilà bien une semaine et demi qu'ils étaient sur les routes, et la tension était suffisamment palpable pour qu'aucun d'eux n'aient à rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Shinddha ne comprenait plus rien, il avait troqué le mage souriant et jovial pour un grincheux antipathique. Tout s'était pourtant bien passé lors des premiers jours de voyage avec le guerrier, il était clair que la raison de ce changement était la séparation. Il avait donc décidé de percer l'abcès, mais en douceur. Par conséquent, il accepta de faire un effort pour le mettre à l'aise afin d'assurer au maximum sa réussite.

\- Bien, bien, on est à deux heures d'une ville, on peut s'y arrêter pour la nuit.

\- Merci ! soupira son ami avec un soulagement agacé exagéré.

L'archer pointa la direction et le laissa mener la marche, supportant de l'entendre copieusement râler contre la nature qui accrochait ses vêtements. Ce fut long et fastidieux, mais une fois arrivé en ville au crépuscule, l'érudit sembla se détendre. Ils trouvèrent une auberge avec miraculeusement deux places de libres, et s'installèrent à une table pour avoir un bon repas. Le mage réussi à négocier le prix en échange d'un service de médecine. La femme du gérant était malade depuis plusieurs jours, et ne semblait point aller mieux, alors l'offre du jeune homme parue comme une bénédiction.

Il laissa Shin dévorer son assiette et jouer aux cartes pour gagner un peu d'argent, et se rendit dans la chambre de la malade pour l'ausculter. C'était bien décoré, et il pouvait voir que plusieurs objets étaient assez onéreux. L'époux semblait être au petit soin avec sa compagne, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Par ailleurs, il était penché au dessus de son épaule, les bras croisés et son attitude nerveuse trahissant son inquiétude.

\- Bonjour, ma dame, salua Balthazar doucement avec un sourire amical, effectuant un baise main qui surpris la jeune femme flattée. Je suis un érudit en voyage, et j'ai quelques connaissances médicales, je pourrais vous aider à trouver la raison de votre mal si vous me le permettez.

\- Enchantée, je suis Isabelle. Je vous en pris, faite...

\- Bien, où avez vous mal ? Et que ressentez-vous ?

\- Eh bien, cela fait quelques jours que je me sens nauséeuse, et je suis fatiguée.

\- Des douleurs ? Des taches ou des boutons ?

\- Non... Par contre je trouve mes seins plus sensible, avoua-t-elle avec embarra.

\- ... Permettez ? demanda le mage en plaçant ses mains au dessus du ventre.

\- Oui.

Il tâta doucement au travers de la chemise de nuit, ressentant la moindre énergie ou fermeté. En réalité il ne faisait que confirmer le diagnostique. Il se recula finalement en souriant, attrapant son sac pour en sortir quelques que feuilles de plantes.

\- Faites infuser ces feuilles en tisane, et prenez en une chaque matin, ça coupera les nausées. Oh et... Faite une petite chambre supplémentaire.

La femme le dévisagea, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus rond, avant qu'un sourire éclatant n'étire ses lèvres. Son mari la rejoignit en riant avec elle, tous deux emplit de joie. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement le mage et lui permirent de rester aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait, que les frais serait pour la maison. L'aventurier les remercia également, et leur donna les feuilles contre les maux d'estomac avant de partir. C'était ses dernières, et elles étaient difficile à dénicher, mais si cela pouvait éviter à la future maman de prendre un médicament cher et en plus dangereux pour le bébé, il s'en fichait.

Il rejoint Shin et rit en le voyant dans une fin de partie endiablée, une grande quantité de bourses à ses côtés. La partie se fini sur une camflush royale de la part du demi-élémentaire, et son dernier adversaire quitta la salle d'un pas rageur, fauché. Le groupe se dissipa, personne ne voulant tenter sa chance contre les qualités de jeu extraordinaire de l'inconnu à capuche. Balthazar se posa donc à ses côtés, et leva le bras pour commander un plat du jour à la serveuse.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? demanda Shin en comptant son argent avec satisfaction.

\- Un mini-elle gambadera bientôt entre ses murs.

\- Oh, c'est super ! J'ai eu peur que ce soit la grippe, on s'en remet difficilement à l'entrée de l'hiver.

\- Ce sera un bébé d'été, elle a de la chance. Toi t'as pas perdu ton temps à ce que je vois ! pouffa l'érudit en jetant un œil à son pactole.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse une partie ? Je te prête un peu d'argent si tu veux, proposa son ami avec malice, ses yeux plissés trahissant qu'il avait déjà un plan pour ses futurs coups.

\- Oula non ! refusa l'autre en levant les mains, riant. Je dois encore du fric à Théo, alors je préfère pas le perdre !

L'archer le regarda du coin de l'œil, les bières arrivant avec le plat de son ami. Il prit une gorgée de boisson en soulevant un peu son masque, prenant son courage à deux mains, et se décida à se lancer. Son voisin était d'une humeur excellente, autant en profiter.

\- Vous êtes plutôt proche tous les deux.

\- Qui ? demanda son ami en prenant une grosse bouchée de steak.

\- Théo et toi.

\- Pas tant que ça, disons qu'on est dans la même galère. Ce sera bientôt terminé, et je pourrais visiter un peu du pays, j'ai plutôt hâte, répondit-il en esquivant le sujet avec brio, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous voyagez ensemble depuis un moment, comment ça a commencé exactement ? J'ai du mal à imaginer un lobotomisé de la lumière sauver un... gars comme toi.

Le mage poussa un soupire peu discret, et pris une gorgée de bière avant de continuer à manger sans lui décrocher le moindre regard. Shin savait que ça n'allait pas être facile, et commençait à s'agacer de ce tabou qui était l'étrange lien entre les deux hommes. Seulement, il était aussi patient que tenace, et revint à la charge après quelques secondes de silence.

\- J'essaye juste de comprendre.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tu nous as aider, on va t'aider, et chacun reprend sa route.

\- C'est bon, j'ai vu que vous étiez ami, c'est pas dramatique.

Balthazar le regarda de biais, l'analysant un petit instant. Lui même était plutôt surpris qu'il n'ait rien remarqué, car il ne s'était pas trouvé des plus discret, que ce soit pendant le voyage avec Théo, ou au moment de leur séparation.

\- Et ? lança-t-il laconiquement, Shin ayant commencé à le regarder étrangement.

\- Bah, je peux comprendre qu'en vu de vos origines, c'est complexe. C'est juste... Bon tu m'as déjà dit que vous aviez sympathisé un soir, mais une discussion avec Théo c'est comme chercher à résonner un buffle en pleine charge : tu te fais rentrer dedans sévère et tu comprends ton erreur.

\- Ça c'est fait c'est tout, râla l'érudit en piquant sa viande pour la couper. On a parlé, refait le monde, et quand il m'a vu derrière le chariot pour aller à la potence, il a tilté. Il m'a pas libéré dès le premier jour, mais une semaine après. C'est bon ? T'es content ?

L'agressivité inhabituelle fit presque sursauter le demi-élémentaire. Il peinait à reconnaître l'être aimable qui lui avait tenu compagnie au feu de camps il y a deux semaines. N'arrivant à rien, il préféra changer de sujet.

\- On devrait bientôt avoir de ses nouvelles, il a dit deux semaines, ce sera dans deux ou trois jours.

\- Il ne le fera pas je t'ai dit ! Ce type est incapable de s'exprimer correctement ! Il nous fera signe de vie qu'une fois face à nous !

Avec rage, Balthazar planta sa fourchette dans le reste de viande et laissa son dos atteindre le mur derrière lui, leur table étant dans un angle de la pièce. Shin fini par sourire, baissant son masque pour la première fois face à lui. Il porta la choppe à ses lèvres en gloussant un peu.

\- C'est pas drôle ! râla le mage sans le regarder, vexé, bien qu'intrigué de l'ouverture qu'il lui tendait.

\- Si, si, très.

\- Je vois même pas pourquoi !

\- T'es inquiet comme une fiancé qui attend son futur époux, deux minutes avant le mariage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu..., bafouilla-t-il en se redressant d'un bon, raide.

\- C'est bon, j'avais bien vu que tu ressentais quelque chose pour lui, c'est assez facile de le voir.

Percé à jour et incapable de nier les faits car il bégayait, il rougit furieusement d'embarras en détournant le regard. Encore une réaction de pucelle qui le mettait hors de lui. Il aurait pu tenter de dire que seule les femmes l'intéressaient, mais avec ses agissements actuels, difficile de rendre son mensonge tangible. Il se tourna un peu vers son voisin, voyant plus clairement le bleu teintant sa peau. Sur l'instant, il trouva la couleur plus marqué qu'il y a quelques jours, mais ne su pas bien s'il avait bien vu.

\- C'était si évident ?..., osa-t-il demander d'une petite voix, inquiet que quelqu'un d'autre l'ai remarqué.

\- Disons que tes yeux ne mentent pas, t'as une façon de le regarder et de lui sourire que j'ai rarement vu. Je pense pas qu'il l'ai remarqué vu comment il est odieux.

\- Ah... T'as rien contre ça ?

\- Tu peux aimer les hommes, ça veut pas forcément dire que tu vas te jeter sur moi.

\- Bah en fait, je suis plutôt un homme à femme... Théo... C'est l'exception au-quelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

\- Ah, je crois voir de quoi tu parles. Tu penses que lui...

\- Là n'est pas la question, c'est un paladin de la lumière, donc c'est juste interdit, réagit de suite l'érudit en sentant la conversation prendre une tournure dangereuse. Et toi ? T'as des conquêtes en vu ? Le gérant nous offre gîte et couvert autant qu'on veut, donc profite !

\- Euh... Nan... C'est assez compliqué. C'est gentils à lui, mais on repartira demain de toute façon.

\- On peut rester jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, pour le message de Théo. La colombe mettra moins de temps à arriver si on est le plus près possible de CastelBlanc.

Voyant qu'il esquivait complètement la conversation, Shin le laissa, et préféra en rester là pour le moment. Il était parvenu à ses fins, mais son partenaire semblait désormais démoralisé. La satisfaction était donc aussi présente que sa culpabilité. Il entre-choqua sa choppe contre celle de son ami et lui sourit, essayant de l'égayer un peu. Un petit sourire lui vint en retour, le soulageant légèrement, et il continuèrent leur soirée en silence.

Le lendemain, l'archer accepta de rester sur place jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour le message du soldat. Balthazar avait accepté que, si durant la journée ils ne recevaient rien, ils continueraient leur route le jour suivant. Celui-ci fut donc angoissé toute la journée, faisant les cents pas devant l'auberge en fixant le ciel. Aucun mot n'aurait pu exprimer son ressentit lorsqu'il vit l'oiseau blanc arriver au loin, ses yeux s'illuminant subitement.

Il tendit sa main vers le ciel, et la colombe atterrit élégamment sur ses doigts. Avec empressement, il s'empara du petit message à la patte de l'animal et le déroula, prenant soin de ne pas faire disparaître l'enchantement qui lui permettrait de répondre. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, autant par soulagement que déception. Shin se pencha à son épaule, et comprit sa réaction. Théo parlait formellement, quelques petits mots froids écrit rapidement et sans aucune signature.

\- "On est libre. J'arrive dans une semaine.", pour être concis, c'est concis, soupira l'archer.

\- Au moins, il est vivant... Je dois lui répondre...

Il sortit de son sac du papier et un crayon pour rédiger un mot en prenant soin de ne rien laisser transparaître à l'intérieur. "On y sera." n'était pas des plus fameux, mais ses initiales étaient appliquées, et ce fait inhabituel serait compris que par le paladin. Un soir, sur l'oreiller, il lui avait avoué que les relations entres les mages se reconnaissaient par le soin de la signature dans leurs missives. Seul les membres des tours enchantés le savaient.

Le mot pouvait être froid, solennel, mais si la signature était soignée, cela en disait long sur la relation des deux personnes. Contrairement à eux, la noblesse agissait ainsi pour marquer leur supériorité, c'était une insulte dissimulée, alors son message passerait parfaitement inaperçu.

L'érudit enroula le morceau de papier déchiré et le glissa dans l'étui à la patte de l'oiseau. Il souffla le nom complet du paladin, et lui donna l'élan vers les cieux pour qu'il prenne son envole. Il espérait de tout cœur que le mot reçu n'était pas un faux, et que la froideur à l'intérieur n'était dû qu'à l'humeur de son amant.

\- Tu crois qu'il me déteste ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle à Shin en regardant le ciel, son ami dans son dos le fixant avec surprise.

\- Pour le message ? Tu sais, il est pas très causant de base, alors c'est pas trop surprenant.

\- Il était distant quand il est parti... C'est vraiment à cause de ce que je suis ?

\- Tu m'as dit avoir perdu le contrôle, alors même s'il t'a aider pour ton humanité, ça à dû lui faire un choc. Je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste, mais tu as montré un côté qu'il est censé tué au quotidien. Comprend que c'est pas évidant.

Le mage hocha tristement la tête en soupirant. Il savait bien que son apparence à dû le choquer, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Naïvement, peut-être, il avait espéré que le fait qu'il l'aide en combat, et non qu'il le tue, montre à quel point il faisait des efforts sur-humain pour lui. Ne pas totalement céder à la force du diable avait été d'une difficulté absolue, et il avait craint pour son compagnon, il aurait aimé qu'il le voit. Visiblement, des explications s'imposeront lorsqu'ils se retrouveront.

.

.

Du côté de Théo, il avait son sac sur l'épaule, et marchait en direction de la sortie de son église. Plusieurs regards froids et désapprobateurs se posèrent sur lui, mais il les ignora. Il était sorti des rangs, il avait fait honte à son bataillon, c'était un fait qu'il assumait. Il craignait cependant de revoir son amant, ne sachant pas du tout comment il allait devoir réagir.

Ce qu'il avait vu restait profondément ancré dans son esprit, et il peinait à l'oublier. Il avait perdu le sommeil, et lorsqu'il s'assoupissait enfin, il plongeait dans des cauchemars affreux où son homme se transformait et l'étripait alors qu'il le regardait faire, impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'aimait, stupidement, et qu'il était incapable de lui faire du mal. Cependant, ces faits étaient justement ce qui l'inquiétait, voir, qui l'effrayait.

L'assemblé qui s'était tenue à son arrivé avait été impressionnante, beaucoup débattant sur son cas. Heureusement pour lui, Barbe-brune avait pris sa défense, et dit qu'avoir un demi-diable comme informateur pourrait leur être fort utile. Il lui fallut bien évidement du temps avant de parvenir à convaincre tout le monde, mais l'idée d'avoir un avantage certain sur les enfers était trop alléchante pour la refuser. Finalement, le couple aurait quelques rapports à transmettre et un travail ou deux à accomplir pour chasser des "hérésies" dans le Cratère. Ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien.

Alors qu'il sortait, un groupe d'inquisiteur arriva vers lui avec un prisonnier, il s'écarta donc du chemin pour les laisser le dépasser. Il suivit tout de même discrètement la conversation avec le supérieur des armés qui s'approcha du groupe. Il était curieux de connaître l'identité de cet homme menotté avec des fers anti-magie.

\- C'est lui le fameux tueur à la rose ? J'imaginais quelque chose de plus impressionnant, une femme peut-être.

\- J'ai toujours eu la taille fine, répondit le concerné avec douceur mais insolence, se prenant un coup de poing au passage.

\- La seule fois où tu seras autorisé à parler, ce sera pour des aveux ! Et crois moi, elfe, on va te faire parler...

L'homme se dégagea, le dévisageant froidement. Quelques mèches étaient en bataille sur son front, et d'autre acceptaient d'être tiré en arrière, ses longues tresses avaient été déchirées au niveau des omoplates pour une raison inconnue. Ses cheveux, d'un noir teinté d'un violet intense, étaient magnifiques.

\- Ne le prenez pas par la tête, il a des araignées dans ses cheveux, et elles mordent. Vous les retirerez une fois en cellule.

\- Si vous leur faite quoi que ce soit..., commença à gronder le tueur avant de se prendre un coup dans l'estomac qui le souffla de choc.

\- Je t'ai pas autorisé à l'ouvrir. Emmenez ça au cachot, et qu'il n'ait plus rien sur lui. Plus rien, c'est clair ?

\- Entendu, chef.

Théo sentit une sensation désagréable lui serrer le cœur. Certes les actes de ce type étaient ignobles, mais jamais il ne s'était rendu compte à quel point l'interrogatoire des prisonniers était violent et humiliant. Il le regarda être emporté dans les sous-sol, ne voyant personne réagir à la brutalité des inquisiteurs.

Ce fut la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentit comme un étranger chez lui. Il n'était pas à l'aise, l'endroit semblait trop vaste, froid, la lumière acidifiant le fond de ses rétines en l'aveuglant. Il n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver les bras de son amant. Certes Balthazar était un demi-diable, mais lui au moins, avait une part d'humanité.

Il rehaussa son ballot sur son épaule et quitta l'église d'un pas rapide, fixant l'horizon avec détermination. C'était décidé, il suivrait son concubin sur les routes du cratères, et reviendrait le moins souvent possible en ces lieux.

Une colombe arriva vers lui, alors il leva le poing et la reçue sur la main. Ces animaux magiques avaient une rapidité phénoménale en une journée ensoleillée comme celle-ci, ça ne l'étonnait donc pas d'avoir une réponse le lendemain même de son message. Il le déplia, intrigué, et inquiet de ce qu'aurait pu noter son amant, mais se détendit. Une phrase simple, anodine, montrant qu'il était vivant, et surtout des initiales soigneusement dessinées. Un sourire idiot étira ses lèvres, et il pouffa un peu.

\- Mais quel con...

Il prit le temps de s'asseoir sur les marches et sorti un morceau de papier et un crayon. Rapidement, il nota une insulte, et avec application il mit ses initiales. Le tout fut enroulé, placé dans la patte de l'oiseau, et ce dernier, envoyé vers le ciel.


	22. Chapter 22

Oha-yoooo !

Merci pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents~ J'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration en plein milieux de chapitre ( ≧ ▽≦ ) L'histoire touche à sa fin et je ne sais pas trop comment la conclure à vrai dire ( ≧ ▽≦ ) Mais je vais trouver ! (° w°)9

Aussi, j'ai adopté un nouveau lapin ! Un petit mâle géant des Flandres répondant au nom de Chisai ! /( *° 7°*)/ Je suis trop contente parce qu'il est juste adorable, en moins de vingt-quatre heures, il était déjà installé et détendu, et réclamait des câlins (*≧w≦* ) Je posterais pleins de photo sur twitter je crois ( ≧ ▽≦ )

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et un bon grignotage~

* * *

Balthazar avait son journal d'ouvert, assit à une table de l'auberge où il s'était arrêté avec Shin. Le bout de son crayon tressautait aussi nerveusement que son pied sous le banc. La raison de son angoisse : le retard considérable de Théo qui n'avait envoyé aucun message.

Il pouvait cautionner que le guerrier se prenne trois à sept jours pour un voyage plus long, mais sûr. Ou juste pour le plaisir de faire chier, car il en avait rien a faire des inquiétudes des autres. Seulement, cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils l'attendaient au point de rendez-vous. Il avait déclaré que si le soldat ne se pointait pas à la fin de cette journée, il partirait à sa recherche immédiatement. L'archer l'avait déjà retenu une semaine entière de le faire, et il n'en pouvait plus.

Ses yeux glissèrent de la page à moitié remplit de son journal, au dernier message qu'il avait reçu. Une insulte, terminée par des initiales appliquées. Lorsqu'il l'avait reçu, un sourire idiot s'était plaqué sur son visage pendant plus d'une heure, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Désormais, il sentait l'intérieur de sa poitrine se déchirer à sa simple vu. C'était peut-être les derniers mots de son amant, et les derniers souvenirs réels de lui seront une attitude distante comblée d'une amertume après un combat.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie, même lorsqu'il avait appris la trahison de son ex. Jamais une angoisse ne l'avait tenu aux tripes en permanence comme ça. Cet homme le rendait assurément, doucement mais sûrement fou. S'il le revoyait un jour, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait, partagé entre vouloir le frapper, lui faire une scène, ou l'embrasser en confiant ses peurs.

Le sortant de ses pensées sombres, une chope fut posée à côté de sa main droite, et lui fit lever la tête pour voir qui était aussi généreux. C'était Shin qui le rejoignait après avoir visiblement trouvé le bonheur de la couche d'une femme. Ce garçon l'amusait à être aussi populaire malgré son physique atypique. Peut-être que la peau bleu glace et les yeux en amande étaient un ensemble exotique qui plaisait plus qu'il ne pourrait le croire. Le regard vert acide ressortait sous la capuche, encadré des mèches d'un noir profond, et il avouait qu'ainsi, le demi-élémentaire dégageait un certain charme hypnotique.

\- Panne d'inspiration ? Après on ne fait pas grand chose donc c'est normal que tu n'as rien à raconter, lança l'archer.

\- C'est pas un journal intime, râla le mage en prenant la chope pour boire un peu de bière. Ce sont des recherches.

\- T'as jamais dit sur quoi.

\- Des annotations sur les plantes, le climats, les influences magiques sur le monde. Là c'est les irrégularités qu'on a en ce moment, j'essaye de voir si ce n'est pas dû à la lune, ou quelque chose de naturel. Les mages ont déjà prouvé que la magie est liés aux changements météorologiques, donc si dans ce cas ce ne l'est pas, c'est que quelqu'un fou la merde.

Pensant à quelque chose, il nota une hypothèse sur une région où il serait facile de faire des rituels qui perturberait les fluctuations de la magie. Mirage était connu pour être calme, même bien trop de son avis, il était suspicieux en ce qui la concernait. Après tout, en période de paix, aucune ville ne fortifierait ses murs ainsi.

Satisfait de s'être un peu débloqué, il sourit et bu à nouveau. Il se tourna ensuite vers son ami qui lui souriait avant de boire un peu également, content de lui même. Sur l'instant, il ne comprit pas bien pourquoi, puis réalisa qu'il lui avait enfin changé les idées. Une pause dans son angoisse, du moins l'amoindrir quelques instants, n'était pas de refus.

Il écrivit quelques lignes de recherches, mais rapidement ses tourments revinrent à la charge, alors il prévint son ami qu'il sortait prendre l'air. Celui-ci décida de le suivre, ne voulant pas qu'il s'éclipse pour aller chercher le paladin.

Il ne doutait plus de l'honnêteté de Balthazar, et ne craignait pas que tout ne soit qu'un plan pour ne pas lui rendre le fameux service. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que le mage était si distrait qu'il pourrait se tuer bêtement en se mettant dans une mauvaise posture sur les routes. Surtout s'il était seul. Sans sa magie, il restait un homme au physique frêle, un groupe de bandit le mettrait facilement à terre.

Une fois dehors, l'air bien frais de la fin de l'automne détendit un peu l'érudit. Il s'appuya contre le mur entre l'entrée de l'auberge et des écuries, puis ferma les yeux pour tenter de faire le vide. De toute façon, dès que le clocher fera teinter ses cloches, il ira chercher son sac et quittera la ville au triple galop. Il n'avait pas de raison d'être aussi impatient.

Un homme le coupa dans sa petite méditation en lui rentrant dans l'épaule alors qu'il sortait des écuries. Agacé, les nerfs déjà à fleur de peau, il se tourna sèchement dans le but de scander haut et fort son mécontentement. Soudain il se figea, se sentant chuter à l'intérieur de lui même tant le choc fut grand. Shin se redressa, les mains sur les hanches en regardant Théo et Balthazar tour à tour.

\- Bah tien, quand on parle du loup. Tu vois c'était pas la peine de te faire autant de soucie ! Pourquoi t'arrive que maintenant ?

\- J'ai été un peu retenu en chemin, répondit le guerrier en regardant toujours son amant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu ?

\- J'avais plus de papier.

L'ambiance était assez bizarre, entre le soulagement, et la limite de l'explosion part la fureur, la stupeur colmatant le tout dans un équilibre précaire. Le mage fixait son cher et tendre sans savoir quoi faire en premier : lui crier dessus, le frapper, ou l'embrasser. Être en publique, des témoins circulant près d'eux, ne l'aidait en rien à se décider en dehors de rester figé, son regard de chiot abandonné emplit de reproche braqué dans celui électrique du soldat.

Ce dernier ne le soutenu pas plus longtemps, déglutissant avant de prendre les devants pour rentrer dans l'auberge. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut disparu dans le bâtiment que le demi-diable put reprendre son souffle, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait retenu. Shin tapa amicalement son épaule pour lui montrer son soutient, et lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, puis suivit le meneur.

Il fallut une petite minute à Balthazar avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre un minimum ses esprits, son cœur ne cessant de battre jusqu'à le rendre sourd. Ses pas le dirigèrent sans son consentement à l'intérieur pour rejoindre son groupe, mais il était encore étrangement sonné lorsqu'il prit place avec eux. N'ayant pas encore dîné, le soldat commanda une assiette, ne se préoccupant pas de l'archer qui semblait mal à l'aise.

Coincé entre ses coéquipiers, le pauvre cherchait un moyen de briser l'étrange mutisme qui s'était installé. Même avec l'ambiance rythmée et chahuteuse des clients remplissant la grand-salle, il avait la sensation qu'un silence abyssale régnait avec mal aise. Il se sentait clairement de trop.

De son côté, Balthazar était plus détendu, soulagé que son concubin soit en vie et de nouveau près de lui. L'angoisse qui l'avait harcelé lui serrait encore un peu l'estomac, mais il parvenait à l'oublier malgré l'amertume qui en ressortait. Il écrivit donc dans son carnet, terminant son étude, avant de saluer son groupe pour aller dans sa chambre.

Enfin seul, il put reprendre ses esprits, et réaliser pleinement ce qui venait de se passer. Il chercha le courage d'aller demander à l'aubergiste qu'elle chambre avait pris son amant pour aller le voir. Seulement, il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire, ou quoi faire. Stupidement, il se sentait comme une pucelle se préparant à adresser la parole à la personne pour qui elle a des sentiments. À la fois tressé, et impatient, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

\- Ah, et merde ! souffla-t-il avec agacement en lâchant ses affaires, qu'il triait, au sol.

Il tourna les talons, et marcha vers la sortie de la pièce. Le prenant de court, la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse s'en approcher plus, et un homme rentra sans attendre son autorisation. À vrai dire, il n'avait même pas frapper. Son souffle se coupa en reconnaissant Théo, et il recula par un réflexe qu'il ne comprit pas. Le guerrier, après avoir fermé derrière lui, s'avança à grande enjambées pour le bloquer rapidement entre lui et le mur dû à l'étroitesse de la pièce.

Le mage se laissa faire, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de son partenaire aussi hypnotisé que lui. Sans même que l'ombre d'une pensée ne vienne les perturber, ils s'embrassèrent pour enfin se réunir dignement après une si longue séparation. Leurs souffles, déjà court, les quittèrent, et leurs corps s'enlacèrent comme s'ils étaient mués d'une volonté propre. Le baiser fut plutôt rapide, car les deux jeunes hommes étaient plus intéressés à s'enlacer étroitement pour se sentir au plus près.

L'un avait eu peur de le perdre, et l'autre lui avait terriblement manqué. Un mois était trop long, surtout sans avoir de leurs nouvelles pendant les deux dernières semaines. Ils ne désiraient aucunement retenter cette affreuse expérience qui avait torturé leurs cœurs. Ils se serrèrent donc avec ferveur, le mage se sentant écrasé contre l'armure blanche.

Après une petite minutes, ils se séparèrent, et Théo put commencer à retirer son armure en allant vers le bol de toilette. Balthazar n'avait même pas vu qu'il était rentré avec son sac tant les choses s'étaient passées vite. La tension s'éloignant, et les esprits reprenant leurs pleines capacités de réflexion, les conversations purent démarrer. Une en particulier hantait l'érudit qui n'en pouvait plus de pouvoir l'engager.

\- Théo... À propos de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois... Je...

\- C'est bon, j'ai vu que t'étais encore toi même. Sinon j'aurais accomplis notre marché.

Choqué, il le dévisagea alors que l'autre lui tournait le dos. Les plaques d'armures furent posées au sol, jusqu'à ce que le plastron puisse suivre le même chemin. Le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoquait, et celui du cuir des sangles qui se desserraient anima un peu la pièce le temps que le demi-diable digère la nouvelle. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, l'émotion serrait sa gorge.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu ne vois jamais ça, je t'assure que j'ai tout fait pour me contrôler...

\- Et tu l'as fait, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas défendu et combattu à mes côtés.

\- Mais j'ai...

\- C'est bon, Bob, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Théo était bien trop embarrassé de lui avouer qu'il le trouvait plus humain que n'importe qui qu'il avait bien pu rencontrer dans sa chienne de vie. Ni même dire qu'il l'aimait suffisamment pour s'obliger à faire des efforts malgré ses aversions. Ces vérités restaient timidement coincées dans sa gorge par une pudeur masculine, certes puérile, mais qui le préservait quant à son ouverture sentimentale encore nouvelle pour lui.

Stupidement, le mage sentit ses yeux et son nez le piquer en comprenant qu'il l'acceptait tel qu'il était vraiment, malgré toute l'horreur qui le composait. Par fierté, il contenu les larmes qu'il jugeait être un manque de virilité totale, et contrôla sa respiration pour calmer ses tremblements. Le bonheur qui faisait palpiter son cœur le rendait fébrile, et il ne put se retenir d'aller enlacer son amant par le dos.

Son armure entièrement retirée, le guerrier avait seulement commencé à déboutonner sa chemise qu'il sentit le contact. Il sursauta en se crispant par réflexe, car il n'était plus habitué à la tendresse, mais fini par se détendre en l'appréciant à nouveau. Les légères caresses des pouces sur sa poitrine le détendit d'un coup, le surprenant presque alors qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il était tendu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps pour venir ? demanda l'érudit dans une voix tendrement basse.

\- L'assassin est arrivé au moment où je partais, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait peut-être parler si on utilisait une méthode différente.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- J'ai essayé de négocier en lui parlant, mais je n'ai eu que son nom. Ça m'a pris une semaine pour ça, et je pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. C'est une fois en dehors de Castelblanc que je me suis rappelé que les gardes m'ont prit tout ce qui était crayon et papier. J'allais pas perdre plus de temps pour retourner à l'église, et c'était hors de question de prendre de la merde à un prix exorbitant.

\- Radin.

\- Hérésie.

Théo sourit doucement, et il sentit son amant faire de même en pouffant avec amusement. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, se balançant imperceptiblement dans une étreinte à la fois délicate et comique.

Le mage finit par laisser son compagnon pour qu'il puisse faire une brève toilette, retournant ranger ses affaires avec le sourire. La routine berça l'instant comme si les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Ils se couchèrent ensuite dans les bras de l'autre, et se serrèrent doucement mais avec fermeté, défendant à la vie elle même de tenter quoi que ce soit pour qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent aux aurores par habitude. Ils profitèrent de leur étreinte pour sortir tranquillement de l'étourdissement du sommeil précédent. Après quelques minutes, Théo fut le premier à se lever, claquant doucement les fesses de son conjoint avec un sourire amusé pour l'embêter et le motiver. Balthazar grogna de protestation, marmonnant une insulte dans le traversin d'une voix endormie, mais fini par se redresser.

Ils commencèrent à se préparer, rassemblant leurs affaires de toilettes après les avoirs utilisé. Puis, tandis que le guerrier enfilait son armure, le mage décida de l'aider pour aller plus vite, et engager la conversation.

\- Ah, il faut que tu sache, Shin risque d'être un peu casse couille avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il sait que je suis amoureux de toi.

Le soldat se tourna brusquement vers lui, aussi blême et choqué, que rouge et tremblant. Il était partagé entre des sensations agréables et désagréable à la fois. Entendre les tendres allégations le rendait subitement fébrile, bien malgré lui.

\- Tu lui as dit ?!

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais il l'a deviné, et ces derniers jours sans toi ont confirmé ses soupçons, alors il m'en a touché un mot. Il ne sait pas pour nous, mais le connaissant il risque de te poser des questions à la con, et d'être un peu lourd. Donc essaye de garder ton calme.

\- Il va se prendre mon bouclier dans la mâchoire oui...

\- Tout ne se règle pas à coup de bouclier... Ah, tu m'énerve !

\- Je sais, c'est pas nouveau.

Sur cette phrase dite avec fierté, le paladin tourna la tête pour déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, stoppant son amant par la surprise. Le mage le dévisagea avec agacement pendant qu'il terminait de serrer son dernier gantelet, puis se leva pour ramasser son sac. Il le laissa partir devant, séparant volontairement leurs entrées, avant de le rejoindre une petite minute plus tard.

Shin était déjà levé, et visiblement pas à l'aise parmi la foule qui faisait tant de bruit de si bon matin. Il fut content d'avoir la compagnie de l'érudit, le charriant un peu de le voir si souriant et détendu. Balthazar préféra ne pas réagir et lui demander comment il allait, commandant de quoi manger et boire. Lorsque son assiette arriva, Théo les rejoignit enfin, son amant le saluant brièvement avant de commencer à manger.

L'archer les observèrent plus ou moins discrètement, cherchant à écouter un début d'échange, ou un geste qu'ils auraient l'un envers l'autre. Le demi-diable espéra que son concubin ne craque pas et tienne jusqu'à ce que leur partenariat de circonstance s'achève.

\- Dis-moi, commença-t-il vers l'archer. On va où et on fait quoi ?

\- Dans cette ville, il y a une archive accessible que par un membre des ordres. Celui de la terre ayant fait un pacte avec celui de la lumière, les paladins des deux parties peuvent consulter une partie des archives de l'autre. Et celle qui nous intéresse, ce sont les rapports sur le massacre de ma famille.

\- D'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu étais dans un clan de la forêt sur les terres de la lumière, alors pourquoi l'ordre de la terre aurait des rapports dessus ?

\- Les espions. Ils cherchaient à savoir qui avait fait ce massacre pour avoir un allié potentiel pendant la guerre. L'alliance est très récente, après tout.

\- Bien, et avec ça, tu trouves qui a fait les rapports, et on aura plus qu'à l'interroger, termina l'érudit en se souvenant de leur dernière discussion à ce sujet.

\- Ça, je sais faire, lança Théo en hochant la tête.

\- Sans bouclier, soupira son amant avec agacement et lassitude.

\- Chochotte.

\- Bon, on mange et on te suit, Shin.

\- C'est moi le chef, c'est moi qui dirige, râla le soldat.

\- Et tu sais où on doit aller peut-être ?

\- Bah oui !

\- Mon cul c'est du poulet t'en veux une aile ?

\- Plutôt crever.

\- On te suivra ! intervenu le demi-élémentaire vers le paladin, coupant la dispute qui l'avait surpris.

Il observa tour à tour ses amis qui l'encadrait, étonné d'avoir assisté à une prise de bec alors qu'il aurait pensé que le mage soit plus doux. Après tout, il l'avait vu terriblement inquiet et déprimé, repartant comme l'ombre de lui même la veille. Il aurait espéré voir autre chose.

Le repas terminé, tous quittèrent le bâtiment, récupérant Lumière aux écuries. L'hongre pinça de suite les fesses de Shin, faisant rire les deux autres alors que la victime pleurnichait qu'il ne méritait pas une telle violence. Pour se rendre aux archives, ils firent plusieurs fois le tour de la ville, se disputant sur les directions à prendre. Enfin, surtout le couple, car l'archer n'osait pas prendre la parole.

Il arrivèrent à l'hôtel de ville qu'en début d'après-midi, les nerfs à fleurs de peau et moralement fatigué. La pression que mit Théo étant trop effrayante pour lui, le guichetier ne mit pas longtemps à leur ouvrir l'accès aux archives. Les gardes les laissèrent passer, même s'il dévisagèrent autant le soldat de la lumière que ses accompagnant. Le secrétaire chercha pour eux la caisse voulu, et la leur donna avant de partir. Le paladin, n'en ayant cure, s'adossa au mur et laissa les deux autres chercher.

\- Les rapports t'apprennent quelques choses ? demanda Balthazar.

\- Nan, comme je m'en doutais rien est dit à l'intérieur. Et la partie des suppositions ou des suspects n'est pas remplit.

\- Mais on a un nom. C'est le même sur tous.

\- Capitaine des armés Hugrolf... On a pas d'adresse.

\- On ne pourra pas le rencontrer comme ça...

\- C'est pas le problème, t'inquiète pas.

Ne le laissant pas reprendre la parole, Shin ferma les dossiers et les remit dans la caisse, rangeant cette dernière par la suite. Intrigué par ce renfermement, le couple s'échangea un bref regard avant de le suivre à l'extérieur. L'archer se tourna vers eux après quelques pas, résolut.

\- Vous avez remplit votre part du contrat en ouvrant les portes des archives, donc maintenant je vais continuer seul.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide avec le capitaine ? lui demanda le mage, surpris et peiné.

\- Je fonctionne en solo, et il s'agit de ma famille. Je vous remercie pour votre aide jusqu'à maintenant, mais... C'est à moi de le faire.

\- Bon... Je pense qu'on ne pourra pas te convaincre... Envois un message à la consigne au sud du pays dans un mois, histoire de nous dire si tu as trouvé le coupable.

\- Si tu veux, je peux bien faire ça, accepta l'archer, son sourire se devinant par ses pommettes qui remonte et ses yeux qui s'affinent.

\- Eh bien, fais bonne route, et si t'as besoin, tu sais qui contacter ! sourit-il en retour avant de lui serrer la main affectueusement.

\- Pareil pour vous, enfin, si vous arrivez à me trouver, ahah !

\- On aura qu'à suivre les femmes hagards, pas compliqué ! rit-il avec lui.

L'archer salua le paladin d'un mouvement de tête, celui-ci faisant de même, puis s'éloigna en traversant la foule. Le duo fit de même dans une autre direction, le mage suivant son partenaire par habitude. Ils quittèrent la ville, et s'éloignèrent vers l'Est, réfléchissant à où aller par la suite. Resté dans la capital d'un territoire qui ne portait pas la lumière dans son cœur n'était pas une bonne idée. Les travaux disponibles leurs seront refusés de suite, et ils s'en doutaient déjà.

La journée se passa sans un mot, et le camps fut monté dans le même silence. La saison leur permis d'avoir suffisamment de bois mort pour la nuit, dénichant un lapin blessé qu'ils firent rôtir avec appétit. Ils arrivaient à la fin de leurs rations, et auraient assurément besoin de trouver un travail le plus tôt possible.

Assit en tailleur sur son sac de couchage, le mage sortit de son sac son carnet de recherche, mais fut coupé en étant emporté sur le côté, le faisant rire. Théo, au dessus de lui, couvrait son cou de baisers brûlants, sa main remontant ses reins avec avidité. Il n'avait pas du tout remarqué que son amant était si impatient.

\- Attend, je me suis même pas brossé les dents !

\- Toi. Cul. Maintenant.

\- Oui, ça, je l'avais comprit, pouffa-t-il en entourant son cou de ses bras pour l'embrasser une première fois. Ton armure...

Le guerrier se redressa presque d'un bon pour se dépêcher de l'enlever, renforçant l'hilarité de son amant qui se décida de l'aider. Le temps était couvert, et le léger vent était glacial, aussi ils ne se déshabillèrent que partiellement et restèrent près du feu. Leurs retrouvailles passionnés les apaisèrent grandement, même si le lieu n'était pas du tout approprié ; ils s'étaient bien plus manqués qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

Une fois serein, et surtout après s'être rapidement nettoyé et rhabiller car le froid les mordaient de nouveau, ils se couchèrent ensemble. Loin d'être fatigués, ils se parlèrent encore un peu.

\- Finalement, il n'a pas eu trop l'occasion de me faire chier contrairement à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin, lança Théo, sentant son amant jouer sur sa poitrine avec son index.

\- Je suis inquiet pour lui... Un capitaine des armées ça ne s'approche pas si facilement, et ça ne lâche pas des infos même sous la torture... Je crois vraiment qu'il aurait besoin d'aide...

\- Laisse-le se débrouiller, c'est pas nos affaires. L'église de la lumière va bientôt nous contacter pour qu'on commence à remplir notre part du marché.

\- Ça aussi, ça me turlupine... Ils vont nous demander de faire un sale boulot, comme tuer là famille d'un homme important pour faire pression, ou un truc du genre...

\- Ils ne feraient jamais ça, soupira le soldat avec agacement en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Va savoir... Les tensions sont encore fortes...

Le silence retomba, les humeurs loin d'être mauvaises malgré le sujet grave de la discussion. L'érudit sourit un peu, appréciant la chaleur de son compagnon qui l'enlaçait, et caressa tendrement le pectoral contre lequel sa main reposait.

\- Au moins... On est légalement ensemble...

Théo rougit en l'entendant, sentant son propre cœur s'emballer. Par moment, il se demandait comment cette garce de la Tour rouge avait pu le trahir s'il avait été ainsi avec elle. Il n'était peut-être pas prompt au romantisme qui lui était totalement inconnu, mais la tendresse dont faisait preuve le mage le touchait profondément. Tant et si bien, que même son cœur d'acier s'ébréchait pour prendre une douce teinte passionné.

Il éclaircit sa gorge, gêné, et rouge au possible. Puis sa main, comme mué d'une volonté propre pendant qu'il parlait, se mit à caresser l'épaule qu'elle agrippait.

\- Ouais, enfin... Plus ou moins... Mais bon, on peut déjà circuler sans être foutue en taule.

Balthazar poussa un petit rire amoureux en se resserrant contre lui. Leur avenir proche était incertain, mais il sentait que les signes allaient rapidement leur parvenir, et décider pour eux.


	23. Chapter 23

O-hayooooooo!

Merci pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! Désolée j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre mais je ne pensais pas que j'aurais autant à faire en si peu de temps. En plus, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspi sur la fin de cette fanfic, je l'ai pas vu venir xD Je vous rappelle que c'était censé être un one shot à la base, et j'ai fait 22 chapitre en plus xDDD

Eeeet oui, ceci est le dernier chapitre de la fanfic, désolée de vous l'apprendre ( ° v°)

Je suis contente, parce que je voulais mettre le fluff en avant contrairement à mes autres histoires qui sont du porn pure et dur xD j'ai essayé de donner une dimension un peu plus réaliste ° w°) Je m'en être plutôt bien sortie et je suis contente~

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, j'ai pris grand plaisir à l'écrire et lire vos réactions~ o/

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ (*^ 3^*)

* * *

Théo se releva brutalement dans le lit qu'il partageait avec son amant, réveillant ce dernier. Il était en sueur, et légèrement tremblant, son visage ravagé par un choc sans nom. Intrigué, et très mal réveillé, Bathazar alluma la bougie sur la table de chevet d'un claquement de doigt avant de se frotter un œil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un cauchemar ? demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie, les yeux à moitié fermés.

\- Je sais pas..., répondit son compagnon en déglutissant, puis se redressant en cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. J'ai vu des trucs chelou, genre un soleil avec une tête de bébé, des mecs multicolores se baladant dans des prairies, y'avait de la moquette sur les murs, et... je crois que j'ai québlo sur le machin qui aspirait la poussière là...

L'érudit le fixa un instant d'un air vide, ne sachant pas s'il était pris de compassion, ou plus navré qu'autre chose. Il ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration en haussant les sourcils, et essaya de se réveiller un minimum.

\- Alors... Soit t'as pas assez dormi, soit les champignons que t'as commandé étaient pas spécialement bon...

\- Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui l'a vu...

\- Ah, recouche-toi, il fait encore nuit.

Le mage le tira par le bras, et fut satisfait que sa requête soit acceptée. Théo se rallongea pour le serrer contre lui, tous deux partageant leur chaleur. L'hiver s'était enfin installé à l'extérieur, et rendait les pièces très fraîches, si ce n'était pas froide. Ils avaient préféré faire un effort pour être dans une auberge tous les soirs, quitte à partager ouvertement une chambre pour faire des économies. En cette saison, voir deux hommes agir ainsi était commun, l'argent et le froid ne laissant que peu de choix ; ils n'étaient donc pas suspect.

Leurs duvets de voyage par dessus la fine couverture à disposition, plus leur étreinte, leur permettait d'avoir une chaleur confortable pour dormir. Surtout que de par sa nature, le demi-diable avait une température corporelle supérieure à la moyenne. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire au paladin qui était plus frileux qu'il ne le laissait croire. De plus, cela faisait sourire fièrement celui-ci lorsque, pendant leurs ébats, les tissus roussissaient sous la poigne de son compagnon en extase.

Repensant à cela, le guerrier, encore pleinement réveillé contrairement à son partenaire, regarda un coin sur la tête du lit. Noir et friable, il était à moitié brûlé jusqu'à devenir du charbon. La lueur de la lune, passant par la fenêtre qu'ils avaient à disposition, lui permettait de voir ce dégât de leur union précédente. Amusé, il gratta un peu la surface avant de se réinstaller pour fermer les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent avec paresse, ne désirant aucunement quitter la chaleur du lit. Malheureusement pour eux, l'église de la lumière leur avait donné une mission, et ils ne pouvaient pas la faire attendre. Il y a quelques jours, un mois après avoir quitté Shin, un messager leur avait remit un paquet à remettre à une église de la Terre. Comme ils étaient encore dans la région, pourchassant un groupe de pillard pour avoir la prime promise, ils furent soulagés.

Leur chasse plus ou moins bien accomplie, mais payée, ils s'enquirent de la tâche de l'ordre de Théo. Par mesure de sécurité, Balthazar avait examiné le colis, qui était suspicieusement lourd, pour voir s'il n'était pas piégé. Son amant avait râlé en le voyant faire, disant que jamais son ordre n'aurait envoyé de bombe alors qu'un paladin de la lumière était le livreur. L'argument se tenait, mais le mage était d'une nature méfiante, surtout avec tous les complots qui se tramaient.

Une fois dans la ville désignée sur la missive de livraison, ils découvrirent un mouvement de foule. Ils arrêtèrent leurs chevaux pour observé de loin les portes des rempares, voyant des gens passer dans un sens et l'autre plus ou moins en courant. Le mélange de stupeur et de panique tenaient aux tripes, et les cloches de l'église de la terre raisonnaient dans un rythme macabre dans toute la vallée.

\- Woh, woh, woh... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ? souffla Balthazar, méfiant.

\- Dés-invoque ton cheval et suis-moi à pied, fit son amant. On va éviter de se prendre les gardes dans la gueule.

Le mage s'exécuta, ayant déjà posé un pied à terre pour le faire avant même que son partenaire n'en ai l'idée. Ils rejoignirent donc la ville, essayant d'entendre une bride de conversation, en vain. Les gardes au niveau des portes tentaient de calmer les gens affolés, mais ils n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé, sûrement pendant la nuit en vu de l'ambiance générale.

\- Bien le bonjour, mes braves, s'exclama le demi-diable avec un sourire amical, mettant ses mains bien en évidence pour montrer sa bonne foi subtilement. Nous sommes les coursiers de Castelblanc, nous devons nous rendre à l'église de votre ville.

\- Ah, c'est vous, on nous avait dit que vous seriez là au cours du mois. Passez. Vous suivez cette rue, et une foi au marché vous verrez les clochers.

\- Merci bien. Excusez-moi, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Notre dirigeant, il est mort cette nuit. Personne ne sait comment, ni pourquoi.

C'était effectivement suspect, et Balthazar dû se faire fureur pour ne pas avoir une expression qui trahirait ses réflexions. Il sourit simplement en les remerciant, et continua son chemin avec Théo qui mit pied à terre pour le suivre. Seule la garde montée avait le droit d'être à cheval ici, il n'avait donc pas le choix.

Les bourgeois et les paysans étaient mêlés les uns aux autres, tous se questionnant pour avoir plus d'informations sur le drame nocturne. Apparemment, le roi de ces terres étaient en bonne santé, et rien de particulier n'était à signaler, beaucoup soupçonnait donc que la mort était tout sauf normale.

L'église ne fut pas difficile à trouver, ses cloches teintant dans toute la ville. Une fois devant, ils détachèrent la boîte de la croupe de Lumière pour pouvoir la présenter au garde de l'entrée. Le couple fut autorisé à pénétrer dans l'enceinte, alors ils traversèrent le cœur pour aller à la rencontre du frère supérieur du bâtiment.

\- Vous êtes de Castelblanc ? demanda-t-il, l'effervescence dans son dos distrayant le duo une seconde.

\- Euh, oui, voilà le colis que vous aviez demandez, avec toute la bonne foi de l'ordre de la lumière, déclara Balthazar en tendant le paquet, l'homme le prenant dans entrain.

\- Bien, cela pourra nous êtres utiles. Enfin, quand on aura un autre dirigeant qui en souffrira...

\- Pardon ?

\- Un remède pour la goutte.

\- Ah...

L'homme ouvrit la boîte pour en sortir une urne massive possédant de riches décorations. Les inscriptions magiques enrichissaient les plantes médicinales par la magie de la lumière, les rendant plus efficace encore. Le mage se sentit rougir de honte, les prunelles de son amant se braquant sur lui avec une fierté arrogante. Il avait eu tord, c'était bien un colis innocent.

\- Nous enverrons un oiseau à Castelblanc pour leur confirmer la réception du paquet. Vous êtes libre de partir.

\- On a pas un retour de transaction ? demanda l'érudit, surpris, Théo s'attendant également à refaire le coursier pour son ordre.

\- C'était une dette, pas une transaction. Maintenant partez, notre traité de paix ne signifie pas que vos paladins peuvent fouler notre église !

Théo, outré, allait répliquer vulgairement, mais il se fit couper par son compagnon qui l'emporta à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin dehors, ils traversèrent la foule afin de trouver un endroit plus tranquille. Profitant de cette pause pour prendre leur déjeuner, ils observèrent le monde passer à côté d'eux.

\- Il a été empoisonné, oui, pesta le guerrier en mordant dans son pain.

\- Oh, tu sais, l'assassina c'est une mort de cause naturelle pour un monarque, rétorqua son aimé en haussant les épaules.

\- J'en ai rien a foutre de ça, c'était qu'une constatation : les gens sont débiles ! Bon, on ira à une auberge après ?

\- Déjà ? pouffa-t-il en lui jetant un petit regard séducteur.

\- Pour du taff, abrutit..., soupira désespérément l'autre.

\- Je sais ! rit son amant aux éclats.

Ils terminèrent de manger, et se rendirent à la première auberge sur laquelle ils tombèrent. Parmi les différentes annonces de travail, il y avait des déclarations et des événements. Une exécution était prévue le lendemain, et le portrait associé les firent se raidir : Shin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, ce con ? siffla Théo en décrochant l'annonce pour la lire avec son compagnon.

\- Ah bah, il a tenté la manière forte, et sans surprise : il a échoué.

Balthazar le regarda de biais, son silence parlant pour lui. Théo le dévisagea un instant, cherchant à deviner ses pensées, avant de devenir grave en secouant la tête.

\- Nan mais t'es malade !

\- On ne peut pas laisser comme ça !

\- C'est hors de question ! On vient tout juste d'être gracié ! On va pas foirer tous nos efforts pour un type qu'on connaît à peine !

\- Bien, comme tu veux, je te rejoindrais demain dans la ville voisine de l'Est.

L'érudit tourna les talons sans même attendre sa réponse, et fit quelques pas.

\- Attend !

Il sourit victorieusement : prévisible. Il se retourna pour regarder son amant, ayant troqué son sourire insolent contre une moue interrogative faussement innocente. Le guerrier le rejoignit en soupirant dramatiquement, lui embattant le pas une fois à sa hauteur pour quitter l'auberge.

\- Si je laisse seul tu vas tout faire flamber...

\- De toute façon faut bien que je te surveille, toi et ton bouclier "non-létal".

\- Ta gueule et avance ! grogna Théo en accélérant le pas, ignorant son rire moqueur.

Ils partirent en repérage, cherchant à déceler où était la prison. Le bâtiment était bien gardé, et ils avaient déjà été suffisamment suspect lorsqu'ils sont passés devant en le fixant. Sans aucun doute, les geôles étaient en sous-sol, les prisonniers n'étant autorisés à voir la lumière du jour qu'au moment de leur exécution.

Obligés de s'organiser, ils durent prendre une chambre commune à l'auberge pour poser leurs affaires et faire un plan. Ils avaient plusieurs scénarios possible, mais tous étaient aussi risqués que peu réalisables ; ils pourraient bien y rester en essayant de sauver leur ami. Ils se prirent donc la tête un long moment, agacés par les idées irréalisables de l'autre, et trop bornés pour les étudier sérieusement.

\- Ah, eh puis penses ce que tu veux ! soupira Balthazar avec lassitude, assit sur le lit, en se laissant retomber dos contre le matelas.

\- Ne penses même pas à t'en sortir aussi facilement ! Puisque je te dis qu'il faut tout casser !

\- Et je te répète qu'on va se faire serrer en deux temps, trois mouvements, ou avant même d'essayer ! T'as vu le nombre de gardes qu'il y a ? Je te rappelle que j'ai pas d'armure !

\- T'es un demi-diable, tu te remettras de quelques coupures ! rétorqua Théo, aussi désabusé qu'agacé.

\- Super, merci, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'entendre prononcer de si tendres paroles...

Le mage détourna les yeux en ravalant son amertume. Il bataillait depuis trop longtemps pour avoir la patience légendaire qu'il avait habituellement. Le soldat, dont l'armure avait été ôtée, sentit rapidement qu'il avait fait un faux-pas, et une pointe de culpabilité, sentiment encore inconnu, lui pinça le cœur.

De son point de vu, il avait raison. Le diable prisonnier de ce corps mortel ne laisserait pas son hôte mourir. Du moins, c'est ce dont il était persuadé. Si son amant était en danger, alors l'hérésie parasitant son esprit ressortira et les feront sortir du guêpier en un tour de main. Pour lui, ce plan était génial, le meilleur même.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne là dedans, osa-t-il lancer.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama l'érudit en se redressant d'un bon. C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?! Tu es un paladin de la lumière, tu dois chasser les diables et autres conneries du genre, pas les laisser sortir !

\- C'est une idée comme une autre. Eh puis, s'il nous sort de là, il aura épongé sa dette ! J'ai sauvé vos culs d'hérésies !

\- Merveilleux, tu veux passer un pacte avec lui après ? Ensuite on se retrouve tous à la potence en se donnant rendez-vous pour les tortures de l'enfer ? T'en as d'autres comme ça ?!

\- Les autres sont nazes..., râla Théo.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elles étaient, fit dramatiquement Balthazar en roulant les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il se laissa retomber sur le dos.

\- Il a juste à lancer quelques flammes et faire la grosse voix, ça peut marcher !

\- S'il agit de son propre chef, c'est que j'ai perdu le contrôle ! C'est ce que tu veux ? Que je me réveille au moment où je tiens littéralement ton cœur dans ma main ? Très peu pour moi !

\- Tu perdras pas le contrôle, Bob, soupira son partenaire, lassé.

\- Je le sais mieux que toi, quand même.

\- Tu resteras toi même, comme tu l'as déjà fait.

Théo se leva pour aller se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, sûrement pour apaisé la brûlure de la colère qui montait. Le mage le regarda faire, partagé entre différents sentiments. Il était à la fois désabusé qu'heureux de recevoir une confiance aussi aveugle. Cet homme savait pourtant les ravages qu'un diable était capable de causer, alors il ne comprenait pas ses intentions. Cherchait-il à mourir ? L'idée le déchirait.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre... Je ne le supporterais pas...

Les mots, déchirés par l'amour et l'inquiétude, firent tourner la tête du paladin. Il observa l'expression tordue de son amant, sa sincérité le touchant plus qu'il ne voudrait l'avouer. Sa bouche se fit sèche, et il peina à ravaler sa salive.

Il se rendait bien compte de la tendresse qu'ils s'apportaient ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement libres, ils se permettaient plus d'attentions, parfois même en publique lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas attentifs. Les baisers, les caresses, les mots doux, tout c'était doucement intensifiés sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Son corps agit donc à sa place en entendant les mots de son amant, et la mine inquiète et triste ne lui donna aucune force pour résister. Il posa un genou sur le lit, prit appuis à côté de la tête du jeune homme, puis se pencha pour celer leurs lèvres. Balthazar répondit à l'étreinte en entourant son cou de ses bras, laissant ses craintes s'apaiser. Ils échangèrent un long moment, le soldat finissant par être allongé sur lui.

Ils stoppèrent leurs baisers pour simplement s'enlacer en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Tous deux se sentaient étrangement à l'aube de quelque chose de nouveau, et ça leur faisait peur. Ils étaient encore en proie au doute, et ça les énervait. L'angoisse d'être poursuivit leur avait laissé de mauvaises habitudes.

\- On verra demain... À l'arrache, comme d'hab..., souffla Balthazar, les yeux fermés alors qu'il s'endormait lentement avec son amant.

\- Uhm...

Épuisés, ils s'assoupirent ainsi, bien qu'ils étaient encore habillés et loin d'être sous les draps. La nuit fut courte, car à l'aube, ils se levèrent pour manger rapidement, réfléchissant encore à un plan d'action. Ils revinrent sur quelques idées de la veille, mais finirent par se taire en constatant qu'ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à trouver un terrain d'entente ; ils manquaient cruellement de temps.

L'heure venue, ils paniquèrent, ne sachant pas quoi faire. La vie décida de leur envoyer finalement un signe. Alors que Shin était placé devant le billot, surélevé par la scénette, un carreau d'arbalète abattu l'un des deux gardes qui l'accompagnait. Le demi-élémentaire ne sembla pas être surpris, tournant la tête dans une certaine direction. Si le mage chercha à voir ce qu'il regardait, Théo profita de l'occasion et monta sur Lumière.

Il talonna durement sa monture pour qu'elle force le passage au travers la foule, et la fit monter sur la scénette. Shin ne se fit pas prier, et sauta sur la croupe de l'hongre, son ami le tirant par le bras car il avait les poignets liés dans son dos. La panique prit la foule qui se mit à courir dans tous les sens en criant, un autre carreau transperçant le crâne d'un garde prêt à abattre sa lance sur le paladin. Au centre du chaos, Balthazar vit son compagnon revenir vers lui. Assurément, il allait être secoué s'il ne réagissait pas.

\- Oh well...

Son col de robe fut attrapé pendant le galop de la monture, et il fut déposé sur les cuisses du guerrier. Il rit en disant qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être kidnappé ainsi par un bel homme en armure, faisant dramatiquement soupirer le cavalier blasé. Tant qu'il était posé là, il en profita pour détacher l'archer hilare.

\- Désolé, on a vu l'annonce qu'hier, on a pas trop eu le temps de se préparer mieux que ça ! s'expliqua le demi-diable.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire de reproche là dessus ! Mon ami a un peu paniqué aussi ! Surtout que j'étais censé me libérer avec de la glace mais... J'ai raté mon sort...

\- Deux mages ratés pour le prix d'un, super ! cracha Théo en tournant dans plusieurs rues, la garde à leur trousse.

\- Je t'emmerde, fumier ! siffla son amant.

\- Vous êtes mignon, jubila Shin, enfin libéré de ses entraves en fer.

\- Je t'interdis de..., commença-t-il en rougissant furieusement avant d'être coupé par la claque de Théo sur ses fesses. Ah !

\- La ferme ou je recommence !

\- Non, mais ça va pas ! T'as pas intérêt à- Ah !

\- Je vais finir par croire que t'aime ça en plus ! Comme au pieu : t'es bruyant pour rien !

Sous le manque cruel de discrétion et de subtilité, le mage s'embourba dans son propre embarra. Shin le dévisagea avec des yeux exorbités, s'attendant à tout, sauf à ce que leur relation soit finalement bien plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il finit par exploser de rire, décompressant enfin. Puis, il tapota l'épaulette du soldat avant de tendre son indexe devant eux.

\- Là bas ! On devait passer par ici, mon pote nous a fait un chemin !

Sans hésitation, Théo fit passer Lumière entre les deux maison et se dirigea vers les remparts. Effectivement, l'entrée du pont n'était plus gardée, les hommes étant évanouis au sol ; ils purent donc s'échapper. Shin avait attrapé une lanterne au passage, et la brisa au sol, alors Balthazar embrasa le pont pour faire une barrière de flammes.

Très certainement qu'il allait finir en charbon, et bloquer tout le monde entre les murs. Cela pourrait signé une pénurie de nourriture, un soulèvement de la foule se marchant dessus, et probablement une guerre civile. Les trois amis n'y pensèrent pas en sauvant leur peau.

La ville entière était à leur trousse criant qu'ils étaient les assassins de leur roi, et que l'attentat contre le chef des armés était un premier coup d'état. Bien, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à remettre les pieds ici.

Shin leur indiqua un chemin à travers champs, et ils s'y rendirent le plus vite possible. Lumière ne pouvait pas être aussi rapide, et s'épuisait à porter trois personnes, alors ils prirent leur mal en patience. L'incendie avait suffisamment ralenti les gardes, alors ils réussirent leur fuite avec brio ; ils avaient eu chaud.

Ils mirent pied à taire, reprenant leurs souffles, et laissant le brave cheval se reposer. Théo lui flatta l'encolure, fier de lui, et Balthazar ébouriffa ses crains entre les oreilles. Les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent, les yeux ronds et encore secoués par l'angoisse, avant d'exploser de rire et de s'insulter. Ils décompressèrent un peu avant d'entendre un bruissement de feuille, les deux amants se raidissant en se mettant en garde. Shin leva la main, signalant que tout allait bien.

\- T'en a mit du temps ! J'ai manqué de perdre la tête !

\- Pardon, je trouvais pas le centre, et j'ai eu du mal à grimper sur le toit.

La voix était grave, mais douce, vibrante d'une vie suffisamment longue pour apporter la sagesse nécessaire à un homme. Ce dernier se dévoila, sa barbe et sa petite taille trahissant ses origines naines, mais ce qui surpris le couple fut le bras métallique qui réagissait comme un de chaire et de sang. Shin serra la main de son ami, récupérant son arc, et se tourna vers les deux autres.

\- Grunlek, voici Balthazar-et-plein-de-truc alors on l'appelle "Bob", et lui c'est Théo. Les gars, voici cet ami dont je vous parlais.

\- Eh bien, enchanté, sourit le mage avant de regardé Shin, désapprobateur. Et c'est Balthazar Octavius Barnabe Lennon.

\- "Bob", c'est bien, approuva Grunlek en hochant la tête.

\- Bon, on va pas moisir ici, déjà que je vais avoir des ennuis avec vos putains de conneries..., râla le paladin.

\- On inventera bien un truc, le rassura son partenaire en secouant la main, désinvolte.

\- Ton excuse elle va finir dans ton cul !

\- Anh, putain, oui~

Sous la mine blasé de son amant, l'érudit explosa de rire. Le nain les dévisagea un instant, ne sachant pas s'il avait bien compris l'information, ou si ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Il se tourna vers Shin qui répondit en hochant la tête, malicieux. Il fut surpris, surtout en vu des origines visibles des deux hommes, mais sourit, attendrit.

\- Oh, commença Grunlek. Notre groupe pourrait bien marché, t'en pense quoi, Shin ?

\- Pourquoi pas, approuva ce dernier.

\- De quoi ? questionna le mage, aussi perdu que le guerrier.

\- On a entendu parler d'un trésor dans une montagne, mais il est sûrement garder par des créatures, peut-être un dragon. Ça vous dit de friser le danger en notre compagnie ?

\- Aventures, danger, richesse : que demander de plus, ronronna Balthazar.

\- J'ai pas envie de risquer ma peau pour un pauvre-, commença Théo avant d'être coupé par le nouvel arrivant..

\- En part égale, on sera tous riche.

\- On part quand ? s'empressa-t-il de répondre, désespérant son aimé mais amusant les deux autres.

\- Maintenant, si vous le voulez.

Théo se mit de suite en route, le nain venant le tirer par le bras pour le mettre dans la bonne direction. Shin leur emboîta ensuite le pas en riant, sentant que cette aventure allait être une sacré expérience. Balthazar de son côté commença déjà à râler qu'il ne voulait pas marcher pendant trois jours en forêt, et qu'il avait un besoin minimum de ville et de confort technologique.

Tous furent cependant enthousiaste, présentant que leur quatuor deviendrait légendaire.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
